Watching over
by Bat-dove
Summary: Most kids have normal families. Heroes don't. Even before Wally became Kid Flash, before he knew his uncle was Flash, he had someone watching him in the wings, shadows or any place where he couldn't be seen. The adventures of a god father watching a "kid"
1. Unexpected family

Batman wasn't unhappy. But happy was far from his mind. Flash had started dating a woman named Iris. A reporter. He thought that Clark would've scared him from considering even dating a reporter. But apparently not. What really got him was the reporter had a brother who was expecting a son with his wife. He wouldn't pay attention to this normally. But Flash had a way of forcing him to notice the everyday in a different way.

"So Bats, my girlfriend Iris's brother is having a kid."

"Babies are born every day. Nothing special about that."

"It's a little girl. That's what the monitors say."

"Flash. I don't have time for this."

"Bats hear me out," he said zipping in front of Batman. Despite having his mask on, Batman could tell he had wide puppy-like eyes on under the mask, "They said I could help pick the godfather. They accept me."

"Congratulations," he said continuing on. But being on a roof with Flash he couldn't easily go away.

"Bats. I think she's the one. And I want to thank you."

"What for?" he asked.

"You introduced me to Linda as Flash."

Batman thought back. He remembered that they were working together (a one-time thing), and they had saved a reporter.

"That was Linda?"

"Bats focus. I want to thank you," he said.

"No need."

"Would you be the godfather?"

Batman looked back at Flash who had the biggest puppy eyes.

"No."

"Come on Bats, please."

"No Flash," he said disappearing in the night. Flash sighed. Time to look for Superman.

April 12 Blue Valley.

A bright white interior of a hospital. Iris sat holding her brother's hand. Barry sat next to Iris.

"She wasn't due for another month. She wasn't due. Willa isn't ready."

Willa was what they decided to name their baby girl. A sickening shatter of glass was heard in the building.

"What was that?" Iris asked a nurse.

"I don't know. Stay here."

She left them in the dark. They knew nothing.

Batman...

He was battling Joker so far from Gotham. He was chasing him all the way here. He had been leaving a trail of dangerous gags and tricks.

"Come now Batman. You're losing your touch."

Joker pulled out a "happy sac" and tossed it. Batman jumped to the roof of another building. Unfortunately this was not like Gotham. It was a smaller town with shorter buildings that seemed to bask in the sunlight. Not that it was useful to Joker either. His sac though did some damage. It was a bomb that shattered a window of a nearby building.

"Oh my god!"

A woman cried. Joker looked over to the person crying. She was where the glass broke. She looked scared and relieved at the same time. In her arms was a blanket. A bundle that looked like it was holding something that was very important to her. Joker saw an advantage. He ran in and held the woman to the ground. She clung to the blanket. In his sickening mind he tore the blanket from her. A scream came from the blanket itself startling the Joker. He dropped it from the second story window. Batman swooped in and grabbed it. A small hand came from the blanket.

A baby. Joker dropped a baby from a windowsill. It looked newborn. Unable to but the baby down he went up with it in his arms. It had stopped crying and was now making little cooing noises. It was difficult to maneuver holding the baby.

"You called Stupid man?" Joker cried. Batman looked up to see Superman removing Joker from most likely the mother of the infant. The baby laughed in Batman's arms. He looked down at it with a scowl. But it erupted into a bubbly laughter that could not be contained. It seemed fitting with the small baby's tuff of red hair and small spray of freckles over the nose.

He jumped up to the second floor. The woman ran up to him with a sad smile on her face.

"Is she okay?"

"I believe she is," Batman answered. He handed the baby back just as a man (the father no doubt), a woman and... Flash came through the door. Out of uniform his blond hair looked unruly.

"Hi Willa," said the dad.

"She's beautiful," said Superman, "Thanks for letting me be her godfather."

Batman sent a glare to Flash.

"You said you didn't want the position," he answered. The mom handed little Willa around to see the family. The Aunt and dad received no sound. Bubbly laughter when handed to Barry, but when handed to the man of steel she roared out in displeasure. It wasn't long before Batman took the baby. Its cries turned into laughter.

"I think she likes you Bats," joked Barry. Batman looked at the baby. A horrid smell imitated from her.

"I think she needs to be changed," he growled in distaste. Smiling the mom to the little girl. They walked over to a table without glass and began removing the blanket.

"I believe she's a he," said Batman. Sure enough the baby was _not _little girl, but a small boy.

"There goes the name Willa."

"And I was hoping we could have a kid with WRW initials."

"Wallace."

Everyone looked at Batman.

"Wallace. You can name him Wallace."

"I like that," smiled the mom, "We could call him Wally."

"And for the record, Superman is not an appropriate godfather."

"Bats?" asked Barry.

"Wallace is my god son."

"Batman, I think that's up to the parents," said Superman.

"Seems fair," said the mom, "Batman did just save little Wally's life. I think Batman should be the godfather. Superman can be a god uncle."

Batman took that time to disappear. He almost wanted to smack himself. But between him and Superman having a god kid from another hero? He wouldn't let Clark take up responsibility for him. He was a dumbass. So as he drove back to Gotham, he was doing the math in his head to see how many cameras he'd have to install to make sure that Wallace did not get into criminal trouble again. Just born and already having a run in with Joker, Batman was not going to let that go anytime soon.

"So how do you know Barry?" Iris asked Superman. Barry gave him pleading eyes.

"He's the fastest forensic scientist I know. I come to visit sometimes. He really helps with work."

"And Batman?" she asked. Batman was ridiculously smart.

"They had a run in when he was being held hostage by the rouges."

"Shut it Superman."

**This is for a comment in my story Winter ride. Well. This is going to be fun! Thanks for giving me the idea asdf.**


	2. First steps

First steps

The first few months for little Wally, as people had taken to calling him; he was an energetic little baby. But there seemed to be something off about him, he refused to walk. Now this wasn't a concern at first. But at ten months old he hadn't even stood up unless forced.

"Rudy, I'm concerned. Do you think there is something wrong with his legs?" she asked. Wally was sitting in his play pen laughing as he turned the pages of a book that was made for smaller children.

"I'm sure there's nothing wrong Mary. He's just growing mentally. I'm sure he'll be walking in no time."

"Maybe you're right," said Mary.

"Baz. Baz u' der," Wally was cooing. It sounded like he was talking. But kids his age were supposed to be using one word sentences right?

He pointed to a picture in his book. It was a little more used than the other pages. It had a picture of a bat. The background of the shot had a dancing lightning bolt across the back.

"Li-ning an' Baz," he went on. He looked at the picture and would trace the lightning with his finger. Then, he would get a semiserious look on his face when he stared at the bat. Almost a glare. But then he would erupt back into a fit of laughter.

"Appy Baz," he said grabbing a stuffed bat from nearby. It was his favorite toy. Barry had gotten it for him as a joke. But he had really taken a liking to it. It went everywhere with him. The only thing that could distract him from it was his Flash blanket. Heaven knows _where_ he had gotten it. It had shown up one day in his room. So no one knew.

"You smell something burning?"

"Oh! My cookies!" yelled Mary as they ran into the kitchen. Wally looked out the window and cocked his head to the side. His parents might not have seen anything but he did. Something black was hiding in the yard.

"Baz."

He started to crawl over but he wanted to see where he was going. Stubbornly he lifted his hands off the ground. It was weird looking for something that wasn't on the ground. The ground was fascinating. It held something he loved as much as lightning and bats. Shadows. But the black thing he'd seen was like a big shadow. Or a bigger bat.

He grabbed the outside of his playpen. Slowly, he put one foot in front of the other before he reached the large window door. The black thing was hiding in his tree. He pounded it with his little fists against the glass.

"Sadow!" he cried. He eventually stopped pounding the door. But he didn't sit down, "Meanie sadow."

His lower lip made it look like he was pouting.

"Rudy come quick!" yelled Mary. Little Wally turned his head.

"Mama?"

"Wally!" cried Rudolph happily.

"Dada?"

He turned his head to look back out the window. But the black thing was gone.

Years later…

Wally was in his make shift lab working on what he was calling 'Flash project part 2'. Goggles n and a ridiculous grin gracing his face he began mixing chemicals.

"Come on. Please tell me I have the right chemical mixture. I do not want to spend another night in hospital," Wally said talking to himself. Swirling a mixture in a beaker he made his smile even bigger. Until he looked out the window.

"Aw, it's sunny. The odds of lightning happening have got to be somewhere around 570,859 to one. A bolt from the blue. Like that's going to happen," he said turning his back from the open window. It was then he felt pain, the cold and oddly wet floor, and a leathered glove on his shoulder. Not like the Flash, he recognized it though. But he didn't have time to think about it as he fainted.

"Flash. Did you tell your nephew about your second job?"

"_Did he attempt the experiment again…? Is he okay?"_

"I'm taking him to a hospital Flash."

"_I'll meet you there Bats._"

Batman hung up. He had his own kid now. Little Richard who was mad at him for not telling him he was Batman. Oh well. He'd be fine. Alfred was watching him. Though it pained him to leave Richard, he had to make sure that his god brother would live to actually meet him. Wally would get along with Richard just fine. And Richard really did need a friend. Even if he did just move in with Bruce.

Carefully he took Wally to a hospital. Sneaking in, he placed Wally in the emergency room and changed into Bruce Wayne. When he got out of the bathroom he didn't see Barry/Flash, nurses hitting on him or Alfred. He saw Richard.

"What's going on? And don't lie. I already know who you are."

"I was bringing Flash's nephew to a hospital."

"Fastest man alive couldn't do that?"

"Not when he's fighting the rouges."

Richard had a look on his face. But then it had a smile, "Flash's nephew must act a lot like Flash, and you _seem_ to get along with Flash. Can I meet this idiot in the hospital?"

"He's in intensive care."

"What'd he do?" he asked. Bruce looked at him. Despite being seven he didn't act his age. Always older or younger.

"Nothing."

"What? Aren't you going to tell me?"

Bruce walked out with Dick following behind asking questions. Meanwhile on the monitor in the Bat-cave, Alfred locked in on Wally's hospital room and began recording. Bruce would probably want to know that the kid could now vibrate in his sleep.

Mountain.

"Dude! This place is cool!" Wally smiled. The new headquarters of the Young Justice. He zipped around feverishly.

"Calm down Wally. Have you been drinking five hour energy again?"

"No. I'm just so psyched!"

When he stepped next to Dick after exploring, he didn't realize they were being recorded. In the Bat-cave it was called, "Dick and Wally's first steps to the league."

**Baby translations if you must know…**

**Baz. Baz u' der –Bats. Bats up there**

**Li-ning an' Baz –Lightning and Bats**

**Appy Baz -Happy Bats**

**Baz –Bats**

**Sadow –Shadow**

**Um. Hi. I was just putting this up to put it up. Please send some ideas. I have no idea what to do. I am not going chronologically. Please review!**


	3. Meeting Dick

**For the record… Wally knows he has a godfather. But he doesn't know who he is until he's older. But he does meet him a few times and has a few nicknames for him and his son.**

**I don't own Young Justice. I think I would die if I did.**

**Naming**

"I don't get it mom. Why do I have to see Señor coloca su extreme?" Wally said as his mom tied his neck tie.

"Wallace Rudolph West! Don't refer to your godfather that way," scolded his mom.

"What am I supposed to call him? He won't even tell _you_ his name. Why is he my godfather if you guys don't even know him!" he dramatically yelled in the house.

"Wally, call him Uncle B."

"But Uncle Barry is Uncle B."

"Wally please,"

"And he now has a kid. I'm sure he'll be just as bad," he pouted. He didn't know much about his godfather. Except that he seemed to have a thing for justice. Not that it was bad; it just seemed that he was _way_ too into it. Even Uncle Barry wasn't that bad.

"Wally, don't talk about your godfather and god brother like that. And don't ruin your clothes."

Wally rolled his eyes. He didn't know why he had to dress up every time he went to see his godfather (which wasn't often) but he always did end creating some sort of chemical experiment that would ruin what he was wearing.

"Okay mom."

Batman.

Nervous was something Batman was not. Bruce, a little. A father introducing his newly adopted son to his godson who barely knew him, a lot.

"Why do we have to go to Central City?" complained Richard (using this for a reason).

"We're meeting a friend of mine."

"You have friends? I thought you only had business partners," Richard said before he could stop himself.

"Yes. Barry is a friend of mine. And his family is full of good people. He even has a nephew around your age," he said. Richard looked up at him.

"Another rich kid?" he grumbled. Bruce almost wanted to smile. Richard had already decided that most rich children were spoiled because of their parents and pretended to be nice.

"No. He's… you'll see. I think you two will get along."

"Doubt it."

Central City

"Yo B! You made it!" laughed Barry running over to him, "And is this Richard?"

Richard looked up at the man. He definitely wasn't one of the normal people Bruce did business with. He was wearing a button up shirt with the top two undone a large smile came to his face. His hair was blond and slightly messy.

"Yes. Good to see you Barry."

"Kiddo should be getting here soon. Make sure you say hi," he said almost scolding Bruce. Richard laughed a little.

"So you're Bruce's friend."

"Hey! We don't call him Bruce here," he said making his voice go low when he said Bruce, "Call him Big Daddy!"

"But I don't want to…"

"You can't call him Bruce. Kay?"

"Why?"

"Cause…," he said dropping his voice to barely a whisper as he pulled Richard close, "No one here knows who he is. And he likes to keep it that way."

Richard looked at him again. He smiled before running over to a woman that was probably his wife. He ran toward a nearby playground. No one was using it anyway.

When he had reached the playground he was surprised to see someone else there. A boy dressed up who was obviously uncomfortable.

Wally

When he came to Central, all he wanted to do was come to the Central playground and play alone. Most kids played with others. And he thought _good for them_. He was more interested in science. But of course his Uncle was talking to his Justice obsessed godfather.

"Uh, who are you?" he asked. Wally was sure there wasn't a black haired kid with blue eyes here the last time he visited. Last week to be precise.

"I'm not from here," the black haired boy responded. Wally sighed. An out of towner.

"Neither am I. I'm Wally."

"I'm Richard."

Wally stared at him.

"Sorry dude but your name's Dick."

"Excuse me?"

Wally stared at him. He looked like a normal kid but definitely acted like a rich kid.

"Dick. A nickname for Richard. Yeesh. Didn't your dad ever teach you?"

"No," he said. Wally took a step back.

"Are you crying?"

"No," he sniffled. Wally was taken back, but then he walked up to the other kid.

"Look it's okay. At least you have a cool name. My name is dorky."

Richard sniffled.

"What's dorky about Wally?"

"My name is Wallace. Everyone calls me Wally."

A smile came to Richard's face, "Really. _Wallace_?"

"Yeah, yeah laugh all you want."

Richard looked up at him. Wally seemed cool. And if Bruce adopted him, maybe he could adopt Wally too.

"Okay. Come with me!" he said pulling Wally by the wrist. Wally was surprised by how much strength this kid had. He didn't stop until he brought him to the man talking to his uncle. A tall brooding man with black hair and sunglasses.

"Hey," said Richard. The man looked down.

"Yes Richard?"

"That your dad?" asked Wally. Why did he seem familiar?

"Can we adopt him?" Richard asked. Barry spat out his drink.

"Uh, I don't think his parents would be too happy with that B."

Wally looked back up at the man. Of course now that he looked closer did it look like his godfather.

"Hola Señor coloca su extreme," Wally smirked. Barry had a huge grin on his face.

"What did you say?" asked Richard.

"He said hello," said Bruce not wanting Richard to learn that phrase. He did hear from Barry that he was learning Spanish. Though what kind, he wasn't quite sure.

"Really?"

"Yes Richard. And we should be going. Say bye."

Wally rolled his eyes.

"See you around bro!"

"See you Wally!" said Richard as they got in the car. Bruce wasn't one for hugs. But he did wave bye to Wally who had a mirroring impish grin to Richard's. As they drove off it started to get dark.

"Did you enjoy yourself Richard?"

"Dick."

"What?"

"Call me Dick."

… **Wally started something…**

**Please let me know if you have any ideas for a godfather/son family/humor or really any genre idea. Review!**

**Oh and he was calling Bruce Mr. Stick-up-his-butt.**


	4. Secret music

Wally walked through the empty auditorium of his school. The empty unjudging seats making him relax a bit. He came here every few weeks. His backpack on the floor. He sat in an empty chair. Center. Front row. He remembered the thrill of being on stage. That was before Kid Flash. Before he was a hero. Before he knew who his Uncle Barry was. Well, _really_ was. A simpler time in his life. He pulled something black from his backpack. It was something that no one in school saw. Something his friends and family never heard. Something that if only for a moment, feels normal. Opening the black case he smiled at seeing a brass trumpet waiting for him.

He pulled out the instrument. It gleamed in the lone light that he had turned on. Made him feel like he had his own spot light. He put the trumpet to his lips. Buzzing them slowly he made a low C. Then he began buzzing faster and jumping notes without changing his fingering. With only three valves to press, he had quiet the range with one position. Like a bugler. He looked over in the auditorium again. He felt as though someone was watching him. He always did when he was playing music. Mainly trumpet though. He could play other brass instruments pretty well, and his mom had him take piano. Uncle Barry thought it would be funny to sign him up for banjo lessons but Wally did learn the torturous instrument. It was after that he got his powers. He had to stop for a while to begin learning how to slow down.

On one of his bad days, he found himself buzzing his lips. He missed the brassy sound of his trumpet. So for old times' sake, he got it out. It didn't sound pretty at first. More spastic. But the longer he played the more natural it felt to make it go nice and slow. To make the feeling last.

It probably helped him the most. That and Barry's determination. And his godfather he'd never met. Well, didn't know who he was. He had said he wanted to hear him play.

He didn't see anyone watching him. He pulled out a piece of paper. Across the top it said 'Stella by Starlight'. He had liked this piece since he was little. He remembered his parents during the rare time they spent not working dancing to this song. He was three. He put the trumpet to his lips and began on the lower note it started on. Granted it didn't sound the same because he was playing alone. But he knew the piece well enough to be recognizable to his ear. He continued the rhythm of the song changing notes in a swing style.

He felt a chill down his spine. He knew there was someone there. He pulled the trumpet from his lips. His green eyes darted around the room.

Nothing there but the chairs and curtains. No one else was there. He felt a bit nervous. He put the trumpet to his lips again. But he went too fast and out came an extremely high note that made him jump.

"I have been hanging out _way_ to much with Rob. Stupid Bat paranoia," he said to himself. He looked around again. Something moved in the curtain.

"Uncle Barry. Not cool. You know this is my alone time," he complained. No movement. No footsteps. Just silence, "Fine then."

He put the trumpet back to his lips and played the highest note he could and as loud as he could. He held the pitch for a few seconds before it cascaded down the scale as he began to lose his breath. The power behind it could easily make a Kryptonian deaf. When he was done he gasped for air.

"If that didn't make him leave nothing short of my banjo will," he muttered.

Bat Cave

Bruce was protecting Gotham. Watching the monitors for any unusual (well… criminal) activity. Robin was also in the cave despite the fact he was supposed to be doing his homework (he would talk to him about his school work after he addressed his ability to hide and enter places undetected later). But what he was also listening to a CD Barry had sent him. Simply written as Kid's music. It seemed like an assortment of music created at random given to him for no apparent reason. But he knew the Scarlet Speedster could be extremely annoying when he wanted to be. He was annoying enough on a regular basis. If he wanted Batman or Bruce to really do something… he inwardly cringed at the thought.

So here he was listening to… a trumpet? Better than when Superman tried to have him listen to some of the music he had grown up to. He still hadn't paid to repair Superman's stereo. Because nothing should be forced to play rock and country music with entirely too much banjo. And it wasn't bad either.

He didn't recognize the piece. Something he would not admit. He was the World's Greatest Detective after all.

"Robin," he said before Robin could touch the Bat mobile he had been creeping his way towards. Robin jumped and Batman turned around giving him a glare. Not a Bat glare. Not yet.

"Uh, hey Batman," he said, "What are you listening to?"

Obviously trying to sneak his way out of trouble.

"_I have been hanging out _way_ to much with Rob. Stupid Bat paranoia,"_ the CD spat out. Immediately they recognized it as the voice of the speeding devil who often times tried to visit Robin in Gotham. A moment of silence and then, "_Uncle Barry. Not cool. You know this is my alone time. Fine then."_

A high pitched squeak filled the cave. Batman was now cursing his speakers. But then the sound hit lower and lower eventually going soft. A gasp could be heard from whoever played the note.

"_If that didn't make him leave nothing short of my banjo will," _the voice said. Yeah, it was Wally. But even so Banjo?

"Whoa. Wally can play?" Robin said now running up to the computer. Batman recalled on one of his visits to catch a criminal from his gallery hiding in Central, Flash had said he had started to play music. It could be helpful on some missions. Or to get Robin away from the Batmobile.

**No. I did not write them together. And Wally doesn't like playing for people. He has stage fright. Holding a long note feels longer in front of someone. And being a speedster doesn't help either. So review please while I go try and find someone who can draw Wally playing a trumpet.**


	5. Performance

'_Looking for skilled, young, and jazzy trumpet player with their own trumpet and rhythm.  
>Will be paid by the hour for performances. Contact Marty at 549*******'<em>

Wally stared at the poster. He needed the money for his Aunt's gift but… trumpet? Playing trumpet. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number.

"Hello?" asked a man most likely in his twenties. Wally nearly sighed with relief. He was almost sure it was Robin.

"Hi. I'm calling concerning your ad," Wally said confidently.

"Great. You a trumpeter man? Y'know jazz," he asked calmly. Wally smiled.

"Liven it for years underneath all that rock n roll," he said with a laugh.

"Great. Meet me later at Mahogany Park. We'll get ya set up," he said.

"Hold on, what exactly is the…"

"Pay. Right. Ten fifty an hour at this nice little club. I'll give you the details in a when you get here."

"Cool."

Two weeks later

"What?" Robin couldn't help but complain. His arms folded in his arms. Tonight was Wally's performance at a club in Happy Harbor. And he was practically dying to tell everyone that Wally was playing. Seeing him play live would be an awesome form of blackmail.

"I told you. You and Batgirl will be patrolling the city with Alfred. I have somewhere I need to be tonight," Batman said as he changed into a suit. And not a real fancy one. One that you could easily get for around a hundred dollars. It was strange to hear the authority of Batman coming from Bruce. Robin wasn't happy though. He was going to convince the team to go see Wally perform tonight. Not that he didn't love patrolling Gotham on his own, but he was looking forward to catching Wally in the act of musical whimsy.

"So where are you going?" Robin asked in annoyance. Bruce gave him a look. Not quite a scowl, but it said that he wasn't going to tell.

"Out of town," he said taking one of his civilian cars out. A covert car. Robin was about to follow him on his R-cycle when a firm hand fell to his shoulders.

"Going somewhere Master Robin?" he asked daring him to go against what Bruce said.

"Uh, just getting ready to patrol Alfred," he said running to grab his belt. Rule number three, never go against Alfred.

-.-

Once Bruce was far enough away from Gotham, he used a Zeta transport system to reach his destination. Happy Harbor. He drove in calmly doing his best to act natural. He parked on the side of one of the roads and looked up at the sign of the place he was in front of. The sign was bright and colorful in neon lights. _Mercutio's_.

Unique name for a club. The name of a hotheaded never loving yet energetic character in Romeo and Juliet. Why did that sound so much like him?

He walked into the club quietly. It wasn't one of the clubs filled with people in things that could barely be considered clothes badly attempting to dance to music. It was a quieter sit down place with a nice stage. He took a seat in the back. Near the shadows and slipped a pair of sunglasses over his eyes. He tapped them on the side. Night vision installed. It came in handy when he was hiding his eyes in a dark room. He noted a someone gave him a glass of water. He sipped it slowly. The stage lit up.

A man in his thirties walked onto the stage. He wore a decent yet cheap suit. A smile on his face.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming tonight. As you know our usual trumpeter Marty has a broken wrist. So tonight. For your listening pleasure is the prince of swing, Wallace West," he said enthusiastically leaving the stage. On stage now were people getting ready to play. But Bruce already saw who he was looking for. Despite wearing the same uniform as the other players, his vibrant red hair could be seen under his white fedora. A white suit cut cleanly. He looked like he was a part of this group. But he stood out. Most were smiling and ready to perform. He looked nervous as he moved his fingers on the buttons.

He pulled the instrument to his lips and made a funny little noise. A single note. Some were laughing. The all grew quiet as one of them began to count them off. Bruce watched with great intent. A flute player began playing first. It was a beat Bruce didn't recognize but he heard some chuckles from people around him.

"God. You would think that just because the street name is Sesame, he would get tired of this."

Batman listened closer as he saw Wally play his trumpet. He remembered when he first took Dick in and he was having trouble understanding English he would watch a show. Sesame Street. He smiled at the memory. He listened even as the song ended. He looked back up at Wally and saw him with a nervous smile. One of them began counting again. A new song.

-.-

For three hours he had listened to a speedster and for once didn't have a headache. Barry would have to really try to beat that record. He watched as Wally got off the stage. An envelope was handed to him by an injured player. Bruce walked closer undetected.

"No really. I already got my Aunt the necklace. You can keep the money," Wally said. The other guy all but taping the money to Wally's hand.

"Naw man. That was wicked trumpet playing. You got real talent," he said pulling out a card, "If you're interested you should talk to this guy. He'd make you famous."

Wally gave a small smile.

"Thanks. But I think I'll stick with science. Want to be a scientist. Go into forensics like my uncle."

Bruce couldn't help but smile. The other guy left and Bruce walked up behind Wally.

"Nicely done."

He smirked as he saw Wally jump in surprise.

"When are you going to stop doing that?" Wally said sarcastically. His smile was shining bright in the club.

"How'd you know I was going to be playing? I didn't tell Uncle Barry."

"Dick is not as stealthy as he thinks," he explained looking over at the injured guy. He gave him a glare. A drug dealer. He was in Gotham a couple of weeks ago when Robin shattered his wrist. To think he was here.

"Uh… what are you staring at?" Wally asked. Bruce put his hand on Wally's shoulder.

"Don't you need to be heading home?"

Wally's face paled.

"Oh man. Mom's going to kill me. See ya later!" Wally said running out.

"Hey! He ran off with our suit."

Bruce looked out the man and wrote out a check.

"That should cover it."

He left the gawking man behind and walked up to the one with the broken wrist. He looked at the man. He gave a dark glare.

"Leave my god son out of your drug deals," he said vehemently. The man looked around at him. His face fell slightly.

"Wh…what are you talking about?" he asked nervously. Bruce's glare intensified. He picked him up by the collar of his shirt.

"The police aren't the only ones looking for you."

He left leaving the man speechless. Bruce couldn't help but think that he had chosen the wrong trumpeter. How he was grateful that he had chosen Wally. He didn't get to hear him play enough.

**Hey. Hoped you like it. Please review.**


	6. Sick

Wally woke up with something that was definitely not normal. His head was throbbing and he could barely sit up. He cursed his luck. Of course he was sick. He rubbed his eyes. It would be fruitless to get up. He knew his uncle would go mother hen on him if he got up. And his parents were at work so he couldn't ask them for medicine.

He clenched his eyes in pain. His stomach ached and not in hunger. It felt like it was lurching. He hated feeling so weak. Cold shivers danced along his normally toasty body. He closed his eyes and tried to fall back asleep. But every noise outside on a Saturday morning rang loudly in his ears. He whimpered quietly. It wasn't like anyone would be here. He had gotten sick before but not to this extremity. Nor had he actually been sick since he got his powers. He just didn't get sick. He was a speedster. His immune system was faster than others. He shouldn't be lying bedridden. He pushed the covers off slowly and forced himself to sit up. His breathing was labored and his heart was beating faster than normal. How he hated being sick.

He put his feet on the wood floor. It was cool and a bit unpleasant. His stomach danced in his belly uncomfortably. He recalled that eating helped his body recover. His stomach lurched at the prospect of food. He felt as sick as a dog. He stood up slowly and nearly fell over. He barely stood leaning against the bedframe. His vision blurred. He grabbed his head that began screaming out in pain. His legs buckled and he fell.

Hitting the hard wood floor his breath was heavy and labored. He didn't even register the footsteps coming into the room of the intense and murderous headache. He did feel his body being lifted though. Then the cool of his sheets. He felt blankets cover him. He didn't even move. He felt a hand on his cheek.

"You're cold."

Wally looked up and tried to focus on who was talking. A dream or not all he could see was a dark figure. He tried to focus but to no avail.

" 'm sick," Wally moaned. He felt his head being lifted. A spoon was put to his lips.

"You need to take this."

Wally didn't recognize the voice but he was too weak to stop the person from putting the foreign substance in his mouth. It didn't taste like the usual over the counter medicine. It was bitter. He coughed at its horrible taste. He felt some dribble down his chin. It was wiped away quickly though and another spoonful was put to his lips.

"This will help you get better Wally."

Wally did his best to scowl. His head pain made it difficult to move his face. The medicine was back in his mouth but he swallowed it despite its fowl taste. His chest felt warm and fluttery. His eyelids droopy and his head wasn't as bad. He blacked out.

Standing over Wally, Bruce pulled out his cell phone.

"Hello Allen residence. Why are you calling Bruce?" Barry said over the phone with mirth. Bruce, despite, what others may think, hated to be the bearer of bad news.

"Wally's sick and his parents aren't home."

There was a moment of silence before the line went dead. A door was opened and slammed shut. A gale followed the scarlet speedster sans costume. The blonde's eyes were wide as he looked at his sleeping nephew.

"Seems to be the flu. I gave him some medicine… what are you doing?" Bruce asked. Barry had scooped Wally into his arms and gave Bruce a sheepish smile.

"Wally doesn't get the flu. Not like this. A flu to us is a common cold. I'm taking him J'onn. He can probably help Wally."

"Explain."

"Can't this wait Bats?"

He cocked an eyebrow. He wasn't going to let a speedster carry a sick kid when he was around.

"Our metabolism. Our speed. Both contribute to a fast acting immune system. So if Wally has a 'cold' he has to stay home because he has something far worse and we can't risk having anyone catch it. If he's bed ridden," he said with a paler face. Bruce nodded. Something new for the information on Flash and Kid Flash. Another thing he'd have to watch out for.

-.-

"Rob, you have any Tylenol in your belt?" Wally asked.

"Yeah why?" he asked tossing the bottle to Wally. The team was getting ready to leave on a mission.

"My head hurts," he said.

"Surprise, surprise. Any amount of thinking you do probably hurts your head," Artemis said. Wally gave a weak glare.

"Shut up."

"Kid Flash," came an ominous voice. The team turned to see Batman approach them. He looked down at Wally.

"Look whatever it is can't it…"

"Med bay. Now," he all but growled. Wally looked up at him for a minute before sulking off. The team looked up at Batman.

"Is Kid Flash injured?" Kaldur inquired. Batman looked over them.

"He will not be going with you on this mission. One of you will need to stay behind with him," Batman stated.

"I'll stay," Robin chirped. Batman did not nod nor say no. Wally's ears turned bright red with embarrassment.

"I don't need anyone to watch over me. It's just a speedster cold. I'll get over it," Wally stated. Batman sent him a glare.

"Last time you were sick you couldn't move."

Wally's face turned red. He knew it was useless to argue that had been three years ago. He grumbled a bit before he walked to the Med Bay. His head still made him feel dizzy.

"Watch him carefully. Make sure he downs the medicine."

"What medicine?" Robin asked.

"The one in the drawer that says 'Speedsters only'," Batman said looking over at the rest of the team.

"You may go. Report every few hours," he said sternly, "That includes you Robin."

He then walked out taking the crushing uncomfortable silence with him.

"What was that about?" Artemis asked.

"You don't want to know," Robin said about to leave.

"What is wrong with Kid Flash?" asked Kaldur.

"Speedster Cold. So either walking pneumonia or swine flu. Don't know which though," he said heading for the Med Bay.

**Some more Wally and Bruce moments. This is why he doesn't get sick. Please review!**


	7. Wisdoms

Wally knew he was not going to enjoy going over to Gotham today. He wasn't going to see Robin. Robin was with the team on a mission. He cringed at the pain in the back of his mouth. Barry put his hand on Wally's shoulder.

"It's okay. Don't worry," Barry said comforting Wally. Wally didn't look at him. It was weird. He could feel his mouth's pain grow slightly.

"But I don't think Batman's a dentist," Wally complained. Barry gave a sheepish smile.

"He's got someone else coming over to do your mouth," he said. Wally looked at his bright Kid Flash uniform. Of course no member of the league was a dentist. Or an orthodontist. Or anyone else that worked on teeth. And of course that was what he needed.

"Do I really have to?" Wally asked with big puppy dog eyes. Barry gave a sympathetic smile.

"When they're out I'll treat you to ice cream," Barry reminded him. Wally rubbed his jaw.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it."

The two speedsters ran to Gotham in less than a minute. Neither talking a lot. Wally looked nervous as he entered the Bat cave with his uncle. He had been in the cave a few times. But it was easier to be in the actual mansion than in the cave where someone was waiting to operate on your mouth. The cold large cavernous walls made Wally feel small. Although Wally liked large spaces, he preferred them without the ominous aura that would frighten most people.

"Flash. Kid Flash," echoed a dark voice that sent an unpleasant chill down Wally's back. They turned to see Batman behind them. His face as stoic as usual. The one thing Wally appreciated was seeing Batman and not Bruce Wayne. He knew Batman. He was calm and collect. He was predictable in his habit of appearing and disappearing. He also voiced whatever he needed to and was blunt. Bruce however was more suave and (he would never say it to Batman) bubbly.

"Hey Bats. Is the Doctor in?" Barry asked with a cheesy grin. Batman kept his stoic face up.

"Yes. Flash, go back to Central. Kid Flash, follow me," he said clear as ice water. Barry gave Wally a smile.

"You'll be okay kiddo. I'll be back as soon as Bats calls me back," he said leaving a blur of red. Wally looked up to Batman and followed.

"He's right you know," he heard Batman say. Wally looked up at him, "You'll be fine."

Wally looked away. He and Batman walked down the hall in silence. Batman opened a door Wally knew too well as his medical ward. Rarely people came in. Robin used it the most but he was a close second. Couldn't exactly run to a normal hospital with accelerated healing after all. The room was white and inside was a man prepping his equipment.

"Kid Flash. I'm Doctor Browning. I will be removing your wisdom teeth," he said calmly. Wally closed his eyes for a second. And then he walked over to the bed and lay down. He looked at Batman with a spark of fear in his eyes. He saw Batman nod. He didn't know why he expected anything else.

-.-

"He's done," the doctor said. In a small dish was four teeth. Four little wisdom teeth of a young speedster who was now sleeping because of the drugs. His mask slightly bloody because Batman would not let the doctor take his mask off.

"Good."

"He'll need to take these pain killers. Though, I believe he will need more. I have never had someone heal in the middle of extracting a tooth. He needs to stay away from hot foods. Have him eat soft foods that will go down easy. And wash his stiches out every four hours. And tell Flash. He seems a bit… absent minded for a father," the doctor said. Batman just nodded as he took in the information. He held back a smirk hearing about Barry being Wally's dad.

"Sorry," he said knocking the doctor out, "Take Doctor Browning home Alfred."

An elderly butler walked up and picked the man off the ground.

"Of course Master Batman. And keep an eye on the boy," he said with a hint of humor in his voice. He had seen Batman watch the doctor work refusing to leave Kid Flash in the hands of a stranger. Batman heard Alfred leave with the unconscious doctor. He then heard something fall. He thought for a minute it was Barry who was as big of an impulse as his nephew. But the light and bubbly childish giggling from the medical room made him curious.

He walked in calmly until he saw Kid Flash dancing around the room like a drunken man.

"Kid Flash," Bruce said with some bite. He was answered by an eruption of laughter. His stomach roared as well.

"Hey, I'm hungry," he said with a huge smile on his face, "I can go to Mexico for some tacos."

Batman looked at him with all seriousness. The loopy teen lost his balance falling on the floor. Laughter kept coming from the teen.

"Kid Flash. You need to lie down," Batman said calmly. But was only to be whipped in the face by a wind made by the adolescent speedster. He grabbed a canister of knockout gas and began to pursue his God child. Who was more than likely terrorizing a street food vender.

-.-

"And then it went boom!" Wally said excitedly as he was being dragged into the cave by Batman. His knockout gas only lasted for so long on speedsters. He debated if he should knock him out again. But that would give the speedster a chance to slip away. Wally was good at doing that _before_ he got his powers. He recalled him hiding from his uncle. He remembered him hiding from him when they were both in civilian attire.

He brought Wally back into the medical room and locked the door. If locking himself in with a crazed speedster was what was needed to be done, then so be it. He had dealt with Superman when he was having one of his hissy fits, he could deal with a drugged speedster. He just sat and watched as Wally tired himself out to the point of just collapsing on the floor. Batman sighed as he walked over to the fallen kid. He lifted him up without problem. He wasn't too happy about that. He placed him back on the bed and hooked him up to an IV.

The room was now quiet. Batman sighed.

"You're growing up too fast. To think that you and Robin will be off on your own like Roy in a few years…"

He sat and thought about it for a minute. Wisdom teeth were a sign of maturity. A sign of growing up. Most people got them when they were at least seventeen. He knew Roy was getting his out next week. And a fifteen year old kid that he knew people took him less seriously than his uncle, was shouldering the responsibility of the world. Robin was too but he relied on Batman. He saw Roy leave Queen and that had been rough. Wally was beginning to grow up.

He had convinced Robin and Kaldur to address the fire at Cadmus that lead to discovering Superboy. He had welcomed Miss Martian with open arms. He gave a challenge to Artemis who thrived to be stronger. He focused on the team to save people's lives. To make people smile. Even if he was laughed at.

-.-

"So I saw the news," Flash said talking to Batman. He wasn't laughing (though he probably would be later) about what his nephew was doing when he was drugged, "How did he get out? You were supposed to call me when he was done."

Batman looked at him.

"He woke up too soon and I had to catch him. There was no time to call."

Barry's glare intensified. Batman didn't back down. They focused on each other for what could've been hours. Or as easily minutes.

"Uh… what's going on?"

They both looked over to see a newly awakened red haired teen rubbing his eyes. And then his jaw that defiantly hurt.

"Nothing kiddo," Flash said in a softer tone, "How do you feel?"

"Tired. Sore. Kind of out of it," Wally said with his eyes slowly falling. Flash smiled and raced over to his nephew embracing him in a tight hug.

"Let's get you home."

"Kay," he said as Flash guided him to the exit, "And next time I come to Gotham… Don't forget the tacos."

Batman gave a rare (and by loose definition) a smile.

"Batman doesn't eat tacos," Flash began, "I already tried."

**I went to the dentist and this story came to mind. And I did tacos because everyone does Chinese food in China. Someone needed to respect tacos.**


	8. Trim up

"Ow!" Wally said crashing into a wall. He fell onto his back and rubbed his nose. His bangs fell in front of his eyes. Bright red hair covered his eyes. A slight blush came to his cheeks. It was embarrassing. His accelerated speed had draw backs. Hair growth was one of them. Every month or so he needed to get his hair trimmed. He blew hair out his eyes for a second with his breath but it fell back over his eyes. He pushed the hair aside for a minute. He walked over to his living room and grabbed his mom's bobby pins. He clipped his bangs back out of his eyes. No time for a trim yet. Training at the mountain began in a few minutes.

Though he was always late, a haircut went past his late time quota. He got on his running shoes and ran toward the mountain. On the way he lost his booby pins and ended up crashing into a few trees leaving some interesting indentations. By the time he made it to the mountain he had three things on his mind. One, he needed something to eat. Two, the blood in his uniform from crashing so much was never going to come out. And three, Black Canary was going to kill him for being twenty minutes late. She had a short temper already and he was sure that he being late was not going to help it.

He sighed and walked into the kitchen. He knew he needed the food, but healing and running to quite a tool on accelerated healing. Stupid long hair. He never did like having long hair. It was so annoying. Always getting in the way. He rummaged through the kitchen when he got a strange, cold, ominous and yet familiar feeling in his chest. Either it was an angry Black Canary or a Bat. He prayed it was an angry Canary. He could deal with an angry Aunt Dinah. A bat though…

"Again?" said a deep and dark voice.

"Gah! Geez don't so that!" Wally cried looking at the caped crusader. Batman stared at him, "And if you must know, yes."

Batman was no stranger to anything in his life. Just a few months ago Wally learned that. Scared the crap out of him that Batman was his godfather. He found out over the same topic.

-.-

A few months ago Wally had woken up with a problem he had gotten used to as a speedster. He didn't like it before he got his powers. He didn't like it now. The monthly haircuts. To where would he go? He couldn't go to the same place every month. People would get suspicious. So that day he decided to go to Gotham. Perhaps see Robin afterward. He would've stayed local, but Trickster kind of blew it up a few days before.

He left a note for his parents saying he was going to get a trim and to call Rob if they needed anything. He looked for his mom's bobby pins but could only find really girly and glittery clips. He frowned as he pulled his bangs back and clipped them. If Robin saw him in these he would never live it down.

He then began his run to Gotham. He made it there after a while. It took three times longer than it usually did. And he didn't like it. He walked into the first hair place he saw. A simple barber shop. It was small, dark and as gloomy as the rest of Gotham. He could've sworn the barber about had a heart attack seeing his bright red hair. He took a seat in the empty chair next to a man with black hair who was also getting his hair cut. He wore a simple well-trimmed suit.

"Hi," Wally said to the man. He looked over at Wally with cold blue eyes. But the coldness melted and was replaced with shock. He looked away. Wally looked at his hair. How many people had not seen a red head before? He looked ahead at the mirror. Finally the barber came up to him.

"Bit long isn't it?" he asked. Wally smiled.

"Yeah. It needs to be shorter. It keeps getting in my eyes. It's irritating," he said confidently. The barber nodded. Wally saw the man next to him out of the corner of his eye read a magazine. His hair wasn't being cut. He was just sitting and reading. He could hear the snipping of the scissors and feel his hair tickle his ears and his shoulders. His hair was slowly becoming the same short and the same length he liked it.

"You're done kid," he finally said. His hair was fuzzy and short again. Not windblown like he liked it but that could be easily fixed. But the man in the chair was still sitting there. Wally gave him a look.

"Um, hi," he said to him, "Sorry about taking your appointment."

"You didn't," he said calmly. The voice was oddly familiar. Where had he heard it before? He sounded like a nicer version of Batman. But he didn't have an appointment. Why was he here?

"I'm here to pick you up," he said.

"What?"

"You asked why I was here Wally. Your uncle asked me to pick you up from your appointment," he said just as calm. Wally gave him a quizzical look.

"Do I know you?" he asked.

"Yes. And no. Hungry?" he asked. Wally's stomach replied with a ravenous growl. The man gave a smile and led him outside, "What are you hungry for?"

"Uh. I shouldn't take food from strangers. That's considered a big no-no in parenting books."

"Well, I guess Rob will decide where we eat," he said leading him into a car. Wally gave him a strange look. He didn't get in. Well, willingly. Someone inside the car grabbed his wrist and pulled him in.

"Whoa!"

"Hey Walls," said a boy with a pixie laugh. Wally looked at the black haired boy. He had luminescent blue eyes. But his voice was unmistakable.

"Robin!"

He smiled, "Call me Dick."

It took Wally a minute to realize what was going on.

"What are you and Bats doing here? Your name is Dick? Bats trusts me?"

That last one received a chuckle from the front seat.

"Always have trusted you. Your uncle too. Despite how irritating you and your uncle are."

"Heh heh, speedster attitudes," he joked.

-.-

"How many times have I said that you need to keep your hair out of your face?" Batman scolded. Wally rolled his eyes.

"You? Never. Uncle Barry? About a hundred times," he said as he felt the scissors clip his hair. His eyesight becoming clearer without the hair blocking his vision.

"Well you need to keep it out of your face. You could become a liability for the team. Or you could hurt yourself," he said in a gruff voice. Wally knew it was his way of saying he cared. Though on the team, only he and Robin knew that.

"Yeah yeah. I know. Don't be such a mother hen," he joked leaving the room to change out of bloodied clothes. Batman let out a small and by gracious definition a smirk. He changed his uniform with a much cleaner and blood free uniform. He walked into the training room to see tired teammates and an angry canary. A pixie smile came to Robin's face.

"Nice clip," he laughed. Wally put his hand in his hair. A small clip was pulling his bangs back and down on his head. He fidgeted with the clip making Artemis laugh. Canary sported a smile. Not a good sign. Finally Robin came over and assisted in removing the clip. Wally looked at the small clip turned scarlet with embarrassment. It was a small bat. Robin pulled out another clip. He pulled out a clip that had a lightning mark.

"Flash did that to me last week."

**Crazy idea. Please review.**


	9. Birthday congrats

Wally stood in the souvenir room as he placed the bag that had contained the queen's new heart on one of the cluttered shelves. He really needed to add more in here. Too many awesome memories, not enough space. He sighed. One hell of a birthday he wouldn't trade for the world.

"Kid Flash," said a gruff voice. Wally turned to see Batman. He was void of emotion as he normally was except when Robin was hurt.

"Yes?" he asked. He was tired and hungry. He wanted to eat an elephant's weight in food and then crash for hours on end.He heard Batman walk up to him. Wally looked into his cowl.

"Good Job today. Your uncle and I… are very proud of the work you did today. We're glad that you and the queen are safe and sound Wally," he said shockily enough. He rarely said his actual name, "Let's get you something to eat."

Wally swore he could hear Batman add, _before your uncle shows up and goes Mother hen._

Wally followed with a smile. Nothing better to do than eat with someone you are positive won't kill you. He followed behind practically on his heels.

"So what do you want to eat?" he asked. Wally thought for a moment.

"Tacos!" he cried out loudly. It echoed off the stone walls of the cave. Batman gave him a look.

"Fine."

"But we _have_ to go to Mexico to get them," he said now feeling more awake at the prospect of getting _the _Batman to eat a taco with him. Batman closed his eyes with annoyance.

"I'll get the jet."

"Jet? Where are you guys going?"

They turned to see a worn out Robin.

"Mexico," Wally said before Batman could answer, "We're going for tacos. Want to come?"

A smirk graced Robin's face, "Oh yeah. This is going to be great."

**Sorry it's short. I had trouble.**


	10. Bite the Bullet

The room was filled with the ringing of a shot. A gun was shot and the bad guy was down a second later. The team stared at each other. No one saw where the bullet went.

"Everyone alright?" asked Kaldur. A collective group of yeahs came from the team. No one noticed that someone stayed silent.

-.-

"No injuries?" asked Batman. The team looked fatigued. A glazed look was over M'gann and Wally's eyes. A sign that they were tired.

"No one sustained injuries," Kaldur said coolly. Wally averted his eyes. He was strangely quiet given the normal speedster ADHD.

"Alright. Everyone take a room here tonight," he said, "I don't want anyone falling asleep in the Zeta."

Everyone was quiet and walked over to their rooms in the mountain. Robin eyed Wally. He ran over to him as they entered the hall.

"Where?" he asked. Wally looked at him confused.

"Wah?" he asked. He was wiped.

"The bullet KF. You are one of the few people I know who takes pain in silence," he said easily. He could be obvious. Like when people saw that he did something that looked painful. But if they didn't know then he could be silent. His eyes looked over at him. They had a nervous spark behind them.

"What are you talking about?" asked Wally. He seemed a bit more awake. He was scared.

"You didn't say anything when Kaldur asked if everyone was alright. Also… you actually ran in to knock out the enemy silently. You only do that when you are _trying_ to hide something," Robin said with a knowing tone.

"I was only grazed," Wally said calmly, "Nothing to worry about really."

"Walls," he said slightly annoyed.

"Dick," he replied. Robin punched him lightly in his arm. Wally laughed a little. But Robin could see a bit deeper.

"I'll see you in the morning," he said entering one of the rooms. Wally nodded and passed. Once he was gone Robin left the room to find Batman. He caught him before the Zeta.

"I thought you would want to stay here," he said in a caring tone.

"I thought you would want to know Wally was shot," he answered back. Batman raised a brow. He began walking to the room that was designed for Wally and Barry.

"Where was he shot?"

"He didn't say. He just said it grazed him. Though I doubt it. He's as bad with injuries as you are," he smirked. Batman didn't say anything. His footsteps were light and purposeful. He stopped in front of the 'Speedster Suite'.

"Ow," said a voice inside the room, "How deep is the stupid thing?"

Batman opened the door. Wally jumped from surprise. He was stripped from his uniform and in a pair of shorts. He had some medical gauze next to him and tweezers in hand. Red blood trickled down the side of his leg. His stomach roared in the room. His eyes looked at Batman.

"Uh… hi?" he said softly. Batman's eyes went down to a glare. Robin looked in at Wally. Wally gave him a sleepy eyed glare.

"You got shot," he said. Wally nodded slowly. Batman walked over and looked at the wound. It was embedded in his thigh.

"It's not that bad. I can de-" he said then going into hissing with pain. Batman looked up at him.

"Not that bad. Wallace," Wally winced at the use of his real name, "I'm taking you to the Med Bay."

"I don't think I need to- AHH!" he cried as he was lifted into Batman's arms. Robin stifled a laugh as he followed Batman and Wally to the Med Bay, "This is so uncalled for!"

"You're injured. Going to the Med Bay is completely called for," he said calmly. Wally grumbled in his arms. Robin let out his laugh with holding back.

"Shut it Rob."

"Come on Walls. You didn't think you could hide it from Bats did you?" he asked.

"Actually… if it wasn't for you he probably wouldn't know you Dick."

"Hey. Now that's just mean!"

"Well it's true."

"Boys. I will lock in solitary confinement again if I have to," he said. They both went silent in horror. That was the worst thing. Ever. No one could convince them otherwise.

He placed him on one of the Med Bay beds and pulled out some medical tweezers.

"This will hurt a bit," he said almost gently. Wally hissed in pain as he began to dig out the bullet. Robin grabbed his hand calmly. Wally squeezed his hand as the pieces of the bullet were removed.

"God. It looks like you were hit more than once," Robin said calmly. Wally looked away.

"How many?" asked Batman.

"When we were separated. I kind of… I kind of got shot by two stray bullets."

Batman gave him a look as he continued to clean his wounds.

"When was the last time you ate?"

"Before the mission."

"Robin…"

"On it!" he chirped heading for the kitchen. Batman hit Wally lightly outside the head.

"Hey!"

"Your uncle is an idiot…," he began.

"HEY!" he squeaked even louder.

"… so is your god uncle. Don't act like them. If you're hurt say something," he said. Wally looked at him like he was crazy.

"I'm a hero. I can't show pain," he said. Batman knew what he meant. They portrayed strength to the average person. When they broke the people did too.

"You're a kid. You are a person. You are human. Don't forget it," he said ruffling his hair. Wally gave him a look.

"Y'know, you're human too," he said.

"Don't push your luck."

"Don't push yours," Wally retaliated.

"Food's on!" said Robin walking in with leftovers from the kitchen, "So what'd I miss?"

Wally and Batman looked at each other.

"Batman saying that Uncle Supes is a douche. The usual," he said.

"I know how that is," Robin said.

**Please review.**


	11. Uncle Barry strikes!

**Not a Bruce and Wally chapter this time.**

Dick sat at school alone. Bruce was supposed to pick him up but work had him running behind. So he was waiting for Alfred because, _heaven forbid_, he take the bus. He sighed. What was taking Alfred so long? 

"Hey kidster. Why so glum?" someone asked. Robin knew that voice, and that nickname anywhere.

"Bruce is late and so is Alfred."

"Aw. Hey, why don't I take you for ice cream?" he asked. Before Dick could answer he was whisked away by the elder speedster.

"Look, Mr. Allen," Dick began before he was cut off.

"Uncle Barry kidster," he said happily, "We're family."

Robin sighed. Between arguing with Batman and Flash, he'd rather argue with Batman. Yes Batman did scare the living crap out of villains and was super strict. But Flash was persistent and annoying and he never gave up. He had a spark of insanity to how long he could do it.

"Bruce is going to kill me and you for the ice cream," Dick said as Barry ordered from a vendor. He stuck his tongue out at Dick playfully.

"What the stuck up rich man doesn't know won't hurt him."

"He's always watching."

"I'm always running. He won't catch us," he said deviously. Dick smiled. He could see why Wally blamed his personality on his uncle. He was not the best influence as Barry. Better as Flash. Flash never hid eating from his wife. Barry did. But he was sure she knew that. Barry handed Dick a chocolate ice cream cone.

"Enjoy!" he said excitedly digging into his own. It was Moose Tracks and Blueberry Cheesecake. Dick swore the man was going to be sick seeing Barry eat it.

"That's nasty," Dick said pointing to Barry's cone.

"No. It's good," he said similarly to Wally when Robin wouldn't try one of his wacked out foods. It was funny in a way. It was like seeing how Wally was going to be when he was older. Except that Barry had blond hair and blue eyes. He devoured his ice cream as Dick ate his.

Barry finished first and waited for Dick to finish his before dragging him across town again.

"Won't people find it weird that I'm running around with you?" Dick asked. Barry stopped. They had made their way to a park and were standing outside a bathroom. He handed Dick a backpack.

"Go in there and change," he said with a huge grin. He ushered him inside and waited for him with a goofy smirk. Dick looked inside the bag and sighed. He changed into the clothes nonetheless. Even if they were too big.

When he got out of the bathroom he saw a huge grin on Barry's face.

"Love the outfit," Barry joked. Dick frowned. He knew he was wearing Wally's clothes. They were too tall for him. He had to roll up the jeans so they weren't dragging the ground. He was wearing a Flash shirt that was too long for him that went half-way to his knees. A pair of Wally's sunglasses also rested on his nose. A pair of yellow lensed sunglasses.

"Shut it," he grumbled. Barry wrapped an arm around his shoulder and began parading around town with him again.

-.-

"I'm telling you, it looks better OVER THERE!" Wally yelled. Bruce gave him a look.

"Well you don't live here," he said simply.

"It's only temporary!"

"It's my home," Bruce said. Wally sighed dramatically.

"Boys, stop arguing. I don't think Barry has many more stops for Master Richard," said Alfred.

-.-

Dick breathed heavily. He thought Batman gave a hard workout. He had no idea how bad running around with an enthusiastic _speedster_ could be. He had a layer of sweat forming on his forehead. And the elder speedster didn't even look fazed. Wally wasn't kidding when he told Robin that he could only be really tired after being with the team, being on a mission or being with his Uncle.

"So Dick, anything you want to do?" he asked. Dick took a step back. God he had the puppy dog eyes. They were as dangerous as his siblings' eyes. No wonder Wally was barely fazed anymore.

"No. I think I want to go home and sleep," he admitted. Barry running around made Joker look like molasses. He felt a pair of strong arms pick him up.

"Ready?" he asked. Dick looked around. It was only now that he realized they were on one of the empty streets of Gotham. His eyes widened. He could handle Wally. He and Wally had it down to the T. Wally knew how fast he could go before Robin would be useless in battle. He knew how bad it could be if he went too fast too. That happened only once. Ever since then he had kept it to a reasonably ridiculously fast speed. As strange as that sounded.

"No," he said. Barry gave a smirk.

"Too bad. I forgot my car," he said before zipping off to the manor. They were there in about two seconds. And Dick was sure his stomach was not with him. He was placed on the ground slowly. He was a bit wobbly as he was led inside by Barry. It was dark inside. But he really didn't notice. His head was still spinning and he was sure that Joker had his stomach somewhere on the streets of Gotham. Barry led him into the parlor room.

The lights flashed on blinding him for a moment.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DICK!" a group of people yelled. When he regained his focus he smiled. Bruce, Alfred, Barbra, Wally, Oliver, and even Roy stood in the room. A banner hung overhead that said 'Happy Birthday Richard!" with Richard crossed out and Dick written below it by either Wally or Roy. He felt someone ruffle his hair.

"You know what they say. A bat never forgets!" Barry laughed.

"Uncle Bar, that's 'An elephant never forgets.' Did you forget?" Wally scorned playfully. Bruce smiled and walked over to Dick. He handed him a small wrapped present.

"Happy birthday Richard."

Dick looked at the gift. He then looked up at Bruce. He hugs him unexpectedly.

"This is all I could really want," he said happily.

"So… I didn't have to spend my time arguing with a brooding bat?" Wally asked. Roy hit him outside his head.

"Way to ruin the moment."

"Since when do you care?" Wally asked Roy.

"Good point," Roy answered.

**I had to do something with Robin. And also with Barry. So this was born from that idea!**


	12. Dog Days

"Dad? Why is there a dog in my room?" Wally asked. Any other kid would normally be really hyper and excited. But he was more confused. He knew his family couldn't care for a dog. They were busy with business trips and other whatnots to take care of a dog. But in his room was a Doberman. Full grown with a serious look on its face. It seemed to stare intently at Wally making him feel uncomfortable.

"What dog Wal-…? Honey, I'm going to call Iris," he said rubbing his temples. Wally knew that was his cue for, her-idiot-husband-did-something-inexplicably-stupid-yet-again. Wally would've laughed but the dog was creeping him out. Its eyes narrowed as it walked up to Wally. He froze in fear.

"N-n-nice doggie," he said putting his hand out to keep the dog back. The dog's ears went back. But continued to walk up to Wally. He sniffed his hands. Trying to get his scent. He stepped back and looked at the boy. Frightened and a bit jumpy. The dog sat down in front of him. It didn't move.

"Uncle Barry sure brought a weird dog," Wally said walking out of the room. The dog stood up and followed. Wally noticed and picked up his speed slightly. The dog picked up its speed and followed Wally as he darted down the stairs. The dog moved with equal speed and even more grace than the clumsy kid. Wally ran outside and ended up tripping. He fell and slid a bit on the concrete creating cuts on his hands and shins. The dog ran up to him and looked down. It nudged him lightly and began licking his cuts that were releasing small trails of blood.

He winced and tried to push the dog off of him. But his hands hurt. The dog was also really strong. He was all muscle. He barked loudly. Wally's eyes widened. The dog ran off of him. Wally looked behind him and saw the dog jump into a car. The car drove off with the dog looking back at him.

"Wally? What are you doing out here?" his dad asked helping him to his feet. Wally looked up at him.

"Uncle Barry has some _strange_ friends," Wally said simply.

-.-

"Wally. I thought you were afraid of dogs," Robin said while Wally was petting Wolf. The team looked at the two suspiciously.

"One. This is a Wolf Boy Wonder. Two, I had a really bad experience…"

"With a strange Doberman in your house I know."

Artemis stifled her laughter.

"Baywatch hates dogs?" she laughed.

"Not dogs Arty. But Doberman's freak me out," he said calmly. Robin hid his grin as two others walk into the room. A loud bark echoed in the room. Wally froze and Wolf growled. Wally turned his head to see the infamous Bat hound giving him the signature Bat glare. Wally took a step back.

"N-n-nice doggie," he couldn't help but stutter. Batman gave him a look.

"Fine Ace," he said. The dog instantly rushed toward the speedster. Wally who was frozen in fright was tackled to the ground by the Doberman who began to lick his face affectionately. Wally coughed as he tried to push the dog off of him.

A growl filled the room.

"Easy Wolf," Superboy said stroking him.

"I think he's jealous that Wally's not petting him anymore," said M'gann. Wally breathed heavily when the Doberman stopped licking him. Robin smirked and let out his signature pixie like laughter.

"I think Ace likes you," Robin laughed. Wally gave his friend a look. He was still under the Doberman.

"Get him off me."

"Aw. But the opportunities," he said pulling out a camera, "Are endless."

Wally's eyes widened, "But it's a…"

"Doberman. Smile for the camera," he said snapping a shot. Wolf growled. He lurched forward. Ace jumped back. Both were growling.

"Ace."

"Wolf."

Both of them gave glares and went back to their owners. Wally sat up. His hair was messed up and his face was covered in dog slobber.

"Nasty," Wally said rubbing the slobber off of his face. He shivered a bit. He stood up slowly and eyed the Doberman. He shook his head and darted down the hall. Ace whined a bit. Batman stroked his head.

"When do you think Wally will realize that dog was Ace?" Robin asked.

**Wally and dogs. Review.**


	13. The Tounge of Speedsters

Bruce could handle the idiotic chatter between Barry and Wally normally. Normally they were speaking English. While being at the mountain however to check on the teams growth and progress, Barry had kidnapped hip protégé and said he had _other_ training he had to do. So Canary gave him a call. He would yell at them, if he could find a time to but in on their conversation.

"Sie benannten nicht Hauptgestern abend," he said angrily. Bruce furrowed his brows. Was Flash speaking German?

"Ich war müde. Art I von fiel schlafend," Wally answered. Bruce cocked an eyebrow. Wally knew German? He understood him?

"Bilden Sie nicht Entschuldigungen auf Deutsch!" Flash responded.

"Dat is Nederlands wat is voor recht?" Wally responded. Bruce rubbed his head. That wasn't German. Dutch maybe?

"No. Le giustificazioni sono per italiano," Flash answered ruffling his nephew's hair. Wally gave him a look.

"Quando pensano la volontà del Batman escono dalle ombre? Posso vederlo," Wally said sticking to whatever Romance language he was in now. Despite popular belief, he was not good with languages. Most people spoke English. So he had a hard time figuring out what they were saying. But they mentioned him. That was most likely not a good thing.

"Li vediamo!" Flash sang looking in his direction. A smile appeared on Flash's face. Batman scowled. It was not a good thing when a speedster can focus enough to realize someone was there.

"Può aiutarlo con il vostro rumeno," Flash said ushering Wally over to the shadow he was hiding in.

"Uh. Hi Batman. Sorry about training. My uncle kidnapped me," he said with a shy smile. Batman raised a brow at the older speedster.

"What could be more important than the training he has with Black Canary, his missions and his secret identity?"

"His health," Flash said going into Barry mode. Batman scowled at him. This should be good.

"How does affect his health?" Batman questioned. Barry placed an arm around him to his discomfort.

"It's like this. We can travel around the world quickly. We have super fast metabolisms. We need to be able to get food from anywhere in the world. And as much as people hate to admit it, we don't all know one universal language. He's been slacking on his language skills. That could make him sick," he said. Wally's ears turned red.

"Uncle Barry," he whined.

"So I thought I'd work with him. But I know _personally_ that you know Romanian. Think you could help him?" he asked with eyes that Bruce swore would be on ridiculous Hallmark cards with the small animal staring at the person. Really, Flash was just embarrassing. He was surprised how much Wally idolized him despite that.

"Romanian? I think Robin and I can work with him on it," he said stiffly. Wally smacked his head.

"Great. Learning languages with Batman," he said.

"In Romanian Wally," his Uncle teased.

"Esti oribil," Wally said simply. Batman simply nodded. Flash could be horrible when he wanted to be.

"Wallace. Focalizarea," Batman said. Wally cringed. But soon a scowl came across his face that a smile was trying to betray.

"Da Batman domnule!" he said with a mock salute. A pixie like laughter came from the hallway.

"Seriously? My native language? This will be fun," Robin said running up to Wally.

Two hours later

"Trădător!" Wally screamed in the main room as he was being chased by the dynamic duo. The team looked over as Robin trued to tackle him to the ground.

"Crezi ca EU sunt mut suficient pentru a merge împotriva Batman?" Robin yelled. Wally stopped for a second to ponder what he said. The team stared at the two.

"Poate ca," Wally said. Robin laughed.

"Really KF?" he asked.

"What? I stayed in the language," he said. Robin cackled.

"Well that's your training for today."

"Doesn't Batman decide that?"

"He does. He left."

"Ugh," Wally groaned, "You mean we've been doing this just to be stupid?"

"Sounds about right," Robin snickered. Wally shrugged his shoulders.

-.-

"Barry, I have a… favor to ask of you."

"Batman asking me for something? Well shoot!"

"What languages do you know?"

"..."

"..."

"Someone's a bit jealous now are we?"

**Rough translations**

**Sie benannten nicht Hauptgestern abend- you didn't call home last night**

**Ich war müde. Art I von fiel schlafend – I was tired. I fell asleep**

**Bilden Sie nicht Entschuldigungen auf Deutsch!- Don't make excuses in German!**

**Dat is Nederlands wat is voor recht?- That's what Ditch is for right?**

**No. Le giustificazioni sono per italiano.- No. Excuses are for Italian.**

**Quando pensano la volontà del Batman escono dalle ombre? Posso vederlo.- When do you think Batman will come out of the shadows? I can see him.**

**Li vediamo!- We see you!**

**Esti oribil- You are horrible**

**Wallace. Focalizarea. –Wallace. Focus.**

**Da Batman domnule!- Yes Batman sir!**

**Crezi ca EU sunt mut suficient pentru a merge împotriva Batman?- You think I'm stupid enough to go against Batman?**

**Poate ca- Perhaps**

**If speedsters travel around the world shouldn't they know a lot of languages. They also learn really fast. Review!**


	14. Understanding Rouges & Barry's sick day

"I'll be fine on my own Uncle Barry. You're sick. Let me handle Central City today," said a young thirteen year old Kid Flash. Barry sat up in bed weakly.

"No. You're too young," he coughed. Wally gave a small smile to his uncle.

"I'll be fine. You rest up," he said darting out to save the city.

"Crap. Batman's coming to visit too," he groaned. His eyes fell as drowsiness filled his body. He hoped that Batman wouldn't see him out with the rogues. They weren't the average villains. He fell into the pools of unconsciousness.

-.-

"Captain Cold? Why are you stealing ice?" asked Wally with his innocent light hearted voice. Captain Cold shot at him quickly. Wally ran out of the way. The ice coated a light post.

"Well the baby is here to play," Cold said coolly.

"It's Kid Flash," he said. Cold shot at him again grazing his shoulder. Kid Flash ran to grab his gun but missed, skidding across the ground.

"C'mon Baby Flash. You and I know both know you can do better," he said encasing him in ice. He frowned and took the frozen Kid Flash to the rogue's hideout. Contrary to popular beliefs he was not a killer.

But unfortunately no one told his Godfather. As Cold took Kid Flash, an ominous shadow hovered over the city. A bat had come. An angry one at that.

He followed Cold to the rogue's typical hideout (according to Flash. Batman wasn't sure why he let it still stand as their base) where he had brought Kid Flash. Batman swooped in.

-.-

"Not c-c-c-cool, C-C-C-C-Cold," Kid Flash shivered. Only his head was out of the ice. Cold snickered.

"I find it very cool," Cold joked. Kid Flash rolled his eyes and chuckled a little. Batman looked in from above. He threw a Batarang at Cold that released a knock out gas. But Cold dodged having most of the gas hit Wally. He slumped over unconscious.

"They heck?" Cold grunted looking over in the direction the caped crusader threw it from. He was knocked onto the ground. He looked up at the dark knight who had his hand around his throat. A dark and piercing glare stared deep into Cold's person.

"Don't think you'll get away with this," he growled. Cold furrowed his brows.

"And here I thought Baby Flash was watching the city for his sick mentor," Cold said with little emotion. He scowled at Batman. That was rewarded by him being shoved harder into the ground.

"You're going to be locked away for a _long_ time," Batman said knocking him out. He looked over at Kid Flash who stood motionless in the ice. He pulled a chisel from his utility belt and began hacking away at the ice that encased the young speedster.

-.-

Wally groaned as his head throbbed in pain as he began to wake up… at home? He was used to Cold (on the rare times it happened) taking him to their hideout, chatting for a few minutes mostly on his school assignments to see if any of the rogues could be of assistance, and then he would go off to a different hideout and hope he wasn't caught. It was a strange yet oddly friendly game of hide and seek mixed with keep away between Cold and Flash.

So why was he in his bed? And in his civvies? Barry was bedridden so he _knew_ that it wasn't him who got him. His Aunt Iris was out of town to avoid coming down with whatever Barry had. He scratched his head. None of the villians knew where he lived.

-.-

"Batman is really irritating," Cold said talking to Boomerang behind bars.

"He arrested yah? Thought that was Flash's job," he said.

"Yeah well, he saw me freeze Baby Flash."

"He's our Baby! He should know that we take good care of our Babys. Look at James and 'artly," he said.

"Maybe that's why he doesn't trust us."

"Well, our little Baby will 'elp you out. He's your 'ero son ain't he?" he asked.

"Yeah. He's my hero kid."

**Requested. Didn't know how to do it. Review!**


	15. Silent Contest

**Cold vs. Batman vs. Superman**

** Prize, One Baby Flash**

A battle of epic proportions was going to commence. And no one knew it was going to. A battle between Superman, the Kryptonian man of steel who fights valiantly to protect his city of Metropolis from evil clutches, Batman, the genius and secretive detective who uses his cunning and wits to outdo the criminals of Gotham, and Captain Cold, the leader of the Central City rogues who uses ice to test the local heroes known as the speedsters. Yes they were all in competition with one another unknowingly, for the young speedster known to many as Kid Flash, and fewer as Wally West. The competition would not be a battle that they would expect. It would be one vying for the young speedsters trust, love, companionship and tolerance.

Round One. Trust

Kid Flash zipped around Cold at a rate that was barely noticeable as being slower than the Flash. But Cold being who he was could tell. He fought Flash before he had his Kid come into the picture. He was at the age where Cold saw him staying home and staying safe, not being on the front lines. Cold looked in the direction he was going in. A fire. He wasn't a hero. Flash and his kid were. But Flash was out for the week on League business. He had trusted him as leader of the rogues with that information. He knew that meant that if they caused too much trouble for the baby, there would be trouble. Cold knew that. He was one of the few villains that had seen Flash mad, and _lived_ to talk about it. Maybe he was exaggerating a bit. But no one would dare speak of it again much less try to relive it.

He saw as the kid ran into the flames without looking back. A yellow blur kept placing people outside. Until one person was thrown outside. No yellow perky uniform. The building began to fall. Cold knew he shouldn't get involved. But he knew what it was like to have to lose a kid. His wife had a miscarriage earlier in their marriage. And he had a heart attack whenever Hartley and James fell silent after a prank meaning something went wrong.

He pulled out his ice gun and did what any villain who wanted to beat his villain on their own would do, he ran into the flames. He cursed at the heat and the flames that licked at his jacket. He looked around for signs of the kid. He heard a soft cough. A wet one. He shot his gun over the flames to get them away. He saw that lying on the ground under a pile of rubble was Kid Flash. His hair thick with soot. His face on the ground. His suit was torn all over and his legs were under a support beam.

Cold grunted as he lifted it off legs. He looked at the kid. He seemed so much smaller than when he was fighting him. He seemed weak and had an air of fear.

"Help… please… Uncle…," he said fainting. Cold lifted the young speedster off the ground. He cradled him in his arms and ran toward a window. It would be away from the media. The last thing he needed was to be seen helping a cape. Even if he was only a kid. He snuck out just as the rest of the building came down. He looked at the kid. He really looked like a baby.

"Baby Flash, you really are a lot of trouble," he said carrying him to the rogue base. He could rest up there without the relentless hounding of the media that plagued this town and every other town that had ever been built off the ground.

Round Two. Love.

Batman looked over at the newly recovered Wally who was receiving an earful from his uncle. Apparently he was upset that he hadn't got out of the fire. He had minor burns on his body but his left leg was broken so he wouldn't be running on it for a while. But what really got Barry was that Wally wouldn't say what had happened in the fire. How he ended up getting out.

He frowned as his uncle continued to pester him about it. So he came in.

"Barry, I heard he's doing better," he said coming in the door. Barry nodded.

"Good to see you too," he said. Batman looked at Wally. He was in the hospital white clothes that seemed so boring and bland in comparison to his bright, burning and passionate personality.

"Could you leave for a minute Barry?" he asked. Barry nodded and left. He needed to get something to eat anyway or they would be paying two hospital bills in the family.

"Wally, I understand your job. He just wants to make sure you're okay. He doesn't want to lose you," he said calmly.

"I know. That's why I didn't want to tell him," he said.

"Tell him what?"

"I couldn't save myself. Someone else saved me," he said softly.

"Who saved you?" he asked. He wouldn't interrogate him like Batman. That would be for later if he didn't tell him as his God Father.

"One of the villains from Uncle Barry's gallery," he said with his green eyes staring at his sunglasses that his who he was to the world, "Captain Cold."

Batman brushed his hair out of his eyes. He didn't know why a villain would ever save a hero. It was completely foreign to him.

"Please don't tell Uncle Barry," he said a bit louder.

"I won't," he said reassuringly.

"Thanks. You know," he said as he began to leave, "I love you. You're like another uncle to me."

Batman let out a smile. Both as Batman and Bruce Wayne. No one had said that since his parents had died except for greedy money grubbing sex driven whores.

"I know Wally. I know," he said leaving the room.

Round Three. Companionship

Clark sat in his office at the Daily Planet looking over the possible news stories for tomorrow. Nothing big was happening in Metropolis. World news was being covered by Lois so he had nothing to do. He wished there was something to write about for his job.

"Hey Smallville," said Lois mocking him.

"Yes Lois?" he asked her in a soft tone.

"Someone is here to see you."

He stood up and headed for the main desk. Perhaps a story he could write about? Instead he saw Barry a.k.a. the Flash and his nephew (Clark's "_godson"_) Wally. He was a bit banged up to say the least. What did Barry do? Let him play with fire crackers or something? And why did he have a broken leg?

"Uncle Barry, why do I have to stay with Uncle Clark? It's so boring here," Wally complained.

"It's not boring. Its home of Superman," he said.

"Flash is better," he snorted. Barry laughed. Then he looked over and saw Clark.

"Hey Kent!" he said waving enthusiastically at him. Clark walked over.

"What are you doing here Allen?" he asked. Barry frowned.

"Kiddo here got hurt in a fire and he needs someone to watch over him while he's recovering. Lois is out of town and my job at the lab isn't the best place for a kid with burns," he said sheepishly. Clark looked over Wally. Sure enough he had small burns on his body.

"I don't see why he can't stay," Clark said. Barry smiled.

"I owe you one," he said running out the door leaving Wally behind. Wally looked up at Clark.

"So… what now?" he asked. Clark looked down at him.

"We go to my office now. I still need to write my column and then we can go," he said ruffling his hair. Wally followed him with a disgruntled look on his face. Once they got to Clark's office, Wally wheeled over next of an open chair. Clark had begun doing research on what was happening now. He had nothing to write about.

After an hour with still nothing to write about, he saw that Wally had fallen asleep in the chair. He smiled and pulled out a camera he had on him. He snapped a shot of him sleeping in the chair. An idea struck him. He began typing. He was done within the hour and woke up Wally.

"You take a long time to write you know that," Wally said groggily. Clark smiled at the kid.

"Well I'm free now. What do you want to do?" he asked.

"Explore with someone," he said.

"Well I'm here," he said. He saw that Wally had darted off to… Lois Lane's desk.

"Hi."

"Hello," said Lois looking up at Wally.

"Want to come with me and Uncle Clark around Metropolis?" he asked. She gave him a smile.

"Sure. Why not?" she said standing up. She and Wally walked over to the elevator, "Coming Smallville?"

Round Four. Tolerance.

Wally went zipping around the country after his leg had finally healed from the fire. He felt buzzed he had eaten a tone of sugar and had made it his goal to annoy as many heroes as he could (in hindsight it wasn't the brightest thing to do but he was young, a speedster, and just out of the medical area). He started at Green Arrow's house where he left promptly after having a run in seeing Aunt Dinah and him in his bedroom.

So his next stop as a little speedster devil was Metropolis to bug his Uncle Superman. He ran around causing him to be wrapped up in his cape at least three times before he was told to leave the city until he could calm down (but leaving caused Superman to chuckle later when he saw a foot print on Luthor's face). So no more Metropolis. And he was only there for ten minutes. He zipped to Central. His sugar buzz proved to annoy the villains as they cursed at him making Cold glare at them for inappropriate language in front of a baby. But even he was rather annoyed as they all seemed to get sick trying to keep up with him. So with the rogues off to jail he zipped off yet again. This time running to Gotham. He looked around intently.

"What are you doing here Kid Flash?" came a familiar growl. He yipped and jumped into the air.

"Oh. Hey Batman," he said a little jittery.

"Is Flash here?" he questioned. He didn't recall inviting the impulsive speedster to Gotham. But when did he ever?

"No. I feel kind of buzzed so I ran here!" he said excitedly.

"Didn't you just get out of Medical leave?" he asked. Kid Flash nodded his head furiously.

"Yep! And I had _a lot _of sugar," he said enthusiastically. He then ran at Batman attempting to tackle him to the ground, "Hey! Is Robin out?"

"No," he said grabbing him by the scruff of his uniform.

"Where are we going?" Kid Flash asked with large green eyes.

"The Batcave. I don't need you getting hurt on your sugar rush," he said. Wally pouted.

"You're no fun. Superman kicked me out of Metropolis till I calm down. And Green Arrow… Uh… I left."

Batman sighed as he put the young and most likely mentally scarred speedster into the Batmobile and headed for the Batcave.

"You know I'll annoy you like Flash," Kid Flash said. Batman sighed.

"That's how I know you two are related," he said. Wally smiled.

"Thanks for being so tolerant," Wally said. His eyelids were starting to fall the sugar and thrill of running around was wearing off. He drifted to sleep in the Batmobile half way to the Batcave.

Next day

"Clark," Batman said stiffly.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Why is my god son's picture in the Daily Planet?" he asked referring to an article that said, 'A child at work, just like parents.'

"He came over. Barry had me watch him."

"He's not your kid," said Batman.

**Well. Uh… It came to me. It possessed me. I woke up and it was written! Review.**


	16. Bat-flash not slash

**Bat-Flash not slash**

Wally knew who the caped crusader was. He knew who the boy wonder was. He knew all of the Bat clan. The young unknown not hero yet five kids. The butler known as agent A. He even had met Batgirl. But he never knew that there was one member of the Bat family he knew, but didn't know was in it. But the younger siblings did. He found out when he came over to the manor one day.

He was coming to see Dick, but as always was hounded by his five adoptive siblings. Tim, Jason, Cassie, Stephanie, and Damian.

"He's a bat," Tim said. The others looked at him confused, "Well he is. He's _always_ over. He can tolerate dad. Dad can tolerate him. He's friends with Dick. And if we don't do something soon, the arrows are going to claim him!"

"His clothes are too bright. He doesn't look like a bat," said Stephanie. Jason had a devious smirk on his face.

"We could fix that. His uniform is here," said Jason.

"You think he'll be mad?" asked Cassie going to grab the uniform.

"That's the thing. Even though he's a bat, I don't think he can get mad," said Jason. They all smiled as they went to grab scissors, needle, thread, a cape, a belt and a cowl.

"Dick?" Wally asked as they walked into the manor's kitchen.

"Yeah Walls?" asked Dick grabbing an apple.

"Are your siblings out? They haven't mauled me once since I've gotten here," said Wally watching his step for any sneaky bat.

"No. They said they were busy. My guess is that they are working on their hero costumes."

"Their what? They're going out at this age?"

"No. But they still like to work on designing their own costumes. I mean what else could they be working on?"

"Dude. They are bats."

"The oldest is seven."

"They are bats," Wally said again. Dick shrugged his shoulders.

"They know not to do anything traceable or illegal."

Wally stopped. He had to remind himself that he was talking to a bat. Things were always like this.

"Okay. So Halo?" Wally asked. Dick smiled.

"It's your virtual death," he said darting out of the room. Wally ran after him.

-.-

"No. It needs more black."

"Black with a red bolt over his chest?

"Yeah!"

"The belt's ripped."

"I'll fix it!"

"You think he'll like it?"

"He's a bat. Of course he'll like it!"

-.-

Dick was beating Wally at Halo without even trying hard.

"I swear you are so cheating."

"Hey, you want cheats you hack them. I worked hard to get where I am."

"You goddamn Bats," Wally moaned as his virtual person was killed for the sixteenth time.

-.-

When it was time for Wally to go he was having trouble locating his costume. He brought it here to be fixed by Alfred because of a huge rip across his back.

"Dude," he said talking to Dick, "I can't find my uniform."

"I have it!" cried Cassie running down the stairs. She had a huge grin on her face. She pushed him into a bathroom, "Put it on!"

The door was slammed into Wally's face.

"…This isn't my uniform…"

"Cass," said Dick.

"Put it on!" she said pulling out a camera. Wally walked out. He was wearing a black version of his costume but with a utility belt, a long black cape that looked like Batman's, and a cowl instead of his usual mask. A red bolt was in the center of his chest. Cassie snapped a picture.

"Bat-Flash! See. He's not an arrow," she said yelling to her siblings. Wally looked down at his uniform.

"But I'm not a bat," he said. Dick laughed as Cassie ran off with the picture. Wally looked at the uniform and sighed, "Why me?"

"You're a bat Wally," Dick said. He looked at him again, "You need to wear that next time you have to work in Gotham."

"Oh god no. I can see the headline now, 'Flash and Batman having an affair, _these two heroes are friendly in more ways than one._' God no," he said. Dick smacked him playfully.

**Kay. I would love to see anyone write a story involving the Bat clan taking someone's uniform and batifying it. Review. And PM me if you try the challenge.**


	17. Understanding the family line

**Need to read the last chapter to understand some of it.**

Wally read over his assignment again and groaned. Why did they have to do a stupid family tree? He knew his family. Well his dad's side. His mom didn't really get along with her side of the family so they didn't really see or talk to them. He groaned as he placed paper and pencil in front of him. The list of things needed to do were simple. First, chart your family up until one of your great-great grandparents. List off every branch (every child they had) and their children and so on until current today.

He was going to follow his dad's family. Which was really simple. But then again… that was where all the _super-powered_ relatives were. Making it a tad more difficult. That was where all his hero "relatives" were. Minus his mom's second cousin (who knew she was related to Question?) who worked with the League.

The paper did say list every relative and their connections. But considering that, he did not want to explain why he had so many self proclaimed uncles and aunts on his chart of some very famous people like Bruce Wayne and Oliver Queen. Or why he would have green lanterns on there. He'd either fail or be exposed as Kid Flash. He sighed and began starting on at least the relatives related by marriage and blood.

That would be him, his parents, his dad's parents in this case, his Aunt Iris, his Uncle Barry, and Jay right off the bat. Huh. Bats.

There was a large group of people that called him family. The Bat family aka the Wayne household. Bats ate fruit and bugs. Fruit grows on trees. An idea struck him. In the branches of the trees near Barry and himself he drew small Bats, one for Tim, one for Jason, one for Cassie, one for Steph, one for Damian, one for Dick (which he debated putting a little Robin in instead but thought better of it and left him as a bat), one for Alfred (a really old grey bat) and one for the big bat himself Bruce Wayne aka Batman. Perhaps he would enjoy the assignment. He drew his family up as fruit hanging from the trees. He looked at it again.

"If I don't add the arrows Roy will kill me," he said. But what do you do to add arrows to a family tree? Arrow heads? Could be at the foot of the tree. He sketched in one for Roy, Oliver and even Artemis (evil cousin he told himself). But then thought of Black Canary. She was with Ollie. He smacked his head down on the table. He drew a Canary near the arrows.

"And if Canary's in there that means I'll have to add the team," he muttered. He half wished he didn't add the Bat clan. But they were considered family and he wouldn't be doing the project right otherwise. He moaned as he began to put in various things that were considered the team. He placed a small pond near the tree and placed a fish for Kaldur. Conner was harder but he decided that he would be good as a small oak growing nearby. Then M'gann would be a small Chickadee near him. He wasn't blind. He knew they were going out. But it was so much fun to mess with them and flirt.

He looked over his paper. Why was his family so big? He sighed and began to look it over to make sure he didn't forget anyone. Because no one likes being forgotten. He smacked his head. The lanterns. Oh man. He began to color three of the leaves a bright green that he swore would glow in the dark. And then there was Captain Marvel. He put a small nest in the tree with a small red bird. His family looked pretty good. But not everyone in families were good. He pulled out another sheet of paper and taped it to the one he had.

He drew a snowflake near his uncle for Captain Cold, he drew a bell near his fruit for Piped piper, a lost yo-yo for Trickster, a boomerang for Captain Boomerang, some lightning for Weather Wizard, a compact mirror for Mirror Master, a small campfire for Heat Wave, and a police badge for the people in his uncle's forensic lab.

"I think that's everyone," he said. It didn't look half bad. Busy but not too bad. He placed it in a manila folder and slipped it in his bag. He was almost looking forward to turning it in.

One week later.

A C. He had gotten a C. Why? Because it was filled with "irrelevant facts", it was "too busy" and it was not the assignment she had instructed them to do. He hated his teacher. He looked at his assignment. It wasn't that bad. He put it back in his bag. He'd get rid of it at the mountain. If he threw it away at school, some jock would see it and there would be something else that he would be made fun of.

At the end of the day he zipped off to the mountain. Upon arriving he dropped his bag and ran off to the kitchen for an after school snack. He was unaware that his backpack was unzipped. He also didn't notice that there was one paper in particular that was peaking out from his bag. If he had noticed, it would've been gone. But there was the family tree paper sticking out from his bag.

And since he wasn't there, he didn't see a Kevlar gloved hand pull it out from his bag. Looking over it, he had an idea for the younger heroes to keep them occupied on an "off- day" where Canary would be out and there were no missions.

Two days later.

"Rob? Why did Bats call us here?" Wally complained. Robin shrugged his shoulders. They were called in for something dealing with communication and trust. Artemis, M'gann, Conner, and Kaldur were gathered round as well. When Batman walked in they all looked intently in hopes of a possible mission.

"No mission today," he began, "But it has come to my attention that the team will not always have each other to rely upon. Or their partners. So you need to know which heroes you can trust the most."

They all looked at each other. Wally looked at Batman.

"What?"

"What heroes can you work best with. You need to know," he said, "Like how you can work with Question and Flash can't without arguing."

Wally gave a sheepish smile.

"Cousin Question really is a question."

"Question's your cousin?" asked Kaldur.

"Yeah, my mom's cousin actually. Then there are the Lanterns who Flash gets along well with and that typically help me with my sign language or pranks in certain cases. There is Green Arrow and Black Canary who have been watching me since I got my powers. There is Aquaman who gets annoyed at Flash a lot but is tolerant of his actions. There is Captain Marvel and Red Tornado who were pretty great Den is Robin who I can _always_ count on. And Batman," he said listing them off the bat. Batman nodded.

"Wally, you already did this," he said. Wally tilted his head. Batman pulled out his family chart. His face flushed red. Looking closely and knowing heroes one could guess what many of the things drawn symbolized.

"It said to list the entire family," he said, "…Oh man. I forgot to add Aquaman!"

He hid a small smile. He didn't notice the missing Superman.

"That's your family?" asked Conner.

"It's almost like on Mars," M'gann said. Wally put on an impish grin.

"That's my dad's side. My mom's side has Question who is dating Huntress who is good friends with the Atom. Atom is really smart and he helps me in science when my uncle is busy. Question on the other hand is more into conspiracies so he is never boring when he comes over."

"God, you sound like you know everyone," said Artemis slightly impressed.

"No. Only a _bat_ knows everyone."

"I thought you were a bat," Robin snickered as he recalled his siblings turning him into the famed Bat-Flash of Central Gotham.

"DUDE!" he squeaked.

"Baywatch a bat? I doubt it," said Artemis. Robin gave her a look.

"Are you kidding? He's Bat-Flash," he laughed. Wally's face turned red.

"Am not!"

"Bat-Flash?" asked M'gann. Robin smiled.

"Yeah. Hold on. I have a picture," he said devilishly. Wally zipped over and stole the picture as he pulled it out.

"You didn't see anything," he said zipping off. The team took after Wally for the tidbit of blackmail. Batman smiled.

**Please review por favor. **


	18. The Rise of Bat-flash

**Need to read two chapters before this to understand some of it. Not so much the last chapter. The one before it. Last of the Bat-Flash. Maybe references later. But main ones end in this chapter.**

Gotham. Home of some of the greatest and craziest villains ever to walk the planet. Home of the infamous Bat clan. Lead by the famed caped crusader Batman. The villains knew of Batman and his ward, the young Robin. There was even rumor of a figure that was dubbed as Batman's father. An elderly man who was as dangerous as the big bat himself. But they didn't know that he had another young hero that he had kept a close eye on. Not until Joker had captured both Batman and Robin with the help of Harley Quinn.

Alfred had been out of town and Robin's younger siblings were staying with Green Arrow that night. So there was no one. Well…

There was one person. The unheard of hero that Batman watched over.

"Aunt Iris, I'm heading to Gotham," Wally said about to walk out the door. He was visiting his Aunt and Uncle that day.

"What's going on Wally?" she asked. Wally shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. Something seems… off I guess," he said. She gave him a warm smile.

"Stay safe. And be back in time for dinner," she said giving him a quick hug good bye. Wally smiled devilishly as he grabbed a bag that contained one of his uniforms.

"I'll try Aunt Iris," he said zipping off. Upon entering Gotham he ran into the Bat-cave.

"Hello?" he cried. His voice echoed off the cold stone walls of the cave making him feel small.

"Rob? Batman? Anyone?" he asked. He heard a bark. Freezing for a second he saw Ace the Bat hound approach him. He flinched. Bad experience with Dobermans a long time ago left him fairly wary of the breed. He held up his hands defensively in case he were to jump on him again.

"Nice Bat-hound," he said in a soft voice, "Do you know where Batman and Robin are?"

The dog's ears perked up. He walked over to a computer in the cave and showed Batman's tracking device in an old ware house. Wally stared at the screen. He wasn't moving.

"I have a bad feeling about this," said Wally. He reached into his bag to pull out his Kid Flash costume. His eyes widened when inside he saw the costume Robin's siblings had made for him. He groaned but ran to put it on knowing there was no time to waste. He looked at the Bat hound and sighed, "You coming or not?"

The dog panted happily as it followed Wally outside. Wally ran swiftly into the town avoiding the cape that almost threatened to trip him. The belt was also something he was not used to. But he maneuvered in the town quickly and quietly. Soon, he and Ace came to the warehouse. Ace growled a bit. Wally looked at the door. Gotham criminals always had something at the main entrance if a civilian tried to get in. So he'd have to take the bat approach. Climbing carefully up the building they made it just outside one of the windows. Wally looked in. The cowl on his face irritating him a bit. He saw Batman and Robin hanging over a vat of acid (old school much?) with Joker laughing hysterically. Ace growled again. Wally opened the window allowing him and Ace to slip inside.

"Come now Bats," he heard Joker say, "Smile for the camera!"

Wally frowned. He couldn't get to close. He put his left hand on his belt. A compartment opened up. He reached inside unsure of what was inside. A small Bat-a-rang with golden rimmed wings. He looked at the Joker. He could do this. He aimed carefully and threw it. It soared threw the air and landed near Joker's foot.

"What have we here?" he asked picking it up. Wally jumped through the rafters with Ace on his heels as they got closer to Batman.

"It seems as though another Bat has come to play! What fun!" he said then laughing one of his signature dark cackles. Robin looked at Batman.

"You don't think…?" he said softly. Batman didn't answer as he saw Joker fall to the ground. And a black blur moving the acid. A bark then was heard. Ace was keeping Joker down.

"And I thought my villains were annoying," said a familiar voice to Batman and Robin. The ropes that held them broke and they landed safely on the ground. A smaller version of a Batman look alike melted in from the shadows. The cape did a good job hiding him. And the cowl made him look like a real bat. He reached his hand out to make sure Robin was okay. A bolt became visible on his chest.

"Good to see you too, _Bat-Flash,_" Robin joked. Joker looked up at the younger heroes as Batman cuffed him.

"Flash's and Batman's baby? And I thought you were with Catwoman," he joked. Batman grunted as he led Joker outside just as the police were beginning to show.

"Why do they always show up _after _the bad guys are caught?" Wally asked. Robin shrugged his shoulders.

"This _is_ Gotham," he said nonchalantly. Wally raised his hands dramatically.

"It happens _everywhere!_" he said simply as they walked out with Batman, Wally forgetting he was "not" a bat.

"Look! It's Batman and Robin!"

"Who's the other guy?"

"A new side kick?"

Wally winced at the use of side kick and Robin snickered. Wally playfully punched him.

"Hey! He's wearing Flash's mark?"

"Is that Flash Junior?"

"I thought his name was Flash boy."

"No, no. It's Speedy."

Wally groaned as he stood next to Robin.

"I'm leaving," he said zipping off. Robin smiled. There was going to be a funny article in the paper tomorrow.

The next day.

Wally had woken up like he did every morning. Except today there was a paper from Gotham on his dining room table. He frowned at seeing the front page.

_Bat Flash.  
>Speedster from Central city dawns the caped crusader's uniform to save Gotham's own. The young sidekick seems to be leaving his mentor in favor of Gotham's dark knight. Criminals beware as it seems that the Batman and Flash are now teaming up. Local people say that they have seen Flash in Gotham more times than any other hero. Could this be a budding romance among heroes? Read next week for more information.<em>

Wally groaned. Great. Now everyone is going to think his Uncle was gay for Batman. Which means that the rogues will say something inappropriate. He frowned. He had to burn _all_ of these.

**Heh heh. Well. Yeah. BATFLASH NOT SLASH!**


	19. Comfort, always needed never asked

Help.

A word that heroes would always hear from the everyday person, and rarely from their own. But sometimes they can't admit they themselves had said it.

-.-

"Dick. I have something for you," said a soft voice. Wally walked into Dick's room in Wayne Manor. The lights were dimmed in the spacious room. Sniffling could be heard from the bed. Wally walked over with a bowl of soup and a bag of junk food and tissues. He sat down next to Dick's crying body. Wally placed the bags down on the side of the bed.

"Warm soup. Made it with Alfred," he said softly. Dick sat up. His eyes were red from crying. He sniffled a bit and wiped his face.

"I miss them," he said softly. Wally's eyes held a thin layer of tears.

"I know. I know," he said pulling him into a hug. Dick cried a bit more into Wally's shirt. Wally didn't mind. It was the anniversary of Dick's parents dying. Wally let him cry. He was only human. And hell, even non-humans mourned the loss of others. He thought of how M'gann acted in the simulation.

"It hurts," said Dick. Wally sighed.

"You're human. I would think you'd have no heart if you didn't feel some sort of pain. They are your parents."

"You didn't say were," Dick said.

"They'll always be your parents. Even though they are gone."

Dick looked up at Wally and smiled.

"Thanks for understanding."

"Anytime."

-.-

Batman was not one to ask for help unless the world was ending. Bruce on the other hand had other people help him. Like in the kitchen. Because heaven and hell knew he could not cook for the life of him. But one person he didn't ask for help from was Kid Flash. Wally. So why he was in the kitchen was beyond him. Better yet… what was with the apron?

"Wally?" he asked. The young speedster turned around. Bruce frowned when he saw the apron was actually the one that Barry and Oliver had gotten him as a joke. It said stand back Dad's cooking.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. Wally shrugged his shoulders.

"Gramps said he was going out of town on vacation and Dick is on a school field trip. He also said something along the lines of… he didn't want to see take out and a burnt to a crisp kitchen."

Bruce scowled making Wally laugh.

"Don't feel bad. I'm a good enough cook. You'll live. And besides. You're Batman!"

"Wally…"

"And don't try and get me to leave. Cause I know that Cass, Tim, Jason, Steph, and Damian have all been wanting me to come over and cook. Unless, you by chance want to cook for them."

Bruce's face paled. He could barely stomach his own cooking. He did not want anyone else (except maybe the Joker) to suffer. Wally let out a large grin.

"Almost done anyway," he said starting to set the table. He placed plates out for each of the young bats and Batman himself. Placing salad, roast chicken, green beans, fruit salad and rolls on the table. He smirked at Bruce.

"I think gramps also said that your parents used to make something similar," he said with tears in his eyes. Bruce sighed. It was their anniversary of their deaths. And this was their signature meal.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

-.-

Even heroes need help.

-.-

Wally shot up in his bed shaking like a leaf.

"Just a dream. Just… just a dream," he said softly to himself. It was a reoccurring nightmare. One where he did lose himself. Where fate hadn't let him go. Where he was alone and trapped watching everyone else. Where he was frozen in darkness only able to feel pain inflicted on him while Nabu controlled his body.

He grabbed his shoulders and began vibrating. He hated being alone. He hated feeling like there was nothing he could do. He hated feeling like some pinned up animal. Tears came from his eyes cascading onto his sheets.

It was too much. Even before Nabu he had dreams where he was alone. Where he would go too fast and no one would move. Stuck forever in a single moment in time where color didn't even exist. Where people stayed silent and things stayed the same. It was terrifying. He wiped the tears from his eyes. No. He was supposed to be a hero. This was just some silly fear. Just like being afraid of small spaces.

Oh god that didn't help. Now that he looked at the room it felt like the walls were closing in on him. Slowly suffocating him. He gasped for air as fear filled his body like oxygen would a drowning man's lungs.

"Oh god," he said starting to cry again. Choked hysterical sobbed came from him at an alarming rate. He began vibrating. Not really feeling anything but his fear.

"Help. Please someone," he said through his tears. He didn't even remember that he wasn't home. Not at his Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris's home either.

"It's coming from in here," said a young voice. Wally felt himself being pulled into a hug.

"Dude. You are a wreck. What happened?"

It was Dick. Wally froze. This was worse. He averted his eyes.

"Walls? I will get Bruce. What's going on?" he asked. Wally looked back at him.

"It's nothing. Sorry I woke you."

"Don't give me that Bull crap Wally. You can tell me. Is there something wrong with your powers?"

"Nothing's wrong with them," he said looking at the room warily.

"Too big?" Dick asked. Wally shook his head. Too lonely. So lonely it practically squeezed the life from you.

"Dude, seriously, I'm not leaving till you spill. I don't need as much sleep as you."

"You know, people grow most when they are asleep. Maybe you not sleeping is what's making you so short," he said trying to avert Dick's attention. Dick frowned.

"Dick. Head to bed," said another voice. Appearing from the shadows (how else to appear when you are a bat?) came Bruce in black pajamas (any other color? Seriously?). Dick looked at Bruce but left the room.

"Wally. You were dreaming about fate again?" he asked. Wally winced.

"My uncle really doesn't hide anything from you does he?" he asked.

"He didn't need to. I read the mission report. I figured it would affect you. But it isn't smart to single one person out."

"I didn't escape. I became Fate. Kent Nelson left. I was all alone. It was… painful."

Bruce walked over to Wally, "I know."

"How?" Wally asked.

"I felt the same way after my parents died.

**Aw. Sadness. Please review**


	20. The Chart

Batman streaker banned for life

"Dude. I thought my mentor had some wacked out fans," Wally laughed at Robin. Robin's face turned red.

"No one can see this," he said ripping up the article that Wally handed him.

"Well, hate to burst your bubble dude but this is online," Wally said snickering. Robin gave him a look.

"You know that you're a bat so this affects you right?"

"Why does everyone keep saying that!" Wally said tiredly.

"Well you hang out at the Manor a lot," said Dick beginning to list off the reasons he was in fact a bat, "You know who I am. You _know_ who Batman is. You get along with the younger members of the family. You know Alfred. You wore the suit…"

"Sue me! I grabbed the wrong bag when I came to the cave!"

"Why did you come anyway?"

"I had a strange feeling."

"…So you also have the Bat sense…" 

"DUDE!"

"Just saying. But ask any hero. If you were not a Flash what kind of hero would you be?"

"Dude, I am 100% Flash. With a 98% chance of having a Bat Stalker, which it is stalking. I don't care what you or your siblings say it is stalking. Though my uncle and I have learned that's bat for I-love-you-and-don't-want-you-to-end-up-dead kind of deal."

"Only 98%?" Robin questioned. Wally shrugged his shoulders.

"You never know. There is an off chance though it is slim that you aren't watching me. But I know that I'm being lineate in the numbers because I know for a fact that I've seen cameras. Even when I was little. And everyone wondered why I didn't like cameras."

Robin gave a wicked smile. He saw footage of when Wally first realized that cameras were following him. He was with his uncle at the zoo when he happened to look over at a security camera. He looked like he thought nothing of it and moved on. But by the end of the day he was paranoid that the cameras were watching him. Though his uncle did not deny it. He had a talk later with Batman over why stalking is bad. Which from what he had learned from Alfred involved a spray bottle and the repeated use of Bad Batman.

"Cameras are another thing Bats don't like," said Robin adding to his list. Wally sighed.

"You know I'm like other heroes too. So I am a Flash with some other tendencies. That is normal."

"Like what Walls?" Robin questioned.

"Like how I understand conspiracy theories and plan ahead just in case. Like cousin Question. And how I excel in science is a Flash trait but also an Atom trait. I can shoot a bow reasonably, not great but I still can, like Green Arrow and Roy. I am a boy scout in honor of Superman…"

"YOU'RE A WHAT!" Robin yelled in disbelief. Wally's face paled. Crap.

"Nothing. Please be Dick right now and forget what I said."

Robin jumped in front of Wally. His mask was on and he was definitely Robin right now.

"You are a boy scout?"

"And he is the Boy Wonder!" Wally said throwing his hands up in defeat.

"Dude. That… you are such a nerd."

"So sue me. My Uncle Barry thought it would be good for me. Camping, scouting, selling popcorn, all that jazz."

"Really?" said Robin snorting a laugh. Wally rolled his eyes.

"Going for eagle scout," he finally said.

"So that makes you what? 5% Superman?"

"Are you trying to find out what I am? Cause I already told you. I am a Flash."

"I'll need to make a pie chart," said Robin as he walked out of the room, leaving the bat streaking article behind with Wally arguing.

Two hours later.

"I still don't see why you did this. I am 100% Flash," said Wally arguing with Robin.

"According to the chart you are 53% Flash," Robin argued. Wally smacked his head. Why was it that his friend just _had_ to make a pie graph on what he was? Oh right. Because he was a god damn bat. Wally looked over the chart again. Robin was pleased with the work. He said it was accurate. But Wally disagreed. He was a Flash. Point blank and simple.

On this pie chart he was 53% Flash, 18% Arrow, 10% Question, 6% Super, 12% Lantern and 1% other.

"And even on here I'm not a bat," Wally said with a devious smile. Robin looked at him with a knowing smirk.

"Oh really?" he asked turning off the lights. Wally grimaced as the pie chart glowed with paint that said 100% Bat.

"I'm a Flash. Not a bat," he said turning the light back on.

"The chart," Robin said. Wally groaned. He did not like the chart. He was a Flash for Pete's sake.

**Saw this when I was checking my Yahoo account. I had to do something! Never thought I'd hear about a batman streaker. Review!**


	21. Trick or Treat Wally Wayne

Alone. Seriously he wondered why. Why him?

Standing in front of him was a hoard of young bats. Jason, Steph, Cassie, Tim, and Damian. They all had wide pleading eyes that seemed to peer into his soul. He was immune to their innocent eyes. For he knew they were not. They were evil little bats raised by the infamous Batman.

"I still don't see why you don't go to Dick," said Wally sighing. They all perked up excitedly.

"Because he can't know," Tim explained dragging Wally outside. They all had huge grins on their faces. Trick or treating in Gotham. With a speedster to boot. Wally sighed as he stood in his costume that was picked out by the young batlings. Though he liked their costumes more. Stephanie and Tim decided to go as a pair, Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf, Tim was dressed like Robin (he swore he _adored_ his brother), Cassie was Wonder Woman and fussy little Damian was wearing a Flash costume to Wally's amusement. However the kids thought he should dress up. They even had Alfred make him a costume. For he was their Batman for the night.

Yes. He was dressed in a smaller version of Batman's uniform even though the kids had wanted the return of Bat-Flash that would not be so good for secret identities of the young heroes to be or Batman and Robin. So he was dressed up as Batman.

"Let's go," said Cassie grabbing (dragging) Wally with the rest of the siblings. Dick however was looking around the manor frantically. He groaned. Bruce had a little party tonight and they were all supposed to be there for a bit. He promised they'd go trick or treating afterward. And now he couldn't find them. They weren't aloud to leave the house without Bruce, Alfred, him or a hero.

Dick stopped. Didn't he hear Tim talk to Jason about Wally coming over? Dick moaned.

"Damn it Walls," he said running outside as the sky began to turn an inky black. This was going to be tricky.

-.-

"Jeez. I thought it was hard trick or treating in Central. Gotham's a lot harder," Wally said as they walked through a residential area. Though it was old and there were a few unfriendly people Wally had to take care of. But so far they had filled three fourths of their pillow cases with candy. Because for reasons Wally didn't understand, people in Gotham thought of them as innocent pure angels with puppy like eyes. So they gave them tons if they gave them any.

"Thank you!" the kids said in unison as they left another house running towards Wally. A woman in a wheel chair looked at him.

"I have some more if you'd like," she said. Wally walked up taking Damian with him. Damian had fallen asleep halfway so he'd get candy for him at different spots. The kids were all smiling.

"What a cute little brother you have," said the woman. A girl dressed as a witch walked up with a bowl of candy. Wally smiled shyly. His mouth felt dry. She was a beautiful Gotham girl. Dark clothes, stormy grey eyes to be complimented by her long golden hair that reminded him of liquid sunshine.

"Um. Yeah. But he's not my…"

"Wally!" whined Jason, "Let's go."

"Sorry. Trick or treat," he said taking Damian's bag away from Damian so the woman could put candy in it. She put in a gracious handful. Then the "witch" pulled out a sucker and put it in Wally's mouth.

"I prefer tricks," she said walking back inside. Only when the door was shut did Wally notice how warm his face was. He quickly shook it off and took Damian down with his siblings. He sucked on the lollipop. Mmm… passion fruit.

"Did you take Damian's sucker?" nagged Stephanie.

"No. A witch gave it to me," he said laughing wickedly, "But I think this is enough candy for all of you. I should take you home."

"Awww."

-.-

Dick did his best to play Richard at the little get together. But when there was a holiday party (even worse a _costume_ party) and things weren't going the way they should he had a right to be nervous. Especially with Wally running around with his siblings. Wally would be so dead if not for how close he was to Batman and Flash.

"Yes!"

"Score!"

"Sweet!"

Dick jerked his head up as he heard his siblings come in through the front door into the manor. He noticed Bruce tense up a bit as he welcomed his siblings' home from trick or treating. People had mixed expressions from thinking he was sweet to thinking he was wasting his time. And more strange looks appeared as a shorter version of Batman walked in with a fussy Damian in a Flash costume. Dick smirked as "Batman" looked at Bruce while holding a very fussy little Flash.

"Back from trick of treating," Wally said calmly. The younger members of the bat family grinned as they showed their bags of candy to Bruce.

"I see. So you all had fun?" he asked trying not to freak out that Wally had taken five of his kids down the streets of Gotham. Someone flashed a camera. A reporter was here.

"Uh huh! It was fun being with Big Brother Wally," said Cassie pulling him into a hug. Another picture. Why did he have a bad feeling that Flash was going to call him tomorrow asking why Wally was now a "Wayne" in the eyes of thousands? He frowned a minute. He'd have to get more cameras. Joker was bound to see this.

**Hey everyone. Next chapter. Wally's god mother. Send in your ideas. I will consider. Please use a DC hero. Yes it must be a girl. Please avoid using Batwoman. You'll see why later in the chapter. Or if you really want to stand out, make a hero. Give a description of her and her powers. Leave it in your review.**


	22. SHE'S MY WHAT?

**I will be mean! **

Wally didn't know what to expect. Batman was his godfather. Why didn't he think he had a godmother? But the problem with that was that Batman wasn't married. So his godmother had to be someone that his family knew. Problem was they knew too many people. Heroes, villains, and civvies. He wondered which one was his godmother. But he didn't expect to really figure it out. That was Dick's shtick. Not his. He didn't expect this to happen.

Maybe he should rewind and try and figure out how he ended up where he was.

He woke up that morning with his mother's nagging that he was going to be late for school. He got up and used his speed to get ready. He grabbed his stuff and left for school. He arrived to school meeting up with James and Hartley. They had their "nerd fest" as it was dubbed.

Nothing too special at school. Just another dodge ball to the face. A chem. Experiment that he had to make sure that James didn't blow up the school. Jocks, bullies, girls, nerds, teachers, faculty, people. The usual. He left school when the bell rang saying good-bye to James and Hartley. He was walking home when… Joker pulled him into a clown car. It was there that his hands were tied behind his back ensuring he couldn't easily use them. He moaned. Seriously? He was a Central Hero. Why was Gotham so obsessed with speedsters? Wasn't Batman their thing? And he was a civvie. Wally. Oh shit. After the "Wally Wayne" article things had gotten a bit… out of hand. He looked over to see Joker next to him and Harley Quinn driving. God. Wally swore that if this kept up he would hate clowns more than Robin. And that was seriously saying something.

"Aw. Mista Wayne's lil' kid is so cute," said Harley laughing with her New Jersey accent.

"Yes. We'll have to change that," said Joker holding a knife in his hand. Wally swallowed in fear. Just great. He had two choices both ending badly. Be kid flash sans uniform. Or be possibly killed by a mad man. Dying seemed worse but he wouldn't give away who others were. He felt the cool of the blade on his cheek.

-.-

"Flash. What is this?" asked Wonder Woman looking at the pieces of paper Flash had handed her and Huntress. Flash smiled.

"Wally's turning fifteen. I thought it would be nice to bring the whole "_family"_ together for it," he said with one of his ridiculous smiles.

"You mean as his brethren in battle," Wonder Woman said simply. Flash gave a nervous laugh.

"Something like that," he said. He smiled wider and zipped off to deliver the invites to the lanterns. It seemed as though he was avoiding Question however as he had slipped Question's invite to Huntress.

"Always making it difficult for Question. You would think they would try and get along for Wally's sake."

"Wally. I don't know what to bring," said Wonder Woman. Huntress snorted.

"He's a guy. He's a Flash. Anything food related and he'll be pleased."

-.-

Wally flinched as the knife Joker had used to make another cut on his cheek. He scowled at the crazed clown. Straight from Arkham he was sure of it. Warm blood dripped down Wally's cheek. He wasn't in any pain. It was a ploy to freak people out. He knew how it worked.

"Ah! Someone's not getting into the spirit!" Joker said with his sinister smile. Wally's face paled. Joker stabbed the knife into his leg. He yelped out in pain. A stray tear came from his eye as blood came from his wound. He cringed tightening his hands into fists behind his back.

"Sorry. Not a very spirited person. A cheerleader would've been better," he joked. Joker gave him a look.

"But Mister Wayne is always so _enthusiastic_ when I have his children," Joker said coolly, "And Batsy is always one to show up."

-.-

"Flash. I don't see why you're giving this to me," said Batman looking at the invitation.

"C'mon Bats. That one's for you and this one," he said pulling out another, "Is for Robin. Surprise Party for Wally."

"I already knew."

"…"

"…"

"Spoil sport."

-.-

Selina looked at the invitation again. It was from her old college roommate Mary. She recalled her getting married and having a kid. It was an invite to his fifteenth birthday. She smiled. Fifteen years since he had his little run in with the Joker. She looked down the Gotham Street rather bored. Today the only interesting thing that had happened was the invite.

Until the screech of tire wheels and exhaust fumes blew past her. She looked over at the car that had sped past her. Joker's. And most likely Harley was driving. That clown owed her 500 dollars. She scowled. Running into a nearby building she quickly became Catwoman. She pursued the car to what looked like Joker's new hideout. She watched from above as Harley stepped out of the car carrying a very limp and slightly bloodied body. Joker soon stepped out as well with his signature smile. Catwoman sighed. She hated getting involved with things like this. But that clown owed her money.

She eased her way down to the ware house Joker was hiding.

-.-

"Thank you," said Super girl looking at the invitation. She knew Wally pretty well. When he needed a baby sitter, she and Roy were the first two of the younger heroes called on. Wally was a sweetheart as a little kid. She still had the picture he drew for her when he was younger. About six at the time. He had lost his front two teeth and gave her a huge smile.

Hard to believe that when she saw him last he was actually able to control his speed.

-.-

Wally grunted as he was tied to a chair. He knew all to well from Robin what came after this. Lights! Camera! Bloody Beat-down! And he knew that from the Joker it was going to be all the more unpredictable. He looked up at Joker.

"Now now little boy! Can't have you running off before the show!" said Joker manically. Wally spat in his face. Joker's frown fell a bit, "I see you want to be in the performance so bad."

Joker pulled out the knife he used on Wally earlier and stabbed him again, this time in his shoulder. Wally did his best to give a defiant grin.

"Always did hog the spot light," he said. Joker gave a dark smile.

"Then boy, you'll be a one night show."

It was then that Wally felt his stomach truly shriveling. He was running on empty. And the stabs and cuts weren't helping. His vision started to darken.

-.-

"Wally come home yet?" Flash asked Mary over the phone. He wanted to make sure Wally wasn't there for set up of his birthday. Okay so maybe he shouldn't have handed out invites day of his birthday but he was busy.

"No. He hasn't," said Mary with a worried tone. Flash's blood turned to ice.

"I'll find him Mary," he said. He hung up and ran towards Batman.

"Bats!" he said quickly. Batman looked slightly irritated as he was talking to Oliver on why Roy was not allowed to bring his arrows to the manor anymore.

"What?" he growled.

"Wally's missing."

-.-

When Wally came to, he saw that Joker and Harley Quinn were lying on the ground moaning in pain. Wally glanced around the room. He didn't see Flash. He as hell didn't see Batman. He saw a woman. In a black outfit. Cat ears? Great. _Another _villain. Catwoman. Wally heard she wasn't crazy like Joker but she was still a villain. She looked over at Wally. Her eyes widened a bit and she walked over. Wally kept his eyes on the villainess in front of him.

"Wally?"

He blinked. Great. Now he was hearing things. The pain was really getting to him now. His breath hitched as he calmed down.

"Um. Catwoman?" he said trying not to answer her question, "I thought Batman was the one who liked to beat up Joker."

Catwoman smirked.

"Clown owed me money kid," she said untying him. He stood up and winced as he felt his body start to try and heal him. He felt a hand keep him steady, "Why don't I take you home?"

"Uh… I'm not supposed to go with strangers," Wally said trying to give an excuse on why he should not go with her other than the fact she was a villain.

"You were with Joker," she said. Wally moaned.

"I was kidnapped."

Catwoman stopped. Then shrugged her shoulders as she threw Wally over her shoulder. Wally yelped in surprise. Catwoman was surprised how heavy he was. Wally was surprised she could lift him without too much problem.

"I can walk!" Wally yelled.

"No. I'm kidnapping you."

Wally stopped for a second.

"Crap."

-.-

Flash zipped across the country looking for his young roadrunner of a nephew. He looked at all the places he would normally go. People were already waiting for Wally to show for the party. It started at midnight. And they had no idea where Wally was. He ran by the interstate trying to keep his cool. He doesn't know why but he looks over at the cars. One of them is a sleek black sports car. One you would see a rich person driving. Inside the car was a black haired woman driving and… Wally in the passenger seat. He seemed tired and slightly irritated. Flash didn't know if he was relieved or fearful for his nephew. Because he had no idea who _that_ woman was.

-.-

"So you know my mom?" Wally asked a bit suspicious. The woman named Selina smiled.

"We were roommates in college."

Wally arched his brow. He was now sure that his parents knew every villain and hero in America.

"Does my mom know you are… y'know…?"

"No. She was never into the whole, stealing thing. So she got married and had you."

Wally looked at her carefully. This also added to something else that was unreal from Gotham. And he had no souvenir.

"My mom doesn't mention you."

"Well I'm guessing that's because of the one time a babysat you didn't go so well."

Wally was going to, but decided not to ask.

"Harley was there. So was Poison Ivy. We had a little spree and I had to bring you so things got a bit out of hand. Have to say though; you had a good eye for jewels. You had hidden five necklaces in your diaper. Boy was that nice. Disgusting because of location but you didn't soil yourself."

Wally's face turned crimson. A con before he could walk. A hero when he could run. He looked out the window to avoid further embarrassment. But upon looking outside his face fell into one of utter annoyance. Flash was outside his window running next to the car.

"Don't look now Catwoman, but Flash is outside the car," Wally said half heartedly. She glanced over. Then floored it.

-.-

Batman arrived on the scene where the Joker was being arrested along with Harley Quinn. Although he did nothing. He merely watched them being put in the car.

"…never thought Catwoman liked red heads…"

Batman arched his brow. That was Harley's voice. What about red heads?

He jumped down closer.

"Can't believe she took that brat. And I thought Batsy would come for sure," said Joker. Batman frowned. Given his luck and the circumstances… Wally. Which if he knew Selina well enough, he would be on his way home. She wasn't one to take in kids. Despite her soft spot for them. He sighed.

"Robin. You are free to go to Kid Flash's get together."

-.-

Flash was determined to stay within sight of the car especially as it sped up. A kidnapper. He was sure of it.

-.-

Wally was glad he had been with some crazy drivers before. It made it so much easier with Catwoman trying to out maneuver Flash. Considering the people he had ridden with (Trickster, Batman, Black Canary, Roy, Harley Quinn) he wasn't as bad as he could've been.

"I think Flash is slightly _faster_," he said in a mocking manner. Catwoman smirked.

"Bit of a mother hen too."

"What makes you say that?" asked Wally.

"Because right now he's chasing Kid Flash as a civilian," she said. Wally pondered this for a second. His jaw dropped in shock.

"I am not Kid Flash!" he said. She chuckled a bit.

"Your mother and I don't really keep secrets. And Flash there is only confirming it."

They entered Central City just as the clock in her car struck midnight.

"Oh, and happy birthday," she said pulling to a stop. He stepped out of the car grateful to be back outside. Though his leg still hurt from being stabbed and blood had dried on his clothes. He felt something hit the back of his head. He grimaced in pain as he picked up a colorfully wrapped box. The car zipped off before he could say anything more. Flash zipped over and pulled him into a tight embrace from nowhere.

Wally returned the hug still holding the box. Once Flash let go he said, "Happy birthday champ."

"Second one to say that."

"WHAT!"

Wally started to laugh. His uncle made it a goal to say Happy Birthday first to him. Then his eyes met the box. It was a dark red box with black ribbon. Wally opened it in front of his uncle. Inside was a little cat doll. It was a yellow cat with a crimson bolt.

"Seriously? This is as bad as Bat-Flash," Wally groaned. He noticed a note on the cat's paw.

'_Hey Shorty. Yeah I know who you are. Your mom is a good friend of mine. Anyway, I saw that Batman has taken an interest in you. And I can say you aren't a bat. You are more of a cat. I'll be over later to start your training._

_Your criminally invested guardian, _

_Selina Kyle.'_

"Oh. You were with your god mother?" asked Flash. Wally froze for what felt like the hundredth time. His god father was Batman. His god mother was Catwoman.

"I guess."

"What does it mean _criminally invested_? Wally?"

"Um…"

**That's all for now! Send me ideas for chapters! And review!  
><strong>


	23. Meeting Roy

Roy stared at the red haired boy in front of him. He was smaller than he, younger obviously and had bright green eyes that seemed to adore him.

"Thanks for watching him Queen," Mr. Allen said, "Be good Wally."

Wally smiled and gave the man a quick hug, "Come back soon?"

"You bet kiddo," said Mr. Allen ruffling his hair. He promptly left leaving. Wally's eyes widened looking up at Roy.

"So uh…"

Roy walked back inside ignoring the younger kid. Wally frowned. Rude much? He felt Oliver lead him inside. Wally looked around the inside of the luxurious house. He gazed over a bow and arrow. He would've asked if he knew how to use it but he was a rich man. Why would he need to use a bow and arrow?

"What do you want to do?"

"Uh… Read," he said pulling a book out of his bag. He was actually interested in learning how to use the bow. He had wanted to do some real life physics. And the bow was a prime example of that. Green Arrow followed his gaze to the bow. He raised a brow and let out a small laugh.

"Okay," he said. He led him to another room and sat him down in a cozy chair. Wally cracked open the book and began rereading the information he had read before. But his mind kept going back to that bow. Real life physics. He licked his lips. He placed the book down and he walked over to the bow. He jerked his head around to see if anyone was looking. He grabbed the bow and the nearby quiver full of arrows. He darted outside unaware of the smiling blond.

"Hey Roy. Why don't you go shoot a bit. I'll join you in a minute," Oliver said. He heard Roy grumble but left his room with his bow and arrows. Oliver smiled. Hopefully Roy would open up a bit.

When Roy got outside he was surprised to see the younger brat he saw earlier with Oliver's bow. His face remained emotionless as he saw the humorous image of a small child trying to use a larger man's bow, and the upsetting image of someone using Oliver's bow before him. So he kept the same stoic face on his face. He watched as the kid struggled to line the arrow up.

"You're doing it wrong," Roy said. The kid jumped into the air and released an arrow. The arrow flew around and landed in the ground.

"Don't do that!" he squeaked in a high voice that was to most people adorable and others annoying.

"What? Tell you you're wrong? Because you are holding it wrong," Roy said. Wally frowned.

"Like you can do any better," he grumbled. Roy raised his brow and stood next to Wally. He readied an arrow and fired hitting the target. Wally's jaw dropped. His eyes went up to Roy.

"Can you teach me?" he asked excitedly. Roy arched his brow. He was going to say no but he saw the younger red head's eyes beg him. He was always forced to be second best under Ollie. But the kid here was asking him. Besides, he was better than Ollie. He learned from the Native Americans.

"Sure. Just don't screw up too much," he grunted, "But first, you need a smaller bow."

Wally scrunched his eyebrows together in slight confusion. Roy sighed and grabbed the kid, taking him to the shed where there were a few other bows.

A few hours later Oliver was reading a wine magazine. As long as he could hear the firing of arrows and no one crying out in pain then he was sure they were fine.

He was contempt until Wally and Roy walked into the house.

"Look hold still I'll go get a first aid wrap," he heard Roy say. He jumped out of the chair and to the back door. He saw Wally holding his arm gingerly.

"Roy! What the hell happened!" he yelled. Roy looked at Oliver quickly.

"Don't look at me. He ran out in front of the target," Roy began.

"I was getting a stray arrow."

"You aren't supposed to run out in front of archers!" he yelled. Wally flinched.

"I'm sorry Roy. Don't be too mad," he said softly. Roy sighed.

"I'm not too mad. I'm just glad you aren't hurt any more than your shoulder," he said bringing him into the bathroom, "Take off your shirt so we can take a look at your shoulder."

Oliver heard the ruffling of fabric in the bathroom as a shirt was tossed out of the bathroom. He frowned. Barry was going to kill him. Wally only whimpered a bit as Roy worked on his shoulder. Though he was upset that Roy had apparently shot the Scarlet Speedster's nephew. That would not bode well with the usually happy go lucky hero. He would have to practically throw Roy under a bus just to save his life from the fastest man alive.

"Okay. Done," said Roy. Oliver frowned. He had to tell Barry. He walked over to the phone and began dialing a number. If he was going to die, then he at least wanted one other person there to confirm it was Flash who killed him.

"Hey Bruce? Could you come over? Please? I need someone to witness me dying at the hands of the Scarlet Speedster."

Meanwhile with the Roy and Wally.

"So you live with Uncle Ollie?" asked Wally. Roy cocked a brow.

"Yeah? He's your uncle?" he asked. Wally snorted.

"Not really. But Uncle Barry said he's practically my uncle. Like my God-father Mr. Murciélago," Wally said confidently.

"What?" Roy questioned.

"That's what my Uncle Barry calls him. He won't tell me what it means though. Says I'll understand when I'm older."

"Really?"

"Uh *yawn* huh," he said rubbing his eye with his good arm. Roy sighed.

"Tired?" he asked. Wally nodded a bit. Roy picked him up and took him over to the nearby couch. Wally snuggled his head into Roy's neck. Roy grunted at the movement but did nothing more. He sat down on the couch because Wally would not let go. Eventually he fell over asleep, tired from shooting and the excitement that had transpired earlier. He was unaware that more excitement was to come with the Scarlet Speedster and Oliver's witness. The first to arrive was the Speedster. Mr. Barry Allen.

"Hey Queen," he said with his trademark grin, "Where's Wally?"

Oliver's face paled.

"Over in the living room," he said leading the speedster in slowly. He hoped that his witness would get there soon.

"Queen," said a threatening voice from the living room. He frowned to see Bruce sitting there with black shades as to hide his identity, "Now talk. Why is Barry going to kill you?"

Barry raised his brow. He looked around the room. All he saw was Wally sleeping on Roy.

"Aw," he said zipping over to his nephew, "Got a camera Ollie?"

"Uh… yeah. Upstairs."

"I'll get it!" said Barry zipping up the stairs. Bruce stared at Oliver.

"Explain."

"Barry's going to kill me because Roy shot Wally."

He didn't even see Bruce's fist coming. All he felt was the collision and heard the contact of skin that sounded painful. He glanced up at the angry bat.

"Never again."

"I found the camera!" said Barry zipping down. He snapped a few pictures and picked Wally up from Roy's arms. He seemed to pick him up on his aggravated arms side. He quirked an eye, "Huh? I thought that he would've healed by now?"

"What healed?" asked Oliver.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you," he said smiling brightly, "He's just like me."

"Come again?" questioned Oliver.

"He's my partner. Kid Flash. Just got his powers a few months ago. Figured since he was dealing with acting normal he could come over. Anyway, yesterday he had a little run in with Captain Cold. He kind of got shot in the shoulder so he couldn't stay and fight with me in Central."

Oliver blinked at the simplicity of how he was going to survive.

"Later," Barry said darting out with his nephew. Oliver sighed and looked at Bruce. Bruce scowled.

"Next time one of you arrows hurts him… you will find your arrows shoved up your ass," he said leaving. Oliver frowned. Great. Not Flash mad at him. But the goddamn protector of Gotham.

"So he was a speedster?"

Oliver turned around to see Roy staring at him.

"Yeah Speedy. That was Kid Flash," he said. Roy gazed out the window.

"He's not bad. For an impulsive runt."

**Roy and Wally fun with a side over over-protective bats and ignorant speedster.**

**Barry: I'm not that ignorant!**

**Bruce: No. You're just that stupid.**

**Barry: Hey!**

**Knock it off you two! You both are protective of Wally and that's all that matters. You two suffer From OPOWS.**

**Barry: OPOWS?**

**Bruce: Over Protective Of Wally Syndrome.**

**Thank you Bruce. And now please review. Before Bruce decides to kill Oliver.**


	24. Cat walk

"Selina! What a surprise! What are you doing here?" asked Mary West excitedly. Wally jolted up where he sat. Catwoman.

"I wanted to see if I could take Wally out for the night. Chat a bit. Haven't seen him in a while," said Selina. Wally buried his nose sheepishly into his physics book trying to hide even as he felt his ears grow warm.

"Oh sure. He needs to spend some time outside," he heard his mom say. He inwardly groaned, "Wally? Come here for a second."

Wally sat up slowly and walked to the front door where he saw his mom and a woman he would normally hit on but in this case not. She was a little taller than Black Canary. She had long shiny black hair that Wally swore just about matched Robin's hair. And she was H-O-T. But that was not something one said to their god mother.

"Wally, your god mother Selina is going to take you out today for some catching up," his mom said.

Wally thought, _Oh yeah. Ask about crushes, school, work, villains, heroes, being arrested, saving the world. Oh and let's not forget Batman. My godfather and her apparent sex interest. What fun!_

"Come on Wally," she said with a silky smooth voice. Wally decided that there was nothing else to do but get it over with. He walked over next to Selina and looked back at his mom. He felt his god mother's arm go around his shoulder. He walked outside with her.

"So anything interesting lately little kitten?" she asked. Wally groaned making Selina laugh.

"Little kitten?" he asked.

"Well you are just learning the basics today," she said happily. Wally stopped for a second. A shiver overcame his body.

"I can't be a villain!" he said. Selina rolled her eyes.

"Who said I'd be teaching you criminal activities like that?" she asked innocently. Wally looked confused as he was pushed into her sleek black car.

"So what are we doing?" Wally asked as she got in the driver's seat. She gave him a smile.

"I thought we would go clothes shopping," she said with her voice laced with another meaning. Wally tried his best to ignore that. He hoped that he was wrong. That the feeling that something was going to go wrong was just a feeling.

"I have plenty of clothes," he said.

"Not normal clothes. I was thinking more _black_," she said with a smirk. Wally swallowed loudly. His stomach felt as though it had a rock shifting around inside, "But I can't get them without your size."

Wally was relieved that she wasn't like Batman who stalked and knew everything. That would be creepy. Not that he liked going shopping with Catwoman either. Neither idea was rather appealing.

A few hours later he felt that he would've rather her pull a bat than to subject him to the torture he was enduring. At least with a bat move he wouldn't actually have to _wear_ said clothes. But with her. He had no choice but to try _everything _on. Tight black leather, inky black spandex, and even one time black Kevlar that reminded him of Batman.

But there was a pattern in the clothes. Each one had a red bolt that went across his chest. One that looked just like Flash's. All the clothes were also tight, similar to his Kid Flash costume. She insisted on a pair of fingerless gloves to go with them. Once she was finally satisfied with his outfit she smiled and paid the man she was having help them. Wally only got a quick look in the mirror to see what exactly he looked like.

Tight black spandex shirt that seemed to show all of his muscle every time he moved. A red bolt was the only color on his clothes. Comfortable black pants that hugged his legs with dark steal grey accenting the pockets. His shoes had been switched with a pair of army styled boots. Not his first choice.

"You're almost done," said Selina with a grin that could rival the Cheshire cat. She reached in her purse as they were driving. She pulled something out of her purse as she was driving. Wally rolled his eyes and looked away. Until he felt something go on his head. His hand shot up and he felt a pair of cat ears.

"What the?" he said trying to take them off. He felt a small jolt of electricity hit his fingers.

"Oh, I see you noticed your little accessory," she said happily. Wally's eyes widened.

"Why did it shock me?" he questioned.

"A little thing called nano technology," she said easily. Wally blinked.

"WHY!" he yelled.

"Because you make a cute kitten. Now for your training," she said almost laughing as his face paled, "Why don't we start with a little pick-pocketing?"

"No way! I am not a criminal!" he said as she slipped a mask similar to Robin's over his eyes.

"So it's fine if you're stealing from a villain? And then returning what was stolen to the original owner?" she asked knowing the answer he would give.

"Well… yeah. Returning things to the rightful owner is something that heroes do," he said.

"Alright little kitten," she said parking the car, "Go retrieve and return innocent people's stuff. And don't get caught."

She moved the car away from Wally and got out. She crept over towards Wally as he looked around. She snapped a picture. She was sure that _Batman_ and _Flash_ would want to see little Wally's training. She was such a good God mother.

Gotham news

"In local news pick-pocketers have been found beaten up in various alleys awaiting police to pick them up. They don't say much other than there was a black blur and cat ears. Looks like there's a new cat in town."

Bruce frowned and rubbed his eyes. What was going on? Catwoman didn't have superspeed. And Barry would never fight in Black. What the heck was Kid Flash doing? He frowned. Someone was turning the young speedster (bat) into a cat. That meant more cameras would have to be installed. Another fifty or so. And a word with Catwoman about boundries. Unless she doesn't know he was Kid Flash. Then why would she grab him? She freed him from Joker. What was she thinking?

While Bruce contemplated this Selina was treating Wally to an ice cream cone.

"Not bad. You successfully pick-pocketed eighteen people and had to beat up eight of them," she said to Wally. Wally frowned.

"Can you take the cat ears off now?" he asked. She sighed and turned off the shocker making Wally take them off, "Thanks."

Meanwhile at the Allen household.

Iris chuckled seeing the news. Barry was out so he probably had no idea. Though once he did find out she was sure he was going to mother hen him until Batman stepped in. Although given who Batman was to Wally he might even need some persuasion. She walked into the kitchen and began baking cookies. She would call Alfred and alert him to make cookies too.

**Cat-Flash. Not as good as Bat-Flash. But oh well. It'll do. Please Review.**


	25. Archer versus clown

Wally didn't like clowns when he was little. He was four when he was terrified of them. It was also when he was four that Batman saw a difficulty in being friends with the Arrows.

He was hosting a party and it so happened that Oliver Queen of all people had shown up. He had invited a few heroes to his little get-togethers as Bruce so they could cover for his nighttime job when Alfred couldn't. At this party were Clark, Oliver and surprisingly enough Barry Allen and his nephew Wally. He was a bit wary having a young child at one of his "parties" but there was nothing Barry could do but bring him.

So Wally was standing very close to his uncle suspicious of the people in the room. He didn't know any of them anyway. Not really. Because he still had not met who his Godfather really was.

Barry was smiling and holding his hand. He was talking to him about something. Though he couldn't tell what. Silently he made his way closer to Barry and Wally.

"Describe the victim," he heard Barry say.

"He has Black hair. And he has blue eyes. He has pale skin, like he doesn't go outside a lot. He's taller than you Uncle Barry. Shorter than Uncle Clark," he said in an innocent voice. Bruce frowned at hearing Uncle Clark, "He's frowning," he said staring at Bruce, "He's standing alone. He doesn't seem too happy. If I had to guess, I think he lives here in Gotham."

"Really. Okay. Time to find the victim," Barry said enthusiastically. He turned around to see Bruce, "Is he the victim?"

"Uh huh," Wally said.

"Well Wally you win. This is Mister Wayne. He owns this house."

Wally stared at him for a second.

"Kind of big house. Don't you live alone? Don't you get lonely?" he asked. Barry gave a sheepish smile.

"That's not very nice kiddo."

"But if I lived here alone I know I'd be lonely."

Bruce smiled. He was such an innocent kid. But he seemed to understand how he sometimes felt.

"That's why he throws parties," Barry said with a smile. Wally looked up at his uncle with endearing eyes.

"Well, parties are good for playing the detective game," he said almost indifferently. Bruce raised his brow.

"The detective game?" he asked.

"It's a game you play with two people. One is Sher-lock and the other," he said yawning, "Is Wa'son. Sher-lock finds a person and tells Wa'son about them and Wa'son's got to see if it's true or not."

"Sounds like someone's tired," said Barry picking Wally up. Wally rested his head in the crook of Barry's neck, "Got a room he can rest in?"

"Yes. Upstairs. Third on the left."

Barry smiled and took Wally to the room to sleep until the party was over. Oliver followed Barry. He had started to talk to him about something. Those two were the most unpredictable members of the league. And hearing that Oliver was looking into adopting a redhead archer was making all the more hectic.

"Aw. This is Wally?" asked Oliver.

"Yeah. He's tired though. Bruce is letting him sleep in a guest room."

"Third on the left?" he asked.

"Yep."

"Good ol' Bruce."

They walked into the guest room and placed Wally on the queen-sized bed. Barry smiled at his nephew before his phone went off. He looked at it quickly.

"Job. I'll be back in a Flash!" he said zipping out. Oliver groaned. Crazy Flash. He was going to leave the room when the sound of glass breaking made him jump into action. A maniacal laughter filled the air.

"God damn Gotham!" he said angrily. He ran over to the bed and grabbed Wally. He yawned in his ear.

"Huh? Mr. Queen?" he said groggily. The laughter filled the room again.

"Little party? Without me? We can't have that now can we?"

_DAMN GOTHAM!_ He thought to himself as he ran out of the room with Wally in his arms. He could feel the small boy squirm in his arms.

"Huh? Woah! Clown!" he screeched seeing the green haired menace behind him. He went silent in fear.

"Aw. A little kid want to play a game?" he said running up to them, "How about tag?"

He pulled out a knife and moved faster. Oliver ran into another room with Wally in his arms. He could become Green Arrow. But that would possibly mean giving up his secret identity. He looked at the kid quickly. He was whimpering in the corner hidden under a sheet. He blinked. He ran into another bedroom. It gave him an idea.

"Kid. Go hide in the closet. I'll protect you!" he said keeping the door shut and keeping the clown out. He rammed the door making it move a little. Wally shakily made his way to the closet and shut the door. Oliver slipped off his shirt revealing the archer's famed top. He slipped his hood over his head and put on a mask. He pulled out his bow and a few collapsible arrows he kept on his person. He jumped back from the door as the clown burst him.

"Here's JOKER!" he yelled like an announcer. He saw an arrow fly at him, "Aw no bat? Just a little Robin Hood."

Queen frowned. He shot more arrows at the insane clown hoping that Bruce would notice and give him some back up.

"Sad excuse for a hero really. But since old Batsy's not here I guess I'll make do," he said sadistically holding the knife he had chased him and Wally with just a second ago. He pulled back another arrow to keep the clown distracted. He didn't even really check to see what he was sending his way. Not until a gas came from said arrow. A knock out arrow. What luck! He smiled as the clown fell to the ground laughing in his sleep.

"Wow," he heard a voice say. His head snapped to the closet where a small red head boy was sticking his head out of. He walked out slowly and made his way to Green Arrow. Green Arrow stared at the boy.

"Thank you for saving me and Mr. Ollie," he said in awe. Green Arrow smiled.

"All part of the job," he said escorting him out of the room. He had to tie up Joker and if he woke up he did not want Barry's nephew anywhere near that maniac.

"But still thanks. This is Batman's city and you saved me," he said smiling, "You're my second favorite hero now. For being here when I needed you."

He surprised Green Arrow when he gave him a hug. He knew Flash was touchy feely but maybe it was a family thing.

"Second favorite?" he asked.

"Right after Flash and just before Batman," he said looking at him with adoring eyes. Green Arrow smiled. He liked Wally. He was a smart kid. Saying he was better than Batman. Wally got an autograph from Green Arrow and went down stairs with the boring adults to wait for his uncle. He didn't blame Wally. He wouldn't want to sleep in the room where he was attacked by a deranged homicidal clown.

When Wally had gone downstairs he ran up to Bruce Wayne. He was talking to a woman. One who seemed very interested in his money.

"Mr. Wayne," he said tugging on his sleeve. Bruce looked down at Wally the woman forced her smile to stay.

"Yes?" he asked.

"You might want to call the cops. There's a crazy clown upstairs. But don't worry! Mr. Arrow took care of it," he said with a smile. Bruce frowned and went upstairs. He saw Green Arrow tying up Joker.

"And I wasn't informed?" he questioned.

"No time. He tried to kill Wally," he said. Bruce sighed.

"Alright. I forgive. This time," he said.

"So you'll forgive me over the fact that I took your spot as number two on his favorite hero spots?" he asked. Bruce felt the urge to deck him.

"You have one minute to run before I come after you Queen."

Oliver's eyes widened and he jumped out the window. He had learned not to take what a bat says lightly. A long time ago.

**The game came from another story I have read. It's called Love me, Love us. It's written by Insanitywithaprettyface. Out of curiosity I have read it and I love the game that Tim plays with Dick in Chapter seven. Please Review.**

**Oh! And the 200****th**** review will be able to pick a chapter topic for me to write. I will do it!**


	26. Kidnapping and pictures

Wally was sure of many things. One, he was not a bat. Two, he was not a cat. Three, he was a Flash. Four, he was a hero. Five, he was well liked. Six, he was not a pet.

That all being said he was angry that he was tied up and in a large animal carrier. With again, cat ears on his head. He groaned. This was not his day.

"Now now my little runner" said Klarion smiling at Wally, "Don't frown. I don't hurt my pets."

Wally rolled his eyes, "I'm no one's pet."

Klarion scowled. His eyes darkening quickly. He grabbed Wally's hair and threw him on the ground. He then walked out of the room angrily and locked the door. Wally rubbed his head. He was kidnapped again. One constant in his life he doesn't quite know when or how it first came. It's just always been there. Like his uncle. Like his Aunt. His mom and dad. Hell, even Batman when he thought about it. He didn't openly admit he didn't mind being kidnapped by certain people. Because as many times he has been kidnapped by a villain, he has been kidnapped by friends, heroes, family, and his uncle's coworkers on one occasion. He had a tolerance for it. Especially after finding out who Robin really was. That just added to the number of times he was kidnapped. For being a witness more than anything but it was still kidnapping.

Bit rude. But he was accustomed to it. He pulled out a card and a hole puncher. He punched a hole at number seven. Three more kidnappings and he would get a free meal from a hero of his choice. It was a way for heroes to make sure that he was not kidnapped quite so often. It deteriorated the amount of times he was kidnapped to a point, but it seemed unavoidable. And when he did get the ten kidnappings, certain heroes would sometimes pay him to pick someone they were arguing with at the time. Just so they had to pay the bill.

He looked at his watch. He was kidnapped two hours and fifty seven minutes ago. So that meant that right now someone was at least noticing that he was missing at the least, at the most then... There was going to be hell for the witch boy in a second. The only question was who in the world would be part of the rescue committee?

Who would be the poor souls that had to put up with his mother hen of a mentor? Batman? Probably. Only if it was because he could calm him down a bit. Maybe a lantern. Maybe Robin. Heck, it could be anyone on the team. Well… no. None of them had really worked with his uncle before so that would be a bad idea to have them work with a mother hen version (more so than normal) version of Flash. One form that he only really saw the after form of. Robin did say he would try and record it but…

He sighed and lay down on the ground. Nothing to do but wait. At least until he heard the ceremonial breaking of glass signaling that his "heroes" had arrived. He sat up and stretched his arms. This would be fun. It was Klarion's first time kidnapping him so this was probably unexpected. He couldn't help but wonder if Dr. Fate had decided to come along too. That would make things interesting. He stood up and stretched his legs.

When all went silent he began his mental count down.

_Three… two … one… and there goes the door._

Sure enough the door was knocked off its hinges. How wonderfully Hollywood. And cue the smother, bone crushing, and mother hen hug from Flash.

"Geez kid are you alright?" he questioned. He quickly withdrew and looked over Wally, "What did he do to you? Are you hurt? When did you eat last?"

"I'm fine Flash. He just kidnapped me. Slight head pain from being thrown on the ground and a few hours ago," Wally said. He felt Flash give him another hug before walking him back to the outside world where he was no longer a missing kid. Though he did have to convince Flash that Klarion left after being beaten, he was out and free.

"So who was on the rescue committee?" Wally said his uncle turned back into Uncle Barry.

"Batman," he said. Wally rolled his eyes. Of course.

"Any pics?" Wally asked. Barry smiled and held up a camera. Where Wally had souvenirs, his uncle took pictures. And many of those pictures no one had any idea how he took them. Sometimes, they swore he paid Batman to show footage from his "all-seeing cameras" to get some of the shots. That was only true for some of them. And for the ones that had his uncle in them. The rest he was just too fast for them.

"Bats even took a few," he joked. Wally rolled his eyes. It was funny that though he was Kid Flash his uncle seemed to be more of a kidder. He wondered where he picked up his more serious and calmer side. He shrugged it off as not being his uncle.

…

"Wally got kidnapped again?" Robin asked Batman calmly.

"Klarion," he said just as calm. Robin walked over to his computer and typed something in.

"So Wally has been kidnapped twenty-seven more times than me… You would think that the media would notice."

"Did you mark it in overall or just Wally?" he asked. Robin looked at it again.

"Whoops. Overall he's more than me. Kid Flash gets kidnapped more than Robin. And he also gets kidnapped with me on other occasions as a civvie. So seven more as a civvie. But twenty more as a hero."

Batman sighed inwardly. He damned Barry and the fact that every time he tried to put a tracker in Wally's wrist he would stop him. How the hell were they supposed to prevent this sort of stuff from happening? Wally was his god kid for Christ sake. He frowned. More money on cameras then.

**Meh. Could've done better. Decided not to. Regardless I hope you all do review and aim for that 200 mark.**


	27. Tears fall

Wally sat crying alone in his room. Though, soon enough he would be removed from the premises. He didn't know what to do. His mouth felt as though it had been filled with sand. Blood. God there was so much. Being a hero he couldn't even save his parents. The prick of tears hurt so much. Each tear a reminder that he couldn't even save his family.

His mom and dad… He went on patrol. He said 'See ya later! Back in a Flash.'

But obviously that wasn't fast enough. The house was missing a few things. It was a robbery that robbed two people of their lives in the process. When he saw the blood…

Kid Flash had vanished. Only Wally West seemed to exist. A scared and sad teen. He didn't know when or how he was able to pull it together enough to call the police. They were currently working downstairs. They allowed him to be alone for a bit while they gathered evidence. All that Wally really knew was that they were killed with one of their own knifes. One that his mom used often. It was a chef's knife. She used it in many meals. They only had the one that she used too.

He knew it was only a matter of time before he was questioned. Of course he'd have to lie about where he was before he got home. Before he saw his parent's dead. He never felt more alone.

He curled up into his sheets and blankets, as if to hide from the world. As if this were all a dream. He felt numb. Maybe it was a dream? No. No this was no dream. No dream made him hurt this much.

-.-

Barry was shocked. The call from the police was nothing new. He was a forensic scientist after all. But what the call concerned was not something he expected. His heart practically stopped.

"Oh my god," he whispered. He barely was able to register what they were saying.

"Barry, we need you to come get Wally," said the person over the phone. Wally came over to the station enough for everyone there to know him.

"I'll be right over," he said hanging up the phone. God, what was the likelihood that Iris was hearing about this in the newsroom? He shivered. He ran out to his car resisting the urge to run right to Wally. He had to continue to keep the secret of being Flash from the world. So while he was driving he put his phone on speaker. He had to tell Canary Wally would not be at training for a few days.

"Hello?" she asked. Barry heard some grumbling in the background. Probably Ollie.

"Dinah, Wally won't be able to do training for a few days," he said in an unusual stoic tone.

"Barry? What's wrong with Wally?" she asked. There were two other voices over the phone now questioning Dinah. Great. Roy was over too.

"He's… he's not doing so well," Barry said. God why couldn't he bring himself to hang up the god damn phone and answer these questions later?

"Barry?"

"His… he's an orphan as of a few hours ago," he said fighting back the bile in his throat. He kept his eyes squarely on the road and ignored whatever came from his phone.

-.-

The news spread like a wild fire between all the heroes. Many were curious as to what happened. But not even Wally knew, nor was he willing to talk about it. He avoided people like the plague for the next few days as the funeral was set up for his parents.

-.-

Bruce frowned. He had been on a mission for days. He was still in the process of completing it. Infiltrating Cadmus to see if there were any more clones. He did not expect to see Wally's parents. Frozen. In a similar chamber to what Superboy had been found in. He didn't like this. He hacked into the chamber and began thawing them. It didn't take too long thankfully. Mary and Rudolph stumbled out looking very tired.

"Ba… Batman?" questioned Rudolph. Batman nodded.

"Let's get you two out. I'm sure Wally is worried about where you are," he said as he led them to the outside. Luckily getting out was easier than getting in with all the guards already knocked out. He led them out and guided them to the Bat-mobile. He wondered what he had missed since he started this mission. One missed call from about every hero in the league? About a thousand more from Barry. This couldn't be good. It didn't look like Armageddon but what else could be so bad?

It could wait until after he dropped Wally's parents off right? Yeah. That shouldn't be too bad. He used the Zeta beam to get him to Central quicker. He zipped through town catching the eyes of many civilians. It wasn't until he had gotten to the West house that things were revealed to be more complicated than he had thought. For one, there were a ton of officers outside of the house. Batman expected that much. But why was Wally and Barry dressed in all black? Who died?

He pulled up the Bat-mobile and stepped out, looked at Barry who had one arm protectively around Wally.

"Batman," he said with a choked voice. It was then Batman noticed Wally's red eyes. He had been crying. Whatever happened must have hit him hard. But he kept his composure.

"West household?" he asked. Though he already knew the answer. Though what he said made Wally start crying again.

"Easy Wally. Yes," Barry said for his nephew. God Bruce was going to find out who the hell made his godson hurt so much and he was going to make them suffer.

"Good," he said. He nodded toward the car signaling the people inside to come out. Wally's eyes widened wider than Batman had thought was humanly possible. He stood there with a gaze that said unbelievable. Slowly Wally made his way to them. Barry looked at Batman for a second. He then sighed with relief.

"God. You are a miracle Batman," Barry said. Batman raised a brow. He then saw the people from the police station and people from news networks gather around the family. Wally who was crying as he hugged his mom and dad.

"Why's that?" he asked.

"Didn't you get the message? Wally saw his parents dead on the kitchen floor," Barry said. Batman looked at Barry trying to dissect the joke. But this time there was none.

"They were frozen in Cadmus," he said void of emotion. Barry sighed again.

"Well… the clones were fairly believable. Except that Rudolph's didn't have one kidney but two. He donated one and things weren't adding up," said Barry. Batman grunted. Cadmus. So far the only really good thing that came out of it was Superboy.

"I think Wally's just glad they're alive."

-.- Later

"So why Rudolph and Mary?" Flash questioned Batman. Something that few people knew was that like Batman, Flash had an urge to always understand a situation.

"Because Mary used to work for the shadows. And Rudolph was either a witness or a way to bait her. Catch and clone her for more informants. Clone him to not raise suspicions. Though it failed because someone robbed their house and ended up killing the clones before they could do any real damage," he said. Barry's eyes narrowed.

"Right. She was an informant. But she also sold information to cops. In a way, she reminds me of Catwoman. You don't think they knew each other do you?" he asked.

"Who knows," Batman said.

-.-

"Well that was quite the stroll down memory lane," said Mary rather calm after what had happened. Rudolph frowned.

"I can't believe Wally thought we were dead."

"He saw bodies, blood and there was no pulse. He has a right to freak a bit," said Mary, "Although that does bring a point… I'll call Selina tonight," she said.

"Still can't get over the fact you are friends with Catwoman," he said. Mary smiled.

"Well, it's not like she knows I know who she is. Besides, it'll be good for Wally to learn from many people rather than a Flash, a Bat, a Canary and an Arrow. Selina has other things she can bring to the table."

**I think that this is the chapter we hit 200 with. Please don't prove me wrong. I like being right. And anyway… I don't know where in my sick twisted brain this was born from. I think I've been spending a little too much time with the Denizen of Madness. Maybe. Either him or Anticsareme…**

**Meh… REVIEW!**


	28. Chain of kidnapping

Wally groaned as he woke up with a sore neck. He moved his head slowly trying to remove any kink there might be to it.

"He's waking up!" he heard someone say. The voice was familiar. He tightened his eyes before opening them in a glare.

"Really?" he asked. In front of him were the younger members of the bat clan. Tim, Jason, Stephanie, Cassie, and Damian. All five at one time… in an unknown vehicle. Great. Kidnapped again. He sighed. Better them than a villain he guessed. It's not like they would subject him to torture worse than the Bat-Flash suit.

"Alright. What's the emergency?" he asked stretching his arms. The one good thing about being kidnapped by them regularly was that they no longer hand cuffed him and tied his legs together. So he was fairly free in the car.

"Well…," Cassie began.

"We don't know what to get for Dick," said Jason bluntly. Wally smiled. Straight and direct.

"Birthday coming up?" he asked. He didn't know. The boy wonder never would tell him. Even though he would plague him with gifts on Wally's birthday. Wally in turn gave him his gifts on the day Robin first started to fight crime. But never his actual birthday.

"Uh huh. And we figured you would know what to get him since you hang out with him so much," said Steph. Wally smiled. At least she didn't reason that he was a _bat_. That would be a bit awkward.

"Well… why don't we go to the mall? I'm sure we can find something there that'll be perfect," he said to them making their faces light up.

"Okay!" they said in unison. Except for Damian who just smiled his little baby smile like he knew what they were talking about. Though it wouldn't surprise Wally. HE was a baby bat. But a bat nonetheless.

"So where are we?" he asked.

"Gotham," said Tim. Of course they were in Gotham. Bruce liked to keep them all close by. He would question them later on how he was kidnapped since he already got the why and was pretty sure he really didn't want to know how they had gotten him. Just leaving it at the fact that they were bats. Simple as that.

Though he was surprised to later learn that being kidnapped by the bat clan was going to be the _normal _ part of the day. And without them he would've had a completely normal day. But alas, he is Kid Flash. Nothing is normal for him.

Once they got to the mall he was dragged into an electronic store to begin looking for Dick's gift. What do you get for the rich hacker who could have about anything? It was easier for Wally to get him his traditional gift of Flash merchandise than to find something he would actually like. He looked at the laptops and CDs with the younger bats carrying Damian in his arms. He was so focused on the gifts he didn't notice some of the people staring at him.

"He's a good brother," one said.

"So nice," said another. One person just looked over at him with his back turned. Long blond hair and steely grey eyes saw the group. She knew them from somewhere… But where?

"Artemis," said an older woman's voice.

"Yeah mom?" Artemis asked.

"Time to go," she said. Artemis looked at the group again. The oldest being around her age. Short windblown red hair. A thin and somewhat graceful body. She knew him from somewhere. But he wasn't at her school. She would've remembered him. Like she remembered the little troll that took her picture. Dick Grayson.

She pondered this as she walked out of the mall.

"Are you sure you want to get this for your brother?" Wally asked slightly disturbed. It was a poster. One that people seemed to laugh at. Wally didn't see it but the younger ones insisted that it was perfect for their big brother.

"Uh huh," said Cassie excitedly. All the siblings were smiling at Wally. So he sighed and walked up to the counter to pay for the poster.

"Everybody put your hands in the air!"

Wally instinctively pulled the younger bats to the other side of him and turned to face the voice. Great. A robbery. Fantastic. Why did this sort of thing happen every time he visited Gotham. It made no sense. Was he cursed to attract villains, heroes and strange people alike? Why not Robin? He was a billionaire's son for goodness sake. Wait… he had all of Robin's siblings here. SHIT!

"Tim," he said softly, "Get everyone out."

Tim looked up at him with large doe eyes. His lower lip quivered a bit. Wally gave a small smile. How could he reassure him and convince him to get his siblings out.

"Don't worry. I'm a bat," he said quickly. A smile crept onto Tim's face. He grabbed his siblings' hands and led them outside. Unfortunately this was noticed by the leader.

"I said freeze!" he said shooting a gun at Tim. Wally's eyes went wide. He jumped between the bullet and the younger bats. He felt his shoulder being pierced by hot lead. He hated that his speed kicked in making feel so much slower.

"RUN!" he cried out to the bat siblings. Tim ran out carrying Damian and having the other siblings follow. Wally stood up between the criminals and the exit. The man scowled at him. He walked over to Wally with a nasty scowl on his face. Wally would've run, but with his injury he couldn't guarantee he could control his speed. So the man grabbed Wally's shirt and dragged him out with a gun by his head. Wally steadied his breath as he was dragged outside. The security couldn't do anything. He was taken outside and thrown into a black van (cliché much?)

They were moving away from the mall just as the police began to show up.

"You are… so going to… be in… trouble," wheezed Wally with blood dripping from his shoulder. The man rolled his eyes.

"You don't talk. You're going to be lucky if you make it out alive," he said entering the red light district. Wally's eyes looked around. Why did this look like Joker's neighborhood?

He was answered when something hit the car.

"Jesus!" the man cried. Wally smiled.

"You see… I'm a jinx. Joker has attacked me more times than you could believe."

The man stopped the car. He did not want to deal with Joker. And if the kid could be a distraction… then the kid had to go. He opened the door and tossed him out to fend with the clown.

Lucky for the criminal he was able to escape from the clown, leaving Wally at the feet of the prince of crime.

"Aw… someone left me a present. Little Wayne," he said with a sick smile on his face. Wally frowned. He could tell this wasn't going to end well.

"Joker," he said softly. The Joker smiled.

"Well at least I was remembered!" he said happily. He grabbed him by his hair and began dragging him to what was most likely to his new hide out. He didn't bother to struggle. His shoulder hurt so much. He was walking behind him quickly.

"…and then a little acid bath…"

Oh great. He was going to torture him. The only good thing about today was that his siblings got Dick a present. He better damn well like it too. With all he was going through.

He was so engrossed in his own thoughts he almost didn't notice that Joker let go of his hair. That he was lying on the ground out cold.

"I see that Joker has started gathering children to build his toys to take over the world using the innocence of life."

Wally knew that voice anywhere.

"Question?" he asked.

"And you are the brains of the operation," said Question. He walked over to Wally and looked him over, "And either you are wearing an experimental mind control substance or you're bleeding," he said. Wally gave him a small smile. Of course Question would question why Joker had kidnapped him once again. A lot of people wondered why he was kidnapped so much.

"So you will have to come with me for some questions," he said grabbing Wally's wrist. Wally groaned. Why did he think Question would not leave him alone?

One hour later

I'm telling you I was shopping with the Bat-clan," Wally moaned for the eighth time.

"To find security footage that the government is gathering in order to make sure that there are no informants of their plans to control free thinking with pamphlets."

"That's not what this is about," he said angrily. God he still had the bullet in his shoulder and god it was healing weird. He would have to have some surgery.

"No. Because the aliens are using that information," said Question. Wally's eye began to twitch. Oh whatever god is out there, get me away from cousin Question.

His plea was answered with a smoke bomb. He started coughing violently and felt himself being thrown onto someone's shoulder.

"Jeez kiddo, why are you with crazy?" he heard a familiar silky voice ask. Another person he did _not_ want to be kidnapped by.

"Catwoman?" he squeaked. He felt himself being taken outside of the building and thrown into a car. The same black car he had ridden in when she had saved him last time.

"Yeah," she said zipping around in the car. She looked over at his shoulder, "And what happened to your shoulder?"

"I kind of got shot at the mall," he said. If he were normal he would've had a heart attack as she slammed down the brakes. He looked over at her.

"You were what?" she asked again.

"Shot. By a pistol. And that bullet still hurts," he said rubbing his shoulder. She sighed.

"So first aid station first," she said. Wally didn't complain. He wanted the bullet out. He almost wondered why Question hadn't asked about that. He was more fixated on Joker's umpteenth time that he had kidnapped Wally. It took a few minutes to get to her first aid station. He didn't bother trying to fight her. If his mom trusted her then he might as well suck it up and get the bullet out. Granted he trusted Batman a bit more. He had removed plenty of bullets from Wally. And even more from Robin. Hey, there was one thing that the Boy Wonder had more of then he did. Boy would he be thrilled to know that!

Her first aid station was a modest apartment. Grey like the city. She took him inside and had him take off his shirt. She had tweezers, bandages and other medical devices ready. Wally lay down on the table as she looked at the now smaller hole.

"This looks smaller than a bullet hole," she said.

"My healing. Though I haven't eaten so it didn't fully heal it," he groaned. She began working on his shoulder. Wally grunted with a little pain. Catwoman smiled that he could take the pain.

"You're done," she stated. Wally sat up and felt the stiches that were placed over the bullet hole.

"I'm hungry," he said. Catwoman frowned. She had a small idea on how much he could eat. Only hearing Batman complain once.

"Well, then let's get you something," she said standing up. She was glad she had stolen a few credit cards from Bruce Wayne and other people earlier. She tossed Wally a black shirt that he quickly slipped on. Wally followed her outside… to see his mom?

"Selina? What in the world is going on?" she questioned.

"Mary? What are you doing here?" Selina asked.

"Wally? Were you kidnapped again?" Mary asked. Wally sheepishly nodded his head.

"Selina! I thought better of you!" she berated.

"No. She kidnapped me from Question who kidnapped me from Joker who kidnapped me from some con who kidnapped me from a group of kids who kidnapped me in the first place," Wally corrected. Mary smacked her head. She was going to castrate Batman and Flash. Why weren't they watching Wally with all their overprotectiveness?

Batman and Flash

"Ow. Geez," said Flash in the watch tower med bay, "I hate fighting alien invaders."

"I second that," said Batman who couldn't move with his two broken legs and broken arm.

"It doesn't help that I have the weirdest feeling that someone wants to castrate me," said Flash. Batman gave him a look.

"I have the same feeling.

Mary

"And you didn't take pictures?" Mary said on a roll. Wally blinked.

"Mom. No camera."

"No. There was no pictures of Wally as a cat. I mean I have footage but…"

"You have footage? YOU KNOW WHO SHE IS!" Wally questioned his mother. She nodded.

"Selina isn't the best at keeping secrets. Now come on Wally, let's get you something to eat."

**This is in dedication to one of the two winners. Our 200****th**** Butterflyjazz reviewer graciously gave her prize to the 201****st**** and the 199****th**** reviewers of the story. This is the 201****st**** SpritelyGryffindor. Enjoy one of her ideas in my words. Please review as always.**


	29. Catwoman is not allowed to babysit

"You want me what?" Selina questioned Mary. Mary smiled as she held a baby in her arms.

"He's your godson. And Rudolph and I have a date. We were wondering if you could watch him for us."

"I don't do kids. Why don't you ask…? He has a godfather right?" she questioned. Mary nodded. _And he and Flash are in space right now working to stop an alien invasion._

"He lives kind of far away. And you are in town," she said slyly, "With nothing to do."

Selina sighed and scooped the baby in her arms. He was a small little guy with tufts of fuzzy red hair poking out from the blanket. Droopy green eyes looked at her.

"It's just babysitting. You said you used to do it when you were younger. This shouldn't be too hard. Wally sleeps through about anything. We'll be back in a few hours."

Selina nodded as they left her with the small child. Disgusting. She never really liked babies. But Mary was the only person who could ever put up with rooming with her in college.

"Ca-ca," the baby yawned. She sighed as she walked to put him in his crib. But in the room with the crib was Harley Quinn.

"Catwoman," she said in her usual New Jersey drawl, "They're having a special on jewelry downtown. Steal one get two free."

Selina frowned. She enjoyed stealing. But not with Harley. She was always annoying. Almost as much as the baby who was trying to hide his face from the clown.

"And who do we have here?" she asked skipping over to the baby. She plucked him from Selina's grasp and took a quick look. She scrunched her face and shoved the baby back into Selina's arms.

"Ba Cown," the baby gurgled. Selina blinked. Was this kid trying to talk? Did he just say bad clown?

"Ugh. Never mind. You've gotten soft. Have 'n a baby an all," she said about to leave.

"He's not my kid," she said defensively, "And I'll join you at the jewelers."

Harley smiled before jumping out the window. Selina smacked herself. Why did she have to prove herself to that clown? Now she had to go. Otherwise there would be hell to pay later. But she couldn't leave Mary's kid.

"Looks like you're with me red. Don't screw up."

The baby laughed at her.

She met up with Harley a few minutes later after dressing in her Catwoman apparel. The baby dressed in all black with what looked like whiskers on his cheeks (how he got into her makeup she had no idea) and a cute smile.

"Ca-ca," he babbled on. She frowned. Stupid baby.

"I see you showed."

"Yes Harley, unlike others when I say I'll do something I'll really do it," she said. Harley scowled at the baby.

"Did you have to bring the brat?" she questioned. Cat woman nodded. If something happened to him and Mary found out then there would be hell on earth. Cat woman knew she had a huge motherly side. And a huge mama bear side. Both skilled in judo and boxing. The woman could break bones. And if something happened to her baby…

"He won't get in the way."

"He better not."

One hour later.

Selina smirked as she saw Harley being arrested by the police. She didn't have any of the jewels like she had wanted. But Harley being arrested was sweet enough. Who knew that the baby would pull the emergency switch? Though she was glad she noticed him pulling it so she could get away.

"You are a delightfully evil little child," she said carrying him. He smiled back at her and then reached into his diaper. A disgusted look came over her face as he pulled out a jeweled necklace. One that was coated in diamonds. Real ones.

"Prey or Ca-ca," he said with a smile. He pushed it on her chest. She took it warily. It was clean. So he didn't go on it. Meh, jewels were jewels.

"That's right. Ca-ca gets the jewels," she said taking him into her car. She zipped off towards the house rather proud that her godson was taking after her. She was rather pleased until she saw Mary and Rudolph's car in the driveway. She groaned and tried to think of a good excuse. A movie? Yeah she'd go with that one.

"Ca-ca," the baby said sleepily. She pulled into the driveway and grabbed Wally.

"SELINA!" yelled Mary. Selina looked at the angry mother, "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

"I was thinking that Wally would enjoy a movie," said Selina.

"Without his booster seat!"

Selina looked back at her car. She had carried him in her lap as they drove. Not exactly recommended in parent manuals or the law.

"You are not watching him again until he is at least ten you hear me!" she yelled grabbing Wally. Selina blinked. Good ol' mama bear.

"So you later Mary," she said getting into her car. Mary looked back and waved. So did the little kitten burglar. Huh. He really was like a little kitten. With the black and the makeup smudged on his face.

She sighed. So ten years of no training? Maybe even longer knowing Mary. But not really a problem. He had a slight of the hand down. She reached for the stick shift when she felt something cool. On the stick shift, there were bracelets. Silver and gold bracelets.

**For the 199****th**** reviewer Ally! I hope this is alright. Please do review.**


	30. Three little brothers

The three musketeers.

The three stooges

The Bee Gees

Snap, Crackle and Pop

Huey, Dewey and Louie

The Lion, tin man, and scarecrow

Robin, Kid Flash and Speedy.

Dick, Wally and Roy.

Some things are just inseparable. Neither time nor space could break them. But that didn't keep them from trying.

From Robin being beaten by the most ruthless of villains hoping to break Batman…

_Robin frowned as red seemed to blur his vision. They always aimed for him in order to hurt the bat. This time he was with Two-face. God where was Batman?_

"_It would seem as though Batman doesn't care for a crippled bird," he said coldly. Half a smile crept onto his dark face._

"_Are you kidding? Batman almost killed Joker ten minutes ago," said a hyper voice._

"_Yeah. Almost. You might not be so lucky," said another voice deeper than the hyper one. Wally and Roy. It was only confirmed when an arrow landed right where Two-face was standing. Followed up by a yellow blur that knocked him off his feet. Another arrow flew, this one hitting his chest and covering him in something that looked like hardened play doe._

"_Nice shot Roy. Glad you didn't use the real sharp arrows like you wanted," Kid Flash said running over to Robin. A bit of pressure was applied to his bleeding head, "Come cut him out!"_

_Robin heard Speedy grunted but move down and cut the ropes that were binding him. Kid Flash picked him up his arms._

"_I'm going to the Bat Cave. Speedy… uh… Don't kill the criminal. It doesn't look good on hero applications," he said zipping off. Speedy snorted and clicked his communicator._

"_Yeah Batman? Kid Flash is taking Robin to the cave for a check up. And please call the cops to get Two-face."_

… or villains thinking that Kid Flash is a good buddy to play games with after kidnapping him…

_Kid Flash sat tied to a chair rather uncomfortably. He cursed at himself slightly for not learning how to vibrate through molecules yet._

"_Baby Flash!" squeed Trickster as he gave him a hug. Kid Flash held back a groan as he was being crushed by the harlequin's hug. Being bound to the chair wasn't helpful either. It kind of made it hurt more. He was used to getting bone crushing hugs from Flash when he was standing. Or being pulled into standing because of one. Not one to sit and not move during one. Once he was finally let go he gave him a small smile._

"_James… Why am I here?" he asked. Trickster's smile grew. _

"_Because I told Cold that for my birthday all I wanted was a day to play with baby flash!"_

_Wally blinked. How the hell did he get into these kinds of situations? And on another note… where was Dick and Roy to get him out?_

…

"_This is so wrong," said Roy watching the footage. Dick cackled. _

"_Come on, the rogues aren't going to do anything bad to him. They do this every other month or so. No one does any crimes but they all band together to grab Kid Flash for one reason or another. So far I have ten hours of footage from the less spontaneous kidnappings."_

"_God. He is to kidnapping as you are to beatings."_

… or even Roy's flaming temper and overprotective attitude.

_Roy scowled as he planned to disembowel the crook in front of him. He was having a bad week. And this guy was going to get the brunt of it. He deserved it too. At least that's what he said. He said the man was stalking two teens. A sleazy man going after two teenage boys. He wasn't going to allow that. He was going to make him suffer._

_After all, there was no way he was going to let some sleazy most likely con stalk his two brothers._

Nothing could pull them apart. The arrow, the bat, and the flash. Everything just seemed to keep them together. Including what was by now just plain embarrassing.

"We can't tell them," Roy huffed in a seven year old body. He looked at Wally who looked seven and Dick who looked three.

"But I wanna see Uncle Barry," Wally whined.

"Want Bruce," huffed the toddler Dick.

"But they won't respect us if we tell them. We'll be treated like lil' kids," he said. Wally cocked his head.

"But we are lil' kids. Right now anyway," said Wally referring to his comically too big shirt. Roy knew that Wally was real small when he was little but he looked ridiculous. His shirt went to his ankles. Roy's only went to his thigh. He was always taller. And Dick, he was bundled up in his shirt too. Holding Wally's hand like a normal little kid.

"An' how are we su'pose to get better?" struggled Dick. He rubbed his eyes like he was tired.

"Wally. You are good in science right?" Roy stated. Wally flinched.

"Uh huh. But I can't get to my lab and stuff. Not with out Uncle Barry's help," he huffed. He looked Roy dead in the eye. He nearly laughed at the seriousness on his face. It was nowhere near as intimidating as it was when he was older. But it could still scare the crap out a normal person who didn't know him. And Wally and Dick weren't normal. So they laughed.

"You look funny!" Dick laughed. Roy's face sported a blush that matched Wally's hair.

"Shut up!" he squeaked. That only made Dick and Wally laugh harder.

"How can we take you seriously?" questioned Wally.

…

Bruce sighed. Of course something like this would happen the one time he let all three of them out of his sight. They were adorably small. And though Oliver and Barry would love the time with their miniature partners he'd have to fix them. But for now…

"Alright kids, time to do back to the manor," he said boldly walking up to them. Dick smiled, Wally smirked at Roy and Roy scowled. Dick was picked up by Bruce fitting easily into his arms.

"You're smaller than Cassie now," he stated. Dick frowned.

"Ugh. Now they won't take me sewiouswy," he said smacking his head lightly. Wally snickered.

"Little big brother," Wally said. Bruce gave him a look.

"Wally, Roy. We are going back to the manor. I'll see how long it'll take to make a cure," he said. Roy grumbled and kicked some playground mulch but followed after Wally who was tailing Bruce.

The inseparable three and the man who watches over.

**I don't know. I… I really don't know.**


	31. Science Fair

Wally smiled enthusiastically at his uncle. He was participating in his first science fair. He stood next to his model of a police station setting up various chemicals his uncle deemed safe enough to bring to school for the science fair. He loved the rooms set up with plants, diagrams, volcanoes, planet systems, demos, and toys.

"Hey Wally!" his uncle said walking over to him, "You really did forensic science?"

"Uh huh! It's so cool. Using science to catch the bad guys!" Wally said with bright green eyes. Barry laughed. Looking over the table it looked a little like his office. Only here there wasn't as many harmful chemicals or breakable bits of technology. He ruffled Wally's hair.

"We'll have fun. I'm starving so I'm going to get something to eat. You want anything?" he asked. Wally shook his head. He barely ate. He was never really all that hungry. He didn't understand why people ate so much. He barely ate a meal if he could help it. Eating wasn't all that interesting to him. Why eat when there is more exciting things in the world?

"I'll be fine Uncle Barry. I had a pop tart before coming," he said. Not a lie. His mom made him eat something. Barry laughed.

"Alright. I'll be back," he said quickly making his way to the nearest eating establishment. Wally smiled and slipped on his white lab coat his aunt had gotten for him and waited for the judges. He looked around to see if he could figure out who they were. Students weren't told who the judges were until later. Something about keeping everything fair. There were many adults. A lot of parents. Two people in particular stood out. One looked familiar; he was tall with dark hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a black suit and near him was a small boy. Black hair like him and similar blue eyes. He seemed to be antsy. Wanting to leave the man's side and explore. He almost reminded Wally of a monkey. Must be a parent and a kid.

"Excuse me," said a deep voice. Wally looked over and up. Standing in front of him was another tall man with dark eyes and a suit. Wally blinked. He swallowed his tongue so he wouldn't say anything about being blinded by the man's bald head.

"Yes?" asked Wally with a smile.

"Care to explain you're little set up?" he said coyly. Wally blinked and explained what he had set up for fifteen minutes.

"But I don't have everything here. That would be too dangerous. Because certain chemical mixtures found in forensics labs have been found to mutate people into unique metas like Flash," he concluded.

"And you memorized all of this?" questioned the bald man. Wally hadn't looked at anything on the posters. He barely looked at the labels on the chemicals. He kept eye contact (couldn't stop staring at his shiny head) during the entire presentation.

"Uh… yeah. I love science. My uncle works in forensics and says that I could be one in no time if I keep at it," Wally said. The man smiled at him. Not one of the friendly ones that his mom, dad, aunt or uncle would give him. Not one that a friend would. Heck, it didn't even look like one an angry bagger would give his uncle when he went grocery shopping and making him bag about half the store. This smile was cold and calculating.

"I see," he said continuing to walk around. As he disappeared from sight Wally's uncle arrived with a coke.

"Present to anyone yet?" he asked.

"Some tall bald guy in a suit," said Wally. He watched as his uncle's smile melted away into a frown. He never saw his uncle frown. This frown though was filled with worry, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah Wally. Just stay here a second," he said disappearing into the crowd. Wally sighed. He bet that his uncle drank a bit too much pop. And that meant he was on his way to the bathroom.

Barry wasn't though. He made his way to Bruce who had Richard (or Dick as he now liked to be called) by his side.

"Bruce," he hissed in his ear, "Why is Luthor here?"

Bruce looked at him with hard eyes. He didn't notice that Dick had slipped from his hand and began to run throughout the science fair. He maneuvered easily until he bumped into someone. He heard glass break.

"OW! Oh jeez!"

Dick looked up to see a panicked red head covered in some liquid. Dick went to touch the liquid.

"Don't! That's an acid," he said making his way out of the gym. Dick followed. The red head seemed to know where he was going. Why did he seem so familiar? Oh wait, he was at the park in Central.

"I'm sorry Wally," he said barely keeping up with him. Wally opened the door to one of the rooms a pulled a switch. Water came pouring down onto Wally. Like rain. Once it was over Wally stepped out dripping.

"Glad we were in the high school," he said shaking off some of the water. His clothes had holes in them from the eating acid. He smiled sheepishly at Dick.

"Where's your parents?" he asked. Dick's eyes dropped.

"They're in heaven," he said shyly.

"Oh geez! I'm sorry," said Wally walking up to him. He gave him an air hug to avoid getting him wet. Dick laughed at how ridiculous he looked.

"What?" Wally asked. Blue eyes met his green ones.

"You're funny," he said surprising Wally with a hug soaking his front. He didn't like getting wet. But he liked the warmth coming from the elder boy. Wally blinked but returned the gesture, wrapping his wet arms around the smaller boy. He seemed really familiar.

Once they separated Wally smiled.

"We should get back to the gym. My Uncle Barry's probably freaking out," said Wally. Dick smiled and followed Wally back to the gym.

Meanwhile.

"LUTHOR KIDNAPPED WALLY!" Barry yelled at Bruce. Bruce sighed.

"Uncle Barry…? Why are you freaking out?" asked a voice. Barry jumped and scooped up his nephew before realizing he was wet.

"Why are you wet?" asked Barry. Bruce raised his brow.

"Dick? Why are you wet?"

"I hugged him," said Dick.

"Which brings back my question Wally, why are you wet?"

"I had to take an emergency shower. I kind of got an acid on me."

Barry's eyes bugged.

"Are you hurt? Any glass? Burns?" he asked almost going too fast.

"I'm fine. I knew what to do Uncle Bar. And it looks like someone cleaned up the glass and the acid," he said looking at the floor.

"As long as you're okay," he said giving Wally a hug, picking him up off the ground, "But a trip to the hospital won't hurt."

"Aw… Uncle Barry."

Barry looked at Bruce for a second. Bruce understood what he was asking.

"Yes I'll clean this up," he said. Barry smiled and ran Wally out the door much to his protest. Dick looked up at Bruce.

"Was that Wally?" asked Dick. Bruce sighed.

"Yes. Yes it was."

**Lalalalalalalalalalala. Bored. Writing. Questioning. Nagging. Flute playing. Ninjaing. Reading. Listening. Sleeping…**

**Meh… reviewing. **

**Please review!**


	32. Saving Baby Flash

Len Snart stood in disbelief in what he just saw. He was used to speedsters disappearing. But not like this. Not with such energy pulsating through the air uncontrollably. The young speedster's body covered in sparks. He seemed almost like a ghost. His form fading. His eyes widened. He really_ was_ fading!

"Jeezus!" he yelled. He ran up to the kid who slowly turned his head to face Captain Cold. His eyes glazed over.

"Uncle Len…" he said as small pebbles began to float in the air as the energy picked up, "… I feel kind of… funny."

Len continued toward him until he vanished along with the energy. The rocks falling to the ground. He looked back at the other rogues who were with him. Boomerang, Trickster, Mirror Master and Piped Piper.

"Baby Flash?" Trickster squeaked. He began walking up towards where Kid Flash stood. Captain Cold made no move to stop him. He was still in shock. Tears began to well up in Trickster's eyes.

"Trickster," Piper said softly. James's teary eyes widened. He said sh and made everyone quiet. He heard Baby Flash. He began to walk around the area trying to find him. Until a bright and powerful light appeared. It acted as a vacuum pulling anything it could in. Trickster felt himself grab a wrist.

"Trickster?" he heard a weak voice say. Baby Flash's voice.

"Baby Flash?" he cried out. The rogues gathered at the light that seemed to be pulling things in.

"Trickster. It's beautiful. It's a force," he heard Baby Flash say, "a speed force. It's calling me. I have to go."

"NO! BABY FLASH!" he cried trying to pull him out. The other rogues realized what he was doing and each one grabbed hold making a chain to pull the young one out of the energy. Their muscles ached with pain. The energy was strong. Maybe they wouldn't be able to save their baby. But the thing was, they were rogues. Nothing would stop them from trying.

"You promised to play darts!" yelled Trickster with one last tug. It looked like he had been flattened as they pulled him out. It wasn't until the light had gone that he looked somewhat normal. But the blood coming from his mouth was enough reason for concern. His eyes glazed over in pain.

"I can't… I don't think… I don't think I can go that fast again," he coughed. A lone tear came from his eye. Trickster hugged him tightly, almost as if the second he let go he would disappear again.

**I did use a Justice League episode for inspiration. But I can't remember the name. Sorry it's not Batman and Kid flash family but you guys approve. Right?**


	33. Ceasar and Brutus

"That is one of the most adorable things I have ever seen," said Barry with a smile on his face. How he had gotten into the Bat cave was beyond Batman. He no longer questioned how Barry could get past his security and only mumble about needing to update it.

Barry made it a habit of coming over every once in a while to see Batman's pictures. And by Batman's pictures he meant those that Batman had his hidden cameras take for him of the team, Dick and Wally. Barry loved seeing the pictures and even printing some off for his scrap book.

"Which one?" he asked as Barry began printing. Once the paper was out he showed a picture of Wally sleeping in the cave. Cuddled up on the couch with a worn plush bat in his arms. The bat was a grey (though it was once black) and had a light yellow lightning bolt across the snout.

"I didn't think Wally still had Brutus," he smirked at Batman. A rare smile appeared on his face, "Though Caesar is popular too."

Batman raised a brow. He had known that the bat plushie that Wally liked so much was named Brutus. But who in the Bat's name was Caesar?

"OH! You don't know? Tsk tsk Batman. I thought you to be a more proficient stalker than that," he said, "Caesar is Wally's plushie from his god mother."

"Batwoman?" he asked. He hadn't known Wally had a god mother. It wasn't on any of the surveillance footage. Maybe she was mentioned from one of the times that the cameras were removed from the sight. That was actually more times than he would care to admit. He had to hand it Wally's mom, she was very good at finding and removing the cameras in their home shortly after he installed them.

"No. I don't think you know her. But you might since you are the "all-seeing" Batman," Barry laughed. Bruce gave him a Bat glare making Barry laugh harder, "Her name is Selina Kyle."

Batman stood there for a moment. Frozen. Barry walked over.

"Bats? Bats? Bruce? Bruce are you alright? OH MY GOD! I BROKE BATMAN! !"

"Allen. Why is Selina Kyle even near Wally?" he growled. Barry stopped his rant and stared at Batman.

"Well Selina and Mary were roommates back in college so she was asked to be the god mother," said Barry explaining it as if it were that simple.  
>"So you did nothing to stop it," said Batman glaring.<p>

"Stop what? Bruce… You're kind of freaking me out," he said backing away from the seething Batman.

Meanwhile in the manor.

"Dude, why do you bring those plushies when you spend the night?" Dick asked as Wally placed two stuffed animals on the bed. One was a bat that was known to the entire manor as Brutus. And the other was known to Dick as Caesar. Caesar was a yellow and red striped cat with a collar. The collar was covered in lightning bolts. If anything it was as old as Brutus.

"Because Caesar and Brutus can't be trusted alone and if I take one over the other then the other one gets jealous," he said like they were real living beings. Dick snickered.

"Dude, aren't you a bit old for plush toys?" he asked.

"No way! You can never be too old for a childhood friend," he said in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone. Dick laughed even harder.

"Don't you worry about what my siblings would do to them?" he asked. Wally shrugged his shoulders.

"Not really. They're bats. That's what they do," he stated. He glanced over the room and stopped when his eyes fell on something that Wally thought he would never see, "Dick?"

"Yeah?"

"There is a poster on your wall."

"Yeah?"

"Why am I on your wall?"

"I don't see a problem."

"Dude. That's not Wally. That's not Kid Flash."

"Your point?" he asked innocently. Wally shot up and ran to the poster. Gesturing to it in a large manner.

"Why the hell is Bat-Flash on your wall!" he yelled. Robin smiled.

"Well, my siblings got me that poster on my birthday," he said simply. Wally took in the information quickly. The poster at the mall.

"They made a Bat-Flash poster?" he questioned. They barely made Kid Flash posters. But the one time Bat-Flash had his own poster. They were the same person for goodness sake.

"There's more than one. There is one that has you as Kid Flash with your back to you as Bat-Flash," he said. Wally's jaw dropped.

"But I'm not a bat!" he yelled.

"Says the infamous Bat-Flash of Central Gotham," he added. Wally groaned.

"But I'm a Flash," he whined. Dick pulled a piece of paper from his desk.

"The chart man. The chart."

**I am back and half dead. Dang. Only two more days of school.**

**Next chapter you decide what I'll do. Pick one from the list.**  
><strong>-Red bull<strong>  
><strong>-Bouncy ball<strong>  
><strong>-Gentlemen in disguise<strong>  
><strong>-The belt<strong>  
><strong>Please review my good readers!<strong>


	34. Gentleman in disguise

**Damn. I would not have pegged this to be number one.**

Wally sighed as he buttoned up a plain white shirt. He really wasn't looking forward to tonight. But Dick had to go through with this too. All for the greater good. All for the greater good, he made himself think. He tied a bowtie around his neck. A deep satin red. Almost villain like in his opinion. But it was what he had. He slipped on a black jacket over the shirt making sure to straighten it and button it cleanly.

He looked at himself in a mirror. His usually wild hair was brushed down and more controlled. Also, a little nerdier looking. He smiled a small smile. He couldn't smile like Kid Flash. He couldn't smile like Wally. He had to smile like Wallace.

"Ready to go Wally?" his uncle asked from downstairs. Wally sighed.

"Yeah."

His uncle zipped into the room and smiled.

"Look kiddo, you need to keep up appearances. And showing up to Luthor's for this scholar's dinner makes him look at you like an ignorant civilian and not Kid," he said. Wally looked up at his uncle. Luthor sent the letter a month ago. And people heard about it making sure he was free to go to something so wonderful. Bull crap.

He knew all about Luthor. His evil tenacious ways. His longing for unobtainable power beyond any sane person's dreams. He knew the man was evil. But for the sake of protecting his identity he had to go. Luthor would question if someone didn't show up without a reason. And in Central, Wally was given no such thing.

The only good thing was that Dick would suffer with him and there would be no Stalker Batman tonight.

-.-

Rocket, Zatanna, Artemis, M'gann, Conner, and Kaldur gathered in the mission room awaiting Batman's orders. This mission was fairly different. Not a two person mission. But most of the team was gathered. But the two that never seemed to miss missions were missing. Robin and Kid Flash.

Batman looked at the team carefully. He wanted to give this mission to leaguers. But other missions that were previously assigned left it up to the team to do this mission.

"Luthor has sent out invitations to gather the brightest and most creative young minds from all around the country. Informants say that he is gathering them to create a new weapon," he said pressing a button. Two pictures were pulled up. One that was recognized by Artemis.

"Richard Wayne?" she questioned.

"His guardian has lots of money and with his assistance the project would go faster," he said without missing a beat. Conner and Kaldur drew their attention to the red head. Both recognized a likeness in the picture.

"The other is Wallace West. He is a science prodigy. His mind rivals many elite. Under no circumstances are these boys to fall into Luthor's control."

Kaldur gave Batman a look. The team nodded.

"You deploy in ten minutes," he said. Everyone on the team left except Kaldur.

"I understand the importance of the mission to send one of us under cover, but why must the team watch the one who is under cover?" Kaldur asked pointing at Wally's picture.

"Because he was not sent in as Kid Flash. He was invited as Wallace West," he said gravely. Though it might just be a way for Luthor to look good Batman did not want to leave either of the boys unguarded near the chrome dome headed villain.

-.-

"Dick. This is so stupid," he whispered to him as they stood along the wall as other rich children and geniuses talked about money, research and stock. Most of who were enjoying meeting other people smart and rich. Wally and Dick though were bored out of their minds. Wally was glad that Dick was there at least. He would've gone crazy and bolted even in his itchy monkey suit.

"I know. But it only lasts a few more hours."

Wally moaned making Dick chuckle.

"Isn't there anything interesting around here?" he asked. Unfortunately when one asks, things do happen. And not in the way that one would want them to go.

"Hello boys," said a deep voice. They both turned to see Lex Luthor and all his shiny headed glory in front of them. Wally barely could keep his eyes away from the head. He nearly began yelling bald! Bald! BALD! Like he had seen on SpongeBob just the night prior.

"Good evening Mr. Luthor," said Dick covering for Wally. Wally nodded.

"It's very nice meet you in person Mr. Luthor," Wally added quickly. Luthor gave a predatory grin. One that sent shivers down his back.

"Very nice. But we have met before. You were the bright young lad at the Central City science fair. If I recall correctly you did forensic science. Something beyond your peers," he said swiftly. Wally thought back to his time at the science fair. The bald judge. Lex freakin' Luthor. Damn, nothing was going right.

-.-

About an hour later the team arrived. Another ten minutes had passed before everyone was set up.

_Richard Wayne is in sight;_ M'gann said from her post, _And Wallace West is with him._

_Keep your eye on them. Artemis, you and Rocket need to distract Luthor, _Kaldur messaged, _Superboy and Zatanna, get Richard and Wallace to another location._

_Right._

_Rodger._

_*Grunt*_

_On it._

_Stupid rich people… stupid rich parties._

Artemis and Rocket were dressed up like any of the other rich girls there. A pretty little princess image. Artemis was wearing a deep green dress that hugged her body and went to her ankles. More of a sophisticated beauty. Rocket wore a deep red dress that was shorter than Artemis. It stopped just above the knee.

Both the girls walked up to Luthor seeing the two boys that they were supposed to "save". Richard gave a large toothy smirk while Wallace averted his eyes when he saw them. A bright blush crept to his face. Artemis rolled her eyes. What a nerd.

"Excuse me Mr. Luthor," said Rocket. He turned and gave a fake smile to the two girls.

"Yes miss?" he asked. Wally looked at Dick wondering what in the world was going on.

"Would you mind if we interview you for our school paper? You invited so many of our students here. We were wondering if you would answer some questions."

"I would love to. I will talk to you two later Richard Wayne, Wallace West."

Dick gritted his teeth a bit. Wally put his hand on his shoulder as Luthor was led away by Artemis and Rocket.

"It's Richard Grayson," he growled.

"Dude. Calm down. He called me Wallace. That's _way_ worse," he joked. Dick sighed.

"I guess."

"Besides, I've got a bigger question… why is Artemis here?" he asked furrowing his brows together.

"Probably some mission," he said softly.

"Richard… Wayne?" asked a voice. Soft, feminine, strong and familiar. They turned around to see Zatanna and Conner. Could this night get any stranger?

"Care to dance?" Zatanna asked. Wally looked at Dick whose eyes widened a bit. He smiled and pushed him forward. He didn't fall but was now right in front of Zatanna. He was walked out to the floor where some people were dancing to the music. Conner looked at Wally who had a perplexed look at Conner.

"I don't dance," he stated simply. Wally held back a laugh as he raised his hands like he was telling him to stop.

"Well even if you did I would have to decline. I have two left feet when it comes to dancing," he said easily. Conner raised a brow. He sounded familiar.

"How can you have two left feet? Do you have a genetic deficiency?" he asked. Wally sighed.

"Two left feet means you are a bad dancer. I have two left feet so I am a bad dancer," he explained without insulting the young clone. Wally made a note to teach him about modern terms and how to dance. And also to make sure that the clone didn't know that he in fact could dance. Batman had made sure he received dance lessons at a young age so he could blend in at rich parties when required. That and parkour taught him some insane moves he could use on the dance floor.

"I see," said Superboy who was glad that Wallace had not made fun of him not understanding society. He was a nice person. Perhaps he could become a good friend. No. Focus on the mission. Well, the mission was to protect them. So why not get along. Easier to protect what you like. Or as Wally liked to put it, you go smash on what you hate.

-.-

Hours later though Dick and Wally were leaving with the earliest of people. Both holding back their yawns until they were in the car toward Central. Dick was glad he would be able to stay at Wally's tonight. Gotham was just too damn far away.

"Bat's is getting way to stalkerish," Wally yawned in the vehicle. A smile crept on his face, "Any pics of the team?"

Dick smiled and showed a small camera.

"Loads," he said.

"Blackmail," Wally laughed.

"Like how you were blushing when you saw Artemis," Dick poked fun at him.

"I did not! A gentleman never would do something so lewd," he said with dignity.

"Dude, the day's over. Your sophisticated side has gone back into hiding," he joked. Wally snorted.

"I'll have you know that I'm always a gentleman," he said.

"Except around Artemis," Dick said suggestively.

"She's a harpy," Wally retorted. Dick made a kissy face that ended up getting him punched playfully in the arm.

**This did not turn out like I thought it would. Damn. Oh well. That's fan fiction for you. Your brain gets an idea, your fingers write and your brain wonders what the hell happened between the brain and the fingers to give you the crap on the paper (or computer in some cases). **

**Please review. **


	35. Red Bull gives you wings

**And this is for another popular idea. But what all of you are thinking is not what I'm thinking. My brain is a lot stranger than that. **

Hawkman wondered about what he had seen. He knew humans had their moments of brilliance. This Red Bull. Could it really do what they said it could do? Could it give someone wings?

He needed someone to test this theory on. Apparently the average person could not. They needed more energy to activate the wing giving juice. He already had wings so he could not test it. Superman could already fly and Superboy… well he had never met the boy. In fact the only younger children heroes he knew were Robin who was off limits for testing, and Flash Junior.

That's it! Flash's sidekick had plenty of energy to test this theory. And if he did in fact gain wings then he would have a young student to work with. Sure Flash would be a bit unhappy but he was practically harmless. Too nice to do anything. He would give the young flash one tomorrow. He would see this experiment through.

-.-

"The commercial is stupid," Wally said seeing the fifth Red Bull commercial of the day.

"Come on KF, it's just a commercial," said Robin taking a sip of the drink itself. Robin loved the drink to Batman's displeasure. Barry enjoyed it though. Wally gave himself a disgusted look when he eyed the drink.

"That stuff is nasty," he said. Robin looked at him with wide eyes.

"You…"

"What?"

"You who eat pickles and ice cream think Red Bull is nasty?" he asked. Wally shrugged his shoulders.

"Flavor's fine. But the after effect… Batman and Flash have forbid me from drinking that stuff ever again."

"Sugar high?" he asked.

"Uh… no. That only happens with extensive sugar or coffee. Red Bull is a little different."

"How so?"

"Um… Shit Rob you can't tell anyone," he said. He knew that keeping secrets from a bat was bad. It was something best avoided. Otherwise things went very bad very fast. Even for a speedster.

"What?" he asked eagerly. Wally rubbed the back of his neck.

"The commercial. The drink was given to me and my uncle for a campaign to help pay for food. Well my uncle was fine drinking it. Heck he enjoyed it. I liked it somewhat but I wasn't fine."

"What happened?"

"The commercial was born from that time."

"What you floated?"

"No. It's uh… it's… well it's um… Batman says that the sugar content and the ingredients mixed with my young age and unstable powers resulted in…"

"You grew wings!" Robin asked jumping up. A small blush appeared on Wally's cheeks.

"I can't drink that stuff," he said simply neither accepting nor denying the fact. Hawkman walked to the outside of the room and heard what happened. But if he had wings where were they?

"Where are the wings?" Robin asked. Wally looked at him.

"My body needed the nutrients. So they got smaller until poof! They were gone," he said. Robin blinked. Unsure of whether he was telling the truth or not he grabbed his shirt and poured his Red Bull into Wally's mouth. If he was lying then he'd get revenge. If it was the truth he'd get blackmail.

Wally was extremely fidgety once he swallowed the drink. He then started scratching his back until the ripping of fabric made him stop. Wally's eyes widened, and Robin started laughing.

"Dude! You are a bat!" he laughed. Wally's wings were not the commercial angel wings. They were a small pair of bat wings.

"Shut up!" he squeaked. Hawkman walked away. It did give wings. But not the kind he had been hoping for.

**Stupid! My brain is so dead. One more day of school…  
>Please pray that I may survive it.<br>Help me live with reviews!**


	36. The talk

…**300… 300… 300 reviews B]  
>I like this.<strong>

"Batman's scaring me," Wally said with wide eyes. Robin looked up at him. Being in the cave Wally stared at his own eyes' reflection seeing the fear that imitated in them.

"What happened?" Robin asked rather uninterested. Wally got scared of something Batman did every other month lately.

"He's been trying to give me the talk," he said still trying to hide. Robin cocked his brow.

"The Talk?" he asked.

"Yeah. The whole birds and the bees' thing. But for you I think it's the bats and the bees," Wally said nervously. Robin snickered.

"Wow. Dude! He's giving you _that_ talk? Shouldn't Flash being doing that for you?" he asked. Wally's eyes bugged even more.

"NO! Dude! He's my uncle. I mean he did try. Being the "good mentor" he is. But he kind of did it when we were in costume and the media kind of got wind of it. It took forever for Superman to get _that_ footage away," Wally grumbled. Robin started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Really? That's priceless!" he laughed. A bright red blush appeared on Wally's face. Though he immediately paled when he felt a gloved hand on his shoulder.

"Now," said Batman. Wally's arms slumped, "You too Robin."

Robin's mouth gaped a bit.

"Uh… Batman, jeez can't this uh wait. I know about the birds and the bees," said Robin simply.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. Wally now had a look of utter confusion.

"Wally. You said he was after you to give you the talk," Robin said. Batman gave a small smirk.

"That's not _the_ talk I was going to give you," he said, "but if you would rather…"

"NO!" they said in unison.

"What did you want to talk to us about?" Wally said sheepishly. Batman handed him a manila folder. He handed one to Robin as well.

"What are these?" Wally asked looking at the envelope. Looking back up he noticed that the caped crusader had vanished, "I hate when he does that."

"Duly noted," said Robin opened the folder. He looked at it for all of a second before quickly closed it. Wally raised his brow. He looked at his folder unsure he really wanted to open it or not. Looking at Robin he was really questioning what this was. The evil that could be inside the folder. The horrors that were locked inside.

"What's inside here?" he asked Robin. Robin looked up at him. He swiped Wally's folder and opened quickly. A smile came to his face and he started laughing. Wally took the folder back.

"Dude! What's in these?"

"Batman's approved list," he said with a smirk.

"Really?" he asked. He took one look inside before closing it. His face flushed a brilliant scarlet.

"Saw Arty?" he asked. Wally let out a small squeak and nodded. He ripped the folder in half and continued ripping until it looked like little pieces of confetti.

"We will not speak of this," Wally said.

"Yeah. No one likes to talk about the _talk_," Robin said agreeing. He did not want anyone to know that Batman himself was trying to set them up.

**Idea from review mixed with an idea I had. Please review!**


	37. Dressing for success

"But Flash… do we have to teach them _that_?" he asked in a begging voice. His uncle gave him a large smile. Wally frowned.

"Now get ready. We're teaching something even _Batman_ has trouble with," he said excitedly. Wally wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Quite frankly, he didn't even know where or when he and Flash and even when they learned. They just figured out that they knew one day when they walked in somewhere and were mistaken as… well… not them.

"This is still so wrong," Wally grumbled. Barry's grin grew larger.

"But it's useful," his uncle added. Wally rolled his eyes.

"I wish Batman could've found someone else to teach this," he said.

"We're the best Batman knows. Besides, he's sitting in on this too," Barry laughed.

"What!" Wally's eyes bugged.

"A good grouping tonight," he said, "So bring enough for everyone."

"Does this mean…?"

"Yeah. We'll need to get more clothes."

A small smile came to Wally's face. At least he wouldn't be the only one humiliated.

A few hours later a group of heroes were gathered in the mountain. The Younger heroes of course, Black Canary, Batman, Green Arrow, Superman (?), Wonder Woman, the Green Lanterns, and dragged into it as well Roy.

Wally frowned at the outcome. He felt very uncomfortable in what he was wearing. He wanted nothing more than to run out in his signature red and yellow ensemble. But what he was wearing…

"Hello," said his uncle walking out in front of the group. Batman and Green arrow recognized him. Though no one else really noticed he was… well, a _he._ They saw in front of them was a slim b-cupped woman with long blond hair and soft blue eyes. A warm smile on his face. A red sun dress and a pair of sandals.

"Who are you?" asked Robin rather suspicious. The smile grew larger as if there was an inside joke.

"Call me Aunt Brianna," he said simply, "And I'm here to teach you the art," he said pulling his wig off his head to reveal his short hair, "Of cross dressing."

The group's mouths were gaped open in surprise except for Green Arrow who had a large smile on his face and Batman who had remained the same stoic look. After a minute Roy and Robin started laughing.

"Flash! Why are you a girl?" Robin asked.

"Batman said you all should learn the art. So, my assistant and I both will be teaching you the art of cross dressing."

"Assistant?" Artemis asked with a smile creeping on her face. Flash ran back and grabbed a young "girl". She was a blushing ginger. Wearing a white shirt with a yellow sweater vest and a yellow and red plaid skirt. Socks going to the knees and a pair of black dress shoes. Hair was long and wavy.

"This is Willa," he said.

"Yeah. But you guys know me as," he said removing his wig, "Wally."

Artemis started laughing with Robin, Roy and one of the lanterns with Zatanna giggling. Conner and M'gann looked confused with why this was so funny. And Kaldur sat sighing.

"Is this important to know?" he asked. Wally averted his eyes. Flash however looked him dead in the eye.

"Sure it is. Batman himself asked us to come here and teach our amazing skills."

That shut everyone up.

"I'll be working with the older sticks in the mud and my assistant will be working with the more open minded students," he said, "And Roy."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Roy growled. Barry rolled his eyes.

"I thought that was obvious. You're not exactly going to be focused if you're seeing what Green Arrow looks like as a girl and Black Canary as a man. And I don't think you are very opened minded. You are as stubborn as Batman sometimes."

Wally chuckled at the comparison as Green Arrow seemed to get a bit angry. Batman was like a disease. Always spreading.

"Roy is not a Bat," Batman said simply. Now Green Arrow felt insulted. Roy wasn't good enough to be a bat? He was an awesome kid!

"Now let's get to work ladies and gentlemen," Barry said guiding his group to another room.

Wally looked at the group in front of him.

"Well um. The first thing we need to do is find clothes that will actually look good on you guys."

"Why?" asked Artemis.

"Clothes that look good typically do on either gender. Good to get a style out now. Um… preppy for M'gann, sporty for Conner, classy for Rob, theater kid for Zatanna, baggy clothed shy for Kaldur, and kick-ass for Artemis."

"What?" Artemis asked angrily. Wally shrugged his shoulders.

"Dress how you act makes it easier to pull off what you're cross dressing as. Now let's start looking…"

Hours later.

Barry had very few work well. Many of the heroes refused to dress as another gender. Wonder Woman, Guy and John, and Superman would not learn the art. He was glad that at least Batman had done it, so had Green Arrow and Black Canary and Hal actually did it too. Though Batman changed back into his uniform so as not to undermine his authority.

Green Arrow and Black Canary made him do a double take. Both being blonds and Oliver not being too much bigger than her (and his goatee hidden with fake latex skin made by the Batman himself) so they were similar. Hal looked like a presentable woman. Shoulder length red hair, a pair of glasses over his green eyes.

"Yeesh this is crazy," said Superman looking at the cross dressed heroes.

"Says the man who wears his underwear on the outside of his uniform," said a strong voice. Turning he was shocked to see a short blond haired male archer. Tall and lithe bodied. Steel grey eyes stared at him coolly.

Behind him were others. Two other boys, one in a dramatic suit that had short black hair, the other looked like a gymnast with brushed back red hair.. Four girls followed in as well. One with dark chocolate colored skin and dark hair that went a bit below the shoulders. Two girls that could pass off as sisters were also there. Both with long black hair and pale skin. But the smaller one wore a pair of sunglasses over her eyes. And the last girl looked pretty mad. Choppy red hair pulled back into t ponytail.

Wally zipped into the room back to his normal ensemble of male clothes.

"Well, this has been eventful," said Wally sipping on a smoothie. He looked over at the younger batch of heroes that still were dressed as their other gender.

"Uh… Oh right! Everyone, here are the members of the covert operations team. Apollo, Zeke, Mark, Kendra, Connie, Raven, and Rachel. Otherwise known as Artemis," he said with her removing her short blond haired wig and bald cap, "Zatanna," who removed her wig black haired wig with a smile, "M'gann," he said as M'gann shift back into her usual form, "Kaldur," who removed his wig to reveal his white blond hair, "Conner," he said as the larger black haired "girl" removed the wig to show Conner's usual hair, "Robin," he said as Robin took his wig off, "and miss prissy here is Roy," he said as Roy practically ripped his wig off.

"Never again," Roy growled. Wally smirked.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch Queenie," said Wally mocking him, "It's not my fault you make for an ugly girl."

… **Whatever. SCHOOL IS OUT!**


	38. Writer within

**This is not relevant to anything you have read before. Understand this and enjoy.**

Small green lonely eyes running in the city. Tears staining his freckled face. Pain jutted in his legs and along his back. His mind running faster than he was running. But all that seemed important was placing one foot in front of the other. Getting further away from the man that hurt him.

He didn't know how long he had been gone. Days he knew. Perhaps weeks. But the pain felt all too fresh.

He wasn't focused on where he was going until he felt himself hit something making him fall on the ground. He looked up with wide eyes at the tall black haired man before him. He shook violently in fear. The man crouched down at eye level with the boy. The young red haired boy jumped back. Another person appeared from behind the man showed his face. He was a bit smaller than him. But had the man's blue eyes and black hair.

"Are you alright?" the older man asked. The younger boy sniffed the air. He then promptly covered his nose.

"Ew!" he said quickly. The young ginger flinched back. He averted his eyes to the ground. The man looked at him softly.

"Are you lost?" he asked, "Where do you live?"

That got a look from the kid. He looked up at the older man with a look of sheer horror.

"NO!" he squeaked. Fresh tears fell from his eyes. The man looked a bit taken back. The younger boy watched the interaction carefully.

"It's okay. Why don't I take you to my place to get you washed up?" he asked. The boy looked at him carefully. He nodded and followed the two into a sleek black car.

"Home Alan," said the older man.

…

"Dude I cannot read this!" Robin said with a smile. Wally looked over at Robin.

"What are you reading? On my laptop?" he questioned.

"Oh… nothing important," he said innocently. Wally knew he should take his laptop away from him. But quite frankly he was just too tired. A mission, lots of criminals acting up in Central. Despite the fact that his training had given him the ability to go about two or three days without sleep. He closed his eyes as Robin turned his eyes back to the screen.

…

"We need to get him home master Bane," said Alan quietly. The boys were upstairs bathing in the millionaire's private bathroom.

"I don't know Alan. That boy… I'm not too sure of his home life. He seems to be a runaway. Or a rather neglected child," Bane said. His cold blue eyes looking at the older butler looking for advice. He had only recently adopted Revan. Another kid to worry about was not something expected. But he would not rest until he knew this red haired child was safe.

He looked toward the door when he heard the clambering of small feet coming into the room. First into the room was Revan. His eyes wide with curiosity.

"Bane?" he asked.

"What?" he asked. The small red haired boy ran in wearing a pair of shorts that were gotten for Revan that were too big. It didn't take long for his inner detective to hone in on the white scars that littered his skin in an almost festive manner. His face grew dark for a second before forcing it into his usual calm mask.

"Revan, why don't you take Wilfred upstairs? Sleep over sound fine?" he asked. Both the boys' faces lit up. Revan's more so than Wilfred. But that was the least of Bane's concerns. Once the boys left he looked back at Alan.

"I would say if you want to be a 'good citizen' I would try to keep Wilfred away from the persons who hurt him," he said giving his long sought advice. Bane gave a grave smile. It had been years since had he even thought of even going back, dawning the old suit that had saved so many people before. He had not needed it years. He was a millionaire yes. But years ago he had gained a degree in law. He was not the fighter that others would like. But he was a fighter in the court room. A battle suited for his wits.

…

Robin wanted to stop reading the screen. But the story was fascinating. The bonding between Bane, Revan and Wilfred was amazing. Two brothers to a fatherly figure who had taken them in when they had lost the only things they could call parents. And with the always watching Alan who played a conscious and grandfatherly figure.

Right now he was reading the screen as Wilfred was suggesting something to his younger brother Revan.

…

"Why can't we be heroes?" Wilfred asked looking out the window. Dark storm clouds let out their familiar roll of thunder that usually lulled them to sleep.

"You mean like lawyers? Or cops?" asked Revan attempting to grasp what Wilfred was meaning.

"I meant like under cover heroes."

"Vigilantes?" he asked. Wilfred snapped his fingers and looked at Revan excitedly.

"Exactly that. We could help protect people. Think about it. Stop crime during or even before it happens," he said with a smile. Revan raised a brow.

"But we aren't… we don't know how to do that sort of thing," Revan said trying to grasp the idea. He was all for it. After the horrors he discovered his brother went through…

"That's not a problem. We… we could use your gymnastics training as a way to fight. And… well… I could… I used to box."

"You think we could do this. We're not that strong," said Revan.

"We'll get stronger. We can do this! We-

…

Robin looked at the page. There was no more? He looked over at Wally who was now yawning as he was waking up.

He ran over and jumped on Wally's stomach.

"UF!" he grunted feeling the surprising weight on his stomach, "Get off Rob."

"Finish it," he said. Wally looked at him with confused wide green eyes.

"Dude… what are you talking about?" he asked.

"The story. The one on your laptop," he said. Wally had a confused look on his face.

"Story? The Questioning Answer or the Bane Existence Boys?" he asked groggily. Robin raised a brow.

"Bane Existence Boys," he said simply. Wally's eyes shot open. He would've sat up too if Robin wasn't on his stomach.

"You… you read that?" asked Wally. A light blush appeared on his face. He pushed Robin off his stomach and sat up.

"Uh… no. That should have been deleted a long while ago," he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"What are you saying? You can't delete Revan! He's awesome!" he said without thinking.

"Well um…"

"Well Bane is kind of a jerk but he's interesting. So is Alan. Wilfred is pretty funny too. Why won't you finish the story?"

"None of your business," he said scooping up his laptop, "And I am not continuing it. Nothing you say will make me continue. If it should be finished, it will be."

Ten years later.

Dick Grayson walked up to his friend handing him a book.

"Really?" he asked.

"Loved the story. Nice finish. Wally," he said. Wally sighed.

"Well it is an alright story. And it does help pay the food bills."

"Anyone ever going to find out who Wesley North is?"

"Probably not. Unless they were Bane or Batman. Or even Revan or Nightwing."

He said punching Dick in the arm.

… **Story. Within a story. Review?**


	39. Imaginary Batman

**For those of you who have noticed... back in chapter thirteen my languages sucked. I only really know English so I had to go and use a translator for the rest of them. I am sorry if that has upset people but I really have very little idea of what to do. I have been reading reviews that have corrections and I'll look to fixing that chapter. Now here's 39!**

Wally was eight. A few months before he would turn nine. He was eight when he saw something. When he was little he had a vivid imagination. He imagined that he had super powers or was a mad genius, but sometimes he thought his imagination was a little too good. He didn't have many friends if any. He was always alone on the playground. But that was when it first started. His green eyes would see something. He didn't know what he was seeing. But he knew it was the same thing he had seen before. A strange dark and familiar being. One that was in his eyes and his alone.

It was his imagination that made him really like whatever it was. He said it was Batman.

Batman became his second favorite hero after the Flash. He always found himself staying up later in hopes that he could catch a glimpse of him no matter how unlikely in Central.

"Uncle Barry?" he asked one day while he was visiting.

"Yeah Hot Rod?" he asked ruffling his nephew's hair. Then picking up his glass of water.

"I've been seeing something strange lately."

"What's that?" he asked, taking a sip.

"I've been seeing this large black shadow lately. It kind of looks like a cape," he said simply. His uncle gasped and started choking on the water. He coughed for a minute before looking back at Wally.

"And where did you see this _shadow_?" he asked with curiosity.

"Well… I first saw it at the park, then at school on the playground, when I walk home from school sometimes, in the grocery store parking lot. Lots of places. OH! And a few times before I go to sleep at night," he said proudly. His uncle had a slightly annoyed look on his face.

"You did a good thing by telling me Wally. Now if you excuse me I need to make a call," he said walking out of the room.

"Uncle Barry!" he cried out. His uncle looked back at him, "Please don't make Batman go away."

Barry's face paled.

"Bat…man?" he repeated. Wally nodded his head.

"That's what I call the shadow. But then again it's possible it's in my head," he said innocently. Barry resisted the urge to run to the Bat cave and yell at Bruce. Wally had seen him. Even worse… Batman was stalking his adorable nephew! He knew Wally was imaginative. Heck he imagined he was Flash and his uncle was Captain Cold with a card board box being jail. But he knew that he would not imagine a stalker Batman in all those places. So either a villain/stalker was following him, or his godfather/Batman/Bruce/Millionaire was following him for his safety.

He was not a violent man. Not as Barry Allen or Flash. But right now he was seriously considering to rip Batman a new one. Batman! Of all people.

"Wally. I'm not going to make Batman go away," he said easily, "Hey. Why don't you go make cookies with your aunt Iris?"

"Okay!" he said excitedly running into the kitchen. Barry zipped over to the phone and punched in a number he had long since memorized. He listened to the long drones from the phone.

"Hello?" asked a voice.

"Alfred. Get Bruce on the phone," he said with more bite to his voice than normal. It took a minute but it felt like hours to Barry.

"Allen?" he asked.

"Bruce. Why are you stalking my nephew?" he asked with little patience in his voice.

"He's my godson," he said simply. Barry resisted the urge to smack his head.

"That does not give you permission to stalk him. He has _seen_ you Bruce. What the hell are you doing away from Gotham anyway?" he asked.

"Observing," he said simply over the line.

"Observing? Observing what?" he asked.

"How much of Wally is really like me and not like Queen and Kent," he said nonchalantly.

"That doesn't make any sense!" he yelled over the phone.

"Stay traught Allen," he said.

"And for another thing… NO one understands what the hell you are saying when you do that. Please stop. That will _never_ catch on."

"Someone's angry."

"Says the dark knight," he said back.

"Alright. You win. I'll stop."

"With the words or my nephew?"

"Words. My work is never done," he said ending the call.

"BRUCE!" Barry yelled loudly.

"Aunt Iris?"

"Yes Wally?" she asked as they put the cookies in the oven.

"Who is Bruce and why does Uncle Barry always yell his name out like that when I'm over?" Wally asked. Iris smiled.

"It's something you'll understand when you're older," she said. Wally shrugged his shoulders and walked over the refrigerator and got the milk out.

… **Stalkers, cookies, and milk. OH MY! Review.**


	40. The feeling of being alone

Wally frowned. Bart. He was really useless now.

Bart was better. He was fearless. He didn't fear his powers. Not like Wally did. Wally felt the fear over and over again. Bart was a reminder of the failure he was. Too scared to go faster. Too scared to embrace his powers anymore.

Too scared to face any hero now. He was younger than Flash so it was okay to be slower. But with Bart around he was an obvious failure. He slammed his fist down on the table in his apartment. A stray tear fell down his face. Useless.

…

"Where's baby Flash?" asked Trickster when he saw Flash with another kid. He crinkled his nose at the brunette. He had a large smile. But he didn't seem as nice. Not like their baby. His smile was cocky and cool. Not happy and warm like their baby. Even when he didn't seem happy he was real nice and would always listen.

"Not feeling too good," said Flash stiffly.

"Let's hurry and get this over with," the younger said. The younger speedster seemed a bit aloof. As if he didn't care that Baby Flash wasn't there. He frowned at him. But then smiled as he darted off. Flash and Impulse took after him.

"Think you can catch me? Only our baby can catch me runt Flash!" he cried out happily leaving them behind.

"We'll catch you," Impulse said eager to prove himself once again to his grandfather. But somehow the clown got away making Bart very mad.

"How could he get away?" He complained. Flash frowned. Bart was his grandson from the future. But it seemed so wrong working with him while Wally was MIA.

Trickster on the other hand had grabbed his cell phone and began to make calls. He knew that their baby needed them. And by golly they were going to help their baby the best way they knew how.

…

Bruce frowned as he found himself in Wally's neighborhood. After Artemis had left he had seen less of his godson. He had seemed distracted by many things. And one more seemed to pop up. He had heard from Robin and Nightwing about the mysterious boy from the future. Surely even the ever happy speedster would be a bit upset.

He walked up to the apartment door and just walked in. He knew that Wally would either not answer the door or would put up a mask if he had. He looked around the small apartment with a frown. It wasn't very large. It reminded him of when Roy moved out of Queen's house.

"Wally?" he said into the house. He heard grumbling from another room as a very groggy red head walked out of what Bruce assumed was the bed room.

"Hm?" he asked not fully awake. Tired eyes from crying looked up at him but not really registered him.

"Wally? Were you crying?" he asked though. He wanted to be sure. Speedsters were often complicated.

"Yeah," he muttered as his focus started coming back to him. He finally registered who he was talking to.

"Oh! Hey Ba- er… Bruce," he said rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Want to talk about it?" Bruce said. Though Wally clearly heard his voice say Start-talking-or-I-will-pull-a-bat-on-you-and-bring-Dick-into-this-as-well-but-only-because-I-care. Wally cringed a bit but sat down on the old couch that Roy had given him. Bruce remained standing.

"My powers."

Bruce nodded in acknowledgement.

"… The speedometer thing…," Wally continued not looking Bruce in the eye. Bruce didn't say anything. That was an awkward time for the both of them. Not to mention that Barry had no idea why he was trying to install that stupid thing on his suit… oh. That's why.

"Are you afraid that you'll go too fast again?" he asked. Wally nodded his head sheepishly.

"I can't… I don't think I can continue being a hero. I mean… I was a zero next to Flash. And now… he doesn't need me. Bart is better. He's not afraid. I mean," he said burying his face into his hands, "What kind of hero is afraid of his powers?"

Bruce looks at the nerve wracked young man. Wally wasn't one to break down in front of anyone. Even his uncle. But Bruce had seen him break more than anyone else. Be it Fate, Artemis, Injuries, fear, or entering the force for the first (only) time.

He placed his hand on Wally's shoulder as he began to cry once more. He'd have to tell Barry that Wally had been in the speed force. Contrary to popular beliefs he did not have all the answers. He waited until he heard Wally's soft snores alerting Batman that he had actually fallen asleep on the couch. He pulled out his phone and began to call Barry.

"Hello?" said Barry's perky yet oddly tired voice over the phone.

"We need to talk," he said in his Batman voice while he was leaving the apartment.

"About?" asked Barry.

"Wally."

"Oh. He said he wasn't feeling too good today… are you stalking him again? God dammit Bruce! You said you'd stop!"

"Never said that. But there is something you need to know," he said, "And you'll need to talk to Wally in private about it later."

"Bruce… you're scaring me more than usual."

"A few years ago you noticed that Wally wasn't going past a certain speed. And even went as far as not understanding your gibberish."

"Gibber-rush," Barry corrected.

"He is scared Allen."

"…scared? Wally? There's no way. He loves his-"

"Six years ago he entered something Allen. Something he called Speed Force. He said he went too fast and entered something that he described as highly addictive and dangerous. He said that he thought he would never leave."

"…"

"Allen?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Barry?"

"… I'm coming," he said. The phone beeped signaling the ended call. He zipped next to Bruce as Barry. His blond hair messy and windblown. It was almost funny how much Wally looked like Barry considering that they weren't related by blood.

"Allen," he said stiffly. Barry looked at him. Anger sparked through his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me? God! Why didn't Wally tell me?" he groaned. Anger was obvious coming from him no matter how foreign it felt.

"He didn't tell me either. When I found out he asked me not to tell you," Bruce stated as if he were listing a fact like the sky was blue or the grass was green.

Barry frowned at Batman. Another foreign feature on the ever happy hero. But then again Bruce had seen Wally, the sunshine of the team break down and weep before. So this wasn't too surprising. Behind all that speed they really were only human.

"Walls," he said softly. He zipped into Wally's apartment to see his sleeping partner. He gave a soft smile. He was alive and well. But scared. Barry had hoped that Wally would never enter the Speed Force. It was too dangerous even for him. But Wally going in at such a young age…

He lifted his nephew in his arms and took him back to the bedroom of the apartment. Too many things were happening. Bart, Speed Force, Roy, Nightwing. And Wally wasn't saying a word of complaint. He had grown up. Barry smiled confidently. Once he helped Wally with his apparent years of fear of the force, he'd be able to retire knowing that Wally could step up as the next Flash.

…

Two days later.

"Bats. I can't find Wally," Barry said as he zipped up next to him and the new Robin along with Impulse trailing close behind, "Been stalking him lately?"

"No. He's an adult now," he said plainly. But Barry smirked. That was bat for I-have-footage-and-maybe-some-information-but-not-now-as-I-am-not-supposed-to-have-it.

"Kay," Barry said.

"Come on impulse, let's look in London," he said zipping off. Impulse smiled and chased after his grandfather. Batman frowned. He trusted the kid. He'd be fine with the fact that Flash's rogue gallery had kidnapped him for a spontaneous surprise party. But if Wally came out of there drunk or injured, those villains would never know what hit them.

**I really don't care for Bart too much. And WTH? Wally's a speedster so he should be able to do all those things too. So that's why I wrote this. He's just a bit scared is all. Please review.**


	41. Hiding from the bat

"So tell me again why you are dressed like some British snob with a bad moustache?" asked Roy looking at Wally. Somehow he had found the young speedster in Star City wearing black pants, a black over coat with a high collar, a black hat, and a large bushy false moustache. He slid a pair of sunglasses over his eyes.

"Because Batman is looking for me," he hissed. Roy rolled his eyes.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"Nothing. It's… it's…"

"It's what Wally?" he asked. Wally grabbed Roy by the collar and whispered something in his ear. Roy's eyes widened and a rare Roy smile came to his face.

"Again. _What _did you do?" he said with obvious humor in his voice. Wally's ears tinted red.

"Nothing," he mumbled. Roy cocked his brow and gave Wally a look.

"Look will you help me or not?" he asked.

"What's in it for me?" asked Roy. Wally bit his lip.

"I won't tell Oliver and Dinah about you getting drunk," he said quickly. Roy scowled. Of course the little speedster would pull that over on him.

"I won't turn you in…"

"Oh thank you!" Wally said enthusiastically.

"…but I'm not lying to Batman."

Wally's shoulders fell.

"Damn…"

"Did you really think I was stupid enough to go against him?" he asked.

"Maybe," Wally said darting off.

Roy sighed. Wally was in for it.

Why Batman would be hunting him down to put a speedometer on Wally was beyond the red head's comprehension. At least for today. Maybe he'd ask Robin what the hell was going on and maybe he'd get a clear answer. Or maybe he'd just place as it was a bat thing and nothing more. He thought for a second and took after Wally.

"No bat is hunting an arrow," he all but growled now chasing the speedster (arrow) in disguise.

…**Um… Roy is **_**very**_** possessive. And protective. But… um… yeah… review?**


	42. Bat-Flash meets the League

Stupid situation. Hell… stupid just was in this case. What happened, or why it happened was beyond the speedster. Stupid villains. Stupid demented smurf with ironically evil cat. Stupid Robin for hiding his costume. How the hell was he supposed to know what was going on and get out of this situation?

He was somehow transported to the league's cafeteria in space. He was standing on a table receiving many stares from many heroes. He blinked and looked around. He was glad that his mask hid his blush. But he wasn't exactly wearing _his_ mask. Or his costume. He was stuck having to go out and fight crime in a costume that no matter how many times he tried to get rid of, it always came back. The infamous Bat-Flash.

"Well today's starting off _real _sucky," he muttered jumping off the table he was on. His cape making no sound as if he were an actual member of the Bat Clan. He glanced the cafeteria looking for a hero that got along with him and his uncle enough to take him home. Hopefully one that would not laugh at his predicament. Now who would not laugh? Bat- NO! He was not going to Batman. That would only drive Robin (and apparently his sibling's) point home.

So, that meant a run around the base looking for an accomplice to getting him home. Accomplice, accomplice who'd be his accomplice? He ran at his usual speedster speed as he looked for help. He was surprised when he heard an alarm go off. Drill or something? Was that why his uncle took today off at the tower?

Oh well. Back to finding help.

Main seven conference room.

The alarms going off made each one of them jump out of their seats (except Batman who merely stood up).

"What's going on?" Superman asked Batman who was checking the monitor.

"We have an intruder," he said simply showing them on the screen a fast moving black almost shadow like person. Flash blinked. He saw a fast moving mini-bat?

"Bats I'm flattered," he said receiving looks from everyone in the room.

"And why would you be?" Wonder Woman asked.

"A speedster bat. When did you find the time?" he mocked. Batman paused the frame. When he did the seven did notice that it did look like a speeding little version of Batman.

"I didn't create a speedster," he growled. The seven realizing the threat ended the meeting in pursuit of the batty speedster.

"Nope… dang. How hard is it to find someone who will take me seriously and take me home?" Wally grunted as he zipped back into the cafeteria. Hey, he was hungry. Not to mention a bit confused. Why was everyone running around? Were they looking for something? He didn't focus too much on that as he piled food high on a tray. Ah his uncle was right. The watch tower had enough food to keep a speedster satisfied for a day. Too true to his word Wally was enjoying the mass quantities of food. Home could wait for a bit. Chow time!

He remained oblivious to the fact that heroes were looking for him as he was the young intruder. Batman was the one who found him. Seeing the black shrouded boy sitting in the cafeteria eating about as much as the Flash would in one sitting. He silently walked over to the kid. About three feet away from the kid he turned and stared at Batman. Cowl to cowl. He swallowed the bite he was chewing in his mouth.

"Hi Batman," he said in somewhat of a nonchalant squeak, "What's up?"

It a matter of three, five seconds tops Wally felt a cuff around one of his wrists. He looked up at Batman who was holding the other cuff.

"You're coming with me," he said pulling the speedster to his feet. He was surprised that the teen didn't fight back in a rebellious act. Instead he just followed.

"If the Bat mobile is pink again I swear it was Robin this time," he said with a sigh during what would be a silent or a cursed filled trip to the holding room. Batman gave him a look. Never had he heard something so childishly idiotic from someone other than Flash.

He grunted still pulling him. The younger cocked his brow beneath the cowl, "Also, could you tell Rob I need my suit back. As much as I _love_ parading around as Bat-Flash, I am not a bat."

That was when Batman stopped and looked at the teen. The teen looked at him.

"And is this a new costume? Not as intimidating as the one before it," he said simply.

Meanwhile, in a dimension not too far away.

Batman was working in the Bat cave trying to make a portal that would allow him to retrieve Kid Flash without complication. Until then he hoped that Kid Flash was safe and not in a psychotic place where the heroes were all villains. Though for some reason he could see Kid Flash being fine there with his strange relationship with the rogues. Though that was not a comforting thought. He began to work faster.

Back with Wally!

He was sitting in a chair with each of the founders (sans Flash) staring at him warily. Wally relaxed. They were heroes. They were his uncle's friends. Hell Batman was his Godfather too. Nothing to worry about.

"Start talking," said Green Lantern, "Who are you?"

Wally cocked a brow. Not the whole identity crisis thing where they wanted to prove he was something other than a flash. To help his case he removed his mask. Fiery red hair popped out. Green eyes stared at them.

"Kid Flash. You guys know that."

This gave him many stares of bewilderment.

"And the costume is Robin and his sibling's fault. They insist that I am a bat so they made me Bat-Flash. Then Robin, the little troll, switched my costume when I needed it. So hence, the batified Flash you see before you," he said gesturing to the costume.

Hours later.

Wally was not irritable and hungry. A rare combination that he seldom had. He was rarely irritable. Usually just hungry. But being both had proven to be dangerous as he was proving to the League as they tried to restrain him. And where the hell had Flash run off to?

"Can I _please_ get something to eat?" he practically growled at Superman. Superman flinched at the intensity of irritation that was coming off of the once very calm bat look-alike. Something had ticked him off. And he was going to blame it on the kid's hunger.

"Not until Batman gives clearance," he said. Wally looked at him in shook. Batman said he couldn't eat. Was there something wrong with him? He bit his lip and placed his hand over his stomach. Batman would have given him something to eat unless there was something wrong. He heard his stomach roar obviously unhappy. He began rubbing his speedster belly trying to calm it down despite knowing that he really needed food. He was starting to get a headache. He closed his eyes letting himself drift. He needed to conserve energy if Batman said he couldn't eat.

He didn't notice his body vibrating as spurts of energy wanted to be let out. And wanted more energy. A cruel vicious cycle he, his uncle and Jay had to learn to deal with.

He awoke to hearing the alarm go off again. He opened his eyes slowly. And he barely had enough energy to do even that.

Meanwhile the League was surprised to see Batman and Flash standing on another table in the cafeteria.

"Well, we made quite the entrance," Flash said with a smile. They were different than their Batman and Flash. This Flash had a noticeably older design of the suit. And this Batman was somehow darker than theirs. They both stepped off the table as the founders, including their Batman and Flash but with Superman walked up to the new intruders. The other Flash put his hands up showing he meant no harm.

"Easy," he said trying to calm them down, "We're looking for a teen that probably got zapped here."

He put his hand on the other Flash's shoulder.

"Nice suit," he said.

"Have you seen him or not," the darker Batman growled.

"Why should we tell you anything?" Shayera said on the defensive. She really did not like that two people had popped out of nowhere.

"Well… I kind of don't want my wife to freak out that her nephew is missing in another dimension when I can come and get him," Flash said simply. Other heroes stared at the calm Flash, "That and for health's sake for the sanity of arrows and bats alike. Mine too."

Batman glared at the heroes.

"We will leave when we have Kid Flash."

Their Batman stepped up and glared back. Flash smiled.

"Glare-off!" he said happily. He zipped and grabbed some popcorn from Question. He began munching on it happily. A smile remained on his face as he offered some to the other founders. Only the other Flash took some.

"Good popcorn."

"I know."

"Flash," both the Batman's growled.

"Alright," said the older Flash, "Now can you take us to my nephew?"

The founders, though displeased guided the newly arrived Batman and Flash to the holding chamber. Superman was confused when he saw double.

"What the…?"

"No time. Let the kid out," the lighter of the two Batman's said. Superman opened the door. The darker Batman and the older Flash were not happy hearing the roar of his stomach greet them. Flash picked up the red haired teens gingerly in his arms.

"Bats, I'm empty. Got anything for kid?" he asked. Batman said nothing but pulled out an energy bar. Flash smiled and put it to the kid's lips. He made sure that he ate it. His eyes opened a bit wider.

"Ugh. Uncle Barry?" he asked making the other Flash tense up a bit, "Bruce?"

The other Batman said nothing. Who was this kid to know who Batman was anywhere? Barry smiled.

"Yeah it's us. Ready to go home?"

"Yeah. What's wrong with me?" he asked. Barry blinked.

"Now why would you think anything was wrong with you Hot Rod?"

"Batman wouldn't let me eat. He only does that if there is something in my system and he needs it to stay put or do some testing," he muttered still low on fuel.

"Um… I'll explain once we're home, kay Hot Rod?"

"Uh huh," he said with his eyes falling. The darker Batman pulled something from his belt. A small remote. He pressed a button creating a small portal that Flash dashed into. He glared at the other dimension leaguers.

"If for some reason my godson lands here and this happens again, I will make sure that you will pay," he said jumping through the portal. With that the portal disappeared.

"Anyone else confused?" the ex-marine asked.

"Oh yeah," said Flash. Batman was his _godfather?_

…**I have no idea. Someone's playing around in my brain. And I can't tell who. SOMEONE HELP ME!**

**Review please.**


	43. Dancing

"Do I have to?"

"It'll be useful."

"But I really don't see how."

"It'll let you blend in high scale places."

"When will I need that?"

"Trust me. You'll need it."

"But dancing?"

Bruce smiled at the disbelieved look on Wally's face.

"It does come in handy. Even if you never really never use it."

"Like football players doing ballet?" he asked.

"Exactly."

"… and my uncle agreed to this?"

"No. Your Aunt and mom did."

"Right," he said rather annoyed. Of course they'd be all for it. Like when they wanted him to learn all those instruments. Granted he did like many of them. And he liked to annoy others with some. Like his Uncle Barry with his banjo. Oh now that was funny. He hated it when Wally would start playing banjo music when he was rushing around his house looking for something. A little show tune Wally style.

"Dick will be your dance partner," he said. Wally started to laugh before he realized how serious Batman looked. He immediately stopped and Dick walked up to him. Thankfully he was not in a dress otherwise Wally was sure he would have died laughing.

"We'll start with the waltz. Wally place you r hand here…"

Hours later…

"God my feet are killing me," Wally complained. Dick laughed.

"Your feet hurt? Mr. Run-around-all-day?" he asked. Wally stuck his tongue out at him.

"Are you kidding me? You stepped on my feet at least eighteen times Mr. Oh-so-freakin-graceful-bat," he retorted.

"You're a bat too."

"No! I am a Flash!" he said running out of the manor. Dick laughed. Wally was so easy to mess with. Ah, the naïve bat brother of his.

**So Sorry! I was at camp since Sunday! Kidnapped yesterday to my little sister's day camp! I have had no access to write. *dies in corner***

**Wally: Crap! Dick, author's dead.**

**Dick: Sweet. This means I can write.**

**Wally: No! You're worse than Roy! You'll screw up the English language!**

**Roy: What's worse than me?**

**Wally: Gah! Save me! Revive the writer with reviews! (arrows get shot at Wally along with a batarang) NOW!**


	44. Contest for the baby pt1

**This idea came to me when Captain Boomerang hit me with a half frozen Waffle Spatula. Don't ask. For your own safety of your mind, just don't even bother. **

"No!" James cried out seeing the newspaper. Hartley gave him a look as the paper was tossed down to him. Hartley looked at the paper and saw an infamous trio. Robin, Red Arrow (wasn't his name Speedy?) and their own Baby Flash.

"And you are mad because…?"

"Read it," he pouted. Hartley rolled his eyes and began reading.

Young heroes… blah blah blah… save the day… yadda yadda yadda… brotherly trio… ect ect… wait back up. He read the page carefully.

_These three young heroes are known as the inseparable brothers. Despite being in different cities if one is down than one if not both of the "brothers" will normally show up if their mentor doesn't._

"Baby Flash is _our_ baby. Not theirs!" James complained. Hartley nodded. Wally was more theirs than some heroes from other cities.

"So what do we do? Challenge them for him?" he asked. James's face lit up.

"That's exactly what we'll do. Come on! We need to get some referees!" he said excitedly grabbing some of his "toys".

-.-

Wally slept soundly on a hill outside of Central. In retrospect though, he should have probably been _Wally_ and not Kid Flash. But he was tired. So he was sleeping in costume unaware of what the hell was about to take place. He woke up when the sun was covered by a shadow. He opened his eyes expecting to see Robin and/or Speedy (Red Arrow) and was surprised to see Trickster and Piped Piper. He was about to say something when a cloth was held up to his nose. Holding his breath he tried to back away. But when he did breathe in, he breathed in the chemical on the rag.

"Let's go!" said Trickster happily dragging the now unconscious speedster with Piper.

"Did you send them the letter?" Piper asked. Trickster let out a demonic smirk.

"Yep!"

"How do you even know where to send it?"

"Simple. I hacked into the bat-cave."

Piped Piper stopped and stared at Trickster. He opened his mouth to say something but just stopped. This was _Trickster_ after all.

-.-

Robin clicked on the mail that had popped up on the Bat-cave's mainframe. It wasn't uncommon per-say to get mail. But it was never really good news.

But that didn't mean that sometimes it wasn't funny. Somehow, someway, Trickster from Central City had found the code to contacting the Bat-cave and had issued him a challenge for… Baby Flash. Wally West as Robin knew him.

According to the email, Trickster and Piped Piper were challenging him and Roy for Wally as their brother. They had even gathered other villains to help referee the fight. And the media would be there too. He sat back in the chair and groaned. He dialed a number he had long since memorized.

"Roy… did you know we were challenged to a battle royale for Wally?"

**End of Part one!**

**I know. I'm evil. In my defense Robin is still trying to kill me with a rusty plastic spork, Wally has been kidnapped by the rogues, Roy is being Roy, Batman won't help me, and Flash is making me go broke because he wanted to eat at Taco Bell. Ah… heroes.**


	45. Food bribe

Wally sat in his class near the end of the year waiting for his exam to be handed to him. He wanted nothing more than to zip right through it and sleep. He had a long mission the night before, the rogues were acting up with all sorts of kidnappings and crime sprees and quite frankly, he was tired. He yawned a little and smiled as the teacher passed out their exams. He knew physics like the back of his hand. Science was always easy for him. His Uncle Barry made it real interesting. Like when they burned soap. And then _someone_ covered them in the white foam seen in a fire extinguisher when his aunt wasn't home to stop them. Wally blamed it on his uncle at the time. But he had learned to blame things that cannot be explained on Kent Nelson, Nabu, Klarion, and Batman.

It was all he could do really.

"Everyone, you have one hour and fifteen minutes to complete your exam. You may start," the teacher said. Wally opened his packet and zipped through the problems with ease. Nothing too difficult for the Wall-man. But he stopped when a noise that sounded eerily close enough to a beached whale. His face turned red as he realized it was his stomach. He put his hand over his stomach and tried to calm it down so it wouldn't draw any more attention from his rather bewildered classmates. A light blush appeared on his face. He just had to finish the test and then he could leave for something to eat.

Unfortunately for him (or perhaps fortunately in this case) something hit him outside his head. His reflexes made him catch it before anyone else really notice he was hit. He felt something squishy. Like bread. He put it down on his lap. His teacher didn't even look up. He looked down at his lap. There in his hand was a bag. And in the bag were three sandwiches. All cut out in crude yet cute little bats. He would be mad at the bat family for stalking him, but quite frankly, he was just too hungry to really care. He downed the sandwiches before anyone could notice. Ham and cheese. Easy, simple and oh so appreciated. He was hungry. And tired. And he did not need any more attention drawn to himself at the moment.

Robin frowned.

"Roy… this is my air vent. Get out!" he hissed trying to kick the larger archer. Roy just shoved him into the wall of the small air vent.

"No way. You're bribing Wally again."

"What the hell are you talking about? I was just taking care of a bat!" Robin complained. Roy raised a brow.

"You mean an Arrow."

"What!"

"Wally is an arrow."

The two continued shoving each other while someone opened the door and entered the room.

"Wally?" said a familiar voice. Both boys looked out of the air vent. There was Conner, Superboy himself in his civvies in Wally's classroom. Wally looked up at Conner as did his teacher. Conner held up a lunch box. One that was decorated in Flash stickers.

"Uh. Hey Conner," he said almost like a question. He walked over and handed him the lunch box.

"You forgot it at home," he said, "Your aunt asked me to bring it to you."

"Ah gee. Thanks Con. You're the best," he said with a smile. Roy scowled. Robin glared.

"Are you still coming over tomorrow?" he asked as he was leaving the room.

"Yeah. I'm still spending the night."

"Alright," he said leaving. Wally's classmates stared at him. Boys in bewilderment that he hung out with someone intimidating and girls trying to figure out ways they could get Wally to tell them _his_ number and if he was single.

"Class. I understand that you find this out of the norm and _very_ entertaining," the teacher began, "But we still have a test to take."

The students groaned and began to finish their test.

Outside the school.

Conner gave a rare smile as he walked up to the man of steel in his civvies.

"Mission a success?" he asked.

"Yeah. Wally's coming over. Are you sure it's okay to take him away from Batman? Why would you want to do that anyway? He's a good teacher," Conner said gruffly. Clark sighed. If he had gotten to Conner sooner, would he have been less of a bat?

"That's good," he said eyeing something in Conner's bag. He reached in and pulled out a suit. It was so similar to Batman's suit. Except that no bat was on it. Instead was Superboy's crest.

"Sup-Conner. Where did you get this?" he asked.

"I was hanging out with Wally when a group of kids attacked us. Wally said not to fight them because though they were strange they were good kids and I wouldn't live to see another day if any of them got hurt. They made me this outfit."

Of course, Conner left out the paper they wanted him to sign. They said he could sign either. One for a Bruce Wayne and one for Rudolph and Mary West. He signed the one for Rudolph and Mary. They were Wally's parents.

Back at the Bat-cave.

"So if Conner," said Stacey drawing a chart, "Is now Wally's brother because of adoption. And Wally is Dad's _godson_; wouldn't that make Conner Dad's godson too?"

Bruce cringed. He liked Superboy. He wasn't a bad hero. It was just the kryptonian part of him that made him cringe. If he ever turned out like Clark…

…

Meanwhile Wally finishes his exam and celebrates with the food inside his lunch box. Sandwiches and brownies cut into something similar to Superman's crest, apples that look like funny lightning bolts, and a juice box. He smiled. Was it feed a speedster day and he missed the memo?

**Had to do something with Conner!  
>And I will get to part two of the previous chapter. But not until I get more reviews. I was sad seeing only one. T.T<strong>


	46. Contest for the baby pt2

**Continuation from 44 8D**

Robin looked at Roy with a slightly annoyed glare.

"I still can't believe it," said Roy.

"They _are_ Flash's criminals. So I'm not all that surprised," said Robin. He and Roy were decked out in slightly different clothes than their normal uniform. They were wearing their masks of course, but they were also wearing more padded clothing. Black, and padded. A funny looking gun at their sides.

"But paintball? Really?"

"It's _Flash's_ gallery."

"Right," he said as they walked out of the room they were in. They knew where to go. It didn't take long to find the arena. The arena itself had been set up like a maze for this battle.

In the maze somewhere was Wally. But also in the maze were the two youngest rogues, Trickster and Piper. So they had to find Wally and get out. It was a game of paintball basically. Only Wally was on the line here. How were they supposed to know that the rogues would kidnap the little speedster (Bat) (Arrow)? It wasn't like they hung out with the villains like Wally did.

So how would they freakin know?

"Does Flash even know about this?" Roy asked. Robin stopped. Flash's naïve nature versus his case of OPOWS… hmm…

"I think he realizes something is wrong but doesn't know what."

"That's… well that's Flash for you," said Roy darting down the hall.

…

Wally sat in the center of the arena in what looked like some sort of test tube. He wasn't even going to ask how or where they got it. He was still trying to figure out what was going on. All he knew was that the rogues had kidnapped him yet again. And someone was thoroughly messing with him. One of the rogues had decked him out in a diaper (over his costume thank god) a pink bib that said _princess_ on it, and a rattle duck taped to his hand. Though usually he'd just be tied up or in a really big box. No box today because it wasn't someone's birthday. He would know. He got kidnapped on most of the rogue's birthdays. Boy those were weird. He had reminders of those. Typically he'd lose his Kid Flash uniform and end up wearing some rogue variant of it by the time he was able to leave.

But being in a tube in what looked like an arena that became a maze? He'd have to see if they had been hanging out in Gotham. That would certainly explain a lot. Gotham made what was strange to most (relatively normal for heroes) into something that made your brain implode.

That must've been it. Someone must have been hanging around Gotham again.

He leaned back on the cool glass and waited patiently to be released or "rescued" by a bat, an arrow, or his uncle saying it was time to go. He had a weird group of villains and friends. Ah the life of a Flash. He was about to doze off when he heard something do off. It sounded like a gun shot. His eyes widened.

Didn't his rogues catch him? Not some crazy other party? Because it sounded like bullets. And his villains didn't use bullets.

Meanwhile with Robin and Spe- I mean Red Arrow…

"I told you they were down there!" Robin hissed at Red Arrow as they hid behind a table trying not to be shot at by the musician. He had a pretty good shot too. He had already hit Roy in the back of the leg. Piper himself only had a grazing of paint on his shoulder.

"Yeah… well no one told me he knew how to use one of these things," Roy muttered back.

Wally in the tank.

"Okay Walls, you can do this," he sighed. He clenched his teeth hard as he began making himself vibrate. He inched his way closer to the glass, slowly phasing through the material. Halfway through he felt something liquid on his face. And it was not sweat. He made himself go faster until he was out of the glass. He felt the tape and rattle fall off his hand as he left. Once he was out his hand went up to his nose which was now releasing tons of blood as he could see it pour out onto the floor.

"God," he said holding his nose. He began to run, a bit slower than normal with the blood loss and the fact that with blood on the floor it was slippery. It didn't take long for him to turn down the hall where the noise was coming from. Paint was flying everywhere. Blue, green, purple and bright yellow.

"What the-"

It was then that one stray bullet of paint got Wally right in the ear. Because of the blood loss and how tired he was, he collapsed now unconscious.

"NO! YOU HURT OUR BABY!" Trickster yelled as he ran over to Kid Flash. Though, it was Piper who accidently shot Wally. It was easy to see from the purple paint that was on his ear was the color Hartley was using. But as it was, Trickster was hugging Wally pulling his head up to his chest. Wally's breathing steady and calm. Like he was really just sleeping. Like a baby.

"Baby Flash," whined Trickster. Robin walked over to Trickster. He knew Wally was actually friends with the guy so he didn't want to make him feel too bad.

"We can make him feel better," Robin said. Trickster looked up at him with the largest and saddest eyes he had ever seen. Forget his siblings and Flash, this guy put them both to shame. Did Wally put up with this daily? Trickster sniffled and lay Kid Flash down on the ground softly. He looked Robin and Red Arrow dead in the eye.

"If anything happens to our baby, we'll make sure you never see him again. He was ours first. Not yours," he said glaring at them. Robin almost wanted to tell him that he had met him before he had his powers as Kid Flash. But then Trickster leaned in close to Robin's ear, whispering only for him to hear, "Wally is our friend."

Robin froze as Trickster retreated.

"Take care of our baby," he said with a cheeky smile before darting off with Piper. Other rogues smirked as they left their hidden seats around the arena and left as well. Who knew Trickster could surprise a member of the Dynamic Duo? Roy was carrying Wally on his back.

"Robin. Let's go," he said. Robin followed Roy. He looked at Wally. He needed more bat lessons on how to keep his secret identity a secret.

Trickster smiled.

"What did you say?" questioned Piper.

"I just told him Baby Flash was our friend," he said innocently. Piper raised a brow.

"Our little Wally."

"…Wally. Did you really say that?"

"Yeah. Because… if they know our baby enough to know his name then we have to show we know more and deserve our baby and not them!"

When Robin made it to the Bat-cave Batman was not happy to hear what had happened. How hard was it to keep Wally away from the crazies that consist of but not limited to, Joker, Catwoman, the Arrows, Clark, Question, kidnappers, obsessive magic users, rich insane bald men, rogues, paparazzi, assassins, stalkers, scientists, fans, and other stupidities when he wasn't even on a mission?

**Last chapter idea was given to me by Lillianna Rider.  
>And Holy crap. 400! 400 reviews! You guys are awesome!<strong>

**Oh! And for those who like the rogues and Wally. Look at Trusting Black Sheep. You may or may not like it.**


	47. Dead?

"…And tragedy strikes in Central City with the death of a young high school student by the name of Wallace West. On his way to school on his bus, a drunk driver collided with the bus and a small fire broke out on the bus. In a panicked frenzy everyone evacuated the bus before it exploded except for Wallace West who was unaccountable."

"No…," Robin whispered as he watched the broadcast. Wally? Dead? He felt a tear fall down his cheeks. Batman probably already knew. Flash was probably going through what felt like hell. He put his head in his hands. There was going to be one hell of a funeral.

It was only one day for the heroes to hear and set up a funeral. One in secret of course. One in the mountain for Wally West and for Kid Flash. Everyone was there, except Roy for some reason. No one could contact him. He was going to be pissed later.

The funeral was dim, and the air was thick. Poppies were in the room of all colors. Wally mentioned he loved them as they were sweet smelling and colorful. They were the only real color. Everyone else wore black. People were stiff, angry and upset.

No one even dared to drown their sorrows in alcohol, it just felt too wrong. A drunk killing a young hero when he wasn't even in the line of duty. Barry Allen walked up next to Wally's coffin and began to speak.

…

"That was… so stupid. And this happens to you on a regular basis?"

"Uh huh. Let me tell you, I have been kidnapped so many times I have to tally them up in the Bat cave."

"But Gotham criminals too?"

"Uh… Joker kind of sees me as a… bait to lure Batman. And unfortunately now Catwoman."

"Maybe I should let Robin inject a tracker into your body…"

"DUDE!"

"Shut up. We're here."

"Oh thank god! I really need to change."

"Yeah. You look like so pedophile's wet dream gone animal."

"Again… DUDE!"

"Still can't believe Catwoman made you wear that."

"I can't believe _you_ didn't get me sooner."

…

Robin was finally up to talk.

"Wally…, he was a true friend. He was everyone's friend. He was kind, gentle, a smart ass. He was fast with his feet, but seemed slow with his mind. He is… a part of us all," he said as tears fell down his face. He was glad he had on his sunglasses to hide his red eyes.

"He never gave up. He always had a smile. Even when he wasn't smiling, he'd tell a joke. He made everything better. He…"

Robin looked over at the back of the room. There was Roy dragging something. Something dressed in black. Some_one_ dressed in black. An annoyed look on the younger person's face. One that had red hair, and a spray of familiar freckles. A smilet (1) appeared on his face and he started to laugh uncontrollably. The heroes looked at him if he had just inhaled Joker gas. He left his spot where he was speaking and darted across the room. Heroes followed him with their eyes until they saw Roy and what looked like a very angry cat boy.

Roy was in his usual uniform while the Cat boy was dressed in tight leather pants with various cuts on the legs showing a bit of skin and a snug sleeveless black turtle neck that had a bolt going across his left breast. Black cat ears upon his head and a black tail that was connected to him by a belt. Black fingerless gloves on his hands and black whiskers on his face completed it.

"My god KF," said Robin as he hit him outside the head, "Don't ever do that again."

"You act as if I can control when I'm kidnapped," Wally said as he was pulled into a smothering hug by Flash. Wally blinked but wrapped his arms around Flash and somehow they got into an even closer hug. Iris smiled.

"Late again," she said.

"Who kidnapped you?" Barry asked looking down at his nephew. A faint embarrassed blush crept onto Wally's face.

"Um… well… you see…"

"Catwoman," Roy said bluntly. Batman tensed a bit. Wally's godmother.

"Did you really have to say that?" Wally grumbled at Roy. Barry placed his hands on his nephew's shoulders.

"Wally, why did Catwoman kidnap you?"

"Actually Joker did," Wally said. He glanced around the room just realizing the black funeral style room, "And who died?"

"Well as of right now no one. But I think Artemis is about ready to kill you and Batman and Flash are about ready to kill Catwoman," Robin said with an impish grin. Wally frowned. He suddenly wished he was with the rogues right now, as many heroes were planning to kill others right now.

"But how were you kidnapped?" Conner asked genuinely confused. That got everyone quiet. How was he kidnapped? He was on the bus. And the bus exploded.

Roy sighed.

"You want to explain it?" he said rather annoyed. Wally gave a sheepish grin.

"Sit down, heroes' young and… not so young as children," he said as he motioned for them to sit down in front of him. Captain Marvel did so eagerly and a few others grunted but sat down. A few remained standing as Wally recalled what in the world had just happened.

"It all started when I left home for school. Fairly sunny morning. Slight breeze. Light fluffy clouds in the sky. As I walk to the bus stop, as to keep up with my civilian cover, I relax a bit and take in the scenery," he said rather relaxed as he recalled what happened, "I made it to the bus stop, but I never was able to get on the bus. For you see… my bus stop is right near a creepy dark alley, not as dark and creepy as they are in Gotham but still not something you'd want to be in.

"I was minding my own business, a few other students walked up to the stop, some saying hello, acknowledging that I was there. I was a bit farther back then my fellow students. I was leaning against the wall that was near the alley. In hind sight that _might_ not have been the best choice in the world. But how was I supposed to know that Joker was in _that_ alley on _that_ day at _that_ time?"

Wally glanced over at the heroes and duly noted that Question was writing something down. Of course cousin Question would…

"But Joker was there. He used chloroform (sp?) on me and I fainted. I woke up in Gotham a few hours later. Let me tell you, punching bag for psycho clowns is not fun. I do not know how you stand it Rob," he said sending Robin a look in which Robin just smiled, "But I was there getting beaten with a crowbar that has my name on it. Seriously, it's spelled in bright yellow.

"It was a few minutes after a hit to the head that Catwoman showed up. And she did not look happy. Something about not getting money from Harley Quinn? Anyway, she attacked Joker and took me for either collateral or just to piss him off. She saw my injuries and patched me up a bit before she thought it would be fun to dress me up as her little crime obsessed "kitten" hence the clothes you see me in now. Well… Roy happened to be in the area chasing some criminal wannabe, and he saw me stuck with Catwoman _so…_ While she was going to grab…," he said noticing the look on some of their faces, "… another accessory," he said choosing his words carefully, "Roy came in and grabbed me.

"It was after all that nonsense that Roy realized that he missed some calls. Unfortunatly after Robin had his phone, Roy has not been able to check his messages so we came here to see what was going on. And apparently something _big_ happened here. I'll say it again, who died?"

"According to the government, you are kiddo," said Flash simply with a small smile on his face. Wally blinked.

"No. I didn't die. I was merely kidnapped."

"Well then, the next news broadcast should be pretty funny."

"Oh yeah. I can see it now. Hey Aunt Iris? Can I walk up and sit with you during the next broadcast?" Wally asked.

…

Batman placed the last of the new cameras around Central and even more in Gotham. Wally was the million dollar kid. He had spent that much alone on cameras.

After the cameras he had an appointment, with one Selina Kyle. She needed to know that Wally was in no way shape of form, a cat.

**In DC my friend got a fun little dictionary with words that were rarely used.**

**Smilet is a small smile, a smatchet in a mean nasty little person or child, and you don't want to _know_ what a boobocracy (boobacracy?) is. So please do review. **


	48. Saving or is it?

"Yeah… sorry Uncle Bar… yes I'm with Batman… no… I don't think I did anything wrong," Wally said over his cell phone. He was at the moment sitting in the passenger seat of the Bat mobile. Batman had just shown up at his school and dragged him out to Gotham.

"Kay… Bye," he said hanging up the phone. He looked at Batman, "Uncle Barry says hi and that he'd like to know next time you need to kidnap me before he helps my parents file a missing person's report."

"No time," he said. Wally rolled his eyes.

"Why?"

"It would seem as though Catwoman is after you," he said gravely. Wally swallowed. Oh crap. Kitty obsessed God mother.

"Well thank you Batman for kidnapping me!" he said happily. Better a good bat than a bad cat. Kitty bat? Batty cat? Whatever. He was being kidnapped by a paranoid bat. Nothing too new there. The bat family kidnapped him as much as the rogues. And that was saying something.

"It's not normal how often you get kidnapped."

"Hero biz. Is anything we ever do normal?" asked Wally leaning back in the chair.

"… You're not even _hero_ normal."

"Aw… I'm hurt Uncle Batz," said Wally with a large grin on his face, "You don't think I'm normal?"

"You are related to Flash and Question. I would be concerned if you were _normal_," he answered back making Wally laugh.

"This is true!" he cried out. And for a minute both Batman and Wally were silent. They listened to the turning of the wheels and the thrum of the engine before Wally broke the silence.

"So where are we going?" he asked.

"You'll see," he said. Wally frowned. That was normally _not_ a good sign. Especially since Batman had a slight smirk on his face.

Hours later

"I hate you," Wally said to Bruce Wayne. It was more of, I hate you right now kind of hate but still, being dragged off to go to a charity ball with his God Father and the younger bats was _not_ how he envisioned hiding from his God mother… and was that her over there?

It was times like this that made him rethink the people he hung out with.

**I needed to update but being dead kind of causes problems in that. Please review. And for those who love the rogues. Trust the Black sheep.**


	49. Super sitter

"Kara, this is an important assignment," Flash said in a serious voice that she didn't know the fun loving hero to be capable of; "There is no room for failure. Do you understand?"

She nodded her head. She wondered what the mission could be that was so important. Flash smiled.

"I hope you do better than Green Arrow," he said handing her an address. She blinked. What?

-.-

"Now Wally, be good for the sitter," Mary said putting her earrings in. Wally looked up from his book and frowned.

"I don't need a sitter," he said with a pout.

"Last time you set the carpet on fire," she pointed out.

"That was Uncle Ollie's fault. He needs to learn to cook," he squeaked.

"Wally. You'll be good for the sitter or the lab set goes away for a month," she said sternly. Wally frowned.

"But mom!" he whined.

"No buts Wally."

Wally looked back angrily at his book. He did not need a sitter. No-sir-ee.

-.-

Kara was given little information on her mission other than she was not to use her powers unless of emergency. Was it a covert mission? Was the thirteen year old kryptonain finally given a chance to prove herself? In Blue Valley?

She was surprised from the urgency in Flash's voice that she was in a calm and peaceful suburban neighborhood. She looked at the address on the paper. She walked to a sweet and peaceful two story house that looked only slightly newer than Ma and Pa's house. Painted a crisp egg shell white she walked up to the door carefully. She knocked on it just as Flash had instructed her to. She was rewarded with an older man opening the door with a small smile.

"You must be Kara. Come in," he said opening the door a bit more. She stepped inside and smiled at the house. Being raised on a farm it was nice to see a calm city house, "Wally should be down in a moment."

She looked at the man slightly confused.

"Rudy? Is that Kara?" asked an older woman's voice. Kara heard footsteps descend down the stairs before she walked into the room that she and the man were in. She smiled fondly at Kara as if she were Kara's Aunt. She reached over and shook hands with Kara.

"Thank you for doing this. After what happened last time with Ollie we were a bit strapped to find someone," she said happily. Kara blinked.

"What?"

"Oh… Barry didn't tell you?" she asked. Rudolph let out a small chuckle.

"Mind going a hundred miles a minute I swear," he said softly, "But I guess he _didn't_ tell you."

"Nothing really," she said even more confused as to what this "important" mission was.

"Wally," the woman yelled upstairs, "Come on down."

Kara heard the thumping of smaller feet coming down the stairs at a quick pace.

"Yeah mom?" he asked. Kara almost cooed at how small he was. Bright fiery red hair messy like he had woken from a nap. Green eyes wide with curiosity. He couldn't have been older than seven.

"This is Kara. She'll be watching you tonight."

"Mom," he whined, "I'm _nine_. I don't think I need a sitter anymore."

The mom smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Say that when you _don't _catch the floor on fire," she said with good humor. Kara's eyes widened. The kid was a pyro? What did Flash sign her up for? She was no babysitter. Nor did she do well with fires.

The young red head's face turned red, "That was Uncle Ollie mom. He can't cook."

"Still, better safe than sorry. Kara, there is money on the counter for pizza. Make sure Wally's in bed by nine, and if he's using his labs sets make sure you watch him," she said as she walked out the door. The husband smiled.

"Be good Wally."

Wally rolled his eyes. He was always good. His _sitters_ on the other hand never seemed to do well. Other than his godfather when he rarely came over. And his uncle. He wondered how _Kara_ would fail. Oddly enough he thought back to Uncle Clark's failure when he accidently made a hole in the wall (Wally had accused him of being Superman that day) and then rogues appearing in their neighborhood.

The door shut leaving him alone with the older blond girl. He gave her one glance and began walking back up the stairs.

"So what do you want to do?" she asked. He stopped and looked at her. He wanted to read. But her smile made him reconsider.

"Um… I was going to read but… I don't know," he said trying to decide what to do.

"Why don't we bake cookies?" she asked. Wally thought for a second. How hard could that be?

Two hours later

With half the kitchen filled with smoke, two dozen horribly burnt cookies in the trash and one dozen half edible ones on a plate, they both grabbed what they had hoped would be chocolate chip cookies.

"You aren't too good at baking are you?" he asked taking a bite out of the hard cookie. She smirked at him.

"With all due respect, it's hard to remember to take the cookies out of the oven when a criminal come crashing through the window," she said with a smile. Wally winced. He learned to _not_ get on the bad side of this sitter. She had an _arm_. He swore that she just about broke the guy's face!

"My parents are still going to be mad," he said swallowing the burnt cookie.

"I think they won't mind too much," she said happily. Wally laughed. A first for the night.

"I hope they don't. You're really fun!" he said. Kara ruffled his hair playfully. She had a feeling that she would be back to watch over this little guy again.

Six years later.

"I do not need a sitter. I'm a hero for goodness sake!" Wally complained to his parents. It was even worse given that Conner (who had somehow become his brother?) was over for a visit.

"Wallace Rudolph West be nice," said his mom, "Kara came a long way to watch you and Conner."

Wally sighed.

"She's going to burn something again," he said. His mom smiled.

"And when you were last left alone at the house with one of your hero friends we needed to call your godfather to help cover repairs," she said with a smile. Wally muttered something that sounded like he was cursing bats and arrows.

A knock on the door made Mary's face light up, Wally's blush and gave Conner a look of befuddlement. As Mary opened the door a blond, a few years older than Wally walked inside.

"Hello Kara," Mary said amused at Wally's embarrassment.

"Hello Mrs. West. Hello Wally," she said trying not to laugh at the maturing red haired teen.

"Hey Kara. Kara, Conner. Conner, Kara," Wally said pointing between the clone sitting on the couch and the Kryptonian girl. Kara smiled. Conner frowned. Sparks seemed to go from Conner to Kara. Wally looked at them and prayed that this was nothing like the great bat rivalry on who owned more of Wally. But they weren't bats so he doubted that _that_ was going to happen. Although it did happen between Roy and Ollie…

**Number 49. So what would you all like to see for the wonderful 50****TH**** Chapter? Any ideas readers? **

**Perhaps a new competator for the 'Who's family is Wally part of again?'  
>Perhaps another infamous kidnapping?<br>Perhaps a return of the Bat-Flash?  
>Maybe he has another run-in with the JLU again?<br>More babysitting?  
>Awkward ninja moments between him and Batman?<strong>

… **Heh heh. Ninjas…**

**Review!**


	50. Shayera is a mother hen

Wally did not need a sitter. But it seemed that it wasn't exactly the fact that he needed a sitter, it seemed more like people were trying to spend more time with him. And it was a little freaky to say the least. Last week he was with the Lanterns (to Batman's disapproval and Flash's delight), the week before was Roy (to Wally's delight), the week before that he was being watched by Black Canary and Red Tornado (Which Batman accepted), and the week before that the rogues ended up watching him (much to the annoyance of Batman and Flash. As of the moment he was being watched by the infamous bat (when was he not?) of Gotham. But instead of being stalked, he was in the manor waiting for the burns on his arms to heal.

And he couldn't really _do_ anything. Bruce "insisted" that he rest and recover before doing anything strenuous. He sighed as he stood up from the chair he was in. Bruce had left for a second to look for Dick while Alfred went to grab him a glass of water. If he was going to escape the mad bat house he'd have to do it now. He stealthily made his way out of the room walking in the shadows of the house as quietly and quickly as he could without setting off the alarms that Batman had installed that would go off it someone was moving at Super-speed inside the manor after he and his uncle had somehow gotten into a race there…

But that was another story. He frowned halfway through the manor realizing that if he had bumped into anyone he would have been seen. Sighing, he decided to go with a new approach. A "batty" approach. In retrospect, if he hadn't done that he would have had a mildly annoying day. He slips into the bathroom down the hall and slips into the Bat-Flash suit. Its sleek black outfit would make him fit in perfectly with the shadows of the halls.

Bruce.

He walked briskly back to the room where Wally was with Dick in tow. He figured that he could make Wally stay _without_ resorting to tying him down or scaring him. Though fear didn't work so much anymore. Not that he liked scaring Wally, it was just useful.

"Why didn't you tell me Wally was coming over sooner?" asked Dick with a smirk.

"Barry showed up around ten minutes ago and asked. Not much time to prepare Alfred or tell you," he said stiffly. Robin's smirk grew.

Wally.

He had eventually made it out of the maze known well as Wayne Manor as he stumbled into the back yard where the gardens and fountains were. He didn't react to the "rich persons" toys anymore knowing that the _real_ Bruce Wayne, his godfather, was a man who would go around in a rubber, no _Kevlar_ suit and fight people as a giant vengeful bat of the night with a sidekick light post, no offense Robin. Point was, he knew that back here, was not Bruce Wayne.

"Nope, not at all," he couldn't help but say aloud.

"No what batty brat?" asked a familiar voice that made Wally's skin crawl. His head jerked around to see Joker and all his insane clown glory behind him. Wally couldn't help but curse at himself and all that is Gotham. He jumped back away from the clown. The clown's smile grew as he lovingly pulled a knife out from his sleeve and began to laugh.

"Aw, aren't you going to say hello to Uncle J?" he asked sadistically, "Or maybe we should play a game. Tag is fun. And I'll be it."

Wally's eyes widened slightly behind the cowl as he dodged Joker's attacks. He wished he had eaten more earlier. He was running low on fuel with his burns being healed by his body. So he was staying toe in toe with the Joker. Joker was having fun where Wally occasionally stumbled, not used to fighting with a cape, without tools and in his own godfather's back yard. He fended fairly well until the cape got snagged on a corner of a bench making him fall on his back. Joker smiled and used the opportunity to stab his leg. Wally hissed in pain but refused to make any more noise. Joker just continued smiling and grabbed him by the neck.

"You know, I came here looking for the little new red haired Wayne boy that missed the show earlier but you'll do," he said darkly with his signature laugh. He began dragging the tired speedster off the ground, leaving a small pool of blood near the lilies. Orange lilies soaking up some of it, little by little (1) as Joker took the young speedster in bat suit away.

In a dimension not too far away…

The Justice League's main seven were in another battle with Lex Luthor. As annoying as it got they did need to stop him. The damage the rich bald man could create was surprising to say the least. He had his labs built yet another insane device that did who knows what. He aimed it carefully and fired at the League members missing them by narrow margins.

"Really not a good day is it Luthor?" said Flash jokingly. Luthor growled and zapped Flash in the chest. One second he was there, the next he was gone. Poof! In the shook he had shot Batman, Shayera and Wonder Woman as well, only to be taken down by Green Lantern, Superman and Martian Man hunter. All of whom looked extremely angry.

Back to the dimension where Wally is Bat flash and "playing" with the joker… but with Superman

"Okay. How did you end up getting adopted by the West family?" Superman asked Conner rather confused.

"A bunch of little kids asked me to sign something. One had Wally's parents and one had Bruce Wayne on it so I signed the one with Wally's parents," he said simply. Superman sighed. At least this gave the Super family a leg up on having Wally as a _proven_ Super and not a Bat, or an Arrow, or a lantern, or a rogue, or any other group that for one reason or another was going after the young speedster (super).

Now to Wally! The one from JCU

Flash groaned as he felt weight fall on his stomach. It took a second to realize he wasn't dead; it took another moment to realize he was with Batman, Shayera and Diana.

"Where's Supes, Lantern, and J'onn?" he asked. Batman glared at him. After the whole incident where they had met the "super-dark" Batman, his Batman seemed much less intimidating. So he smiled.

"Luthor's device seems to have transported us to another dimension," he said gruffly. Shayera nodded noting their change in location as Wonder Woman looked around.

"I don't believe this is Metropolis either," she said. Not saying anything and trying to think of a way to find out where they were and get home, Shayera heard something. Quietly, she flew into the sky catching Batman's attention.

"Hawk girl," he growled. She looked down at him. Wonder Woman and Flash looked up at Shayera.

"I hear fighting. And laughter," she said solemnly. They all began to follow her. After all, a hero's work was never done.

With Wally. The Bat-Flash one this time.

Wally coughed as he tasted blood in his mouth. Did he mention how much he detested clowns? Because he did. Well… not Trickster. Trickster was more of an awkward brother. Joker though, that was one clown that Wally absolutely hated. And his hatred grew with every whack of the crowbar on his head or back, or legs.

The clown laughed whenever he made a noise in pain. The laugh only made the pain feel worse. God, where was Batman and Robin? Hell, where was Flash? Didn't he have a mother hen signal in his brain?

"Aw, little bat feeling tired? Don't worry. Uncle J will put you down for a nice, long, nap," he said slowly and cruelly going into his famed laugh. Wally closed his eyes to avoid watching what was to come and cringed when he heard a sickening crack.

Only it didn't come from him. Cautiously he opened his eyes and looked around from the floor he was laying on in his blood. Joker lay about a foot away out cold. He was going to say something when he felt himself being lifted to his feet.

"Well hello. Don't you look familiar," said a happy and familiar yet unknown voice. Wally lolled his head around.

"Easy. You have a concussion," said a tender voice. One that he immediately placed as Wonder Woman's. He felt something warm wrap around him.

"And I thought your dimension would have it so you don't get hurt," said a strong woman's voice. Wally didn't pay too much attention and closed his eyes in the warmth, letting his body take what was left of his energy to heal.

Shayera looked at the other members of the league that were there as she held the young bat upright. She lifted him into her arms bridal style, using her wings to block off anyone who attempted to come too close to the injured child.

"Shayera," said Flash softly trying to get closer to the kid who he _knew_ was his dimensional duplicate. She glared at him with a look that screamed Mama Bear. Flash put up his hands defensively, "He's a speedster. He probably needs a bit of food to heal."

Her gaze softened and she looked down at the child.

"Where to?" she asked. Flash shrugged his shoulders.

"My place," Batman said starting off in an unknown direction. Shayera follows quickly. Flash smiled at Wonder Woman.

"Such a mother hen," he said making Wonder Woman confused.

"She does seem to care for the young hero," she said simply. Flash rolled his eyes. He was used to Shayera being protective around him when he was acting foolish and stupid. So motherly wouldn't be too far off here.

Bruce. The one that lives in the dimension as Kid Flash (Bat-flash and arguably baby Flash)

Bruce and Dick had begun a man hunt in the manor once they realized that neither could easily locate Wally and none of the younger siblings had seen him around. Little bats began making calls to other heroes and soon enough there were heroes causing a bit of a panic just about anywhere a hero was located.

If not for Bruce being Batman, he might have ignored the alarm going off in the Bat cave alerting that someone had used the code to get in. He went down to the cave to check it out. If it was Wally, he swore he was going to finally place that tracking device in his wrist.

Other Bruce

"Steady," he said as Flash helped the young Bat dressed boy from Shayera's arms onto the medical bed. Her feather's ruffled in annoyance and slight agitation. Wonder Woman put her hand on Shayera's shoulder, leading her away as Batman prepared to work. Flash looked at Batman.

"Hard to believe it's me," Flash said removing the boy's cowl. Light freckles and bright fiery hair ran wild on the boy's head. Flash never thought that he could look that calm. Of course, it wasn't really him, but another version. Batman nodded slightly as he began to stich up his leg and his head.

"And hard to believe you're here," said another voice that made Flash jump. Batman looked at Batman.

"He was with the Joker," said Flash's Batman. The darker one nodded and walked over. He took the medical equipment from the other and continued working on the young speedster.

One hour later

"Is the portal ready?" asked Wonder Woman. The two Batman's nodded as they plugged in one last cord. A typical swirling vortex appeared before Wonder Woman. She turned her head and called out, "Flash, Hawk girl. It's time to go."

A gust of wind zipped next to her followed by the flapping of wings going slower to allow a newly woken up young hero to see them off.

"Thanks for saving and not starving me this time," Wally joked. Shayera smiled and swat him on the head playfully.

"Next time don't get caught," she said with a smirk. Wally's smile grew.

"I'll try. But I've got a quota!"

**The end… but perhaps they'll meet again?**

**Orange lilies mean hatred.**

**And like what I did for the 200****th**** reviewer, lucky 500 get to have a chapter of their own. One where they get to challenge me and my insanity in the humor department or my solemn serious side.**

**And again… not my best work.**


	51. Music for justice

"But-!"

"No buts. We need you to do this," Batman said firmly. Wally crossed his arms and pouted.

"Do I at _least_ get a disguise?" he asked. Batman nodded his head.

"You still have that suit from the job to get Iris her necklace?" he asked. Wally thought for a second before remembering the white and red trimmed suit hanging up all prim and proper in his closet.

"Yeah," he said.

"Wear that. I'll handle the rest of the disguise," he said. Wally chuckled.

"And my name will be?" he asked innocently.

"Andrew Gordon," he said with a smile ghosting his lips. Wally groaned.

"Don't tell me Barbra's going to be there," he complained.

"She said her _cousin_ would be performing," he explained. Wally resisted the urge to smack his head. Why were bats always getting him into situations? Better yet, why was he getting into the situations in general? Even before he was a Meta weird things happened. Inwardly, he blamed Batman.

"Why me?"

"Because you have red hair and can play trumpet fairly well," he explained in a monotonous voice.

-.-

"Alright everybody, glad you all could make it. Now let's get our dancing shoes on and head down to the floor!" said an excited announcer. Wally smiled as Artemis was dragged to the dance floor. Covert operation. The whole team was here. They were all on the dance floor while Wally was stuck playing Commissioner Gordon's nephew. And his trumpet for many people.

"Marty!" he heard one man hiss as he lifted his trumpet to begin playing. Wally glanced over to see the man that had helped him get his Aunt a necklace. The man that Bruce had made sure he stayed away from for some odd reason. Wally narrowed his eyes. He stopped playing and lowered his trumpet slightly to listen. He heard something about leaving and drugs.

_Hey guys, I think I've found our druggie,_ Kid Flash thought through the link.

_Stay put. Can you describe the person? _Kaldur responded.

_Uh, sleazy. His names Marty. Gotham like man. You know, all dark and creepy looking and stuff_.

_A little more descriptive KF?_ Robin thought slightly annoyed.

_Dude. He's street Gotham. Everyone else here is like, in really nice clean cut suits or are playing an instrument. He is not that hard to find Boy Wonder,_ he commented back.

_Would you two stop fighting. You're giving me a headache, _Artemis angrily stated.

_Well Sorry Harpy,_ Wally remarked.

_Wally!_ M'gann reprimanded. Wally rolled his eyes.

_I'm going after him._

_No. Stay put,_ Kaldur said.

_Too late!_ Wally thought as he darted between people to the familiar man.

"Hello Marty," he said with forced enthusiasm. The man looked up and gave a crooked grin.

"Well if it isn't Happy Feet? I haven't seen you since Mercutio's," he said coolly as he remembered that he had almost been arrested by this kid's guardian or whoever he was to the kid.

"Yeah. Hey listen, I wanted to thank you for helping me out there and get my Aunt her birthday necklace," he said gratefully. He really was grateful, shame he had to help get this guy arrested. He didn't know if he should pity the guy or not. Probably not. He was selling drugs after all.

"No problem," he said behind gritted teeth. Wally continued to smile as he knew the team was probably blocking the only exit that only musicians could use. Marty shifted uncomfortably as he left the musician's area. Wally rolled his eyes and made his way back to his seat. Might as well pretend to be the commissioner's nephew for the rest of the night. He hated to think this, but it was probably the most boring mission ever.

He got no action. He was stuck here for the entire night playing music. And he couldn't really see anyone on the team dancing. Not even Artemis in her sexy green dress (no one could prove that he had just thought that) or M'gann in her cute pink dress dancing with Conner or even Robin trying to be smooth Dick Grayson with Zatanna.

"Hey kid! Your solo is coming up!" hissed one of the other trumpeters. He sheepishly lifted the trumpet to his lips. He began buzzing coming in on a rather high note.

Meanwhile by the exit…

Robin was waiting patiently for the "druggie" as Wally had so graciously called him to arrive. He was glad that the person they were looking for had decided to make an appearance. Though he wished it had been after he could have looked cool in front of Zatanna first (Wally could not prove he had thought that even if he was a bat). Oh, there was the criminal. Perfect way to blow off steam.

**Okay. Well this was not what I had thought when I began to type away at this challenge but oh well. To lolmak. Hope you liked it. And as for the next chapter I have a few ideas that you may want to read about.**

**Meeting the "other" version of the team**

**Sleep snuggles**

**Innocence**

**Where's Wally?**

**Blue Lemonade**

**Please review!**


	52. Sleep snuggles

When Wally was little he had some peculiar quirks for a little kid. He didn't eat a lot. It wasn't that he was picky either; he was just all that hungry. He would always carry around a stuffed bat until his eighth birthday when he got a stuffed cat. Then he carried the cat too. He absolutely loved science. He didn't run around so much in gym class and the only activity he liked to do was run or play tag. He didn't care for baseball, football, soccer, basketball or heaven forbid dodge ball where everyone seemed to gang up on him for some reason he didn't understand. But one of the most peculiar of his quirks his parents learned when he was very little.

"Mom. Dad. I can't sleep," a young eight and a half year old Wally West said walking into his parents' room rubbing his droopy eyes.

"Wally, at least try," his mom said tiredly. Wally pouted and walked back to bed. He stumbled a bit and yawned. He walked back into his room and crawled into his bed before looking out his window. Looking out there he saw a shadow in the trees. He didn't scream. He blinked before walking over to the window rubbing his eyes. He opened it slowly getting a blast of cool air from it.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" said the shadow. The voice was of a man's. Deep and cool with a touch of warmth Wally didn't know how to put into words.

"Can't sleep. And you look cold. Isn't it cold out there shadow?" he asked innocently. He heard a low rolling laugh before the shadow made its way to his window and stepping inside his room.

"You should be in bed," he said again picking up the small boy and laying him in bed. Wally looked up to see white eyes. He grabbed a part of the inky darkness that was the shadow.

"Y'know, it's cold out there and you'll be warmer if you have a blanket," he said offering it to him. The shadow shook his head. Wally pouted, "Fine. We'll share then."

He tossed the blanket over what seemed to be the shoulder area and practically hugged the shadow. His head began to bury itself into his chest. A small grunt could be heard but Wally didn't seem to care. So when it was evident he wasn't going to move, a hand patted him lightly on the back until light snores could be heard. Carefully Wally was laid down into his bed covered up so he would be warm, with a toy bat in his arms. The Shadow made its way outside and closed the window letting the child have sweet dreams.

Seven years later

"I'm just saying Supey you should try and sleep in a bed or at least lying down!" Wally exclaimed at the young clone who he, Robin and Aqua lad had just rescued from the Cadmus facility.

"It feels strange," Superboy stated not knowing exactly how to word it. Wally scoffed. Something that only Wally could really do with the young clone and get away with. Though given that he was one of the three who found him and who had a pretty funny yet realistic view on things it made sense.

"Sounds like you need the Wall-man's help," he said slugging an arm around Superboy and walking him to what was deemed his bedroom. Wally lay Superboy on the bed and pulled blankets up over him.

"Now what?" Superboy grunted. Wally thought for a second.

"Well, when I have trouble sleeping I…," he snapped his fingers and darted out of the room. He came back right as Superboy was sitting up and handed him a plush toy, "Snuggle with this."

Conner looked at it carefully. It was a simple plush bear. Wally rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Well actually, I have a bat and a cat when I have trouble sleeping. But I think that Captain Koala bear would be someone who can help you sleep in your bed and not the closet."

Conner looked at the bear carefully. He placed it next to him when Wally shook his head.

"Naw Supey!" he said picking up the bear. He gave a quick squeeze and nuzzling his head into the fur of the bear affectionately before handing it back to Superboy, "Like that. Like a little hug. So you know he's safe and you're not alone."

Superboy looked at Wally and sighed, doing just as the young speedster instructed. Wally grinned his usual bright smile while suppressing an aw. Superboy just stared back at him.

"Now close your eyes. Give it a few minutes and if you still can't sleep call me on the communicator."

Before Superboy could say anything Wally zipped out of the room. He didn't know why, but for some reason he did feel kind of tired.

-.-

Wally made his way over to Robin who was sitting on the couch drinking from a mug when he yawned and sat next to him.

"Shouldn't you be getting back to Central?" Dick asked cocking an eyebrow. Wally gave a tired smile back.

"Shouldn't you not be drinking coffee?" he retorted back. Dick snorted as he went back to watching Rocky. A few minutes later though he felt the familiar warmth of a speedster on his lap. Robin smirked as he held back a laugh.

"Still? Really?" he said more to himself as Wally turned a little to make himself more comfortable. He was obviously asleep and obviously not getting up anytime soon. So Dick made himself comfortable as he prepared to sleep with a speedster blanket.

-.-

"Superboy. I take it you slept well?" Kaldur asked. Superboy nodded as he showed Kaldur the bear Wally had given him. Kaldur merely nodded aware of Kid Flash's sleeping habits of always hugging something as he slept. He himself had been victim to one of his sleeping hugs. But only when he was in Central for the night until the Zetas were up and working again. He knew that many heroes had their own stories of "sleepy Wally snuggles" as they had been named.

From Roy finding Wally crashed in his apartment hugging the daylights out of a couch cushion and then somehow later Roy himself, to Question waking up finding his cousin hugging his fridge (which he took a picture and sent it to Barry with a little note asking if he ever fed the boy when he came over to his place), or to Batman in which one or more of the bat-children would just crawl on him and coax him to sleep so they could batify him much to Bruce's amusement and Flash's annoyance.

**So I mixed some innocence with Wally snuggles. It was just so fluffy! Please review!**


	53. And so it begins

"This is so cool!" Wally exclaimed running around with his newly acquired speed. He sped around his uncle excitedly. Barry smiled in his Flash suit as he grabbed the collar of Wally's Kid Flash suit and pulled him to a stop.

"Now slow down Wally. I know you're excited but…"

"Uncle Barry, I am finally going to meet Batman. And see Green Arrow again," he said happily recalling being rescued by the emerald archer a few times. Barry smiled down at him and riffled his hair.

"Alright Kid Flash. Let's go see them."

Wally smiled as he ran next to his uncle as they head for Star City. Today Wally was going to meet the famed sidekicks Robin and Speedy. To say he was excited would be an understatement. He had met Green Arrow in Gotham when he was little. He learned a few months ago his uncle was Flash, and shortly after did the experiment to become Kid Flash (much to his parents, Iris, and Barry's discomfort and perhaps the rogues' delight) and now he was going to step into the ring with some _big_ time heroes.

-.-

"So why Star city?" Robin asked sitting on the roof a few feet away from Batman, "Is it the 'no meta' policy of Gotham you enforce?"

"Star City is relatively safer. And given the fact that it's _Flash_ who has a side kick now it's better for them not to be in Gotham," Batman answered in his stoically dark voice. Robin looked at him.

"Why I would think that Wal- I mean, Kid Flash would be as calm and level headed as when I've met him," Robin said thinking back to meeting him as a civvie, before he had gotten his powers.

"Level headed?" asked a new voice. Robin turned in the direction Batman was looking to see Green Arrow (Oliver Queen he couldn't help but think) and Speedy (Roy Harper, adopted son of Green Arrow he added). He gave the young archer a large and childish smile. Speedy just frowned. Green Arrow on the other hand smiled and walked forward shaking Batman's hand. Robin blinked behind his mask. Just at a glance it seemed that Speedy had Batman's personality while Robin's was more in Green Arrows.

"Sorry Bats. Teenagers," he said apologetically. Batman grunted. Robin looked up at Speedy.

"So crime good tonight?" he asked hoping for some action. Speedy snorted.

"Are you kidding? Not so much as a pick pocket tonight," he complained. Robin smirked.

"Guess they knew we were coming," he mocked. Speedy rolled his eyes behind his mask.

"Not because of you. I think that they're more worried about the mother hen who'll be coming," Speedy said with a slight shudder. He remembered seeing the news and witnessing how overprotective that man was of his nephew. It was slightly terrifying. Poor guy. He didn't think he'd ever walk again.

With that thought, a gust of wind buffeted the people on the roof as a red blur zipped to the two sidekicks.

"Looks like everyone's here!" he said happily throwing one arm over each of the boy's shoulders. Robin smirked while Roy weaseled his way out of the Flash's hug. He knew from Green Arrow's stories that this man was a serious hugger. Once he was free a yellow and red blur zipped onto the roof skidding to a halt near the edge of the roof. He wobbled a bit only to have his collar grabbed by Batman to make sure he wouldn't fall. Once he had regained his balance he zipped over to Roy.

"Hi! I'm Kid Flash!" he said excitedly taking Roy's hand and shaking it. Roy let out a smirk as the younger let go, "Nice to meet you Speedy!"

He then zipped over to Robin and proceeded to do the same thing. Only then to zip back over to Speedy and look him over carefully.

"Do I know you?" he asked. Green Arrow held back a laugh. Flash on the other hand was openly laughing. Robin was slightly confused and a rare ghost of a smirk came to Batman's lips. Roy looked at Kid Flash like he was crazy, "Because you look _really_ familiar. Like, not just as Speedy. Like… like your civilian life! Do I know you? Do I? Do I? Do I? Because you actually look like a guy I met in Star city. His name was Roy. Is your name Roy? Are you Roy?"

"Whoa. Slow down," he said grabbing the young speedster's shoulders. Kid Flash bounced slightly in anticipation. His smile big and his eyes wide with wonderment and pride. Speedy sighed.

"You sure you aren't part bat or something?"

Batman didn't know why, but he felt his chest swell with pride.

"So you are Roy!"

Robin cackled into the night. Wow. Another Bat. He could get used to this.

…**ROY STARTED IT!**


	54. Pranking Batman

"Wally what are you doing?" Robin asked as he saw Wally slip into an air vent, a Justice League bag on his back. He merely put his finger to his lips and slipped away silently covering the vent. He glared a little but stopped when Batman walked into the room.

"Have you seen Kid Flash?" Batman asked. Robin shook his head. Batman left the room without much more thought. Robin grinned. Between choosing between Batman and Wally, he'd protect Wally. Who knew what the big bat wanted from Wally.

Batman however was fairly disgruntled that he couldn't find the young speedster. He was supposed to be watching him while Barry was in space but he had pulled a fast one on him and ran into the Zetas. The report said he was here and there was nothing signaling that he had left.

He had to find him before Barry got back. Contrary to popular belief the most dangerous thing on earth was an angry overprotective Barry Speedster if his nephew or his wife were involved. Many villains could attest to that. Whether it be from physical injuries or more mental with a fear of sudden movements. And though he may be Batman, he did _not_ want to see if he was up to par with an angry papa-bear (or mother hen) Flash at this time.

-.-

"Kid, are you in position?" Barry said over Wally's communicator. Wally grinned as he maneuvered in the vents following Batman.

"Oh yeah," he said softly so the bat would not hear him.

"Got the glitter ready?" he asked. Wally's smile grew even larger.

"He's going to look like a rainbow threw up on him," Wally said simply. He slid faster as Batman turned a corner. It was when he stopped in the main room where everyone was that Wally pulled a container out of his bag. It was a cylinder filled with glitter. He knew there would be hell later but, that was later. And he already hacked into the cameras so his uncle and the rest of the league could see it too.

"Batman," said a stoically calm voice. Wally looked down. Damn! Kaldur was in the way, "Is something the matter?"

"I'm looking for Kid Flash," he said in a demanding tone that clearly stated you-will-tell-me-if-you-have-seen-him-or-I-will-disembowel-you. Conner looked up at the ceiling for a second. His eyes glared at the vent above Batman's head. He could hear Wally's hummingbird like heartbeat echoing off the walls in the vent.

"Is he in the air vents?" Conner asked with a touch of innocence in his voice. Batman's eyes widened. Wally sighed. _Sorry Kaldur_. He opened the container and poured the glitter into the room. Batman jumped back avoiding being _completely _coated but still had glitter on his _oh _so fashionable cape. Meanwhile Kaldur had rainbow glitter in his hair making it look almost like a fro. The rest of the team had glitter dusting their faces and their clothes with specks in their hair. Kid Flash smiled boldly until the Dark Knight looked up at the vent and Wally felt that the smart thing to do was to shimmy his way out of the vent and get the hell out of the mountain for a while and avoid his angry bat of a Godfather.

**Just for laughs and giggles!  
>So I would like some help. Help me pick whose outfit will show in the next chapter! Will it be…<br>Lantern-Flash?  
>Quick Recall (Question-Flash)?<br>Cold-Flash?  
>Super-Flash?<br>Arrow-Flash?  
>Music-Flash?<br>Trick-Flash?  
>Or someone else?<br>Please review! Oh, and I will not be able to update this week. I'll be away at Band Camp. I'll be able to start writing again maybe Saturday!**


	55. Question everything with Quick Recall

"I swear I am going to kill that man," Barry said rubbing his temples. The man in Question sat before him and Batman in another room separated by one way glass. The man was Question. The Question. And he was the only person who knew where Wally a.k.a, Kid Flash was located. Well, he and the poor boy that he had dragged in with him when he was told to come and _talk_ to Batman. The boy was wiry yet well defined. A runner if Barry had ever seen one (and hello? Flash?). He mirrored Question's suit with a bow tie instead of a regular neck tie. He wore a grey fedora on a mess of red hair rather than Question's costume black hair. His face was almost as blank as Question's. No seriously, the kid had a copy of Question's mask on his face. The only difference was a little more of a bump where his nose would be and a pair of athletic goggles on his face.

But the thing was, neither of them would say where Wally was. And maybe the kid didn't know. Question was paranoid. No if, ands, or buts about it.

"That won't get us any closer to finding Kid Flash," Batman said to Barry as he sighed. Meanwhile, in the room with Question.

"I can't believe they haven't figured it out yet," the younger said glancing over at Question. Not that anyone could really tell. The mask _kind _of prevented that.

"They are not aware of your new uniform Recall," he said simply. The younger smiled behind his mask. Quick Recall. If his uncle didn't figure this out soon then he would never let him live it down. Question had even called him that in front of them. Then again, it was Question for goodness sakes.

"How long you think it'll take?" Recall asked. Question put his elbows on his knees propping his hands up so he could place his head down comfortably.

"Minutes. Hours. I don't know. But now is a good time to talk about the conspiracy and any information you have gathered," he said in his famous monotone. Wally rolled his eyes.

"Taco Bell changed their secret sauce. It tastes nasty but you always grab it. It's addictive," he said letting Question hear what he wanted to hear. He nodded his head slowly taking in the information.

"Gotham is holding a convention next week for cons at the docs," he said. That wasn't a lie. He had heard the rogues complain about it. Saying that it was too big of a pain to go all the way to Gotham in order just to be told what they were doing _wrong _as villains. In fact, Piper had said that none of the rogues were going and made him a suit, in case he wanted to go to the little shin-dig. Question made a small gesture for him to continue.

"Batman is _so_ not the world's greatest detective anymore," he said with a large smile as he was sure that Batman would hear that later. Question moved his head to look at Recall.

"I know. He was never much of a _detective_," he said simply. Recall snorted.

"Like you're any better?"

"I know what I know."

"That's because you are a freakin stalker cus," he laughed, "You follow everyone. I'm pretty sure you even follow yourself. Oh god that would suck on twitter."

"I don't use Twitter," he said simply, "Too many people could follow you."

It was then that Recall threw his head back laughing until his sides hurt.

"Is it that? Or is it the fact that you are a shut in _Sheldon_?" he asked.

"Ah yes. The name of the socially awkward man on that television show you watch. Big Bang Theory. I thought you were Sheldon," he said referring to an argument he had with Robin. Recall squeaked.

"No! I would be Howard!" he said unhappily.

"It's obvious that Robin is Leonard, Kaldur is Rajesh, I am Howard and Superboy is _clearly_ Sheldon."

It was then that the doors opened and Recall received an armful of red spandexed speedster.

"God Wally. Why didn't you say anything?" he asked.

"Question said it was good training for if I had to go under cover," he said not sorry about throwing his cousin under the bus. Question cringed slightly under the combined glares of Batman and Flash.

"Never again," Flash said. Wally grinned widely under the mask. Oh he was going to have _fun_ with this uniform.

**Who is this?**

**(_8^(I)**

**IT"S HOMER FROM THE SIMPSONS! And now that that is out of my system. I am sorry for not updating sooner. I loved all the reviews you guys have sent me but due to over working myself in Urbana to the point that my brain no longer functions without hearin, Wicked, Masquerade, I dreamed a dream, or West Side Story… I can say that I did what was best for you the reader. Please review.**

**OH! And this is only the beginning. We will be seeing more hero out fits and more wacked out adventures with maybe just a touch of angst.**


	56. Faster than light

Wally always got into trouble. Be it his fault or not. But more often than not it was someone else's fault to the surprise of many. Wally did try not to get into trouble. But he seemed to have a small bat shaped magnet for trouble.

He was often times rescued by Flash or Batman even though he never even knew he was in danger. But other times he grew closer to other heroes. Batman approved or not they were welcome to him. But one of the "families" that both Batman and Flash approved of was one that they could both rely on readily and would trust with their lives.

It started when Wally was six. He adored the Flash. Did since before he could figure out who the Flash was and figure out what he did. He loved the bright red that would zip by. But he also had a fascination with bright green. Not Green Arrow green, but a bright light. The Green Lantern's light. And his fascination grew even more when he met one.

As many know, Green Lanterns don't always hide their identities. So villains take advantage of that. They took advantage of Hal Jordan's friendship with a man named Barry Allen when they kidnapped Wally. And by they, it was none other than Sinestro. He had taken a child. One that close and dear to a friend of the Lantern since the lantern had no children of his own.

He didn't expect what would happen. He didn't know that Hal wouldn't come alone. No. Next to him was John Stewart, Guy Gardner and even an old face he wasn't expecting. Kilowog. With the small squirming red head in his yellow light he had to focus his attention on the lanterns. To fight and perhaps distract the lanterns, he dropped the kid.

He never had the chance to make that mistake again…

"Hey kiddo, you alright?" asked the alien. Wally whimpered but didn't say anything as the alien got a little closer. He knew he must have looked a bit intimidating to a small earth child who had obviously never really seen an alien before. And with his towering foreign appearance, he was surprised the kid hadn't screamed in fear yet, "It'll be okay."

"I know," the kid said looking up at him, "My uncle said all Green Lanterns are good guys," he said innocently. Kilowog smiled at the small kid.

"We do our best," he laughed. He was rewarded with the kid's own bubbly laughter.

"Yeah. And that's cool. Someday I want to help others like you guys do. Just helping people," he proclaimed happily.

"You want to be a lantern?" he asked. The small boy shook his head.

"I want to be a Flash. But I guess a lantern would be pretty cool too," he admitted.

"Flash? Why would you want to be like him?" he asked feeling slightly insulted. The kid's face turned red.

"Always been a Flash fan. He's so cool! He saves the day, visits orphanages, talks to old people, says hi on the streets, he's not all that serious and he seems more normal to me."

Kilowog nodded taking in the view point of the child. Perhaps he just had never seen a lantern up close. That would explain why he would like Flash of all people better. Not that he wasn't a good hero and all. He was great. Helped out in space sometimes too. But better than a lantern? No way.

"WHOA!" Wally cried out jumping to his feet. Kilowog looked to the sky to see Hal Jordan come toward them.

"Not bad Poozer," Kilowog said tapping his shoulder.

"No way… Uncle Hal!?" Wally squeaked looking at the human lantern. Kilowog raised a brow.

"Uncle?" he asked holding back a laugh. Hal punched Kilowog playfully before picking Wally up.

"Hey Wallister," he said with a grin. Wally scrunched his nose at the name making Hal laugh. He ruffled his hair playfully, "Enjoy your… outing?" he asked not really wanting to say kidnapping. Wally nodded.

"I didn't like the red man who took me. But I had fun with him," he said pointing at Kilowog.

"It's Uncle Kilowog," Hal said snickering at the alien's expense.

"Uncle Kilowog? Cool! I have an alien uncle!" he said with an air punch.

…

"I feel like a night light," Wally said looking at his outfit, no _uniform_.

"You'll light up the world. That's what a lantern does," Hal said pulling Wally in for a noogie.

"I'm pretty sure I am a Flash though. Not a Lantern," Wally sternly stated. Guy laughed a little.

"Come on. Kilowog is traveling quite a bit to see the young lantern," he said with a shit eating grin. Wally sighed. All for his Uncle Kilowog. That was why he was in a Green Lantern uniform with a bolt in the center of the lantern itself. A bright green mask that matched his eyes around his eyes to protect his oh so secret identity. And the outfit itself was glowing.

"I know. When's he going to be here?" he asked impatiently.

"Well don't be impatient Wally," said a familiar voice.

"Uncle Kilo!" Wally said turning around at a speed that could only be accomplished by a speedster. Sure enough, behind him was Kilowog. He ran up and gave a quick hug.

…

"Wow Bats. I'm surprised," Barry said with a grin. Batman snorted.

"The Lanterns are a good influence on Wally. Unlike some other heroes," he stated gruffly. Barry rolled his eyes behind his cowl.

"Are you referring to Clark or Ollie?" he asked. It was one or the other if not both. Bruce couldn't fool Barry. He was a bit too smart for that. Batman just grunted. A sign that Barry took as meaning 'both'.

"I can't say I approve of his uniform," Batman said. Barry laughed. It seemed that Batman never approved of Wally's "other hero" wardrobe except for his bat like uniform. That and he didn't seem to like either of Wally's cat like out-fits. One he knew was from Catwoman. The other was from Wally's god mother but Wally didn't seem to have the heart to throw either of them out. But that was because one from his godmother right?

"Hey Bruce."

"Yes?"

"How does Catwoman know Wally?"

Bruce looked at Barry for a second before looking back at his computer. To set off that land mine or not...

**Ah… poor Barry. Please review.**


	57. The parka and hot chocolate

"Don't you have anything for this mission?" Robin asked. Wally gave him a look.

"Most of the time I'm running really fast in skin tight spandex in a fairly warm city. Why would I have a warm outfit outside my civvies?" he questioned. Robin sighed.

"Well Batman doesn't have time to alter your suit. Don't you have anything?" he asked. Wally was about to say no. But he thought for a second.

"Well… I do have _something_," he said nervously. It would probably get some weird unwanted attention. But it was all he had.

"Wait here while I go get it," he said darting off. Robin sighed as he went into the briefing room.

The mission was up north. It was more of a sit still and watch mission so he wouldn't be able to stay warm the usual way. So he needed something he didn't think he would ever actually wear ever. Going through the familiar zeta, he made his way to his house and went rummaging through his closet. He gave a slight grimace as he found what he was looking for.

A faded yellow and red parka. One with a lightning bolt on his back. He slid into it surprised it still fit. It hugged his runner's body with its familiar warmth. He breathed deeply and began running back to the Zeta to go back to the mountain. Ignoring the robotic voice he ran to the briefing room to get a look from Batman. He swore he could see the gears turning in his head. And not in the good way either.

"This is a simple recon mission. Do not engage," he told them. The team nodded and began to leave the room. Robin looked at Wally's jacket.

"Where in the world did you get that?" he asked. Wally's face turned a shade redder.

"Oh this old thing?" he asked pulling at it a little bit. Robin nodded. He remembered that Cold had given it to him when he had kidnapped him to teach him how to ice skate. But like he was going to tell the little bat that, "Can't say I recall."

Robin looked at him skeptically. But he didn't say anything else.

…

"Really? I mean really," Wally complained. No one told him. No one told him that Central was taking a vacation up north. No one told him that they were going to see Wally on his mission. Otherwise he probably would not have worn the parka no matter how warm and cozy it was.

As it was right now he was separated from the team, tied to a chair and enjoying cocoa with Trickster, Piper, Boomerang, and Cold.

"Why are you complaining?" asked Trickster innocently tilting his head to the side. Wally looked over at Cold.

"I need to get back," he said as Trickster hugged him. Cold laughed his low laugh.

"Hold on one second," he said pulling something out of his bag. Wally paled slightly. He prayed that was something to take with him and not a…

"Smile for the camera," he said flashing a light in Wally's eyes. He blinked afterward trying to drive away the light spots now in his eyes.

"Every single time," Wally sighed. Boomerang and Piper laughed.

"What? We need it for the scrap book," said Trickster happily.

"Why do you need up drinking cocoa for the scrap book?" he asked.

"Hello? You're wearing Cold's uniform! That is something worth remembering Baby Flash."

"I'm not a baby!" he squeaked indignantly making the rouges laugh.

"Wait! I hear Kid Flash!" said a new voice. Wally sighed in relief hearing familiar deep voiced teammates yell.

"Uh oh. Parties over," said Trickster untying Kid Flash. Boomerang gave him a pat on the back and the rest of their container of hot cocoa.

"Enjoy little Wombat," he said running off. Wally's face turned red. How had he not gotten rid of _that_ nickname? He understood their apparent fascination with calling him 'Baby Flash'. He was the youngest of the three speedsters. But COME ON! He was sixteen!

"KF!" came another voice. He felt arms around him. Thin arms. Robin arms.

"Hey Rob."

"Where were you! One minute you were with us the next minute you were gone!" he said pouting slightly. Superboy walked up next to Robin. He looked over Wally with a protective glare that Wally thought one could only learn from wither Batman or Flash. As Robin let go, the clone put his hand on Wally's shoulder. Wally gave a small smile. He held up the thermos.

"Hot chocolate?" he asked. Superboy raised a brow. Robin gave the thermos one look before laughing. He recognized it. Wally would sometimes have one when he came to the mountain. He always had it after some sort of run in with the rogues.

"Dude. You need to stay away from your enemies."

Wally's eyes widened at him.

"It's not my fault they want to adopt me!" he squeaked. Robin stopped laughing. A serious matter. He'd have to get his sibling and Bruce to put a better claim on Kid Flash to keep the rogues away.

"Come on. The ship isn't too far away," Superboy said leading Wally to the ship. Wally smiled at how Conner was so cool about the whole, villain kidnapping that had become Wally's norm… as sad as that was.

But unknown to Wally, Conner was thinking of watching his back more. Who knew what would happen if villains took one of the people he genuinely looked up to. He didn't want them to be a future enemy. He wondered if he should move in with Wally to keep an eye on him. Or if Batman was already doing that giving that he was… well… Batman.

**Okay everyone I has un mission for yous!**

**Hoples, one of the loyal readers to this story has drawn Bat-Flash! And you should see the artwork! Hoples has even said that they may do **_**other**_** Flash costume uniform thingies for this story. No joke. Check it out on deviantart. It is awesome.**

**And as always, please do leave an oh so lovely review!**


	58. Dancing alone, movies together

"But ahrgh!" Wally said punching his wall. He sighed as he tried to get the anger out of his system. He didn't get too mad that often. He was fairly relaxed and accepting of many things. But he had his moments when he could not keep his cool. This was one of those times. The crater in the wall was evidence of that. And the healing knuckles from the impact.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," he said turning his back against the wall. He slid down the wall slowly and began to calm his breathing down a bit. He grabbed his hair and pulled slightly. He felt a cool wetness creep down his face.

Okay, so maybe angry wasn't the right word. He was more emotional than anything. Upset. Frustrated with himself. Disappointed. Hurt. Human.

He made a groan of annoyance. Why? Why were gingers so… _hated_? No, why was _he_ so hated? Roy was a popular snarky red head. M'gann was a preppy ginger. But it was because he was a smart boy with freckles and _no_ athletic skill. So he was a target. He had a target on his back, a target on his face. Where ever you looked Wally West was a target. People didn't see the target behind the Kid Flash uniform.

Because he was a hero. Because he saved lives. Because he was always happy. Because he was Flash's partner. Because he was a _meta_.

And with all that, he couldn't even keep a date. He should have known it was a joke.

Which was why he wasn't with his mom or dad. His Uncle Barry or Aunt Iris. He shouldn't need to rely on them for something so trivial. No matter how much it hurt. He coughed as he tried to keep tears from falling. Maybe that's why people didn't like him. He was nothing but a weak copy.

He pulled his legs up to his chest and put his head in his lap half wanting someone to comfort him. Even if it were only sweet lies. Sweet cruel, sugar coated lies. Weak. Blind. Freak.

It was his fault. His… freaking… fault.

-.-

"Artemis please," Robin said pleading with the lady archer, "I need to get back to Gotham. Please talk to Wally."

Artemis glared at him, "Why should I talk to Baywatch?"

"Uh… because he's a part of the team and he didn't argue with you today?" he said pointing out the obvious. Artemis frowned. He had entered the mountain and ran to "his" room in the mountain. He didn't even say anything to Robin or attempt to hit on M'gann.

"And you are the only one who might understand what he's going through."

She raised a brow suspiciously. He looked back at her.

"Right," she said thinking to the team of an Atlantian, a Martian, a clone, the bird boy who would be unavailable and the clearly upset speedster. She sighed and walked to the sulky ginger's room as Robin left for the Zeta, his cell phone by his ear.

"Hey Bats? Think there is something we could do for Walls?"

-.-

Artemis frowned as she was about to knock on the door. She stopped when she heard whimpering. Her eyes narrowed and instead of knocking she kicked down the door. She heard a meep come from the other side of the room.

"What the heck Artemis!" said Wally quickly getting to his feet. She gave him a look. She walked into the surprisingly clean bedroom and stared Wally down. She could see the redness in his eyes slowly turn back to their usual white with his healing. That didn't change what the redness meant though.

"Cry much Baywatch?" she asked. Wally didn't retort and averted his eyes. Of all the people to _have_ to come in.

Artemis kept her gaze on Wally.

"What's wrong?" she asked in a half annoyed- half concerned voice. Wally looked at her and a spark of anger poured into his eyes along with pools of sadness. His lip pouted slightly which she thought was a little cute. He quickly turned his back to her and walked to his desk to sit in his chair.

"Why do you care?" he asked as he sat down. Artemis didn't say anything. God why did she even come down here? Oh right. Bird Brain was concerned for him.

"We're on the same team," she decided. She watched as Wally seemed to deflate, "Now what's wrong?"

"Nothing Arty," he growled. She smacked him outside his head. He flinched and yelped moving his hand to his now sore head and looking back at the archer.

"Spill or you'll lose more brain cells than you can afford," she said. He muttered something under his breath.

"What was that?" she asked.

"I got stood up," he finally said looking at her with hurt. She raised her brow basically telling him to go on. He sighed and continued, "Vanessa Lanthro asked me to a school dance. And she did it so she could get a laugh. I was an idiot. Happy?"

Artemis just smacked him again.

"Ow!" he cried out.

"You really are an idiot," she said.

"Aw thanks," he said bitterly. Artemis gave a smirk.

"There are better things to do than to go there. There's the avenger's movie in town. Want to go?" she asked, "Better than you crying like a girl."

Wally gave a small watery smile, "It's a date beautiful."

-.-

The movie was fine. They had bought lots of food for Wally and enjoyed comparing the heroes in the movie to their actual work and laughing when they did something stupid in the movie and remembered when another hero they knew actually did that. But there was one down side to the movie.

"You troll!" Wally said running after the cackling Boy Wonder and his siblings. Artemis grabbed her bow and joined the chase. She had no idea what the younger kids did or even who they were or their connection to Robin, but Robin had stalked them to the movie theatre being the young bat he was.

-.-

"Everything went according to plan," Tim proudly announced to Robin and Batman, "The stink bomb was a complete success. Miss Vanthro will be smelling like road kill special for the rest of the year. Batman gave a small smile at the achievement. No one messed with a bat. No one.

"Do you think that dad will be mad when he finds out that Wally likes Arty?" Tim whispered to Robin. Robin smiled.

"He'll be thrilled."

Though more about that Wally was not an arrow. But the fact that he's into an arrow might be a problem in that he would not want Queen as an in-law. Well, they'd cross that bridge at a later date.

**Um… Um… UM…. I'm tired. I've gotten some strange requests lately. I may or may not do them. I am too tired… Reviews are my drug! Don't send me to rehab…**


	59. Pancakes, travel and orphans

Looking at the scene many metas weren't sure of what to make of when they saw the strong Wolverine sitting down at a table eating pancakes with an unknown red haired boy.

"This happen a lot?" asked Wolverine. The boy shrugged his shoulders.

"This kind of stuff happens with some levels of regularity," he answered shoveling another pancake into his mouth. Colossus raised a brow when he realized there was no more food on the table, only for a blur to appear with more.

"Okay. And you are?""Sorry. Kid Flash's name. I'm Flash's partner," he said eating another large stack of flapjacks.

"Alright. You a meta?"

"Yeah. Had an accident a few years back. Boy was Flash surprised," he said with a warm laugh. Wolverine shrugged his shoulders. Inter-dimensional visitor eating pancakes with him. Must be a Tuesday.

**FOR VASILIDOR! Now on to the actual chapter…**

Kid Flash smiled as he walked off of the stage surprising most people. Today was a charity fundraiser to help orphaned children have better places to live. Help the orphanages basically. And to raise money a few heroes had offered to be with people for a day. Each auctioned off to the highest bidder. Flash was there, as was Wonder Woman, the Green Lanterns John, Hal and Guy, Green Arrow, Red Arrow (to Oliver's half annoyance and half amusement when Roy earned more money), Black Canary, and surprisingly enough, Kid Flash had convinced his uncle to allow him to be a part of was the lowest bid. Ten dollars.

But he still smiled and made his way to the person who had the highest bid. While his uncle grew worried for his nephew not knowing what kind of sick twisted person he was going to be stuck with for the day.

"Hi. I'm Hope," said a girl no older than eight. Wally smiled as he crouched down to be at eye level with her. She was a little tall for her age, had mousy brown hair and soft hazel eyes. Her smile was small but he could tell she was excited.

"Hi. I'm Kid Flash. Nice to meet you Hope," he said putting his hand out. She grabbed it and shook it enthusiastically, "So what do you want to do today?"

"Come home with me! Meet my brothers and sisters and friends!" she squealed. Kid Flash laughed as he scooped her up in his arms.

"You'll need to give me directions Hope," he said walking outside and into the warm sunlight.

"We take a left and turn right on North fifth street," she said as he began to run faster than a normal person but slow enough so she wouldn't get sick.

…

When Hope told Kid Flash to stop he could admit that he was a bit surprised to see an orphanage. But then again, things had been stranger.

"C'mon! We can play hide and seek! Watch movies! Have a tea party!" she said getting out of his arms. Other kids ran up seeing a young hero at their orphanage.

"Cool! It's Flashie!" one little kid cried. Now if were an older person he would've yelled 'It's Kid Flash!' but since they were young kids he laughed.

"Actually it's Kid Flash," he said with his signature smile.

"Yeah. And he's gonna play with us today!" Hope said enthusiastically getting cheers from her peers. He nodded.

"Yep. So let's get this party started!"

"Fairy princess party!" a bunch of the girls cried out. Wally's eyes widened a bit. He could see where this was going. Glitter, dresses, make up and braids. A few of the boys laughed at the idea of a hero going to a princess party.

"Alright," he said being led inside by the girls.

Hours later

"… and that's when things got weird. And I mean really weird. Cold had grabbed my arm and started dragging me off the ice rink and went off on a rant saying that he was going to have to give me ice skating lessons," he said seriously making the children laugh. Each in their pajamas snuggled in their beds or at his feet as he told the strangest of stories from his hero experience. The girls with braids in their hair looking like fairy princesses.

"Alright kids. Bed," said the lady who ran the orphanage. Polly was it? Anyway the kids all moaned and complained but made their ways back to their respectful beds. Kid Flash stood up and walked over to Hope.

"See you around sometime?" he asked. She smiled and hugged her new Flash doll that Wally had gotten for her.

"Uh huh! You gotta come back," she said giving him a hug.

"… Same time next week?" he asked. She nodded happily. He smiled and walked out of the room. Once the door was shut, she pulled out her favorite doll. Her Bat-Flash squealed and snuggled into bed dreaming about Flash and Bat-Flash, her two favorite heroes.

…

"… And Wally's late. He hasn't called in. Oh god he's been kidnapped I just know it," Flash said in a worried tone. He had gotten back about an hour ago after the reporter who one him got an interview. Real strange guy but he wasn't complaining.

"Flash," Robin said trying to get his attention.

"God if it's Luthor or some psycho from Gotham…"

"Flash," he said a little louder trying to get his attention.

"Or the rogues. Well they aren't so bad but it's getting harder to get Wally away from them…"

"FLASH!" Robin yelled. The scarlet clad speedster looked at the young bat, "He's at an orphanage right now with a group of kids. Batman made sure that he wasn't taken by any crazies."Barry sighed with relief. It was times like this that he approved of the big bat being his god father. He then thought for a second.

"I thought I told Batman not to stalk my nephew," he groaned. Robin just smirked. Flash family was so easy to trick.

**…Uh. Idea from Hoples. So I hope you guys enjoyed the two shorts and I hope you all decide to review.**


	60. Into the sky and have some pie

On a day when the sun peaked out between a few fluffy clouds warming the earth below children laughed and played. It was pleasantly warm and overall seemed to be a perfect day. Though for a young impatient and new young speedster it was slightly annoying if only for a small fact that he could not tear his eyes away from the sky for so long. Standing on the edge of town (where he knew his uncle would yell at him later for considering he was there with the fact that the rogues had taken to kidnapping him) Wally looked up at the sky again with an expectant look on his face.

"Wonder what it's like up there," he muttered to himself. The eleven year old boy had just learned something wonderful. Something awesomer than awesome. He learned his uncle was the Flash. It was a complete accident. He had been spending the night at his aunt and uncle's house and had to get up in the middle of the night for some water. He heard his aunt and uncle talking and went to see what they were doing. It was his shock that he walked in on Flash kissing his aunt.

He did as any other eleven year old child would do. He freaked out.

"Aunt Iris?" he squeaked. Flash and his aunt turned their heads at break neck speeds, their eyes wide at the young boy.

"Flash?" he said even more confused.

"Wally," Flash said zipping up to him. His eyes comically wide as he stared at his all-time hero. Who was kissing his aunt, the wife to his all-time favorite uncle, "I know this is a bit hard to understand but," he said removing his cowl. Wally's eyes grew even wider if that were even possible.

"Uncle Barry?"

Barry smiled in the red spandex suit. Wally looked over the hero, his uncle. His always late uncle, the fastest hero alive. He was surprised. But he wasn't as shocked as he thought he would be. They both did eat a lot. And they both were always there for people. The more he thought about it the less surprised he was.

"You forgot to tell me a story good night about the Flash," he said trying to keep everything calm and somewhat in control. Barry laughed.

It was shortly after that he promised that he would "introduce" Wally to Superman, Batman and Green Arrow. And boy was he excited. He wanted to impress them so well…

He recreated Flash's experiment.

Oh and it was a proud day for Barry. He was so proud he _fainted_ when he found out and later called Batman yelling at him for not telling him that the experiment was a success (chapter 2). So as punishment, Batman would not be introduced to his nephew as Kid Flash. Not immediately. So that left Green Arrow who was dealing with a moody Roy and Superman. Guess who won out?

So Wally was told that he'd meet him on a clear blue skied day where there were few or no clouds. But that had not happened quite yet. He frowned at the beautifully clear sky. Did Superman not want to see him? Did his scatterbrain uncle forget to tell him? He frowned and kicked some dirt off the ground before turning around to head back home. He was surprised to hit something very solid and warm behind him. He would have fallen on his but if a pair of hands hadn't grabbed him before gravity could do its thing. He looked up at the person who he ran into and expected to see Captain Cold, or Boomerang, maybe Heat wave or Weather Wizard. Because they always did seem to find him when he was waiting for someone else or something. Let's face it they had real bad timing. Instead he saw Blue spandex that he began to recognize from seeing in the paper or on TV sometimes.

"S-s-s-s-s-s-s-SUPERMAN!" he stammered excitedly, his lips curling upward into a smile. Superman smiled back until Wally's excited face turned to a perplexed look. One that seemed to be trying to figure something out.

"You know, you look a lot like my Uncle Clark. Except you don't have his glasses. Do you know him? He works at the daily planet in Metropolis," he stated in a know-it-all voice that Superman could have sworn that if he was raised by Bruce it would be hinting at the fact that they know who he was but enjoyed messing with him. Bruce's young ward had already done that to him. Knowing this he kneeled down next to the young side kick.

"Well aren't you going to give your Uncle Clark a hug?" he asked. Wally's green eyes widened adorably. He quickly gave Superman a hug, awkward as it was spandex on spandex but heroes had done stranger things before like stop the end of the world every other month or so according to his Uncle Barry. Once they released Wally looked over his uncle.

"Wow… is everyone I know a hero?" he asked aloud. Frist his uncle, now Clark. Was Uncle Ollie a hero too? No way. He was way too unmotivated. What about Cousin Vic? Mom had him over for dinner once. He was a detective. Wally liked to think of him as the Batman of Hub City.

Meanwhile Clark knew that Barry had introduced Wally to many heroes civilian secret identity. He knew the lanterns, been watched by Ollie, Super girl watched him one time too. He had seen that Vic stalked the poor boy more so than some other people oddly enough saying that it was not conspiracy driven for once though people had their doubts. And Batman was always keeping tabs on everyone and based on Barry's groaning and new found irritator once he found out how close Batman was watching him.

"I don't think so Kid," he said ruffling his hair playfully.

"Hey stop!" he laughed pulling away from Superman. He smiled shyly at him and had a familiar look in his eye that had an unstated question. Superman raised a brow, "Can I ask you something?" he asked tilting his head slightly to the side in an adorable manner.

"What is it?" he asked kneeling to be at Wally's eye level which was painfully shorter than Ollie's sidekick Roy.

-.-

Somewhere in Star City Roy felt the need to hit Superman.

-.-

Somewhere in Gotham, Bruce felt new respect for Roy.

-.-

"Could you take me for a ride around the city?" he asked. Superman looked at him confused.

"I thought you could run around the city," he said. Wally shook his head with a slightly red face.

"I meant… in the sky," he said softly. His green eyes looked up at the light blue sky and its fluffy clouds. It took a moment but Superman caught on to what he wanted.

"You want to fly?" he asked. Wally nodded his head faster than any child could. He gave a small laugh as he picked Wally up in his arms. He began lifting off into the air. Not used to the feeling of being connected to the ground, in someone's arms or not, he held on tighter to Superman. It didn't take long to get high enough for them to be over the city enough so that people wouldn't notice too much. He flew quickly around the city letting Wally enjoy the speed he now enjoyed running at. Wally relished the speed and the wind. He did not like however the slight pull of gravity he could feel and the need of having Superman carry him.

When he was tired of the flight he squirmed a bit in the Kryptonian's arms. Superman landed shortly after Wally made his discomfort known. He placed him on the ground and Wally bounced around.

"Did you like it?" he asked. Wally shrugged his shoulders.

He preferred running to flying if only he could control where he went and it felt (at least to him) that he was weightless and more like how flying should be. But Superman didn't notice the slight discomfort.

"So you want to go for some pie?" he asked. Wally instantly perked up.

"Yes!"

"Alright. Apple fine?" he asked. Wally nodded. Pie was pie.

Years later.

"Trust me Supey, you'll like this," he said handing him a slice of steaming pie fresh from an oven. He silently thanked Ma Kent for sharing her recipe with him. Hey, knowing Superman had more perks than just his hero life.

Conner took the plate warily and looked it over. It looked nothing like what M'gann would make in the kitchen. It wasn't dark, or small, or a finger food. This was warm, looked messy, and had a fork by its side. He did trust Wally though. He had been good at helping him pick out food that he would like given that he wasn't really too sure given that he's only eaten what M'gann's made really. He picked up the fork and took a piece of the pie on it. He took a bite quickly. His eyes widened as flavor erupted in his mouth. He froze for a second. His eyes moved to the pie. Then to Wally who was oddly wearing an apron around his waist and a slightly baggy Superman shirt (or was it his shirt? It was black and not blue…) that was lightly coated in flour.

"What is this?" he asked.

"That Supey is Ma' Kent's famous apple pie," he said with a corny smile, "Just don't tell anyone that I have some here. God Robin would freak if he knew."

Wally knew that it was as hard to keep him away from those pies as it was to keep him away from food in general.

"It's good," Conner said taking another bite. Wally smiled.

"Yeah they are _pretty_ good," he said happily. Now time for part two of his little plan, "Would you like to meet the woman behind the pies?"

Conner looked at him with what seemed to be no emotion, but Wally could see his eyes light up.

"I guess," he said. Wally laughed.

"Follow me to the Zeta," he said skipping merrily to the transport system. This was going to be fun!

-.-

Leaving the Zeta Conner looked around the small town he was now in. It seemed familiar but more from a photograph maybe.

"C'mon. Ma' Kent isn't too far from here," Wally said as he began walking.

"Why do you call her that? Is she your mom?" he asked. Wally winced slightly.

"_Well_, no. She's more like a grandma to me. I mean I know Joan and Jay Garrick but that's one thing. Mrs. Kent is more like the doting farmhouse grandma. You'll see what I mean," he said with a shyer smile than what Conner was used to seeing from the enthusiastic speedster. He didn't lie when he said it wasn't far. Soon they came to a modest farm house with a large picket fenced in yard. Wally led Conner up the path to the deck and then the front door. He knocked firmly on the door. Waiting a little bit the door opened.

"Wally? Cla- Now who is your friend Wally?" asked a small elderly woman. She stood straight but was still maybe only an inch or two taller than Robin. Her hair was grey and her eyes were bright. Conner though felt a bit awkward under her gaze.

"Mrs. Kent, this is Conner Kent," he said very well aware of the bomb he had just dropped and the impending doom he had dropped on the big blue Boy Scout.

"Conner Ke-?"

"I believe that Bruce called you about this," he said cutting her off. Conner raised a curious brow not knowing who Bruce was. Mrs. Kent laughed.

"Oh so _this_ is my Grandson," she said making Wally step aside as she looked over him, "My you look like a little Clark."

"Who?" he asked now even more confused. An angry look came to her face.

"Don't tell me he didn't tell you," she said.

"Mrs. Kent, he didn't even tell you about Conner. And he's really been ignoring him lately so…," Wally said letting his words linger.

"One, don't call me Mrs. Kent. You can call me Ma' Wally, and two, what do you mean Clark hasn't been paying attention to his son?" she questioned. Wally felt kind of bad for Conner who apparently had respect for the smaller woman and a large amount of fear considering how she was acting madder than he had really ever see a person about Superman.

"Ma' Kent, I think you're scaring Conner," Wally said to her. She smiled at the Kryptonian clone.

"Oh where are my manners, come on in. I just made a fresh apple pie," she said happily, "And I have some vanilla ice cream in the freezer."

Wally gave Conner a gentle push inside. Once inside they walked into the kitchen, sitting at the table.

"Sorry for not telling you we were coming," Wally said.

"Oh that's alright," Mrs. Kent said walking back into the room with a slice of pie for each of the boys and a bowl of ice cream for them as well. She pinched their cheeks before they picked up their forks, "Just glad you two stopped by. And after ice cream I have a few photo albums that I think you two should see."

"Uncle Clark in diapers strapped down with chicken wire?" Wally asked with a grin.

"And you in your old Super-Flash outfit. Which reminds me," she said giving her own impish grin, "I fixed it."

Wally paled.

"R-r-r-r-really?" he stuttered. He thought he had _destroyed _that. Or at least Batman did. Really it was _not_ his favorite suit.

"Oh yes. In fact why don't you go put it on. Hm?" she said. Wally would argue. But she was as "persuasive" as Alfred (and Robin wondered why there was such thing as "Lord Flash"). There was little chance he was getting out of this one unscathed. If she could hog tie a super baby then there was no doubt that she could probably catch a speedster. He sighed.

"Where is it?" he asked.

"Up in the attic. You know, the sewing room," she stated simply. Wally sulked up the stairs as Conner finished the pie and ice cream.

"Now come on Conner, let's go look at some photos," she said leading him to the living room.

Ten minutes and a lot of embarrassing photos of Clark and a few with Wally, Robin and Roy later…

"And this is when Clark got his job at the Daily Planet. Oh was he thrilled," she said showing a smiling mild mannered man. Conner looked over it carefully when he heard footsteps from the stairs. He and Mrs. Kent turned to see something that made Conner do something he had never done. He laughed.

Wally was in something similar to his Kid Flash uniform. Same design really. But the body was a patriotic blue and it looked like he was wearing a red speedo. He had a short red cape that only went to behind his knees. His mask was also slightly varied in that it was blue but red around where he had his eyes. His goggles laid on top of his head with a blue band rather than a red one. His hands were not sporting his normal gloves but instead a pair of fingerless that looked very similar to Superboy's own when he was driving his sphere.

"You laughed!" Wally gasped with disbelief. If he made Supey laugh then he knew how ridiculous he really looked. God he did not have a uniform this bad. Well… Trickster's was debatable.

…**I started school. I'm a senior now. WHERE DID MY CHILDHOOD GO!? I need reviews…**


	61. History

**History (More language. Please pardon)**

_Didn't know what to expect. A boy fresh out of school now off to war. Looking around there are others. Others who aren't ready. Others who are afraid. Others who are determined and strong. Curious is what I am. I left a few weeks ago for training. Now I'm on my way to Germany. I'm eighteen and war bound. My aunt sent me this journal. My mother died during the depression and my dad during the Great War. If anyone is reading this… then pray that history does not repeat itself. Because quite frankly, this war looks like hell._

"Rhodes. Get your butt over here soldier!" yelled his commanding officer. The young soldier jumped up surprised to hear his name called. He quickly slipped the journal in his bag and ran toward the rest of the company.

One thing in common with all of them, they were about to join their other fellow soldiers against Nazi Germany.

-.-

_I really was fucking naïve. This ain't Germany. This is hell on earth. You can smell death here. It's with the ashes and smog. It makes me want to hurl. Haven't seen one living person here. Looks like everyone here up and died. Or were shot. What kind of sick monster would do this?_

Rhodes closed his journal. It was a bad habit. He always wrote in the journal and he could do it at any time. Even when surrounded by dead people and disease and the horrors of this place in general. The place smelled. He felt as if someone were choking him the smell was so thick with death. He then heard a cough.

He turned to see if it was one of the soldiers. Be it British, American or whoever else was with them today he was curious. Instead he saw no one. Carefully, he lifted his gun and made his way toward where he heard the cough. The ground made a soft scuffling noise as his boots fell. Another cough. He looked at the buildings. It was coming from inside one of them. Swallowing spit (or what little there was of it) he opened the door quickly looking for an enemy.

But inside was a skeleton. A ghost of a man. Or a boy given his size. His eyes were wide as he ran toward the Rhodes. Baggy grey clothes hang loosely from his body as though he were wearing another man's skin. His head was shaven bald and his skin was ghastly pale. As though he had never been outside a day in his life. As he grew closer it also looked like he had never eaten. As the shirt slid off his shoulders every few steps, he swore he could make out the bones perfectly.

"Esti un American," the person said.

"Uh… I am Rhodes. An American soldier. Do you speak English by chance?" he asked slightly embarrassed and slightly nervous, "Or peut-être français?"

A spark of recognition appeared on the boy's face.

"Je parle un peu français," he replied. Blue eyes brightened.

-.-

_His name is Mihai. He's from Romania. He says that a few years ago, he and his family were taken from their home by Nazi soldiers. He says that he has not seen hide nor hair of his family since they were separated. He cried when he mentioned his twin brother and sister Ivantie and Ihrin. His mother had gone with them. His father, he said his father was dead by the first night. I asked him his last name. He just shrugged his shoulders. He says he no longer remembers. That it was no longer important. That he believed he was going to die like so many other faceless people._

_He asked me to give him a name. I called him Grayson, if only for the fact when I met him he looked like such a gray boy. Like a Gray man's son. He smiled. He said that he would from then be Mihai Grayson. He asked me of my last name. I told him it was Rhodes. _

_He looked at me for a second. And then asked of my first name. I had asked him why. He had said that he was curious to know his hero and friends name. Of course I had to tell him my name was Richard. He had a peculiar smile on his face when I had answered. I wonder why._

-.-

"I'm telling you John, you should name the boy Richard," an older man told his son. The mother and father of the baby looked at the man.

"Dad," the man groaned.

"Richard's a fine name. But why?" asked Mary Grayson. The man smiled.

"That's the name of the man who saved my life. He's the reason you and Junior are here at all John," he said with a snagle-toothed smile. Mary and John looked at each other.

"Richard John Grayson," Mary said looking down at her baby. Warm blue eyes looked up at her and the baby began to laugh. Mihai nodded his head in approval as he left the room to give John and Mary some time with their baby. He walked into the hospital lounge and grabbed a pay phone. He dialed a number that he knew he would never forget. He heard the operator; he went through the process of calling the United States to listen to a dull dial tone.

"Hello?" asked a warm familiar voice.

"Evening admiral," Mihai said. A laugh rang in his ears.

"Mihai. You old dog. What have you been up to?"

"My son just had his first kid," Mihai said with pride.

"Oh really? And what's the baby's name?" he asked. Mihai smiled.

"Richard John Grayson," he said. He heard silence and then what sounded like a small child in the background.

"Wally! No get away from there," he heard him say. A minute or so later the noise quieted down.

"Sorry Mihai. My grandson is a bit wild today."

"Little Wally?"

"Yeah. His mom and dad are on a date, so is Mary's husband's sister. And his godfather and godmother apparently cannot be trusted with a two year old according to Mary her sister-in-law's boyfriend. So I have Wally tonight. Say hi to Uncle Mihai Wally."

"Hi," said a small voice over the phone. Mihai chuckled.

"Wally's two right now right?"

"You know it."

"In a few years, we should get the grandkids to meet."

"U.S or Romania?"

"Probably U.S. Mary and John are acrobats remember?"

"Right."

-.-

Mihai and Richard never get to fulfill their plans of having their grandsons meet. Richard Rhodes died of Lung cancer when Wally was three and Mihai died a year after because of a heart attack.

-.-

Wally West opened yet another box in the attic. So much junk. He wished he could use his speed but then he might throw out something really cool or worth saving. This box was one worth either keeping or taking to a museum. First off, there was an old uniform. One he recognized as his grandpa's uniform. He was a veteran in WWII. He had been fairly young in the war and waited awhile before he had his mom and died when Wally was young. He lifted the old uniform out. It smelled distinctly of mothballs. He placed the uniform on the ground and continued looking through the box.

There were medals, pictures, small bullet shells, and _hello what's this_? Wally reached into the very bottom and pulled out a leather bound book with an old ink pen inside. Curiously, Wally opened the book to have a picture fall out. He caught it before it hit the ground and looked over it carefully not really believing his eyes. In the picture he didn't see his grandpa. He saw himself. A little older sure but it looked like him. It looked like he was standing next to a very sick Dick Grayson.

He furrowed his brows. He began to look back at the journal. He sat there reading page after page learning of the man his grandfather was.

**Don't you just love the military channel?  
>And for those who don't know. Rhodes is Mary West's maiden name. <strong>

**Rough translations as I do not know Romanian or French. **

**Esti un American- You are an American**

**peut-****être français- perhaps French**

**Je parle un peu français- I speak a little French.**

**BUT WHERE IS BRUCE IN ALL OF THIS?**

Bruce looked at the monitor in the cave. Nothing in Gotham. Nothing in space. No inevitable hell at the cave worth addressing. He switched the screen to see what Wally was doing. He was mildly surprised to see Wally reading. He was even more surprised to see he was reading an old journal that Bruce had never seen before therefore could not be Wally's. His eyes narrowed behind his cowl. He would have to grab that journal later (tonight) and see what exactly it was.

**Kay… Um… Review?**


	62. Lost as a god

All things considered Wally didn't think this was _too_ strange given it was his first time in one of the "many" places he was not supposed to go. Cadmus, the Bat-cave, the Watchtower (alone mind you). But this was definitely strange. Because most of the time an angry man would try and hurt him for not being where he was supposed to be. Right now though, some very angry women were dragging him along as a prisoner somewhere.

Granted it wasn't like he could really run back across the ocean on no energy and M'gann wasn't there or Kaldur, or anyone who could help really. It was kind of annoying especially in the get up he was wearing. He was going to kill Aunt Shay for this. And his Uncle Barry if Aunt Iris didn't get to him first. Shayera won a bet against Barry and so Barry forced him to dress up like a Greek and threw on Jay's old helmet. A quirky smirk made Wally a little mad. But it was a bet that he was sure that Shay would not forget.

Basically, he and Barry had to run around the world a few times in what looked like sheets with a few tweaks (togas as they were called) and meet up in various places (Temple of Giza, Leaning tower of Pisa, World's largest ball of yarn, Chinese take-out place that Shayera really liked in Japan, the Bat cave, and John's house being a few).

Wally sighed as he was trying to figure out just where in the world he was. Not that he was complaining with all the pretty girls but still, they reminded him of Artemis. The ruthless fighter kind of girls that truly mirrored her always angry and snarky attitude.

Where the hell was he?!

-.-

"What do you mean you don't know where my nephew is?! God dammit Bruce!" Barry yelled at Batman. Batman stared at the usually red clad speedster who looked like he was going to some sort of costume party. Given that he was wearing what looked like Roman armor but a little more flexible than historically recalled as if for a runner, "You are a failure as a stalker. I don't know if I should be happy or disappointed."

"I didn't say I didn't know. I said he's not in any _known_ location. Though given he's not moving… I'd say he's either drowning or…"

"Oh my god WALLY!" he cried running from the cave toward the little blip.

"…Or he's at Wonder Woman's home," he said to the wind with annoyance. Either way it was not looking good for the young speedster. He began to make a call to the Watchtower.

"Watchtower," he heard J'onn's voice state.

"Diana. Now."

-.-

Wally was somewhat glad once he saw a large temple. Though it might not be a good place (as he was soon to find out what it was) it was at least a place he could call the center of the island and reference later if he tried to escape. He looked back at his captors. They wouldn't even look him in the eye. Rude much?

It didn't surprise him that they led him up the temple stairs to the top. There was a woman in armor that reminded him of a blond Wonder Woman. She gave him one glance before a spark of wisdom came over her eyes.

"It has been centuries since we have seen you on our island."

"Look I can expl- wait what?" he asked thoroughly confused. The blond turned toward the warriors.

"Warriors," she announced to the women, "Today is a glorious day. The gods have sent one of their own to see us this day. Hermes, the Messenger of the Gods has come to visit. For this, we shall have a feast!"

The women warriors cried out obviously pleased while Wally's eyes went wide with shock. They thought he was a god? He barely noticed that he was being led to a giant table that was being filled with food as his brain was struggling to organize exactly what was going on. He barely noticed the lavish chair they had sat him on.

-.-

"Why is Barry's nephew in Themyscira?" Wonder Woman asked flying toward her home.

"Blame Flash," Batman stated with slight irritation to his otherwise stoic voice, "He was the one who put his nephew in the bet."

Wonder Woman rolled her eyes. _Men_.

It didn't take long for her to make it to the island. She stopped in air when she saw a flustered young red haired boy at a feast that had a look of serious contemplation. He seemed oblivious to what was going on in favor of trying to figure something out.

She landed next to her mother.

"Mother, what on earth is going on?" she asked. Never once had a man been allowed in Themyscira.

"You tell me. Obviously one of your allies has come here weary and dressed like a god. You have much explaining to do."

"He is Flash's boy. A young hero in training mother. I am surprised you did not allow them to kill him," she said knowing her mother well.

"We are Amazons Diana. Not Barbarians and you know it."

"Still you have killed trespassers before," she stated.

"Yes. But he is not _cruel_ like others of mankind."

Diana nodded.

"I'll have to take him home soon. Flash is a bit concerned."

"Yes. After the feast. Many of the warriors are thrilled to have a reason to celebrate. And given the stories you have told, I am sure he will live up to a _god's_ appetite," she joked smiling at her daughter. Gods who had visited were known to eat a lot at feasts. Especially Dionysus. The great goddess of the hunt Artemis was sure mad at him the last time he visited.

"You have obviously never fed one that is solely dedicated his craft to speed," Diana smirked. She recalled Batman complaining about the food bill for not one but two of the speedsters.

**Um… I've been busy and brain dead. Review if you want.**


	63. The arrow and the bird

"Robin?"

"Yeah Walls?"

"Have I told you how much I _hate_ you today?" Wally asked in an endearingly sarcastic voice.

Robin rolled his eyes.

"Love you too Wally," he said with a small smirk. Though within reason, Wally had every right to be mad at him right now. It was his Batarang that put his arm in a sling.

Wally snorted.

"Yeah yeah. Injuries suck man."

"I know KF."

"No. No you do not. You are not a speedster."

"You heal fast!" Robin retorted. Wally rolled his eyes.

"I _feel_ it healing. I am hungrier when I'm hurt and Flash goes all mother hen on my butt!"

"You could stay with u-"

"NO! Hell no Robin. Bats is _way_ worse than Flash. He practically has me under house arrest!"

"That's why I hide my injuries," Robin laughed at his red haired friend.

"Yeah. Until Batman finds out and locks you in your underground cave medical ward until he's sure you can hide it."

"I can hide it KF. You on the other hand… Well, like you said, you need more management."

"Thanks Rob. Thanks a lot."

The two sat in silence for a minute.

"Your parents are out of town this weekend aren't they?"

"Yeah so?"

"Your Aunt Iris is at a reporter's convention too," Robin stated.

"Dude, shouldn't you be calling her Aunt Iris too? Given that you come over so much?" Wally asked. Robin ignored that question.

"Isn't Flash off world right now?" Robin asked. Wally's eyes widened.

"DAMMIT!"

"So stay with us?" Robin asked with taking off his glasses to reveal baby blue eyes. Wally sighed.

"No way, in hell. Flash has me staying with Ollie which probably means that I am going to be kidnapped by Roy later," he muttered to himself. Robin frowned. A devious look on his face as it seemed like he was plotting something.

-.-

"Hey! There is the little speedster!" Ollie said slapping him on the shoulder. Wally hissed in pain. He raised a brow curiously.

"Robin. Batarang. Ow," he said simply. Ollie nodded understanding that they did hurt. Being on Batman's bad side was terrible.

"Alright, let's get you patched up."

"No offense Uncle Ollie but," he said taking a step away from him, "You aren't the best with bandages."

"I know," he said with a smile before yelling up the stairs, "Hey pretty bird. Our guest is here."

Wally watched as his instructor and Green Arrow's girlfriend Black Canary made her way down the stairs.

"Hello Wally."

"Hey Canary," he said nonchalantly. She raised a brow at him. He sighed, "Aunt Dinah."

She ruffled his hair similarly to how Flash did it, "Good boy Wally."

"It still surprises me that you're Barry's second cousin," he said to Canary. Yes. Black Canary was related to Flash, and by extension, Kid Flash. Wally snorted at Ollie.

"Get over it Ollie. She's related to a speedster. Which makes her an honorary Flash."

"Wouldn't that make you an honorary bird?" Oliver asked aloud. With that a bomb went off in Canary's mind. She grabbed Wally and dragged him up to Roy's old room.

"Aunt Dinah? What are doing?" he asked as she went through Roy's old clothes. She pulled out a black shirt, too small for Roy and tossed it to him. Along with black pants, and a leather jacket.

"Change into these," she stated sounding more like a demand. Wally (knowing her temper and her fighting abilities) changed without a question. Canary smiled once he was done. She tossed him a pair of Roy's old steal toed boots telling Wally silently to put them on. He sighed putting the clunky shoes on. Once they were on he looked at Black Canary. She laughs.

"You look like Roy."

Wally raised a brow. She walked up to him and looked over his face carefully. Before Wally realized what she was doing, he saw that she had put a chocker on him. Similar to the one she wore. Only, a silver Canary was on the chocker.

"Honorary canary," she said.

"Hey!" said a voice in the hall. Wally ran out to see Ollie.

"Yes?" Dinah asked. Ollie looked at Wally.

"Really. You need an arrow outfit. You have worn just about everything else…"

"He does not need an arrow outfit!" Dinah yelled.

"He so does!" Ollie argued. Wally rolled his eyes.

"And why is that? He'll look like Roy."

"Dinah, he has a Bat outfit, Super outfit, Lantern outfit, hell, he even has a Question outfit for peats sakes," he argued. Wally meanwhile was adding, _Cold, Trickster, musical, the toga incident, cat (times two), Lord…_

"Oliver he really doesn't need…"

…_Fate that one time, Chaos the other time…_

"He does! Look! He is related to you so in theory he should have a connection to me. More so than Batman at least…"

… _damn… that's a lot…_

"Fine Ollie. C'mon Wally," she said as she and Oliver dragged him back into Roy's room.

…

Inside Wally's head.

"Well. It seems as though you finally get clothes Speeding Arrow," muttered a voice. A red haired teen glared at him.

"Not my fault I didn't get a suit like you Recall," he remarked. Soon enough though, the teen went from a simple t-shirt to a costume of his own. A scarlet top a yellow arrow down his side. The mask mirrored Kid Flash's though appeared to be a red, orange and yellow cameo. His head had a red bandana. His arms had thick black fingerless gloves. On his back was a sack of brightly colored arrows. His pants were still black though. And his shoes remained his running shoes.

"Well. This is most intriguing," Recall said looking over the Arrow.

"Yeah well, at least I can still run!" he mocked.

"Hey! You're just jealous cause I am awesome," said another voice. Arrow groaned and turned to face what looked like Wally as Canary.

"You wouldn't know awesome if it slapped you in the face," Arrow yelled back.

"Boys boys you're both pretty," said Bat Flash intervening before things could get ugly, "Besides. We have somewhere we need to be."

**WHAT AM I DOING? You shall see… you shall all see.**


	64. The league of Wally

**Over… Over… OVER 101,000 VIEWS!** ***faints***

**Arrow-Flash: Is she alright?**

**Quick Recall: She'll be fine. We might not be though.**

**Arrow-Flash: I know I'm going to regret this but why?**

**Quick Recall: Look at the chapter.**

**Arrow-Flash: Oh lord have mercy…**

Wally was a not a heavy sleeper contrary to popular belief. He could wake up on a moment's notice. Now whether that was from being able to think a lot faster and the lack of ability to stay still from being a speedster or growing used to night time "visitors" at his house was debatable. But even he came to his moments where you could not wake him up for the life of you.

This was one of those times.

"KF. C'mon. Dude this is so not asterous," Robin muttered. Wally had stayed at the mountain for the night after a very tiring and strenuous mission on his part. Given that it was him, Conner (who went completely ape-shit when Mallah happened to be there) and M'gann (who was trying to calm Conner down); it was pretty much on his shoulders.

"Robin? What are you doing?" asked Kaldur walking in with the rest of the team following.

"Trying to wake KF. He's supposed to come with Gotham with me today because Flash isn't back yet and he won't wake up," Robin complained.

"I could try and wake him," M'gann said happily. Robin nodded not really caring how they got him up at this point. She placed her hand on his temples. Her eyes opened wide with shock. In the blink of an eye they were surrounded by black. All they could see was one another.

"What the-" Robin began questioning where they were.

"Truly, what were you to gain by delving into the mind of a sleeping comrade?"

The team turned to see a boy, a bit older than Robin but younger than Kaldur stand before them in a suit, a fedora, and a pair of goggles. But what caught their eyes was the fact he had no face.

"Though given your bat-like nature it does not surprise me that you grow curious of your fellow comrade. Nonetheless, this is not your domain. Is not now Robin?" he questioned.

"I uh? What?" he asked. Conner looked at him carefully.

"Who are you?" Conner asked.

"Superboy I thought you better than that given your hearing. My name however is Quick Recall, I do not believe any of you are akin to this name however," he stated like he was simply talking about the weather, "But that is beside the point. You are here for a reason. And that reason might be that there is a terrible addition to the ever growing conspiracy or… something as mundane as cookies are ready."

"We were trying to wake uh… a friend," Robin said carefully.

"Ah yes… I'm staying with you and your little siblings this weekend aren't I?" he declared wistfully, "Though that may be, it is not quite a good time Robin," he said now patting Robin on the head like a small child. Robin smacked his hand and jumped away from the odd teen.

"Recall!" yelled a voice. Clamoring footsteps could be heard echoing throughout the stone halls. Wait? Stone halls?

"What happened? Why are we in some strange hallway?" questioned Artemis.

"One must not question what truly goes on in the recesses. It makes it so much easier for one to think clearly," the boy stated.

"God Recall you are quite the enigma aren't you?" asked a familiar voice. Turning around they were shocked to see Wally, dressed like Superman, or at least a variant of it.

"Super. I did not expect that you would be the one sent," Recall muttered. Superboy looked at Wally carefully.

"I see that we have company," he said warmly walking up to the team, "Then let me be the first to say welcome."

"Welcome to where?" Kaldur asked.

"Why, you're in the hall of-?"

"Super, Recall, report to the court room. Now," growled a familiar voice over an intercom like system that seemed to magically appear.

"Wow touchy," the Super clad Wally stated. He looked back at the team apologetically, "Sorry. We'll help you as soon as the meeting's done."

"What meeting?" asked M'gann curiously. She felt odd here. Not bad per say, just off. Like the fact she didn't fell there was a mind or anything alive to think in this Wally-like person.

"Oh, just another meeting. Have one every week or so. You can come along if you like. They're kind of boring though," he admitted with a slight blush on his face like he said something he wasn't supposed to.

"We don't have anything better to do," Superboy stated. Artemis and Robin remained tense as they followed this, _Super Wally_ to this "meeting".

"You're late," growled a voice. Robin whipped his head around and couldn't help but gasp. Standing in the doorway waiting for them was Bat-Flash. He blinked once. Twice.

"You asked me to get Recall Bats," Super responded with the team following (Artemis dragging Robin).

"How did they get here?" Bat Flash questioned looking at Robin.

"I believe they were trying to wake us. Nonetheless, we have a meeting to attend do we not?"

"And them?" asked Super Flash.

"Sit with their respectful families of course," Recall said brushing past Bat and Super.

"Fantastic," Bat Flash proclaimed sarcastically, "Aqua, Martian, Arrow, get your buts to the door now," he announced over a speaker system.

"Who?" questioned Artemis.

"Bats! This better be… oh great," said a new voice.

"Well this is… unexpected."

"Yes. Though I believe that it was possible for this to happen at one point."

The team turned around again (each one wondering who and where these people were coming from). One looked like a mix of Wally and Roy. He walked up to Artemis quickly.

"Come on Arty. Let's get this over with," he said dragging her into the room.

"Don't call me Arty!" she said disappearing behind him. Kaldur and M'gann looked at the two boy's left before them. They both looked like Wally. But one was wearing a yellow and red scaly leotard and a breathing apparatus on his mouth. His hair looked wet and he smelled of salt. His feet were bare other than a shell anklet. The mark of Atlantis was on his chest with a lightning bolt behind it.

"Coming Kaldur? The meeting shouldn't take too long," he said walking up to him.

The other one was different. He wore a red long sleeved shirt with a yellow x across it. Black pants and black shoes with green accents. Dark green glasses resting gently on his nose. A small smile on his face.

"It's not so bad in their M'gann. And you might learn something truly amazing today," he said walking up to her.

Ten minutes later.

"Ugh the meeting doesn't start…"

"…for another ten minutes…"

"…this is so…"

"…boring," two boys complained in their seats. Both were dressed in Black cat like costumes waiting for some sort of entertainment.

"Oh ho ho! Lookie what the..."

"...Scary Bat dragged in," the two boys purred smiling meliciously at Bat Flash. The two walked up in step to Robin and leaned in close.

"A little Robin?"

"How sentimental of you Batty," they mocked. Bat Flash scowled at the two.

"Don't you have anything better to do?"

"No, because we are thing one..."

"And thing two!" they cried happily. Bat grabbed Robin and attempted to drag him away.

"Who are they?" asked Robin.

"The twins... that's what they're called at least... They are Cat Flash one and two. Don't bother with them. They are more trouble than they are worth," Bat Flash explained grimly.

"Not that's not very nice."

"We just want to have some fun with little Dickie Bird," the other answered in time.

"Annoying," said Bat Flash getting away from the cat twins taking Robin with him.

"No fun," one said. The other rolled his eyes.

"Wanna go play with Chaos and Tricks?"

"Sure."

-.-

"What the hell?" Artemis said as she saw yet another Wally clad in green much like herself yet not an arrow, he looked like a lantern. The other Wally looked up.

"Company? Why didn't anyone tell me?" he asked. He walked up to Artemis and held out his hand, "Hello Artemis. You can call me Lantern."

Artemis gave him a look but took his hand. She was surprised to feel his firm grip.

"And it seems you know me," she stated dryly. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Everyone knows who you are," he said walking away almost as cryptically as that Recall guy.

"What was that about?" she questioned.

"C'mon," said Arrow dragging her away.

-.-

"This is amazing. I never knew one's-"

"Yes I understand how thrilled you are M'gann. But I really must get to my seat. I'd rather avoid the inivitable battle between-"

"Worry Wort!"

"Brat!"

"Stick in the mud!"

"Flaming Heel!"

"-Chaos and Fate," he sighed as two boys tumbled in front of him. One was in a clean pristine suit much like Doctor Fate's, but an ahnk around his neck showing order. His hair was combed neatly without any hair out of place. The other wore a black outfit similar to Klarion's, his skin paler and void of freckles. Small horns coming out of impossibly wild red hair.

"Tyrant!"

"Child!"

"Chaos, Fate. We have guests," said the boy called "Martian" stoically. The two looked up noticing him and M'gann for the first time. They jumped to their feet quickly, Fate brushing himself off and Chaos just standing there without a care.

"Well, ah, excuse me. We were unaware that there were visitors," Fate apologized.

"Yeah, yeah. You're lucky they showed up when they did or you'd be down," Chaos scoffed. Martian grabbed M'gann and began hawling her away hearing the various screams, and curses coming from the two behind them.

-.-

"So you are certain we are fine?" Kaldur questioned Aqua. Aqua nodded.

"Fine yes. But there are some things that are better not to ask about."

"Like?" he asked. After that there was a big explosion, "What was that."

"Tricks is up to his usual stunts. Probably pissed off Cold, Music, and Super. Like I stated earlier... don't ask."

Kaldur remained silent.

-.-

Soon they had all made their way to one room. One room, many doors. The team sat next to their respected "guides".

"Roll call," proclaimed Fate.

"Arrow?"

"Here."

"Bat?"

"Present."

"Lantern?"

"Here."

"Super?"

"Here."

"Aqua?"

"I am here."

"Martian?"

"Present."

"Recall?"

The faceless man made a gesture telling him to go on.

"Bird?"

"Here."

"Cats one and two?"

"Here!" they sang.

"Chaos."

"Too Sexy!"

"Tricks?"

"Bazinga!"

"Music?"

"Here."

"Cold?"

A boy in a parka merely grunted.

"Lord?"

"I am here as well," said a boy who Dick swore reminded him of Alfred. He had the same suit as the man and a similarly stoic face. He even had a platter on his hand.

"All present and accounted for," Fate muttered, "All rise, for the honorable Kid Flash."

Everyone stood up. The team stood up quickly after all the read heads rose.

One door opened slowly, but a blur of yellow sat in the seat in front of them.

"Hello everyone. How are you guys doing?" he asked playfully.

"Flash," Bats growled to get his attention. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Alright. First things first," he said pulling out a Ven Diagram.

"Pros and cons of dating Artemis," he said nonchalantly. Robin covered his mouth to stiffle his laughter as Artemis's jaw dropped.

"Pro, she's a hero. No secrets. Con, relationships in the team can end in disaster."

"Heavy on the dis," Bat added.

"Pro, she can be nice. Con, she hates Wally."

"So I think we can all agree?"

"Raise your hands to date," Kid Flash said. Chaos, Tricks, Lantern and Lord raised their hands.

"So we will not ask her out. Moving on. What sandwhich do we get at Subway next..."

Hours later...

"Oh my god..."

"I thought that would never end."

"Who knew they would argue for three hours over a sandwhich?"

"Who knew they'd argue over what's the best My Little Pony?" Robin added. Weirdest five hours of his life. And he lived in Gotham and in the circus.

They each grabbed their heads when the felt a dull thud.

"He's waking up."

-.-

Wally yawned sitting up on the couch. He had the _wierdest_ dream. He heard groans from around the couch. He looked around curiously to see the team getting up.

_"_Guys?" he asked.

They all looked at Wally with a mixture of shock and awe.

"Guys?" he asked again. When they didn't react he ran out of the room saying something about getting some Subway.

"We will _never_ speak of this again," Robin stated.

_"_Agreed," they all said at once. A speedster's brain is a scary place. In an odd hero-y sort of way.

**Recall: Well... I guess that's productive.**

**Arrow: Really? They practically brain raped Wally!**

**Bat: Not really.**

**Arrow: Holy crap! When did you get here.**

**Bat: I've been here. I am the night.**

**Recall:...**

**Arrow:...**

**Bat: besides it's not so much rape as molesting.**

**Arrow: What makes you say that?**

**Bat: Well, none of them...**

**OKAY NOW THAT'S GROSS! Moving on... and you three! Get back in Wally's head now! I am too tired to deal with you three!**

**All three: But-**

**GO!**

**Anyway...**

**I hope you enjoyed your little peak into Wally's mind. Inspiration most likely goes to Teen Titans and the Episode Nevermore. This one… this one is just more hero-y.**


	65. Tried to take a life

"Go away!" Wally yelled slamming his door shut. He didn't mean to sound so hateful. But he really just wanted to be alone. He wanted his pulse to calm down. He wanted the adrenaline to die out. He knew that running would get attention from his uncle. He knew that Robin already knew he was in an unexplainable bad mood. So there was no real reason to hide it.

He leaned his back against the wall and slowly slid down to the floor. He closed his eyes trying to block out Robin's consistent pounding on his door. He put his hand on his chest and frowned. His little secret. His, Batman's, and Zoom's. Not even his beloved Aunt Iris or quirky and lovable Uncle Barry knew about it. And it wouldn't go away as much as he wished it would.

It was a year since he actually had acquired a secret in the first place. The mark on his chest was three inches long and about half an inch deep. But the secret was so much deeper than that. And today was the anniversary. He felt cold tears trail down his face. He didn't bother to wipe them away. They would vanish in time, unlike his little secret on his chest.

-.-

Bruce frowned as he glanced at the calendar. There was something about this day that made him... uneasy for a lack of a better word. It wasn't the death of his parents... it wasn't Dick's parent's death either. His eyes narrowed in unease. He thought back and sighed.

This was the anniversary of Zoom's murder attempt.

-.-

About a year ago, two months before the team was formed, two weeks before Superboy would even begin to be constructed, Wally had been alone in Central protecting it. Flash was off world and the villains would never hurt Wally (surprisingly enough to Bruce) and Flash trusted them not to hurt him too bad. Unfortunately there was one villain who was not in the equation. One who would kill the youngest speedster should he get the chance just to hurt Barry.

Zoom.

Being a villain from the future who had made it his life's goal to pretty much break The Flash, he would've researched and found out that Wally would have been alone. Alone until Batman showed up.

-.- May third

"This is so boring," he said exasperatedly to himself. No crimes. No activities. No Robin or Speedy. No Trickster and Piper or James and Hartley. No nothing. He looked around the park again. One more lap around town and that should be enough to call it a day. At least until there is actually a crime he hears about. Most likely on the news from his Aunt Iris.

He begins a lap around the city. Half way something rams him.

"Oof!" he grunts as he stumbles into an alley. He lands on his back roughly feeling some minor scratches that would heal fairly quickly. He opened his eyes as a hand roughly grabbed his neck pinning it to the ground. His eyes widened see a man that he had never encountered. A man that frightened his Uncle. A man who could pass _for_ his uncle if he really tried. Zoom.

"You…," was all Wally could muster out. Zoom's hands clenched tighter around his neck closing his airways. His hands grabbed Zoom's wrists and he tried to pull him off. His effort was fruitless as oxygen couldn't go to his brain. His vision started to blur. It was then he felt a sharp pain in his chest. A knife. A coated knife by the feel of it. He had felt a blade before and this one, this one felt off.

He opened his mouth louder trying to scream but his airways were still constricted by Zoom. His muscles grew weaker as oxygen was deprived from them. His vision tinged black as he fell unconscious.

…

"Gah!" Wally gasped trying to sit up. As he tried to get up he felt a hand on his chest keeping him down. He looked up to see icy blue eyes staring down at him.

"B- Bruce?" he asked shaking a little. The man nodded.

"Don't move around too much. You'll aggravate the stiches," he replied gruffly.

"St-," he said looking down at his chest where a line of stiches were strewn across over where his heart was. He lifted his hand and gingerly touched the stiches with his fingertips. Tears pricked his eyes.

"It was real," he whispered. Bruce nodded slightly. Wally looked at him, confusion obvious on his face, "What happened?"

"Zoom caught you and was trying to kill you," he said avoiding what some heroes would do and sugar coat the truth, "Your uncle called and asked me to check on you. I found you nearly dead with Zoom chocking and cutting you."

Wally looked at the stiches with sorrow.

"So… I could've…"

"You're alive and well. That's all that matters," Bruce said nipping that bud. Wally looked at him confused.

"Hey Bruce?"

"Yes?"

"Shouldn't it have healed by now?" he asked.

"Zoom used a drug on you. It may be gone, but it also may leave a scar."

-.-

Bruce looked away from the calendar. He sighed. That was not a pleasant day for him. He remembered barely getting Wally away from Zoom. Not that Zoom was necessarily trying to _kill_ Wally. Zoom had been trying to hurt Barry. And what better way than his nephew? But apparently Kid Flash played a part in the future Zoom wanted to keep, so he let Batman take him once he was done… decorating him.

Batman scowled. That was one man that he and Barry could agree on hating. Him and the Ronald McDonald clown (he swore that neither Dick nor Wally were allowed near _that_ particular clown again).

**Because someone requested some angst... And I couldn't resist the Ronald part sue me. (Not really I don't even have a reporter's salary!) Review~!**


	66. Lets play with names

"Hey Robin," Wally said sitting down next to his best friend/awesome person/god brother/ninja/stalker, "Or should I call you your majesty?"

Robin looked over at Wally from his laptop with slight confusion. Contrary to what most heroes thought Robin wasn't the one who spent his time looking up mindless trivia. That was Wally's job. But this one was new to Robin.

"What?" he asked looking at his friend from behind his sunglasses. Wally smirked.

"Your name," he said as if that explained everything. Robin raised a brow.

"I'm sure I'm called Robin," Robin stated. Wally waved his hand at him absently.

"Yeah but we already know about how famous you are. I'm talking about _behind_ the mask," he said with a smile. Robin closed his laptop and looked at Wally with now complete confusion. Wally smiled.

"Wally? What are you talking about?" he questioned. Wally averted his eyes for a second. A glint of mischief and feigned pain came over them.

"Oh nothing brave ruler of technology!" he said zipping out of the room. Robin blinked behind his glasses before opening his computer again somewhat used to his god-brother's antics.

Wally zipped into the kitchen area seeing M'gann and Conner. M'gann was baking her usual cookies and Conner was petting Wolf.

"Hey guys," he said snatching one of M'gann's cookies.

"Wally, those are for the team. Wally looked at her quickly with feigned hurt.

"Aw can't you let me have just one oh beautiful pearl?" he asked. M'gann smiled at what seemed to be a new attempt at flirting. This one was kind of funny.

"Just one," she said as he ate the cookie in his hand. He looked over at Conner who was stroking Wolf.

"Living up to your name I see," he said aloud receiving a look from Conner.

"Excuse me?" he asked looking at the flaming heel of a speedster. Wally grinned.

"Kind of obvious Supey. I mean you do own Wolf," he said. Conner just looked even more confused as Wally swiped a few more cookies and ran out. M'gann looked at Conner with no idea what had just transpired.

An hour or so later.

"The red king lives!" Wally cried as he ran from an angry auburn haired archer.

"The hell were you thinking waking me up!" he yelled at the younger speedster. Wally laughed as he avoided the archer.

"What? You looked like you were dead."

"Wally, you are an idiot," he said angrily. Wally stopped for a second.

"That's kind of redundant isn't it?" he asked. Roy wasted no time in grabbing the speedster in a head lock.

"What are you talking about now?" Roy questioned.

"Wally means idiot."

Roy loosened his grip on the younger speedster slightly. He moved his head so he could look Wally in the eye.

"You're not an idiot. Despite your lack of common sense," he said. Wally shrugged his shoulders to the best of his ability while still being restrained by Roy.

"Not really worried about that. I just find it redundant," he said trying once again to squirm out of the arrow's grip, "And I find your name to be a bit funny."

"What's wrong with Roy?" he questioned.

"Nothing Red. I assure you."

"Start singing West," he said tightening his grip again bet not as to hurt him.

"Dude, Roy means Red. Well, in some places it means King but given how you act…"

Roy proceeded to noogie Wally at that comment.

"AH! MAD ARCHER!" Wally cried now frantically trying to slip away from the elder. Roy let him go after Wally's hair had been completely messed up.

"I thought you gave up the whole name thing after the Ronald McDonald incident," Roy stated. Wally through up his hands.

"How was I supposed to know that that clown lived up to his name and was the leader of a freaking cult counsel?!"

Roy's eye twitched at the recollection of that particular arrest. It took him months to get enough courage to walk back into McDonalds after that.

"Still, this is pretty stupid."

"Not really. I mean so many names have so many meanings that are so close! I mean look at you! Look at Rob! Hell look at Conner!"

"And you?" he asked.

"Dude. Quite frankly my name is just strange," he said. He say Roy raise a brow urging him to continue in his own Roy way, "My name translates to Stranger or idiot, famed Wolf who came from the west."

Roy looked at him for a second. A smirk came to his face.

"Anyone else you know?"

Wally smirked back.

"Brave ruler who is merciful and son of a grey haired man."

"Rob?"

Wally nodded.

"Wolf lover from Kent."

"The clone."

"Red King who played harps at fairs and festivals," he said with a mischievous grin as he ran off before Roy could hit him. Roy sighed. It really was true all _arrows_ were annoying in their own way.

Wally laughed as he zipped into Gotham. A ghost of a smile danced on his lips.

"Wood wagon? Where are you?" he whispered. He felt his hairs stand up on end for a second as a shadow cascaded over him.

"I thought you had given up name meanings after your little incident," said an ominously stoic voice. Wally smiled.

"How was I supposed to know?" he asked. Granted it was a suspicious restaurant but he didn't think that the clown there was part of some evil sacrificial cult that would try to kill him and Robin for some sort of cheeseburger god. Really, there are only so many things a mentor can prepare you for. Then again if Wally hadn't said anything about what Ronald meant and hadn't asked the clown if that were true than he and Robin wouldn't have gotten into that mess in the first place but that was beside the point.

It didn't take them to long after to start eating at Wendy's which was safer even if Wally found the meaning of her name slightly strange. Oh well. Fellow ginger.

"It was dangerous and idiotic. And I see you are doing it again," Batman said landing next to him. Wally looked at Batman with a grin.

"Hey, we _did_ take them down and send them to jail."

"Never again," was all Batman said before disappearing. Wally let out a laugh that sounded somehow eerily similar to the Boy Wonder's own cackle. Wally frowned.

"I have been hanging out way to much with Bats… Maybe I should go see Uncle John for a bit," he muttered before heading towards the Green Lantern's home.

**Wallace- Stranger**

**Wally- derived from Wallace or Walter. In UK, it's also a word for idiot**

**Richard- Brave ruler**

**Dick- derived from Richard**

**Rob- Bring fame**

**Robin- Ironically, same as Rob**

**Megan-Pearl**

**Roy-red (also French surname meaning king)**

**Conner- Wolf Lover**

**Bruce-woods, thick brush**

**Ronald- ruler with counsel**

**Wendy- white skinned**

**UM… I uh… … I give up. I don't know any more. I JUST DON'T KNOW ANY MORE! (slamming head on table)**

**Wally: Not again... Oh well. Given that B-Dove is currently inflicting self harm to herself I'll tell you what she was going to say while Conner restrains her from hurting herself too much... She was going to say that even though it is kind of sort of far off the 1,000 reveiwer was going to give her a prompt that she would have to write. Wait what?**

**Conner: Is that what's in her notes?**

**Wally:Damn. It is. Please don't hurt me.**


	67. Clear water

"No! Put me down!" whined a squirming six year old Wally West in his Uncle Barry's arms. His eyes were wide with fear as his Uncle smiled taking him toward a pool that was rather void of people (thanks to a certain bat) and as clear as the day was long.

"Really Wally, there is nothing to be afraid of-"

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" he cried still squirming, slipping out of his shirt and trying to run out of the room in his bare feet and yellow swim trunks. Barry kept his smile on his face as he scooped up his nephew back into his arms. Rubbing small circles on his back to calm him. Wally quieted down after a few minutes and looked at his uncle.

"Do I really have to?" he whined with bright shiny orbs in which many referred to them as puppy dog eyes. Barry chuckled at his nephew.

"Yes Wally. It's a good skill. And the water isn't that scary," he said.

"What about the time you almost drowned in the bathtub?" he asked referring to the one time Barry had fallen asleep in the tub and had unfortunate repercussions. Seriously, after Wally had heard about that whenever he had to have "bath time", he would take a five minute shower.

"That was an accident," Barry said trying to shrug it off.

"No. That's how water gets you. 'Accidents'," Wally said eerily similar to the way Question talked about conspiracies. He made a mental note to ask Bruce to help keep Question from corrupting his young and (most likely) brilliant mind. God knows that Bruce would dress up as a chicken (complete bull) if he thought it would protect Wally given that he had no kids. Although he did always spend a lot of time at the local orphanages…

"Come on kid I'm right next to you. Why don't you at least put your feet in the water?" he asked. Wally held onto his uncle's shirt like his life depended on it. Barry sat next to the edge of the pool and placed his feet in, with Wally sitting on his lap, not ready to get into the pool.

"Quite the kid you have there," said a familiar voice. Wally looked over his uncle's shoulder to see a man with blond hair and a beard dressed in an odd outfit. He looked a lot like Aqua man. But then again… that was impossible. There was no way Uncle Barry knew any superhero like that. Plus, Aqua man didn't have a kid. Especially one like the boy following him. He had dark skin and white hair. His eyes were a light blue that reminded Wally of the sky. A small smile ghosted his face as he followed the man.

"Hey Arthur. Who's the kid?" he asked.

"His name is Kaldur," the man said ushering him forward.

"Hello," the boy said in a deeper voice than Wally would think he would have.

"Hi," Wally said sliding off his uncle's lap running over to the other boy. The other boy was older and possibly foreign as he seemed to hold himself a bit differently than other children he had met.

"I take it you are here to swim?" he asked politely. Wally shook his head no.

"I don't like the water."

The other boy looked at him with wide eyes.

"Why not?" he asked. Wally didn't answer and walked to the other side of the pool, Kaldur following, awaiting an answer. Arthur stood behind Barry and watched as Kaldur patiently awaited an answer.

"Who's the dad?" Barry asked, aware it wasn't Arthur and Mira's son.

"Black Manta," Arthur replied darkly. Barry nodded in affirmation.

"I just… when I was little," Wally began looking back at Kaldur who raised a brow curiously making Wally blush, "littler… I-I-I was hiking with m-my mom and dad w-when I tripped off the side of a tr-tr-trail and tumbled into a lake. The water was very deep. I fr-freaked out a bit, ended up cutting by leg on a rock. D-d-d-d-dad had to jump into the lake and pull me out."

Kaldur put his arms around Wally holding the younger close as tears streamed down his face. Kaldur could not imagine that one would be afraid of water. Nor that something like that happened but, perhaps it was a surface dweller's thing.

"Then, perhaps, just feet in the water?" he asked. Wally looked at him funny, scrunching his nose at the older boy. The older shrugged his shoulders and slipped his feet into the water. He waited for a minute until the younger sat next to him, with his feet pulled to his chest. It was a start.

-.-

"Wally," Kaldur said walking into the souvenir room. Wally looked at Kaldur sheepishly.

"Oh, hey Kal."

"The mission… it was…," he began unsure how to put his concern into words. Wally put his hand up.

"Kal… I didn't drown. Granted it did suck, but I'm not going to run away from a little water," he said. Wally knew there would be more water on more missions. He would just have to make sure either A. not drown, or B. have Miss Martian or Kaldur standing by to save his sorry behind, (leaving C. rescued and overprotected for the next foreseeable future by a bat, arrow, super, or his uncle out of the question).

"Still, you should get checked out. Batman will have my head if you are sick from the near dying."

"Not Flash?" Wally asked cheekily yet still somewhat confused.

"Flash would beat me senseless and then lock me up waiting for me to rot, get bored, and send me to either Arkham or if he's calmed down… Iron Heights," he bluntly stated. Wally thought for a second.

"I can see that," he agreed.

**And that is some Kaldur and Wally time! As well as Wally learning to swim. It was a request and for the life of me I am having trouble finding that review to give credit. THE IDEA WAS NOT MINE. REVIEW!**

**(Don't forget lucky thousandth reviewer gets a chapter in their honor!)**


	68. Back to the clammpering hooves

"C'mon you two," Wally said placing a golden halter on a cinnamon colored horse's head, "Cheer up. I seriously doubt this year will be too hectic," he said petting its mane. The other snorted at him.

"Look, I promise there will be no demented smurfs this year."

The horse shook out its mane and allowed Wally to place its red halter of its head.

-.-

"Barry, I think we should go outside for a walk," Iris said to her husband, a small smile on her face. Barry grinned at his wife.

"Sure. I'll go grab my jacket," he said. Iris looked out the window for a moment. No snow had fallen, but there was magic to be had yet.

-.-

"Roy… Roy… Roy. Roy. Roy. ROY!" yelled Dick as he pounded on the old apartment door in Star city. The door flew open to reveal a very tired looking archer.

"What?" he growled.

"First day," he said simply. Roy smirked.

"I'll grab my jacket."

-.-

"Operation Horsey Carriage is a go!" said Tim leading his siblings out of the main manor and into the Bat cave to the Zeta system.

"Where are we going?" asked Steph.

"Central City. Home of Bat-Flash!"

Jason grumbled something as he carried Damian being trailed by Cassie.

-.-

"…Conner, do you want to go outside for a bit?" M'gann asked with a slight blush on her face. Conner looked over to her.

"I guess," he said walking over to the zeta system.

-.-

Wally sat in his carriage in his prim and proper uniform, freshly pressed courtesy of one pompous Alfred Pennysworth. He clicked his tongue and had two horses pull the carriage forward.

"Wait!"

"Whoa," Wally said calmly pulling on the reigns making the horses come to a halt. He paled slightly seeing a group of familiar (trolling little) children (bats). He easily was able to distinguish who was who, seeing Jason jump right in with Damian in his arms (how the kids were able to convince that little monster to do so was beyond him) with Cassie and Steph following and Tim running to the front, jumping in the small bit of space next to Wally.

"You need to come to Gotham more," he said simply giving him a hug. Wally sighed and ruffled his hair similarly to how his Uncle Barry did to him.

"Alright, in the back with the others you little troll," he said in a joking manner making Tim grin. He piled in with the rest of his siblings.

-.-

"Oh look Barry," Iris said with a grin. Barry turned his head slightly and let out a huge flashy grin.

"Oy! Driver!" he yelled waving his hand.

"Whoa!" Wally yipped out of instinct. The horses stopped and Barry and Iris ran up.

"Room for two more?" he asked. Wally looked at his uncle behind the think lenses.

"Uh… Yeah," he said as Barry and Iris situated themselves within the nest of Bat children. Wally held back a sigh and continued as the children began trying to trick Barry into giving Wally over to the Bat family.

-.-

Conner paused along the foreign sidewalk. M'gann looked at him for a second.

"What is it Conner?" she asked.

"I hear Wally," he said walking in the other direction. M'gann followed with a smile. It wasn't every day that they came to Central and Wally would know this place better than anyone else on the team.

It didn't take long for M'gann to hear the tinkling of bells that she had familiarized herself with last year and for Conner to hear the rapid thumping of the younger speedster's heartbeat that could easily be a lullaby for Conner to sleep to after being born in Cadmus.

"Hey!" M'gann yelled cheerfully. Wally looked like he had a heart attack as he pulled on the reigns.

"WHOA!" he cried out, the horses (thankfully) stopping. He saw Conner and M'gann and tapped his hat off to them.

"Looking for more mistletoe?" he asked cheekily referring to the prior year. Both blushed and looked away for a second.

"Hey! Come on up here!" Barry laughed to M'gann and Conner.

"Is there room?" Conner asked raising a brow at the slightly crowed carriage.

"Of course there is! C'mon!" yelled Tim. The younger children were all plotting to make a bat of him yet. Wally could feel it and felt sorry for Conner. Poor unprepared Conner. Both M'gann and Conner stepped into the carriage and sat next to each other. Wally glanced back and found it odd that two spots were still open. He rolled his eyes and continued with the ride.

"How the hell do we all fit?"

"Dunno. Big carriage I guess."

Wally whipped his head around to see Roy and Dick smirking at him in the just empty seats in the carriage.

"The… freak? You guys…"

"Can it Baywatch," said a voice next to him and pushing him over to sit on the edge of his seat. He turned the other way to see Artemis sitting on half the seat. He let out a small grin and heard the snap of cameras. He glared back at the passengers only to be assaulted by more pictures.

"Aw… his first bat-glare on a camera," Dick said in a sweet mocking voice.

"You little trolls," he grumbled now stuck with too many people in his carriage.

**SHOUT OUT! This is dedication to the fic that started this one. Thank you Winter Ride for being the mother (or father?) of Watching Over. And also… remember, the 1,00****th**** reviewer gets to pick the next topic. And I think this will be the chapter. Please review!**


	69. Calculator is batty

Wally sat in his study hall bored out of his mind. His family had a homework first policy and with his speed that wasn't much of a problem. But when he had to go to study hall it was murder. There was nothing to do but sit for him. No electronics allowed (even though he could sneak and text it always seemed to get him or the other person he was texting in trouble or mad at him) and he had a real bad tendency to finish books in a matter of minutes. So he was left to playing on his calculator typing in random things for it to graph.

Some were basic. Some were odd. He was just bored. He had just been punching numbers in and then seeing the graph. After doing this for about ten minutes he froze. Before him was the bat symbol. On his calculator. He blinked a few times and lifted it up closer to his eyes.

"Well I'll be a baby bat," he muttered to himself, "Made my first bat signal."

He silently laughed to himself. '_And Batman will be here any minute because I just signaled the god damn Batman_.'

He then put the calculator away as to hide it from fellow students who would no doubt discover and post it somewhere the little troll of a bird would find it and have another hour of 'Let's convince Wally he's a Bat!' staring Dick Grayson, Wally West and the Bat siblings with guest stars of whoever the hell else shows up!

Last thing he needs on a Tuesday morning.

"West!" the study hall teacher cried out. He looked over curiously at the teacher who held up a small slip of paper. A piece of paper that meant your presence was requested elsewhere. Wally raised a brow and grabbed his stuff. He walked over to the teacher and took the note. He gave it a glance and held back a groan. Office. Of course.

Going to the office often meant that either something good had happened and you were being rewarded (typically done with an intercom system), in trouble (typically kicked out by a teacher), or someone was here to see you (which happened far too often in Wally's case). He mentally went through the list of people here to get him because more than once, he had gotten someone other than his uncle and aunt. Even funnier was typically they were as civilians. Although there was that one time Aquaman picked him up…

Boy were there rumors about _that_ incident. Even worse was when one of the rogues decided that James and Hartley should play hooky and they dragged Wally along with them.

But upon entering the office, his poker face he used in school to often lie to his teachers about his activities and injuries fell. Why? Because a civilian Batman was standing at the exit to pick him up. Wally walked up half annoyed.

"Why?" he asked.

"You have a dentist appointment. Your uncle is busy and your aunt is at work. They asked me to take you."

Wally was surprised at the answer and went with it, unaware that Batman was waiting outside his school for the past ten minutes waiting for a signal…

**Oh, there is a bat-symbol code to put on your calculator and it's crazy. I don't know how to type it on the computer and it's just a picture so AGH!**

**And the lucky lucky lucky 1000 reviewer is… FILLAPAIL! So if Fillapail, you would review with what you want as my prompt then do so. If not the award will go to our runner-up, the 1001 reviewer Ally Marton! **

**REVIEW!**


	70. Fear not yourself but

Wally frowned as he woke up panting. Lately all he saw was the horrifying beauty. He groaned and rubbed his eyes as he sat up in the bed. He slipped his feet onto the cold hard wood floor. He tilted his head to the right and then left, rubbing his neck making soft creaks come to his ears. He stood up and slipped a jacket on. A light dusting of snow coated the ground and trees.

He let out a silent sigh. A jolt of energy zipped through his body making him cringe. Cruel and unforgiving yet beautifully welcoming. He loathed the very thing that seemed to call to him. Ironic wasn't it?

"I know you're there."

A silent movement from the furniture and a quick shift of shadows revealed someone who he would normally try and runaway from.

"What's the matter? You don't look happy to see me."

Wally said nothing keeping his eyes locked on the window and the frozen world it showed. So still. So peaceful. So unpredictable.

"Cat got your tongue?"

"You would know. Cats kind of your thing," he responded dryly. The woman tutted at him.

"Now now Wally. That's no way to talk to your God Mother. Now you're going to tell me what's wrong or I'll '_find out'_ later."

Wally didn't move. He just closed his eyes and sighed. He heard the crossing of leather. He glanced over at her.

"It's nothing."

"Nothing would mean that your mother wouldn't have called me and you'd be asleep while I rob a jewelry store in Gotham," she said with the most serious look on her face.

"I'm not going to get out of this am I?"

"Nope. And better me than the Bat and his kids."

Wally gave a look of indifference.

"Or the Arrows, or Question, or Superman or your Uncle's gallery…"

"Okay," he said with a small smile, "I get it. Better you than some of the other people I know."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Well?"

"Um… It's stupid."

"Obviously not if you can't sleep over it even with your little cat's help," she said sitting on the bed picking up Caesar. Wally mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that?" she asked.

"…went to…"

"Again. And say it so something other than the floorboards can hear you."

"I had a dream where I went too fast," he muttered. His God Mother looked at him.

"_Too _fast? Why do I have a feeling that this has happened before. When you were younger you were all about going faster. Start talking."

"I had something happen."

"Something is a placeholder."

"I went to fast and entered something that no speedster is supposed to go in."

"And I'm guessing no human either."

"The Speed force."

A moment of silence passed between them as she took in the information, followed by hitting him outside the head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"That was for being an idiot. Consider what you did an achievement. I'll stop by later to assist in your new found speed," she said with a large smile. Wally blinked as he nursed the bump on his head wondering why his god mother was always so strange. At least he could almost predict Batman now. With that she left leaving Wally very much confused.

**FOR FILLAPAIL. Please review.**


	71. A friendly chat

"Bats."

"Catwoman."

Both villain and hero glared at one another atop Wayne corp.

"I hear that you have been playing favorites with out of town heroes," Catwoman said, her smirk apparent in her voice. Batman just grunted looking for trouble at the streets below. Today had been oddly quiet…

"Ones that like to run around their enemies for kicks," she said in the same cool and calm calculating voice.

"What about it?" he asked knowing better than to deny it. Otherwise Wally may end up on yet another world tour with criminals.

"Don't get your cape in a knot I'm not here to cause trouble," she purred before throwing a knife at him which he expertly caught being the goddamn Batman, "But if I hear that you are causing any problems for him," she growled, "You may wake up missing some jewels."

Batman smiled inwardly, but outwardly he looked at Catwoman.

"I don't hurt innocents."

"And he's as innocent as they come surprisingly enough Batman. So if there is anything wrong with him and I find out it's your fault… I'm going to kill you," she said leaving. Batman grunted. That went over well.

**This was demanded by many and I saw this best as short and slightly funny. And this is **_**before**_** the simulation people. Think about that and review.**


	72. A not so friendly chat

"Not more than a day after I tell you to protect your god son- MY Godson, you send him on a one way street through hell?! And what in hell's name were you thinking?!" Cat woman hissed at Batman. He merely glared at her holding back his frustration at the failed simulation.

"No don't answer that I already know the answer. You weren't," she dead panned, "You were a brain dead llama."

Batman felt his eye twitch a bit beneath the cowl.

"Even the Central Rogues knew that was a bad idea. In fact if it wasn't _you _who made the mistake I'd let them kick your butt and I'd be spending time comforting him instead. But when I heard it was _you _who turned him into a sniveling mess… Let's just say I wasn't joking that you were going to be missing something."

Batman frowned.

"I was an idiot. I made a mistake. It will _never_ happen again," he said in a voice he usually reserved for his foulest of moods on the worst scum of Gotham. He turned his head to glare at Cat woman to find her oddly enough smirking. With a camera. Damn.

"Oh I know Bats. And if that's not the case then this video will go viral and Batman will lose all his dignity now won't he?"

"Never play fair do you."

"Never. Not even for you. Especially not for you. Or my godson."

Batman just turned his head.

"Besides, I think it be better for you to be _alive_ when Flash gets ahold of you," she said disappearing off the roof while Batman inwardly cursed. That man was going to blow like a bomb. He'd rather have Superman throw one of his fits than get a scolding from the Flash and actually deserve it.

**Short like the last one but oh so fun to write in two minutes.**


	73. I don't think they are

**I had un idea. This idea spawned from Wally snuggles. And no, the beginning is misleading.**

It was hard to ignore the warmth radiating from the boy as he buried his head deeper under the other's chin, soft hair tickling the underside of his neck. His head moved side to side rubbing his nose in the elder's chest. His fingers tightening in the fabric of his shirt. Light feathery breath ghosted the elder's skin. A look of bemused annoyance came to his face as he used the arm he was not lying on and raked his fingers in the younger's hair for a minute. All that could be heard was soft snoring muffled by his chest. The elder finally sighed and began shaking the younger.

"C'mon. Wake up Flashie," the older said. The younger moaned, stretching in the elder's arms. The head under his chin began moving out from under and out from the body. Bleary green eyes looked up.

"Morning Red," he said with an impish grin before leaning up and ki-

"WHAT THE-!?" Wally said jumping away from the computer. His lab partner smirked.

"Told you stuff like this existed," Linda said with a grin. Wally paled considerably.

"They think they're gay?"

"Wally, they run around in tight ass spandex. Not to mention many people believe that every Flash is bi," she said in a know it all voice. Wally paled at the prospect of seeing his uncle Barry with anyone other than his Aunt Iris, "Especially since everyone thinks Flash is gay for either Batman or Superman."

Wally paled even further, actually falling to the ground. His Uncle Barry and his God father… in a homosexual relationship. Playboy Bruce Wayne and Mild mannered married forensic scientist Barry Allen.

"I could never see that," he said aloud. He had no problem with gay people. Hartley was a prime example. He was just greatly disturbed that people would put the "oh so flirtatious" him as a gay guy when he stuck to females.

"Please, everyone thinks he's either with Catwoman, Flash or doing _something _illicit with Robin," she said. Wally cringed.

"Brain bleach! I need Brain Bleach!" he cried out while pulling his rusty locks. Linda just laughed.

"It's all in good fun. Besides don't you wonder?" she asked.

"No. And I can say I am very glad I don't," he said shivering slightly, "Now if you excuse me I have to go find some brain bleach."

_And convince Batman to say he's with Cat woman so there is no more chance of hearing about how he's into his son or my married uncle!_

Oh that was a scary thought. Oh well. He snuck out of the school with stealth that would have made many a hero proud and zipped off toward Gotham fast enough not to be identified. It took a while but he soon reached Wayne Industries. He walked inside casually and up to the front desk.

"I'm here to see Mr. Wayne," he said in an all business tone. The woman looked at him and then went back to her typing. Wally rolled his eyes. He slipped over to the elevator and pulled out his wallet. Inside was a card key that was given to him by Dick in case there was any reason he really needed to talk to Bruce Wayne. And as of the moment it seemed much safer talking to Bruce Wayne than Batman about his… "relationship" status.

**Continue? Please Review!**


	74. I don't think they are and he won't help

Bruce sighed as he slipped another deal into yet another file. He was having a relatively decent day. Which was bad. Because a "normal" or good day for Bruce meant a horrible day for Batman. He silently prayed that something would change that. He'd even take Clark and his "Boy Scout" ways to avoid the curse.

"Look sorry! No I really have to see him! BRUCE!" he heard a familiar voice squeak. He sighed. It looked like he got his wish. He stood up from his desk and walked to the door. He opened them to the sight of a squirming red head teen flailing against security guards. He raised his brow curiously.

"What's going on?" he asked. The two security guards and Wally looked up at the dark haired man.

"He was trying to break in sir," one security guard said.

"We were trying to return him to the first floor," the other added.

"I have clearance!" Wally yelled at them indignantly, a slight blush coming to his face. Bruce showed a small smile.

"You can put him down."

"But sir-!"

"He has clearance."

The two guards looked at one another and put Wally back on the ground. Wally grumbled before turning to Bruce. He didn't wait for an okay to go into the office, he just walked in. The guards both looked confused as Bruce followed the boy inside. He looked at the two guards and nodded.

"He is welcome unless I say otherwise." With that he shut the door. He pinched the bridge of his nose and looked at Wally, "Why are you here?"

"Huh? I thought you enjoyed my company?" he said feigning innocence. Bruce gave him a look making him sigh.

"I need a favor and some brain bleach," Wally admitted with a face too serious to see on a speedster's face. Especially the youngest of the speedster.

"What happened?" he asked hoping that a simple talk would get him out of this. He loved his godson dearly. Much like he loved his children. But Wally had always been more difficult.

"Apparently people think you are gay for either my uncle or your son," he said looking disgusted. Bruce avoided the urge to face palm and decided to instead give a stoic look.

"And you discovered this now?" he asked as though he thought Wally knew about it. In truth, he had hoped Wally would never stumble upon this fact as Dick had _most likely_ not learned. It was a cruel part of being a superhero. Especially given what was actually the most appropriate lean outfit that was available to them. Some could bulk up. But speedsters… they all had to suffer from wearing as little as possible. It was for the sake of their powers but still.

"Yes," Wally admitted.

"How did you find out?" he asked. Wally's face flushed a brilliant scarlet.

"Not my fault," he said childishly crossing his arms and turning his head away from the infamous Dark Knight sans Kevlar. The silence grew at an oppressing rate before Wally burst out, "A friend of mine showed me a story about Roy and I in a gay relationship! And that led to her telling me about… y'know. And I'd rather not think that my uncle is in a scandalous relationship with anyone especially you and Superman."

"Understandable."

"So… I was wondering… could _Batman_ be sort of caught in a picture with someone? A _girl_ someone? Personally, I don't even care if it's Poison Ivy or Wonder Woman but _someone?_" he pleaded. He was just a no away from getting on his knees and begging.

"I don't choose who I am with usually."

Wally pulled at his hair in frustration, "Then… I don't know, when you're with a girl flirt a little more."

"Batman doesn't flirt," he stated. Wally rolled his eyes.

"Well Kid Flash doesn't go spewing off complicated science equations to stop a bad guy. That still doesn't change that extreme times call for extreme measures."

Bruce gave Wally a look. Wally gave another look. Both held their stares at one another. A silent competition between them. Whoever looked away would concede to do as the other wished. Wally would drop it or Batman would flirt. At least once.

This went on four two hours. No blinking on Bruce's part (cause he's the goddamn Batman) or Wally who blinked to fast to be caught creating an illusion of never blinking. Even when the secretary walked in the two didn't face her. Bruce held a small conversation of why she was there before she left, extremely confused as to why he was having a staring contest with a teenage boy.

**And I'll let your imagination tell you who won! Review. Send ideas I may use them!**


	75. Bound to happen eventually

"Sheesh Wally you really need to slow down a bit more," Robin smiled looking at his ginger haired best friend. Kid Flash blinked up at Robin feeling the cold floor, which was most likely rock or something and a throbbing pain in his head.

"What?" he asked. He felt two strong hands on his shoulders lifting him to his feet making him squeak.

"Wow. Smooth move Kid Idiot," another person scoffed. Kid Flash blinked again and turned his head to see a guy bigger than him in a black tee with an s-insignia on his chest and a girl with long blond hair and a green uniform. He ran his fingers through his hair.

"What?" he asked again. His brows furrowed with confusion, "Quite frankly I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Very funny KF," Robin cackled, "But seriously. We need to get back to the ship," he said in all seriousness dragging Kid Flash to the bioship. Superboy grunted but followed as Artemis made her way to the front, her bow ready for any trouble. Kid Flash just blinked as he was led by the youngest.

Wally looked around at the structure as he was being dragged around by some apparently very paranoid people. He didn't feel too bothered. More annoyed than anything. He really didn't know why though. Did he know them? They seemed to know him. Why did his head hurt? They mentioned something about a wall…

"There you all are! We have briefing soon so everyone on board!" a perky voice said. Wally jumped when he saw the green girl accompainied with a boy with gills.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" he yelled jumping back out of Robin's grip, hitting his head on the door they had just exited from.

"KF!" Robin yelled going back toward his friend. Kid Flash groaned before opening his bleary eyes.

"Rob? Why does it feel like Superman used my head as a punching bag?"

**And I have just done one of the biggest prompts in the book. Wally. Wall. Amnesia. Cure. Derp… REVIEW!**


	76. Sweet treat

Tension of untold proportions unfolded into the modest home. Little secrets hidden from prying eyes. Not a word was spoken as a smirk graced a man's face. A look of uncertainty on the younger one.

"Freeze!"

The younger one yelped, jumping into the air and turning around.

"No way Cold!" he yelled childishly running around the smiling blond man. The man was dressed in a light blue parka with dark pants, a toy gun in his hand. The child on the other hand was dressed in a bright scarlet hoodie with a lightning bolt on his chest and two bolts appearing from the hood hiding bright hair. Light bubbly giggles came from him, "You're going to jail!"

"You'll have to catch me first Flash!" the man said pretending to run just slow enough for the boy to zip in front of him.

"When will you learn Captain Cold?" the child scolded playfully grabbing his wrist.

"No!" the man cried out dramatically as he was led toward the other side of the room toward a box with "Jail" written haphazardly on the side.

"You belong in jail. Don't rob any more ice," the younger said as he put the man in the box. He sat down with his knees at his chest and smiled at the younger. The older man put the toy gun down at his side.

"Alright Flash. Now how about some ice cream?" he asked. The young boy's eyes lit up with sheer glee.

"Really!?" he asked like he was already enjoying the sugary goodness, "Can we get cookie dough?!"

"Sure kiddo," he said ruffling his nephew's hair. He stood up from the box and picked up his nephew, "With chocolate syrup and whip cream and pickles."

The young red head scrunched his nose.

"That's gross Uncle Barry," he said as seriously as a seven year old can crinkling his nose. Barry rolled his eyes and ruffled his hair again making Wally squeak.

"You've just never had it before," he said with a smile, "You'd be surprised what's actually good."

"Dad gives me good food. And so does mom and Aunt Iris," he answered back. Barry put his free hand on his chin in thought.

"They all have good food but they don't make _every_ good food do they?" he asked. Wally shook his head.

"No. They don't make pizza," he said agreeing with his uncle.

"So you'll give it a try?" 

"M'kay Uncle Barry," he said with a smile.

"I hope you're not instilling your weird eating habits on Wally Barry," Iris's voice said from the floor above making Barry freeze for a moment.

"They aren't weird!" he said back quickly taking Wally to the kitchen. Wally quirked an eyebrow at his uncle knowing this would not end well.

-.-

"… And that's why Flash is not allowed to give KF any ideas on food," Robin told the team. The group laughed.

"God. Who would've thought that Flash's wife would be so demanding?" Artemis asked. Robin's smile grew.

"It was even funnier when she had Batman spying on him to make sure he didn't kill Wally's taste buds."

"I thought Wally didn't know Batman when he was little," M'gann said aloud. The team looked at one another. Robin smirked like a little devil.

"Well he is Batman," Kaldur stated. They all nodded in agreement as the computer announced the arrival of one Kid Flash otherwise known as Wally West.

"Hey guys!" he said running into the main room in his usual long sleeved shirt, jeans and tennis shoes. They all stared with wide eyes sans Robin who was laughing his arse off.

"What's so funny Rob?" Wally asked.

"Dude!" he said trying to breathe pointing at the item in Wally's hand. In his hand was an ice cream cone with whipped cream, nuts, sprinkles, jelly beans and pickles. Wally's face turned two shades redder.

"It's good!" he yelled back taking a triumphant bite. Conner tilted his head.

"I don't get it. What's the big deal?" he asked. Everyone looked at Conner sans Wally who shrugged his shoulder.

"Wanna try some Con?" he asked.

"Dude its gross!" Robin yelled.

"Hey! One, it's not. Two, at least one of my bros should give it a try! Take a bite Supey!" he said rushing the ice cream over to the clone.

"NO!" Robin said tackling Wally to the ground, the ice cream held up as to not hit the ground, "You are not corrupting a member of the team."

"You admit that it is good!" Wally yelled back.

"No. I admit that you and Flash are crazy!"

"Are n- well sometimes. But this is not one of them," he said squirming to get the little bat off of him as well as give the ice cream to the boy of steel.

"Supey! Eat it! For all that is yummy in this world you must eat it!" he yelled as Robin began wrestling for the cone. Conner blinked but walked over to the two struggling teens and took the cone.

"No Conner!" yelled Robin as Wally yelled, "DO IT!"

With a sigh he took a bite of the concoction making everyone freeze.

"Good going Kid Idiot," Artemis said.

"It's… strange," he said. Robin sighed getting off of Wally (and avoiding being tripped) and attempted to grab the ice cream which Conner pulled away taking another bite. Robin raised a brow and Wally snickered.

"I like it," he finally decided earning a whoop from Wally.

"Yes! Come Conner! We must go on a culinary adventure!" he said happily. Robin groaned.

"Batman's going to kill me," he muttered. He was aware of how much a Kryptonian could eat. And Wally was well… Wally. He had his ways of showing Superboy foods that would give Superman a heart attack. As amusing as that might be that was not exactly the best course of action.

"No he won't Rob," he said ruffling Robin's hair, "He'll kill Superman for not being here to stop me!"

**And I am dead. Inspired by 'Caught Me Again Flash' by xxjust-a-nobodyxx on deviantart. I hope you all have enjoyed it.**


	77. Not dead yet

"We... we are here to mourn the life... of a hero. Of a friend..."

"Wally West gave his life to the children of the Earth," Dick continued, "He is... was a hero of many good qualities. He was brave, courageous, smart, if not a bit nerdy," he said making older heroes laugh. Dick choked, "He was always Mr. Brightside. Never trying to see anything but smiles on people's faces," he continued. Bart held tears back in his eyes as older heroes who knew him personally cried, with the younger heroes respecting what he did. Something felt off. What, he didn't know.

-.-

"The... Fuck?"

And that's what he was wondering. Lying still in a white room. His green eyes looked apprehensively to the left, then the right before moaning at the coming head ache.

"Why does it feel like Supey tap danced on my chest? Followed by Megs trying to crochet again in my head?" he questioned.

"Some description."

Wally closed his eyes and moaned again recognizing that voice.

"Wade... I am _seriously_ considering killing you."

"Oh please do! Haven't been able to see Death as often because of Thanos so you'd be doing me a favor!" the masked man proclaimed joyously, "And My name is Dr. Professor Carlos Winston Lazarus McBatman!"

"The Hell it is Wade!" Wally yelled uncharacteristically. The masked man pouted.

"You're no fun," he complained crossing his arms.

"Where am I?"

"Here."

"Where's here?"

"Right here!" the masked man said pulling out a giant directory of the building out of nowhere with a bright red dot that said "You Are Here". Wally's eye twitched slightly.

"Okay... Are you on anything?" he asked slightly concerned that he was in the hands of this mad man.

"See what I have to deal with?" he asked to no one in particular facing away from Wally.

"Who are you talking to?"

"The readers duh."

"The... There are no rea- wait. Why do I bother? Stranger things have happened," Wally muttered. Wade patted him lightly on the head.

"It's okay. Blew my mind too."

"So... am I in your dimension...?"

"Yup! And I get to take you back."

Wally paled considerably creating quite the contrast with his hair.

"Can't someone else do it?"

Wade didn't notice his discomfort and gave a strange smile behind his mask.

"Nope! Everyone else is busy. 'Cept 'The Anti-Life'. She's just watching the little girl."

"Little... girl?"

"Oh! Yeah. Doreen's a nanny!" he said happily. Wally cocked a brow in confusion.

"I thought you hated her."

"Well... Long story short, she's my niece."

"...Right..."

"Any who, we need to go!"

Wally snorted, "Hopefully they don't go off and hold a funeral for me... again."

"But that's half the fun!"

"Shut it Wade!"

"Oh! Portal's open!"

Wally blinked and stared at the light. Out walked an older Latino man. One who looked somewhat familiar.

"Deadpool... was this really needed?" he asked sheepishly.

"Sure enough Bug!" he chirped happily. The man rolled his brown orbs.

"Lo siento. It took a bit of time to actually set this up with Black Beetle's rampage," he apologized.

"Jaime?" Wally asked. The man smiled.

"Yes?" he asked.

"But you... You become... But you're not... HOW?!" he stammered. Jaime nodded following Wally's sporadic talking.

"I never went into the mode. Well... for a little bit I did. But Kaiji never did like following orders so... We are leading a rebellion in Guatemala. Small team so far. But the two speedsters really have done a good job keeping Guatemala free."

"The twins?" Wally asked. Jaime nodded.

"Well. Okay th-wait! Who's Black Beetle?"

"Blue when in mode turns brown. Well... Green turns Black."

"Wow. Mind... blown."

"Don't over think it. We need to go," he said leading Wally to the portal with a skipping Deadpool following.

"No. You... stay," Wally said like he was talking to a puppy. Deadpool pouted.

"But-"

"No."

With that he skulked away planning to make his own portal.

-.-

"We've gathered his souvenirs, as a token to be buried since his body... couldn't be found," Dick said ending the speech as they began to place the coffin in the hole when... a bright light appeared above them and a body fell down onto the coffin and into the hole moaning.

"Ow."

With that moan Wally stood up and poked his head out of the hole to see where Blue Beetle had dropped him off. People of heroic nature (and not so heroic when he saw Trickster...) staring at him.

"Uh... hope I'm not interrupting anything," he laughed sheepishly only to be lifted out of the hole by Superboy, and what was sure to be hours of harassment from various heroes (and villains). Meanwhile, Bart was wondering what had just happened. Didn't his cousin die today? Guess not.

"You... Are not allowed to die again," Dick said pulling Wally into a hug, tears pouring down his cheeks. Wally patted his "younger brothers" back. He felt another hand on his shoulder from Clone Roy. A soft smile was on his face as he held his daughter.

"If you do, we'll bring you back and kill you ourselves."

"Guys! So not my fault. I blame Deadpool!"

"That's Dr. Professor Carlos Winston Lazarus McBatman to you!"

"Go home Deadpool!"

"Why?! This looks like fun! And The Anti-Life is here with the kid!"

"Goddammit!"

"Deal! We're going to PAR-TAH!" 

"WHAT DEAL?!"

"I was talking to the readers."

"The-?"

"Don't ask," Wally grunted. Silently, he prayed that Batman would appear in a similar fashion to Deadpool and send him back home. Him and Doreen.

"OOOHHHH! NUTS!" she cried happily.

"So you're not dead?" Bart asked zipping to his cousin. Doreen blinked as she held the baby in her arms.

"Screwball?" she questioned running over and pinching his cheeks, "You didn't tell me you were related to Screwy!" she squealed.

"Huh?!" Bart squeaked. Wally gave his cousin an impish grin.

"Bart," he said softly, "My advice, run like hell."

"Wha-?"

"RUN!" he cried making Bart bolt.

"WAIT! SCREWBALL WAIT!"

"Ah kids."

**...I have no life. And Wally will not die. I refuse to let it happen.**


	78. Not my Godfather

"PUT ME DOWN!" Wally yelled. Normally the idea would seem humorous of Wally yelling this considering how many heroes, friends, family, and enemies have picked him up off the ground in a comforting or awkward manner or the fact that he was saying it with his usual touchy-feely personality. Especially when it came certain stoic members of the league.

"Calm down," the offender grunted with little to no emotion. Wally squirmed harder.

"GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULD!" he choked out bitterly. One could hear how broken he sounded. He was placed on the floor, one firm hand on his shoulder was all that kept him from running off. Red rimmed green eyes looked up at the man with nothing short of anger, malice, sadness and disappointment.

"Because I want to help you."

Wally scoffed, "You're Batman. All you care about is saving lives from insane people. You don't have time for another hero's partner." He held a lot of venom when he said 'partner'.

"There is something wrong," Batman said as stiff as ever. Wally's eyes widened, fury growing fast. His body stiffened as if he was going to yell again.

"And it's not _Batman's_ problem," he growled. His eyes sparked with sadness that he would never admit to, but clearly seen with the thin layer of tears building. The Flash family may be extremely loose and relaxed heroes but even they had some pride. Their pride was in no one ever seeing the falter with their emotions. Never seen crying or yelling. More so the former. They would yell, partially given their animated nature.

"Kid Flash-"

"SHUT UP!" he yelled interrupting Batman, a feat only really possible by one of the Flash family, "JUST SHUT UP!" he yelled again, tears now pouring out of his eyes like twin rivers. He fell to his knees finally letting what happened out of his system. He was upset. He had a right to be. And now Batman was telling him to calm down?

"You are not my dad. You aren't my Uncle. You're not even Question. What makes you think that I'll talk to Batman," he said again. His heart hurt.

"I am your part of your fam-"

"No you're not!" he went back to yelling, straining his vocal chords, "Batman is Gotham's vigilante and partner of Robin, the Boy Wonder. He is not my Godfather."

Batman froze for a second. Wally's head dipped down, his eyes looking at the floor embarrassed at what he had just yelled at the infamous Batman.

"Wally," he said in a softer tone. No longer was he in "Batman" mode. But instead, "Bruce" mode. He crouched down to be at eye level with the younger hero. Wally cautiously flitted his eyes towards Bruce before looking away once more. He sighed and pulled his cowl off to show the face of Bruce Wayne. He put a hand on Wally's shoulder again, "What's wrong?"

"I… I have clones."

"What?" he asked adding rather shocked that someone cloned him rather than Flash. Though, given that Wally actually acts fairly mature in comparison, there may have been some logic there.

"Cadmus made them. While I was in Guatemala… Super boy and I… we ended up in a Cadmus facility," he said softly, "Inside, we found two kids that looked like me. Younger. Longer hair, but otherwise they were me. We thawed them. They were so scared. They saw me and hugged me. They didn't want to let go."

Bruce nodded slightly, telling Wally he was okay to continue. That he would listen.

"They didn't have names. And they spoke in Spanish. Super boy and I tried to escape when were attacked by Light grunts. We ended up running into another room where we… we saw another clone of Superman. One with his insignia burned backwards into his chest," he said shivering at the image of the clone, "We didn't have much of a choice. Super boy didn't want too, but I broke the glass and woke the clone. It went to heck from there. It was a free for all smack down. Broken bones, blood, painful moans, everywhere. When Super boy and the other clone were fighting, I yelled for them to stop along with my clones. Of course they didn't and my clones jumped on the other clone's back and I pulled Super boy away," he said with a light smile.

"Somewhere along with this chaos, the clone calmed down. Super boy called him Match. They didn't get along so my clones grabbed each grabbed one of his hands. Until we got out. Now… now they're living in Guatemala as bakers."

Bruce raised a brow.

"I still see them. And Super boy is actually talking to Match. But… I don't know what to do. I'm still learning. And it's not like I can go up to my uncle or Jay and say, 'Hey! I've got twin clones who can move superfast but only when touching that need training and I have no way to go about it' and Super boy isn't ready to tell Superman about Match yet," he grabbed his hair pulling at it angrily, "I am so confused."

"It's okay."

Wally froze and looked up at Bruce with wide innocent eyes. Eyes that didn't look like they had seen people die, that hadn't fought criminals, who didn't know how cruel the world could be. Bruce smiled, "Everything will be fine."

Wally's eye lids lowered slowly. All his nervousness and energy had all slipped away with at least someone thinking this was going to be okay.

"How do you know?" he asked anyway.

"They have you to watch over them." _Like I watch over you_. Wally finally smiled at Bruce.

"Yeah, till I screw up and you have to come running in to save my arse."

"Not Flash?"

"I have a feeling… that when I screw up it'll have something to do with him learning about Dante and Diego."

"The twins I assume?" he asked.

"Yeah. Oh! Can you tell the league not to mess with two speedsters by the names of Mas and Menos? You'd be doing me a favor."

Bruce nodded. Wally smiled and pulled himself to his feet with Bruce following.

"You'll need to introduce me to them Wally," he said pulling the cowl over his head going back into Batman mode. Wally smirked.

"Are you out of your mind? They're little terrors."

"I have six children Wally."

"They are mini me's!"

"Mine all have unnatural abilities to mess with my devices and hide."

"Mine have inhuman speed and a knack to find things they aren't supposed to… then again, so is Super boy and Match… who knew that their first time at a new stand they would pick up a porno. Just glad I was able to take it away before they got passed the car ads…"

"I really don't want to know," he said with a playfully disturbed smirk. Wally rolled his eyes and ran out of the room to wash his face of sticky dried tears. Batman looked over toward the closed door. "Your stealth needs work," he said as he walked away, his voice cold and hard as it was known for. Once he was gone the door opened.

"How the hell does he do that?" Artemis asked looking at M'gann and Kaldur.

"Because he's Batman," a voice said from the air vent above them. Artemis growled as she looked up to see Robin hanging from there with an amused look on his face.

"You expect anything else?" asked Super boy who walked into the room with a slightly tense stance.

"I expect many things. Nothing that I expect though ever happens," Artemis explains. M'gann blinked in confusion.

"Batman's his godfather?"

"Indeed," Kaldur said, "Wally often would be placed in Batman's care when his parents and his Aunt and Uncle were busy."

"How would you know that?" M'gann asked. Robin smirked evilly.

"My King and I taught him how to swim."

"Yeah… didn't that lead to an attack of rubber ducks?"

Kaldur sighed.

"There are some things that are not worth discussing."

-.-

"So Bats, Wally came by and he was looked like he was crying earlier. What did you do?" he questioned, trying to make it sound like his playful old self but everyone knew of Flash's over protective nature.

"He said Batman was not his Godfather."

Flash blinked.

"Technically... Batman is his Godfather. But Bruce isn't. Because I asked you in the suit and you accepted in the suit...," Flash muttered trying to figure out how the whole Godfather thing was actually working out.

… **This was an idea I couldn't refuse but didn't know how to write. Thanks eyes-of-sorrow3! Please review!**


	79. In death the League returns or, no ch77

**This is if 77 didn't happen… you will be shocked.**

"Ow," a stoic voice stated opening his cowl covered eyes. The owner of the voice sat up and began rubbing his eyes. The person was none other than Bat-Flash. His eyes narrowed as he looked around the Bat cave wondering what just happened.

"It would appear that the speed created when the bomb exploded has separated various aspects of our mind."

Bat-Flash didn't flinch, but turned to face Quick Recall who stood along the wall.

"So there are other versions of us running around?" he asked with his eyes narrowing, "Why do I have a feeling that there will be hell to pay?"

-.-

"Ugh. That was a bit of a doozy," a quiet voice said sitting up.

"Thou hath no idea," another said. The two looked at each other. One was dressed in a little clown outfit, the other in a toga similar to when Wally ended up on Diana's home island.

"Aw! Why did I get stuck with the stiff!" the clown moaned childishly. The other jumped to his feet affronted by the clown.

"Thou dareth insult me! Thou shalt be punished!" he proclaimed to the heavens, all that was missing was the ominous cackle of lightning. The clown rolled his eyes.

"Want to go for some milkshakes?" he asked.

"I could go for some nourishment," he said following the clown.

-.-

"Why do I detect that you are going to throw a tantrum soon?" asked a boy with striking red hair slicked back and dressed in a suit, a.k.a. Lord Flash. He was currently staring at Chaos and Fate Flash as they realized he hand cuffed them together to ensure they would not run off.

"You locked me to this stiff!" Chaos roared as he reached forward and attempted to attack the gentleman who merely pulled a silver platter out of midair and smacked him with it in the face making him faint in Fate's arms.

"I dislike you."

"I'm sure you do. Come along Fate. I wait for no one."

"Damn Butler."

-.-

"Meditation is key to one's mind."

"Stuff it you hippie Martian wannabe," his copy in parka said crossing his arms in annoyance, "I say we make it back to civilization and actually oh I don't know… GET SOME HELP!"

"Help is on its way. I am attempting to contact M'gann and alerting her of our wellbeing."

"And how is that going?" he growled.

"She is unfocused and distraught. She is not listening to me," he said with a somber tone. The boy in Parka began hitting his head against a tree feeling even more annoyed.

-.-

"Why did we-"

"-end up with-"

"-the wet blanket?" the twin cats asked each other as they watched Aqua Flash trying to figure out a solution on how to get home. Given they were somewhere underground and away from water, it could be worse for the cats.

"I am not," Aqua proclaimed standing tall, "Is there not something that you have that can be of assistance in getting us out of this predicament?"

"Maybe-"

"-or maybe not," the other finished with wicked smiles.

"You do realize that no one will eat until we can escape."

Both cats blinked before pulling out various weapons.

"Escape-"

"-is no problem," they smiled wickedly similar to a Cheshire cat.

-.-

"This is worse than the time that we were locked in a closet with Question," Super complained as he tried to escape a fishing net that had caught both him and another version of himself, Lantern.

"Quit your whining. At least they were able to pull us _out_ of the water."

"Do they look familiar to you?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"That's Joker isn't it."

"Yep."

"Damn. Ready to fight?"

"Do I have a choice."

"Most likely not."

"…Bring it on."

-.-

"I got stuck with you two musical freaks!?" Arrow yelled in annoyance. He was slightly aware and surprised that no one reacted to him except for Bird and Music Flash who were on the roof with him in some obscurely populated city that looked strangely familiar. Bird crossed his arms in annoyance.

"The nerve. My voice is a weapon."

Music stayed quiet. He was an odd variant. He dressed in lime green pajamas and wore a darker green night cap that had a bolt just above his left temple. Twirling in his hand was a trumpet.

"Our power is speed," Arrow growled. Sparks flew between Bird and Arrow when Music began playing putting them both to sleep. Once they were out he muttered, "We are so screwed."

It wasn't that he wasn't optimistic, but he could have sworn he had just seen a familiar shadow.

-.-

"Wow! Bat Flash! What are you doing here?" Jason asked with his siblings following. He had grown in comparison from the past five years. Bat Flash sighed.

"I split."

"…"

"…"

"… what?" he asked, even his siblings were giving a blank stare sans Damian who laughed.

"There' lots of you runnin' round?" he asked. Smart kid. Damn Bat child. No… _good_ bat child.

"Yes. And I need all of your help to round me up kay?" he asked in a way that could be mistaken for a question, but the bat children knew it was an order. Bat Flash turned and walked out of the room while the younger bats looked at one another.

"Let's not tell Tim. Or Dick," he said. They all nodded knowing how they spent more time with Wally being that they were/are Robin at one point. They all ran after Bat Flash to the cave to get their retrieval equipment.

-.-

"I can't believe he's gone."

Silent tears fell throughout the mountain. Super boy was focusing on just petting Wolf to try and calm himself down.

'_Hello? Damn… I don't think I'm in M'gann's mind. Huh. Thought that this would actually work. Maybe J'onn was pulling my leg when he told me that close bonds mean that I could force myself to talk to others.'_

'…_Wally?'_

'…_Conner? Well this works too. Salutations!'_

'_It's official, I'm crazy.'_

'_Really? I can prove that I'm me and not in your head.'_

'_How?'_

'…_Still trying to figure that out myself… though perhaps one of me is running around nearby and can prove I am cor- never mind. There's a bat child here for me and Cold. Talk to you later.'_

Conner blinked and then sighed. He stood up and began walking outside. For some reason he believed that little voice. After all, this was Wally he was thinking about. _Anything_ could happen. After the Ronald McDonald incident he believed that.

-.-

Night wing stood along the cost in civilian garb and blinked. For some reason he was seeing Wally. Now when his parents had died he had "seen" them walking around but he had never seen them attack a sadistic clown with a knife fetish on a ship dressed like a skinny Superman and a new recruit green lantern. And apparently he wasn't the only person who could see this as he saw people recording the fight.

"So I'm not crazy," Conner grunted.

"Apparently…"

"…"

"You see them too?" 

"Yeah. And Martian Flash was in my head for a minute when I was in the mountain."

"…"

"…"

"I bet my siblings know something about this," Night Wing groaned. Conner raised a brow.

"Siblings?"

"I'll explain after we grab Wally… and Wally."

-.-

"HOLA!" twins yelled as they pulled in weary cats and an "atlantian" speedster inside their restaurant.

"Thanks," the cats said sitting down as they were handed cake.

"No problemo!" one said

"Nosotros hermanos!" the other proclaimed giving a bottle of water to Aqua as Match walked out with more cake.

"Big brother… is now many big brothers?" he asked innocently. The cats aw-ed at his innocence.

"Yeah. Until someone can put us back together again."

"Oh. Okay!"

"Gotta love twins," the cats sighed. Match and Aqua looked at each other skeptically, both agreeing that though they cared for the twins (partially given they were all the same person .) they would rather not deal with their chaos.

-.-

"Okay, so we have Recall, Lord, Chaos, Fate, Martian, Tricks, Toga, and Cold. I'm guessing we still need Lantern, Super, the twin cats, Aqua, Bird, Arrow, and Music."

"Is that all?" Steph asked innocently.

"I sure hope so."

-.-

"Hey! LOOK! IT'S DANTE AND DIEGO!" Tricks yelled dragging Toga.

"Oh look-"

"-what the fool dragged in."

"Not much better-"

"-than what the cats dragged in," Spanish speaking boys joked.

-.-

"Hello Roy. Hello Jade. Hello Lain," Music said softly as he was brought (dragged) to the Harper home.

"What. The. Hell," Roy growled. Music shrugged his shoulders.

"We split. I'm guessing that there are others of us running around who _knows_ where."

"Goddammit," Cheshire said as she picked up her little girl.

"Question."

"What?"

"Who's the godfather?"

"…"

"…"

"Please don't say it's Batman. I don't want her turning out like me."

They all shuddered at the thought.

"We were thinking-"

"No bats. It will end the same. I know it will."

-.-

"Twins… why didn't you call us?" Bat Flash questioned his clones as they got the other versions on the plane.

"We don't have Number of Bat Cave."

"And cell phone is "out of order"."

Bat Flash resisted the urge to face palm.

-.-

"So you two are really Wally."

"Does Clark Kent look like a buff nerd?"

"Does green travel faster than red?"

"Yup. They're Wally."

"Should we tell the team?"

"Maybe not yet… think about what would happen."

Conner imagined the chaos that would ensue and the lack of focus from the team with their search for Wally.

"Right. Let's put him back together first."

Night Wing smiled, "Aw Supey, you really are a bat."

-.-

"Where the hell are Super and Lantern?"

"Five bucks says they're at the mountain!"

"Hey! No betting with yourself… myself… each other… me!?"

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Ugh. Next stop. The Mountain!"

-.-

"Ugh. Did someone get the name of the planet that hit me?" asked a person sitting up. Opening green eyes he looked around to find himself in the Mountain's garage. He pulled himself to his feet and stretched.

"Why do I feel like I'm in big trouble…? Oh well. Time to raid the fridge," he said running out faster than Superman could even dream.

-.-

"Okay, we land, we sneak in, we look around, if anyone finds them we call. If not, we get the hell out so we don't cause any chaos. Any questions?" Bat Flash asked. Chaos raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"And that would be a _bad_ thing?"

"Yes. Now let's go."

-.-

The young runner zipped into the kitchen and stole pretty much any and everything he could eat immediately and ran to the living space plopping down on the couch. Next to Bart… who was crying with Jaime trying and failing to comfort him. The runner blinked. He nudged Bart and handed him a Chicken Whizee. He took it without thinking and ate it.

"Thanks Wally," he sniffled.

"Any time cus," he said leaning back and eating a few grapes. The room grew quiet as eyes began staring at the red haired boy on the couch. He looked no older than when the team had started years ago.

"WALLY!" M'gann yelled in shock floating over to him. He gave her a cheesy smile.

"Hey green cheeks!" he laughed. She pulled him into a hug.

"We thought you were dead," she choked out.

"Nope. Still breathing," he commented when a large plane crashed into the room. They all stared at it with wide eyes recognizing the bat symbol on its underside. Soon enough the plane opened with smoke and people pouring out.

"Alright, who let TRICKS drive?" someone growled.

"Oh. My God."

"What?"

"It's me."

"It's what?"

"Hey look guys! Its mini us!" a clown proclaimed running past the heroes and hugging Wally.

"Well, that's something we don't need to worry about now," Night Wing commented entering the room, "Although, I thought Batman told you not to fly the Bat plane."

"We didn't," a group of kids proclaimed that no one seemed to know except Night Wing and Robin, "Wally was flying it."

"Which one?"

"Mostly Bat."

"…"

And the room was silent.

"…So…. Anyone know a way to fix us?" Kid Flash asked.

-.-

It took many hours but they were able to fix him with the help of Zatanna with minor damages created by the League of Wally. The older members all sighed as they realized that they would have to explain what happened, considering Wally had no memories from any of the Wallys, nor did he know that they existed.

**I had no idea how to end this. But they made a return by popular demand, in the real world this time… REVIEW~!**


	80. The girl and her dog

**Sorry. Not a Batman/Kid Flash story today. This is in dedication to my fan and friend, Anticsareme and her little sister.**

Kid Flash blinked before running, leaving his mentor talking to air.

"Kid?" Flash yelled.

"Duncan!" cried a young girl's voice. Flash turned his head at break neck speeds to see his nephew holding a small girl bawling her eyes out trying to get out into the road. His eyes wandered to the oncoming traffic. He felt a prick of tears behind his mask. He zipped into the road and plucked a small body, ruined by tires and light with bloodloss. He zipped it back to the little girl who remained sobbing.

"Duncan. You got to wake up. I don't want you to leave me," she cried grabbing at his fur. Fat tears rolled down her face like rivers. Kid Flash pulled her closer, not caring about the snot, tear, or blood staining her hands. It felt like hours when a sheriff finally came.

"Flash. Kid. Who's this?"

"M-m-m-my name is J-J-Jacqui."

"Alright Jacqui could you tell me what happened?"

Jacqui continued to cry as she wove her story of how she ended up on an out of town county road. Her dog Duncan had gotten past the fence around her house. Without telling anyone, she left to go after him. She ran towards the park, through the park up Main Street, across the street leading out of town to a busy 50 mph road. She saw him across the street and called him over not seeing the car. When she did see it she yelled for him to stop but it was too late. The car ran over his midsection. He was already dead. During the story Wally held her in a warm occasional stray tear escaping his green eyes and wetting his mask.

Once her story was done, the sheriff took Jacqui to his car as well as her dog's body. Flash looked at Kid tense as another wave of tears came form Jacqui. He looked back at the road where red still painted the blacktop.

"They just keep moving," he muttered. Flash gave him a look before nodding, "can't they see what just happened?" He asked.

" If they could, they'd be crying too."

Kid nodded. But he wasn't sure. he knew people who would say to her to suck it up. It's just a dog. Just a little pest. The person who ran over the dog was currently talking to the sheriff. Car damage apparently from running over the dog. The very nerve of talking about fixing a car when a life has just been taken. It made him sick.

_**Today, Anticsareme's little sister witnessed her dog being killed before her eyes by a car. He was a brown and white cocker spaniel with a mustache (that was shaved recently). He was a sweet but stupid dog who loved to chase chickens and squirrels. The story above on the escape was what happened. During this, Antics was at the store while Unices was inside working. Niether were aware something was wrong until Antics returned home to notice a chore was half done. a chore that was reserved for her little sister for 4-H. By then it was too late for either sister to do anything. Not that either of them knew that until the sheriff came to there home in a mad search for their missing little sister. Please send some warm fuzzies there way please. Any review in this chapter may be sent to Antics if you do not wish to message her.**_


	81. Eyes

"Well that was craptastic," Robin muttered to himself. Everyone was tired from the mission they had just completed that had, of course, gone wrong. Simple infiltration mission. That was all it was. However Wally seemed to be a little more than a little out of it. In fact he hadn't looked this bad sense he decided it would be a good idea to try and ride a motorcycle with Roy and they both ended up with a concussion. He still remembers the out of it behavior and horribly dilated green eyes… Wait a minute.

Robin looked over at Kid Flash. He seemed normal. But there was one little quirk that was standing out to the young detective.

"You still have your goggles on."

Kid Flash looked over at the boy wonder curiously before giving a sheepish smile.

"Oh you're just jealous because they look good on me," he offhandedly commented. Robin's eyes narrowed as he still made no move to actually remove his goggles like he normally would. He slipped out of his seat quietly getting a look from Artemis. He blatantly ignored the look and made his way over to Kid Flash. Kid Flash moved his face from the window to in front of him to see Robin frowning. Kid poked his forehead.

"Dude, you're going to end up looking like Batman if you keep frowning like that. Though if the alternative is smiling like the Joker then-"

Without warning Robin grabbed his goggles and moved them off of Kid's face to see two green orbs and some seriously dilated pupils.

"KF! Why didn't you tell me!?"

Kid blinked in what looked like confusion.

"What?" he asked. Neither noticed the team now all staring at the two. Well, Robin did but that was upbringing not choice.

"You got hit in the head didn't you?" he almost yelled. Kid blinked for a second and rolled his eyes to the back of his head as if trying to remember.

"Nope. I think I would remember if I got hit in the head Rob."

"Then explain your eyes," Robin practically seethed. Kid tilted his head before a look of pure epiphany came to his face.

"Oh duh. My eyes must still be dilated."

"…still? KF this is serious!"

Kid just shrugged his shoulders.

"Happens."

Robin was now visibly seething.

"And how often does this _happen_?" he questioned sounding very much like an angry mother.

"Pretty regularly I'd say."

The rest of the team now didn't bother to try and hide their curiosity as it seemed one bat wanted to get Kid back to the mountain and lock him in a safe for all time.

"Robin, what are you and Kid going on about?" Kaldur asked diplomatically.

"HIS EYES ARE DILATED! HE OBVIOUSLY HAS A CONCUSSION!" he yelled making M'gann freak out a little. The ship shook with the emotions. Wally blinked.

"Concussion? Dude, I had an eye doctor's appointment today. They had to dilate my eyes. It takes lighter eyes longer to get back to normal."

Robin looked at him for a moment before a light blush came to his face from the outburst.

"You shouldn't have come on the mission with your eyes dilated."

"Robin, I can handle myself. Cause I'm a big kid now!"

… **DERP! I had the worst eye appointment ever last week. I was in that office for FOUR FREAKING HOURS! My mom and I were in there so long I thought of this. So that is the only plus side in all that madness. The doctor was creepy and large and warty. I wouldn't have cared if he hadn't made sexual comments in front of me and my mother. The man wouldn't listen, he said he had to refer me to another doctor which he stated he could send me to a cute single man (gag, I'm seventeen and the doctor would have to be a bit older than I'm interested in) or someone else if I swing the other way. WHAT KIND OF DOCTOR SAYS THINGS LIKE THAT?! **

**Anyway, now that the rant is over… Please review! (And ideas on what you want to see next!)**


	82. Robin Questions Wally possibly

Let it never be said that I am the sanest of people. I never said I was.

Though that's the idea isn't it?

To wonder. To ponder. To travel yonder. To hell with it all. Just being alive…

"It's all too bothersome isn't it?" the man smiled as he loosened his grip on the man's leg. The screams fell on deaf ears as he fell toward the earth.

"I'll tell you! Please! I'll tell you!" the falling man yelled as he pleaded with the other man. The other man tilted his head.

"Oh will you?" he asked tilting his head slightly. Time froze as the man hang in the air. The other walked casually down flights of stairs until he was face to face with the man in question.

"Yes! Please," he pleaded.

"Good," the other said plucking the man out of the air, time speeding up once more, "Now, tell me more about these _crop circles._"

…

"This is… really creepy Walls," Rob cringed as he continued reading. Wally just shrugged his shoulders as he grabbed a burrito from the microwave.

"That's a typical Thursday. Though the questions vary from week to week," he stated taking a bite.

"Note to self, assist Flash in keeping Question away from Wally."

"You can try Robin. Just remember who writes the notes to your school that Bats _doesn't_ know about."

"I hate you."

"Story of my life."

Robin threw his shoe at the red head only to hear him laugh.

"I really hate you. Blackmail. Really?"

"That is nothing. You kidnap, lie, cheat, hack and steal my personal stuff on a daily basis. Can't I blackmail you every other month?"

"No. You're the big brother. You're supposed to go with it."

"Psh. Am not."

"Roy does."

"That's because he has you _and_ me to deal with Bird Brain."

"… Good point," he admitted as he returned to reading about Question piecing together how the girl scouts were related to making crop circles. This would be great to mess with his siblings.

**I am not dead. Just three fourths. And this is from the comment of Wally's writing. The Questioning Answer. **


	83. Food glorious food- Crepes

When traveling, one learns about new cultures, old cultures, styles, ways of live and skills. Some skills are apparent. Others, not so much.

-.-

Sweet, fruity goodness. At least that's what was made. Wally smiled as he slipped the last delicacy onto his large stack. Crepes of all flavors and fillings lay in a large heap making Wally stare for a moment in awe of his work. Before he could start drooling he placed his dirty dishes in the sink and gave them a quick scrub until they were as clean as when he had found them.

"Now for an early morning breakfast!" he smiled with the joy of a five year old. Given that it was four in the morning, no one would be up to distract him from his food. Not even Robin given that Batman religiously made him sleep by three in the morning at the latest.

Don't get him wrong he loved the little psycho ninja bird but even Wally valued his alone time just as much as the next guy.

He shook his head vanquishing the thoughts and stabbed into his first warm crepe. Mmmm, strawberry.

He set forth to devour each one of the little treats silently thanking that mime in France he ran into for actually teaching him how to make them. Pretty sassy for a mime. Also pretty violent. He shuddered mid bite recalling the one first time he burned a crepe under her teaching.

…

"Why do I smell fruit?" Connor muttered to himself waking from his sleep. He blinked around the closet he had chosen to sleep in; just in case it turned out he was hiding in one of Wally's food stashes. Despite the lack of light he had no trouble looking around in the cramped quarters only to assure himself that Wally wasn't hiding food in "his" room.

He took another sniff as he opened the closet door to see his "room". Mostly empty with a well-made bed and a dresser filled with black cargo pants, black socks and underpants as well as black Superman shirts alongside simple black shirts. His eyes drifted toward his door that led out into the entirety of the mountain. His nose crinkled as the fruit smell still lingered in the air. A bit stronger. He grunted before walking down toward the kitchen where he was sure M'gann would be making something for breakfast.

He took another breath through his nose noticing that there were no lingering tell-tale signs of smoke or burnt food. He didn't pause his stride though. He merely thought that it would then be Artemis or Robin who was in the kitchen for an early morning meal. Though oddly enough the smell was fading fast. The smell was still present but it seemed as though there was less of… whatever it was than before. Reminded him almost of when Wally ate food. Wally though, in the kitchen? It would have been noisier with him harassing whoever was cooking. All he could hear was scraping of a utensil on a plate or bowl. Then running water. The fruit smell was now pretty much gone. Now he smelled dish soap.

He knitted his brows in confusion. He stopped for a moment. He could see what was happening in the kitchen. He could see if there was anything going on. But something was telling him he didn't want to know. Usually when his curiosity was peaked things ended up broken. Or that he would have a strange "dream". He turned around back toward his room to rest until M'gann woke him for breakfast.

-.-

"Mmm-mm-hm," Wally hummed slightly, stretching his body as he left the kitchen just as clean if not cleaner than he found it. He could hear soft pops in his back as he relaxed. Licking his lips he sighed in contempt. He could still taste the different fruits he had worked with. A small sense of nostalgia lingered around him as he approached what was dubbed his room in the mountain.

It was times like this he wanted to see his old friends (teachers) again. He then shuddered when he recalled a very hard wooden spoon hitting his head. …Maybe not all his teachers…

Though it wasn't likely he'd see any of his teachers soon anyway.

**This is an arc-ish idea given to me by Anticsareme. What is wrong with you Antics. Anyway, the theme involved is food. Give a food and a place of origin and you'll have a chapter (or two) dedicated to you. This arc, though may be boring now, will have some humor later. May not be consistent unless readers request. Please review.**


	84. Faulty suit

**I just want to stop for a second and say... I love you all. OVER 200,000 hits!**

"Shut up Robin! This is because the Bat suit your siblings gave me didn't use the right material!"

"How was I supposed to know?"

"You… you are a bat. HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW THIS?!"

"Well we never have that problem."

"Dude, you're not a runner. You are an acrobat. You know I'm starting to think my cousin stalks me more than the bat clan."

"No one stalks you more than us."

"HA! SO YOU DO STALK ME!"

"Never denied it KF."

"Arse."

"At least I'm helping you with this."

"I don't need your he- DON'T TOUCH ME THERE!"

"How else am I supposed to help?!"

"I don't need your help I can do it myself!"

"KF, you are _terrible_ with bandages let me help."

"No! BEGONE BAT SPAWN!"

"Hold still Walls! This will only take a minute."

"Hell no! You stay away from me! I will be fine!"

"Wally!"

A symphony of crashes can be heard echoing off the stone walls of the cave as the rest of the team looks at one another.

"Should we intervene?"

Another crash of what sounds like medical equipment echoes off the wall.

"They'll bring themselves here with their problem if one doesn't win."

Conner looks around as he tries to find something else to listen to until the two inevitably show up.

"Weren't they just on a mission together?"

"Yes. Batman had sent them to hack into Cadmus. They seem a bit more active as of late."

"Okay… so Wally was wearing a bat suit why?"

"Need I remind you of our last mission?" Kaldur asked. Artemis held back a snort thinking about how the mission was for the most part a success. However, one last minute explosion from one last bomb had ruined Kid Flash's last intact suit leaving him waiting for another one to be made.

"Right."

"And it was required he be stealthy, hence, the bat suit."

The team all nodded rolling their eyes. Better him than them.

"I hate you," Wally grumbled walking into the living area with a rather chipper Robin.

"Love you too!" he said jumping on the couch next to Kaldur.

"Oh Wally! What happened?" M'gann asked with concern. He was wearing one of the button up medical shirts that heroes would wear when they were injured. It was mostly buttoned up but you could still see some bandages. Wally wasn't paying much to that though as he was glaring daggers at Robin.

"Bats. Bats happened," he growled. Robin cackled at his "big brother's" misfortune, "It's not funny!"

With that Wally ran out of the room grumbling about eating something and then taking the bandages off.

"So what's wrong with him?"

"Bloody nipples."

… **So my doctor and I know I'm fat. As it turned out, three years ago they discovered I had a hormone imbalance. My testosterone was higher than it should be for a girl so I was hungry which raised my testosterone even higher. Now I'm on meds and no longer gaining. But to help me lose wait he tried to inspire me by watching a video about a large guy who lost a lot of weight running. It was okay until he said, 'I even got bloody nipples.' And that's when I got inspired… TO WRITE! Yeah not the best. **

**Kind of awkward. Bloody nipples happen mostly in men. It's chaffing of the nipples people. To the point of bleeding. **

**REVIEW!**


	85. Why noobs don't kidnap

In which Kid Flash scares a villain

'_Who is this guy again?'_ Kid Flash wondered as he was tied up, dangling over a shark tank. It had been a normal day's work with his uncle. Fight some rogues, catch some bad guys, get hugged by Trickster, ask Trickster if he was on his meds, get Trickster back on his meds, the usual.

Then while that was all get wrapped up, some guy hits him outside the head with a crow bar while his uncle is laughing with a police officer. Normally his uncle would react. But even so he had a substantial amount of kidnappings. From villains, to crazies, to fans, to families, to other families, to conspiracy theorists, to friends, to humans, to aliens, to other dimensional beings, to immortals, to… you get the picture.

Hanging there, Kid Flash really didn't have much to complain about. Heroes were expecting that this would happen again soon anyway with his track record. On the bright side, he did break his record of not being kidnapped since he became Kid Flash. A whole two weeks, three days, nine hours, eighteen minutes and twenty seven seconds. A whole three minutes longer than the last time!

"…and he won't do anything as long as I have his little side kick…"

'_Oh god he's monologging. Make him shut up!... Did he just call me a sidekick?'_

"Yo! Cheapskate McVillain dude! I am _not_ a sidekick."

"Of course you aren't Flash brat," he laughed. Kid Flash's eyes narrowed in annoyance. He sighed getting the villain's full attention.

"What are you sighing about?" he growled.

"Oh nothing really. Just day dreaming how nice it'll be when I get out of here."

"You ain't going nowhere brat."

"Aw really? My little brothers aren't going to like that."

His head perked up slightly. Brothers? Means of extortion? Information for the black market?

"Like your brothers could do anything."

"I don't know. One of them likes to sneak up on people. Let's them see his shadow but never him. He likes to get in real close and laugh, moving so he isn't seen, watching poor victims squirm. He likes it when they get paranoid," Kid Flash explained in an almost aloof voice, "It's when they start attacking everything that he hits. He aims for the neck. And if you make him mad, the arms and the legs to prolong the pain."

The villain swallowed loudly, his throat dry with fear as his eyes began darting around the warehouse.

"But that's just Rob, the other little brother isn't so… sneaky. He just likes to destroy things. He likes to smash whatever is in his way. He has a rather short temper you know. He doesn't care for the thrill of the chase. Doesn't play with others as well. He likes to aim for the chest and stomach. You can hear bones snap under the fury of his fists. He's always been a fighter," he adds forlornly. The villain can't hold back a small whimper as he feels a clenching in his chest.

"Ah, little brothers. You know I was supposed to meet up with them today. And they won't be happy when I'm not there…"

"You can go!" he squeaked running over to the rope. He began moving it away from the tank and untied him. Kid Flash smiled as he used the rope to tie the great nameless one up.

"Thank you. I'll make sure my little brothers don't find out about this," he said leaving what seemed to be a warehouse. Once outside his arm was grabbed by a very strong someone.

"Wally?"

"Kid Flash on duty," he said with a smile. The taller albeit, younger boy raised a brow, "Come on Con, let's go get some milkshakes. All that talking made me thirsty."

"Talking?"

"I'll tell you when you're older."

"I'm sixteen."

"In looks Conner you are. But I will not ruin your childhood. You are one. Therefore, I'm going to treat you to something you can handle. Creamed carrots?"

Conner glared at Kid Flash only making him laugh.

"Okay! Kid's meal with a milkshake!"

…**This is why only certain people can kidnap Wally.**


	86. Sleepy

It was one of those calm days where nothing could go wrong. Unless you were the one stuck with Wally. No he wasn't being loud or annoying. He was being quiet and sleeping. Unfortunately as the team has discovered, he is annoyingly clingy. Currently, he was cuddling up on Kaldur's lap as he was reading Moby Dick. One hand held the book, occasionally flipping pages with his thumb while the other was petting Wally's head.

"He trapped you Kal?" Robin asked quietly behind Kaldur. He merely nodded before putting the book down.

"Is there something you need Robin?" he asked.

"Nope. But you look rather uncomfortable."

"I will admit I have been stuck in this position for some time."

"Alright. I'll switch with you."

"Is that even possible."

"With really good timing and a little luck, yeah it's possible."

"So what do I do?"

"Well first off…"

1 hour later.

"And that's how you get Wally onto someone else's lap."

"Was the jelly really necessary?"

"Yep."

"Very well then," he said leaving Wally on the young bat's lap. Robin began stroking Wally's hair similar to how Kaldur was doing it just an hour before.

"Best blanket ever."

Wally grumbled a bit before opening his eyes.

"Neh? Robin?" he asked before closing his eyes once more.

"Don't fall entirely asleep on me Walls."

"Won't. Hey Rob?"

"Yeah Walls?"

"I was thinking."

"Oh god someone call Flash."

"Haha very funny. No. You know how families like Johnson or Coulson or Grayson were called that because the father was named John or Coul or Gray?"

"Yeah?"

"Wouldn't that mean that Billy is Batman's son?"

"You're delirious. Go back to sleep."

"M'kay," he said snuggling his head into the younger's lap without much thought.

Roy

"Really? This is the third time this week. And it's only Monday."

Roy nudged the sleeping lump of Wally in an attempt to wake him up. He only yawned and wrapped his arms tighter around Roy's waist. Roy groaned as he sat up in bed, dragging Wally's head into his lap. Without any more thought he got out of bed with Wally still holding on. He walked to the kitchen, dragging Wally across the apartment.

"I swear we need to put a bell on you when you sleep."

Wally murmured something about pink jelly before lightly snoring once more. Roy didn't react while he began making a pot of coffee. He wouldn't be going back to sleep with Wally in one of his snuggling moods. He was happy that he did this to him and not some stranger on the road though, or that he would do it on nights where Ollie wouldn't be trying to talk to him.

Heaven forbid he actually has Queen see _that_ again. Though the crowbar was useful…

Question

There was nothing to really comment on. This had happened before. He was beginning to see a pattern. Yes it was there. When boy scouts sold their popcorn in Central City he would find Wally hugging his fridge in the middle of the night sound asleep. Yes. Obviously the popcorn was distracting Flash with the subliminal messages of new governmental brainwashing mechanics that made him forget to give his nephew the needed nutrients. Yes, that made sense. But no, the boy scouts would have hid it better… perhaps it had something to do with Luthor's donation… but that would have had an outcry from Superman. Oh well. It had something to do with the popcorn.

He pulled a camera out from his sleeve to take a picture. He then sent the picture to Barry questioning Wally's eating habits.

"I'm going to need to go shopping today anyway," he stated to himself, "Perhaps pick up a bag of popcorn while I'm out."

Conner

"Why are you carrying Wally?"

"I woke up with him on me."

"…Don't you normally sleep in the closet?"

"Sometimes."

"…Did you?"

"Not last night. I found the koala."

"…Okay then. Moving on."

Wolf

"That's adorable."

"No that's Wally."

The team debated amongst one another as Wally snuggled his face deeper into Wolf's thick fur. Wolf groaned but didn't move. His eyes opened to look at Conner simply stating that he wasn't going to get up anytime soon.

Flash

"Hey sorry I'm late!" Flash said zipping into the League meeting room.

"Why were you late this- is that Wally?"

Flash smiled sheepishly as he sat down with his new partner.

"Yeah, he's been having trouble sleeping since he got his powers. Kind of helps to be holding someone who is actually staying in one place. I was the closest thing he had so he latched onto me."

"Flash."

"What? It was either this or miss the meeting."

"Flash, as much as we like seeing Wally he does not belong in the Watch Tower."

"Fine. I'll take sleepy here home," he said running out of the room with his nephew.

"Never thought I'd see a sleepy speedster.

…

"Look I'm sorry."

"We still need to look in on your sleeping habits. Sleep walking with your powers is dangerous."

"But I'm fine! It's not like I sneak into Arkham and hug the Joker or something."

"Wallace."

"… Shutting up now."

"You'll be spending the night here so you don't go running off."

"How do you know I won't run off?"

"When you run off you are always hugging something. I theorize that if you have something to hug or are already hugging someone then you won't run."

"Tried. Neither Caesar or Brutus are working."

"I was talking about someone alive."

"Look, Dick maybe my best friend but that seems kind of wrong."

"Dick is staying at a friend's house."

"Um... please tell me I'm not supposed to hug you all night… or Alfred," Wally cringed.

"You won't."

"So…"

Hours later

"Thanks for inviting Wally over dad. It's fun to dress him up!" Stephanie giggled. Bruce smiled at his kids who were turning Wally into a Bat once more as he slept peacefully.

"Any time kids. Anytime."

"Can we invite Conner next week?"

"… Only if you clean your rooms."

**Return of sleep snuggles. REVIEW!**

**Also, not in chronological order.**


	87. School and Alfred

"For the last time, no I will not "run" you to school," Wally sighed. How had he even got roped into babysitting the Bat-kids? Oh right… Alfred. Wally inwardly sighed. He liked the old man enough, was a good butler, made awesome cookies, could put up with him and would actually kick his butt in chess from time to time. But he was crafty.

Someway, somehow he had convinced his family that he was the only one who could watch the little bat children and get them off to school on time despite being notoriously late as a member of the Flash family. That being said, the one time he was early he accidently released a glitter bomb on Alfred and not Robin.

Not hold a grudge, he said, that was beneath him, he said. What a load of British Bull.

"Come on," Jason began, "It's not like anyone would see us. You give Dick rides all the time too."

"That's different."

"How so?"

"That is a life or death mission where we both have less to worry about secret identities and more about surviving the villain of the hour. I don't think a bus ride will kill any of you."

"It killed you," Stephanie pointed out. Wally groaned.

"I didn't die. I'm not dead yet. And a bus will not be the way I will go," he stated.

"According to news reports that is how you died."

"They were corrected."

"You still died."

"Did not."

"Did so."

"Did not."

"Did so."

"Did not."

"Did not."

"Did so- wait a minute!" he yelped as the younger bats laughed.

"Besides, we can't take the bus."

"Why? To prim and proper?"

"No… the bus left ten minutes ago. School starts in seven."

"Son of a biscuit…. I hate my life… Alright. Fine. Everyone hold on," he said. The kids wasted no time. Tim jumped on Dick's usual spot on Wally's back, the Stephanie and Cassie both jumped into Wally's arms while Jason jumped on Wally's shoulders.

"I'm going to regret this," he moaned already feeling their weight throughout his body, "Remember to hold on tight."

In a flash he disappeared out the back door, down all the back alleys he could find and dropped them off at the back of the school. He was lying on the ground panting, his stomach begging for food.

"You all… are not… as light… as you look," he panted. Jason smirked, "We need our bags."

Wally glared at him.

"School does start in five minutes," Tim stated.

"Better hurry."

Wally groaned as he ran back to the manor. He stopped when he saw Alfred with the Mini-Bats bags.

"You forgot something Master Wallace?" he inquired with a knowing tone.

"Well played Alfred. Well played," he said grabbing the bags, slipping them over his shoulders all while swiping a few cookies fresh from the oven.

**I'm not dead yet. Please review. And send some ideas. I'm scraping the bottom of the barrel. **


	88. Glittery enough?

"Where is it?" Wally asked himself tearing his room apart, "I know it's in here."

"Wally?"

The young speedster whipped his head around to see the eldest of the Flash family legacy, Jay Garrick.

"Grandpa Jay!" he squealed running over to hug one of his favorite old person.

"Hey there. What are you looking for? You've been up here for the past hour."

Wally's face blushed a little.

"Has it been that long?"

"Nah. Just a few minutes. Usually though you move on. So what's eating you?"

"Usually I'm the one who's eating," Wally joked. Jay chucked at his pseudo grandson's rather lame joke.

"Care to tell me what's going on?"

"IkindoflostUncleBarry'sring."

Jay blinked at the jibber-rush that had slipped past Wally's lips. He had lost Barry's ring huh?

"The same one that he's wearing right now?"

Wally blinked in confusion. Then he slapped his head groaning at his futile attempts.

"He's had it this whole time?"

"Yep. Something about leaving it at the mountain?"

"Totally not my fault!" Wally quickly defended, "Rob, the little troll, swiped it wanting to see how you could fit a uniform into such a tiny compartment."

"I'm sure that went over well," Jay smiled. Wally impishly grinned back.

"Well… when he couldn't get it back in, he may have tampered with the ring a bit."

There was a gust of wind from outside accompanied with peals of laughter from an older woman. Both Jay and Wally raced down the stairs to see Joan Garrick laughing at a _very_ sparkly Barry Allen. Keeping his face void of emotion Wally asked, "Glitter bomb?"

"Glitter bomb," Barry acknowledged. Wally burst out laughing at the thought of his uncle opening the ring only to be thoroughly covered in the craft item. Though the smile that came on his uncle's face made him stop. He wouldn't dare-

"You know Wally, you look like you could use a hug-"

Wally ran out of the room faster than a bullet. Barry laughed, saluting Jay and Joan before chasing after his wayward nephew.

"News?"

"News."

Both the Garricks sat down together and turned on the news. Wouldn't you know it? Flash kid was being chased by a glittery menace over the Pacific Ocean. Who knew? They'd have to tune in at 6 with Iris Allen-West for more on the story.

Though if the tackle was anything to go by, maybe they'd hear more about it from Oliver. Poor man should've known that they liked running through his back yard.

Ah, the perks of having Batman level cameras to watch the heroes of today and tomorrow.

**Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe… Well this was more than a little strange. What can I say? Glitter is the herpes of the craft world. Once it's there it never goes away.**


End file.
